Eye on the Prize
by esmegrace
Summary: Bella is an eye surgeon assigned to a Naval Training facility. She meets an arrogant pilot who will not accept her authority. Meet Jetella and Angelward.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So…I had not intended to write another fic, but the time has just been crawling by and I've been so bored that I decided to try something different. I've left the supernatural behind and have moved on to something a little bit closer to home.**

**Twilight is not mine! That goes for the rest of the chapters.**

**This story is a work of fiction. The opinions and views expressed are those of the author and do not represent official Department of Defense policy or position.**

**Chapter 1**

Exit 7A. Finally, I huffed to myself, activating my signal and maneuvering my 4-Runner into the right lane. The off ramp approached slowly now that I found myself snugly behind a beat-up 1980s Ford truck which listed slightly to the left. He was obviously in no hurry here in the slow lane; I checked my own speedometer, noting I was traveling at only 48 miles per hour. Finally, I was pulling off, the nervous energy in the pit of stomach building exponentially. I was leaving Interstate-10, my constant companion these last few days, behind.

As I impatiently passed another beater, I realized that I was the speediest car on the road. I briefly squeezed my eyes closed, took a deep breath, and let my body relax. I felt the car slow as if of its own will. I was back in the South. Life moved slower here. I reminded myself to take a look around and spotted a few palm trees dotting the sides of the road. I passed defunct strip mall after strip mall, finally coming to the intersection of Navy Blvd and Blue Angel Hwy. Although this certainly was not the most attractive part of Pensacola, I hugged myself in delight, realizing it was real, and I was back. I had scored my dream job, and I was only a few stoplights from arguably the most important Navy base in the aviation world.

I rolled across the bridge toward the front gate and was rewarded with my first view of the bay, quickly spotting the sailing beach off the right side. A lone Laser toddled along the waves close to the shore, and I smiled thinking of my own hilarious sailing lessons at that very beach. I itched to call Angela and reminisce, but I was now in the security queue. Although I was free to gab on my cell phone while driving as much as I wanted in the lovely state of Florida, it was banned on base.

I pulled up to a Petty Officer, sharp in his digital camis as he dropped his salute. I had already rolled down my window, and the cool but humid air invaded the car. I thought it might actually rain. I handed the guard my ID, and he handed it back to me before popping another salute.

"Welcome to NAS Pensacola, Ma'am," he said. I smiled at him as I rolled the window back up and continued on down the main road. My car was filled to the brim with much of my crap; it was obvious I was here to stay awhile. My smile broadened as I continued past the golf course, happy memories flooding back to me.

There is a reason that the logo of Naval Air Station Pensacola, Florida, features a baby duck. Every naval aviator in the United States Navy (and many from foreign navies) begins his or her career here. I began my own aviation career here, seven years prior.

I let my mind drift back to that time as I turned onto the road past the cemetery. I'd always secretly harbored a desire to be buried here, not that I had thought about such morbidities much, but when you're in the military it's bound to cross your mind. I arrived here in 2003, a cocky, young surgeon fresh from internship. I left only eight months later, but I was fundamentally changed. I became more relaxed, embracing the aviator way: I'll be an intense son-of-a-bitch while I'm working, but let it all hang out when I'm not.

My intention leaving internship at the Naval Hospital in San Diego was to become a neurosurgeon. I had been pulled aside by an attending during the last month, accusing me of behaving in a toxic, arrogant way. I was so full of myself that I practically spit in his face. Looking back, I realize that I was headed down a very destructive path. If I'd been a civilian and continued on with neurosurgery training at that point, I think I would have become a very unpleasant person. To be clear, the guy was wrong about me. The thing he was reprimanding me for, I hadn't done wrong. I still believe that. But, I should have been more humble and open to his feedback. Look how mature I am now.

Luckily, the Navy doesn't send their surgical subspecialists through training right away. The competition is too strong, so they let you do one year of surgery training, and then send you off to do operational medicine, i.e. working amongst the troops in specialties that have no civilian counterpoint. I was saved from a lifetime of bitchiness by being sent to Pensacola to learn to be a flight surgeon.

A flight surgeon is not a surgeon. The term surgeon comes from the Civil War when any military doctor was a "surgeon" because all they did was cut off screwed up limbs. Lovely connotation, I know. Flight surgeons are medical doctors, who are primarily responsible for the medical evaluation, certification and treatment of aviation personnel. They perform routine, periodic medical examinations ("flight physicals") of these personnel. I totally memorized this explanation from wikipedia because most people have no clue what a flight surgeon is. This has worked to my advantage somewhat, since introducing yourself as an eye surgeon, which is what I am now, seems to intimidate guys.

"Hi, my name's Bella, and I'm smarter than you, plus I have the knife skills to castrate you," seems to be what they hear. It's sad because I'm ridiculously proud of what I've accomplished and my parents seem to be so, too. Anyway, none of that matters now. I've come to terms with my singleton status (yes, I've watched Bridget Jones, too many times). I spent three years as a flight surgeon in San Diego, more specifically on the coveted Coronado Island and became "one of the guys." I mostly took care of helicopter pilots. At first, I also took care of S-3 pilots but the big, airborne tanker was retired halfway through my tenure. It was a pretty idyllic existence, except for the six month deployment on the aircraft carrier. I could have done without that, although I definitely know it was a learning experience.

After that I decided to go back and train as an ophthalmologist. The eyes are so important to a pilot's livelihood that I just got interested in the subject after dealing with it day in and day out. Luckily, I got accepted into the training program at the San Diego Naval Medical Center, and I didn't even have to move out of my great apartment out on Coronado.

It was funny that I had such a history of awkward social interaction, especially with guys, since I'd spent my Navy years, flight surgery ones especially, working mainly with men. And I had flourished. Lost my self-consciousness, become almost out-going. High school was difficult for me. I never felt a connection with anyone, always felt like I was going through the motions. Even though I was secretive and kept most of my real feelings from her, my mother was really my best friend. Renee would always encourage me to hang out with other teenagers, but she never really pushed, and I think she understood that I had more fun hanging out with her and Charlie, no matter what they were doing. Charlie was a Navy vet, and we used to watch lots of shows on the Military Channel together. I think he was still surprised, though, when I followed in his footsteps.

I had felt like an oddity my entire life until the day I walked into Naval Hospital San Diego. The day I began my surgical internship, I bonded with 18 other kindred souls. The thoughts that I had always thought of as bizarre were being spouted out of someone else's mouth. Another human being understood how I would rather skip sleeping and bathing if I could participate in the emergency brain surgery of a trauma victim. In fact, these people would fight me for the privilege.

This is how I met Angela. I pulled a Vanilla Coke out of the machine near the ER around 3 am one morning. She entered the elevator lobby just as I pulled the soda out of the opening.

"Huh, I thought I was the only one who drank that sugary crap. When it's empty, it stays empty for weeks!" she said smiling. She moved toward the machine and inserted a dollar bill. I had already cracked open the sweet goodness and was preparing to take my first delicious drought, when the machine blinked. The red light indicated the machine was empty.

"Umm, I'm so sorry, I can share this," I said quickly. Her head had slumped forward to rest on her chest, but she quickly perked up and looked at me.

"Really, I mean, I 'm the night float, so I really should get used to this schedule. It's mine until August, but Vanilla Coke is my treat, you know…" she trailed off wistfully. I did know.

"C'mon," I said, moving towards the nurses' lounge. Those bitches really didn't want us in there, but they could kiss my ass right now. I was recognizing someone like me, and I knew Angela and I could be friends, maybe my first real one. We commandeered a styrofoam cup and shared the Vanilla Coke until some idiot Orthopedics patient started having chest pain and ruined my break. Angela and I did become friends, practically inseparable. She was also in my flight surgery class but had become an east coaster afterwards, marrying her Marine Intelligence Officer boyfriend. I really missed her, especially being here.

I shook my head and returned to the present, since I was coming around the corner to the main Bachelors Officers Quarters building. I pulled up in the circular driveway. It looked like fancy hotel, all brick with black shutters and white columns, but I knew that the building had historical significance, and my car would be towed if I left it there longer than 15 minutes.

I exited my car and quickly went inside. The young girl at the counter did a double take when she collected my ID. I was used to this by now. In fact, I took it as a complete compliment that someone would react to my age. I had learned to interpret her look of shock and confusion as a response to the combination of my youthful appearance and senior rank. I may be 34, but I was still routinely carded and probably didn't look much like a lieutenant commander in my civilian clothes.

I finished my business and returned to the car, pulling it around the drive to the parking lot of my new home in the building just east of the main reception. I could remember it as being where all the senior guys lived when I was here before and never would have approached, even on a dare. Now it was my own. How the world had changed.

In my prior life on this base, my room had been a single bedroom with only a double bed and dresser connected to a common living space. I had shared the space with a guy named Jake, because somehow "Isabella" seemed like a man's name to the housing coordinators. I had considered requesting a change, but Jake became one of my closest friends in the flight surgery class. He had gone on to be a psychiatrist after his tour as a flight surgeon, and he was back here in Pensacola, too, having been transferred a year ago after finishing his residency. I was looking forward to seeing him.

I was pleasantly surprised with what I faced now. The door opened into a sitting room with a couch, 2 arm chairs, and a passable oriental rug. Beyond this was an also passable kitchen. There was an oven with a 4 burner stove on top. A microwave sat on the counter next to this with a toaster perched in front. On the opposite wall, a sink was situated with blank countertop on either side. I realized with delight that I had a full-sized refrigerator. I dropped what I was holding and moved further into the room. The bedroom beyond the sitting room was small but contained a queen-sized bed. I had not expected the Bachelor's Quarters to be so nice. The family units on this base were known to be great examples of military housing, surrounded by trees draped with Spanish moss, sandy lawns, and running trails. I had thought I would probably try and get a place off-base, maybe a beach condo, but I might give this place a shot. The bulk of my belongings, furniture and such, were in storage until I figured things out.

I headed back to the car to unload the rest of my stuff. I noticed I was next to the end of the row of rooms and idly wondered who my neighbors were. The windows were dark, so it looked like no one was home. I briefly considered knocking on the doors later on, but dismissed the idea. There were a lot of temporary courses that went on here, and it was more than likely my neighbors would be rotating in and out every few weeks. I decided to unload the car and go for a run.

About an hour later, my stuff was in the apartment, and I was pulling on my running shoes. My bearings were coming back, and I decided to walk down to the fitness trail that snaked along the bay's edge and start jogging there. I was pretty sure I could cut through a family unit neighborhood that stood next to the BOQ and get to a larger road and follow it down to the Officer's Club complex. If I remembered correctly, the trail started there. Many of the buildings along the water had been damaged or destroyed by Hurricane Ivan in 2004, and I wondered how things had changed.

The sky was blanketed in clouds and the sunlight was starting to dim as I skipped down the concrete stairs at the edge of the building. I passed the duplexes lining the residential street, admiring the screened in porches on each. They were obviously renovated buildings with brick foundations and white wooden siding. The roadside was actually dotted with painted, wooden signs proclaiming "Welcome Home" and "We missed you" and other such slogans. I was a little confused since this was a training base, and I didn't think there were any deployable units on board. I also saw Blue Angel flags hanging from the porches of most of residences. A light bulb of recognition illuminated in my brain. The "Blues," the Navy's flight demonstration team was home based here. Maybe they'd been off touring or something. I didn't think about it too hard and continued on to the fitness trail, smiling at the beach pines lining the road, and enjoying the feeling of humidity on my cheeks.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I spent Sunday organizing my belongings to my liking in my new space. Monday morning would be my first day at my dream job. I was taking over as the staff ophthalmologist at the Naval Aviation Medical Institute. There were hundreds of applicants every year into the various fields that comprised naval aviation. Not all could pass the rigorous physical standards mandated by the Navy, and they needed a specialist in each field to review certain cases and decided if a waiver could be granted. Plus, designated aviators could develop new conditions, and they needed specialists to decide if those in question could keep flying. Prior service as a flight surgeon was definitely a requirement for the position. It was mostly an administrative job. I wouldn't do much clinical work here, mostly just review cases and give my expert opinion. There were two optometrists that I would be in charge of that would do most of the routine exams that were required. As such, I would only be here in NAMI's offices three days a week. I would put in two days a week at Naval Hospital Pensacola, which was located on an annex of land just off of Blue Angel Highway.

I had always wanted to come back here, even when I was a student. It just seemed like such an interesting and important environment. Plus, the amount of power I would have was quite attractive. Hey, that bitchy neurosurgeon was still somewhere inside, just buried deep! I had made it impossible for them to choose someone else for this job when I had been accepted in a Corneal and Refractive Surgery fellowship at the prestigious Jules Stein Eye Institute at UCLA last year. Given the importance of refractive surgery to the Navy and the growing controversy over LASIK in aviators, they needed someone with my pedigree. Once I finished my fellowship in June, it was a no brainer for the Navy. I had filled in temporarily back in San Diego for a colleague who was deployed once I finished, but I was released as of the end of February, and now I was here.

Renee was definitely happy for me, but she continued to worry about me being lonely. I tried to reassure her as best I could. She thought I put too much effort into my job at the expense of my personal life. I didn't know what to tell her. I had many good friends and went out and enjoyed myself on a regular basis. I could hold my liquor as well as the next guy. And I mean that literally—there were several guys who had been shamed by me during my time as a flight surgeon. There was this one time in Phuket that involved a stump, nails, a hammer, and copious amounts of alcohol. You don't really need to know more, not one of my finer moments…Anyway, I had spent a lot of good, up close and personal time with handsome available guys, but I never felt that spark. Renee lamented grandchildren, but I didn't think that was in the cards for me. And I wasn't all the upset about it. I could hang with the guys, occasionally hooking up discretely, and be successful. That's all I really needed.

I decided to go to bed a little bit early. I laid out my dress blues for the next morning. It was still early March, so the winter uniform was still in effect. I'd be checking in with the Commanding Officer of NAMI, so I had to be a little bit formal. I hoped I would be authorized to wear the digital camoflauge working uniform in the clinic at the hospital and could not wait to start wearing a flight suit again when I was in the NAMI clinic. People think that scrubs are the most comfortable thing in the world, but they are wrong. A soft jumpsuit with a million pockets that just zips up the front, easiest thing ever. I still had my soft, perfectly broken-in brown Red Wing boots to pair with it. I had several fresh packets of boxer-briefs as well. Those suits are comfortable, but the pockets and zippers rub between your legs! I elect to cover what the guys cover, too. My upper thighs are delicate. Plus, I learned the hard way when I was deployed on the carrier that if you send women's underwear to the laundry, it won't come back. Ewww.

I also pulled out my orders and got all my travel paperwork together to be signed so I could get my reimbursement as quickly as possible. I made a mental note to ask about water survival classes. This was a requirement to get an "up chit." As a flight surgeon, I had been the master of the "up chit," a form that certified the bearer was qualified to go up in the air in a Navy aircraft. My water survival qualification had expired while I was in residency, but I was anxious to renew it so I could get some backseat rides. This was the perk of the Navy flight surgeon. We were required to get at least 4 hours a month of flight time in order to "stay abreast of the environment in which our patients functioned."

I thought that was probably a load of crap, but I wasn't going to argue with a rule that let me hop in the backseat of various aircraft and joyride. I'd even logged a fair amount of front seat time in the SH-60 helicopter back during my flight surgery days. And the truth was, even though I was technically an ophthalmologist now, I was still functioning as a flight surgeon over at NAMI. My orders stated I was in a "flying status" for this job, and I planned to take advantage of that. With the number of training aircraft on this base, I figured there would be a lot of open backseats.

I was in bed by 21:30. I thought I should be at the NAMI quarterdeck by 07:30 at the latest in order to meet the Commanding Officer, so I figured it was time. I drifted off comfortably in my new bed, but not for long. I was jolted rudely awake by a door slamming. And then, some loud music with heavy bass undertones started pumping next door. I looked at the clock. It read 02:30. The music continued, and I considered getting up and confronting my loud neighbor. But, I chickened out, not up for a confrontation on the night before my big day. I pulled a pillow on top of my head in an attempt to drown out the noise. But my efforts were mostly in vain. I slept only fitfully in spurts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Go to www. blueangels. / (remove spaces) to learn more about them and see pictures.

You can find what I consider to be a pretty good highlight video of their shows on youtube:

www. youtube watch?v=tX5Piq5BJoQ&feature=related (remove spaces)

So, a lot of this chapter was filler, but I hope I've set the stage. Next chapter, we may just meet "Angelward."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Some useful definitions…

Enlisted rate: a job that an enlisted person in the Navy has. For example, AO's are aviation ordinancemen and handle bombs on aircraft. There are several hundred different ratings.

Yeoman or YN: enlisted rating that handles administrative work

Hospital corpsman or HM: enlisted rating that handles medical tech work (pronounced "core-man" despite what Obama would have you believe)

Cover: hat that is part of the navy uniform, only worn outside; salutes are only rendered when the sailor is "covered". In other words, you don't salute indoors. Many movies and TV shows mess that up.

In military medical circles, Dr. and rank (ex. LCDR) are often used interchangeably.

A flight suit is often referred to as a "bag" in aviation slang.

**Chapter 2**

My alarm went off at 06:30. It felt like I had just fallen asleep. I groaned and rolled over, pulling the spread over my face. Mother fucker! I wanted to kill the bastard next door, ruining my big entrance. I wondered if anyone else would have reported him, but I realized he was the end unit and only shared a wall with me. I sat up and blew the dark strands that had fallen into my face up and away. Well, I had had many sleepless nights in my past; I could do this anyway, time to get ready.

I surveyed myself in the mirror. I hadn't worn my dress blues in awhile, but I thought I looked pretty good. I usually wore khakis in the clinic in San Diego, and most would agree it wasn't the most flattering for women. Today, my dark hair was glossy and pulled into a tasteful chignon. The black blazer was fitted, and the skirt fell just below my knees, supposedly A-line, but I had had a tailor make slight adjustments so that it was almost a pencil skirt. I had to stay within regs, but it didn't hurt to have a little fun.

After more than eight years on active duty, it still amused me to no end that the dress _blue _uniform was actually black. My Wings of Gold were pinned to my left breast along with my various ribbons. I had a nice set going, after being on active duty this long. Three gold bands circled the ends of my sleeves, topped with the gold oak leaf symbol that represented the medical corps. My final nod to fashion was the black Louboutin pumps that I wore instead of the ugly standard issue ones that hadn't changed since World War II. I found that most men didn't seem to enforce the uniform rules with their female subordinates as closely. It made them uncomfortable, and everyone was so worried about sexual harassment. It might have been petty of me to exploit that, but whatever.

In the future, I would walk over to the NAMI clinic, but today I decided to drive given my footwear. Tomorrow, I'd be back in my steel-toed boots. It was only a short trip, and I parked in the middle of the parking lot. The headquarters building was on one side, and the clinic on the other side of the same parking lot. I decided to split the difference. It was another heavy overcast day, but the air was palpable, almost a living thing. I'd have to start using anti-fizz cream again.

I entered the HQ building and was greeted by a large woman with red hair seated behind the reception desk. She was obviously a civilian secretary. I was a little sad to see that Eileen, the kind woman I remembered from my student days had moved on. She introduced herself as Shelley, and I noticed the plaque on her desk naming her "Shelley Cope."

"Dr. Swan, please have a seat. I'll check and see if Captain Platt is ready for you," she told me formally. I handed her my blue folder containing my orders and travel paperwork, and she handed it off to a skinny yeoman wearing impossibly thick glasses. I idly wondered if he had been treated for accommodative esotropia as a child, limiting his rate choices in the Navy. Right after I had that thought, I mentally slapped myself for being a huge geek. I heard Renee's voice telling me that I'd never meet a man if I kept acting this way. Shelley returned and waved for me to follow her, and I did gladly, silently telling Renee to shut the hell up.

Captain Platt was standing behind her desk when I entered the room. We were inside, my cover underneath my arm, so I obviously did not salute, but I wanted to. Hero worship was setting in quite quickly. CAPT Platt was the most beautiful, older woman I had ever seen. To be fair, she was probably only in her late 40's, but her caramel-colored hair had a few streaks of gray and was pulled into the most elegant up-do I had ever seen. I immediately wanted to ask her how she'd done it, so I could copy her, but I figured that's not a good way to greet your new boss for the first time. She was wearing the dreaded khaki working uniform, but she made it look like a Diane von Furstenburg wrap dress, something that could look good on anyone. She was also wearing a welcoming, warm smile and had extended her hand toward me. I noticed it was ringless. I felt more validated by that I cared to admit.

I knew that it was OK to take the hand of a senior officer, if it was extended to you, but I felt dumbstruck and awkward by her classic movie star looks combined with the almost motherly affection she was projecting. I wanted to drop my briefcase and pull her into a hug. I recovered myself quickly and took her hand, shaking it firmly.

"CAPT Platt, such a pleasure to meet you and be here, Ma'am," I said to her with my sincerest smile.

"Dr. Swan, you come highly recommended, and we are very excited to have you here," she answered charmingly. That's it! I want to grow up and BE this woman. I want to go through her closets and read her diary, so I can figure out how to do it perfectly, I thought hysterically. I noticed all her diplomas and awards framed on the walls: AOA, Intern of the Year, FOX Flag, Chief Resident, it went on and on. I might swoon. She was still talking, welcoming me, talking about NAMI's mission, expectations…I tried to pull myself together and quell my girly crush.

"Well, I'll let you get over to the clinic and start getting organized," she finished up. "I know LT Hunter and LCDR Justice are anxious to have you here." I mentally groaned at that one. Those were the two optometrists, and I knew they would pounce on me the second I was in the office. Ideally, there would always be a turnover period between the person vacating the job and the one taking over, but the forces were really spread thin nowadays. My predecessor had been gone for a month now. I'm sure my desk would be piled high with cases to review.

I smiled, shook her hand again, and grabbed my briefcase and started to leave her office. The sound of her clearing her throat stopped me, and I turned back. She had come out from behind her desk slightly and was kicking her foot toward me awkwardly. I was confused until she spoke.

"Nice Louboutins," she said, smiling conspiratorially. I realized she was showing me her own telltale crimson sole. How I loved this woman!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I crossed the parking lot, aiming for the automatic doors into the clinic where I had once been a student. It was just after 08:00, and suddenly, the sky was filled with noise. My head jerked involuntarily toward the source of it, and I reaIized it was just the sound of one of the T-39 jet trainers taking off from the flight line to our west. I watched it curl into its climb out and managed to only briefly envy the crew. I would need to get used to the sound; I remembered it from before, but I had become accustomed to the white noise, the reassuring whup, whup, whup sound of helos coming in for landings and heading out to sea.

As I entered the building, I scanned the room and realized little had changed. The center of the room was filled with chairs for waiting patients. These were mostly filled with young people in the enlisted digital cami uniform, but scattered amongst these sailors were equally young people in flight suits, nervousness and stress written all over their faces. Hallways branched off this main room, and I glanced down the first one to my right, knowing that Ophthalmology and Optometry was down that way, at least in my day.

I approached the reception desk and was greeted by a tiny Second Class Petty Officer. She looked about twenty years old, and I felt a bit of kinship with her already. We both looked too young for our ranks. Her wildly curly hair was desperately trying to escape from her bun, and she had a slightly hyperactive grin plastered on her face.

"Doc Swan!" she squealed, yes, squealed. My own mother had never been this excited to see me, I thought wryly. "I'm HM2 Stanley," she introduced herself, bouncing around the counter and vibrating in front of me. She obviously wanted to shake my hand, so I made it easy on her and extended it. "I'm so excited to meet you. I read your article in Military Medicine about PRK and landing grades, and it was just brilliant," she gushed. "I want to be an ophthalmologist, just like you! I'm just about to finish my degree, and I'm planning to apply for the Seaman to Admiral Program. Do you think you could be my sponsor?" she finished, once again bouncing on her toes. I shook my head and smiled at her enthusiasm. She would either be extremely helpful or extremely annoying.

"HM2, I'm so glad to meet you," I told her. It never hurts to be nice to someone, I reminded myself. "Do you usually work the Eye team?" I asked her, and she nodded eagerly. "Maybe you can show me to my office, and I'd like to meet LT Hunter and LCDR Justice, too." Her face lit up, and she motioned for me to follow her. We headed down the very same passageway I had speculated about before.

We reached a door at the back of the passageway, and Stanley pulled out a key and opened the door. She stood back and allowed me to enter first, handing the key to me as I went by her, indicating that this would be my office. The room extended off to the right, and I smirked to myself as I realized it was a true corner office. Both sides of the room looked out onto a parking lot circled by tropical shrubs and sandy soil, but I had still arrived! An obviously government- issue fake wood/metal desk was at the end of the room with a cheap, fake wooden bookshelf on the wall behind it. There were a few standard ophthalmology texts littering the shelves but still plenty of room for my personal stuff. A wooden loveseat with a light blue fabric covering it was across from the desk. The three windows had plastic, dusty white slatted blinds. It was hideous, but luxurious by Navy standards. I was very pleased, but I did not fail to notice the stack of expected charts situated dead center of the desk

I put the key Stanley had given me in the outside pocket of my briefcase and turned back to the spot where she continued to hover in the doorway. I tossed my briefcase on the loveseat and raised my eyebrows at her.

"The Optoms have been waiting to meet you. Would you like to do that now?" she asked timidly. I nodded my assent and followed her back into the passageway. I could see activity in the rooms lining the passageway that led back towards the main waiting room. Corpsmen were bustling patients into rooms outfitted with slit lamps and eye lanes. Charts were stuffed into baskets attached to the outside of the doors. The next spoke of rooms seemed to hold testing bays; I thought I could glimpse an OCT machine in the closest one. We passed the room next to mine on the back wall. It was obviously an office, but the door was closed. Stanley paused in front of the next door, which was open. She hesitated slightly before knocking on the door post, her enthusiasm slightly waning. I wondered about her reaction, but not for long because a bombshell red-head, in a flight suit so tight that it looked like a leotard, was exiting the room and pushing Stanley aside within seconds. I could tell by her nametag and rank insignia that this was LCDR Justice.

"Dr. Swan," she said in a throaty contralto, gripping my hand tightly, even though it had been limp at my side a moment ago, "such a pleasure to meet you. We've been bereft without an ophthalmologist. I'm so glad you're here to rescue us." She squeezed my hand too hard, and there was just a tinge of sarcasm in her voice. My heart sunk when I realized that she had a huge chip on her shoulder. And she planned to take it out on me. It was clear to me in a moment. We were the same rank, but I would bet my bottom dollar that she was senior to me slightly. She resented that I would be her boss, since protocol required an MD to head the department. Fantastic, I thought.

I plastered on a fake smile and met her eyes. They were cold and dead, full of animosity. I looked behind her briefly and saw Stanley still standing there awkwardly, having recovered from being almost knocked over by the shove from Dr. Justice. Her eyes were wide, and she was watching me.

"Thanks, HM2 Stanley," I said to her, smiling as genuinely as possible. "You can get back to the desk. I'll find you later because I'm sure I'll need more help!" I gave her falsely cheerful face, and she looked back at me gratefully before scurrying away. I turned back to Dr. Justice.

"Please call me, Bella," I told her. "That's what all my friends call me." And I keep my enemies closer, you bitch, I thought. I gave her a huge fake smile and then noticed a waif of a man hovering behind her in the doorway to her office. He was staring at her adoringly, and she saw me register his presence.

"Bella," she drew out the name offensively, "this is LT James Hunter, the other aviation optometrist in the department. You can call me Victoria." She started at me again, no trace of friendliness. "There were a number of cases in the interim that needed an _ophthalmologist's_ review. I stacked them on your desk. Please let me know if I can help you with anything else. I'm sure HM2 Stanley can cover all the tour and familiarization." With that, she flounced back into her office, with James trailing her like a puppy. I sighed to myself. Already making friends.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I had unloaded my personal items from the car and started to arrange my office to my liking. I put a picture of myself with Renee and Charlie on the desk and proudly placed the lovely nameplate on the front edge of the desk which proclaimed, "Dr. Isabella Swan." It had been a gift from Charlie, and I had been very touched by it. It was getting on toward lunch, and I wasn't sure what my options would be. I had closed my door to work on things, and it suddenly banged open. A tall, dark-haired man in a flight suit stood beaming in the doorway.

"Jake!" I crowed excitedly and jumped up from behind my desk. He met me halfway, lifting me full off my feet and swinging me around in the small space. My feet bumped the loveseat. He let me go, and I launched myself back at him excitedly, repeating the hug. He laughed delightedly.

"Bells! How are you, babe?" he asked, his eyes twinkling. I returned to my own personal space, still grinning like a fool. Jacob Black was one of my closest Navy friends, and I was so glad to see him. He looked good; he was in a flight suit, and his hair was closely cropped. He was tall as ever, and his skin was attractively tanned.

"Jacob, it is so good to see you," I said sincerely. "I just had a run in with LCDR Bitch and her minion, and I was starting to wonder if there were any friendly faces around here." He smiled knowingly.

"Ah, Victoria and James," he identified quickly. "Yep, she's a bit big for her britches, but I don't think you'll have trouble with her. You're a certified ball-buster!" he finished happily. I smirked at him.

"C'mon, Jake, it was just that one time," I bantered, and he choked back laughter. He reached into the pocket by his right calf that housed his cover and pulled out something which he tossed at me. I caught it and smiled in recognition immediately.

"Here are you new patches. Put on your bag, you look ridiculous," he taunted. I looked at the command logos in my hands, backed with Velcro. He'd gone to a lot of trouble to get this ready for me.

"Luckily, my flight suit is in the car," I told him. "Give me 10 minutes, and I'll grab it and change."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sweet relief, I was back in a flight suit after four years. I had had one ready in anticipation of wearing it as soon as possible, and I was glad that Jake had brought the patches to me so quickly. The Velcro on the chest pockets had received the logo patches easily, and this was the first time I had worn a bag with LCDR insignia on the shoulders. I had a tailor switch it out in San Diego before I left.

I felt relaxed and included when we pulled up to the National Naval Aviation Museum on base. I had received my wings in a ceremony here more than seven years ago. It seemed both forever and just yesterday. We piled into the restaurant for lunch. The restaurant was an exact replica, actually deconstructed and reconstructed, of the Cubi Point Officer's Club from the Phillippines. Many a wild night had been had by an aviator in that bar, and no one had been willing to let it go when the base was decommissioned 1991. Now, it was just a lunch spot with ordinary sandwiches in a VERY touristy museum, but it was still a fun option.

"How often do you eat here?" I asked Jacob, chowing down on a Cuban sandwich. He shrugged at me.

"Not too often, it's more for special guests," he smirked. "I usually bring my lunch, go to the O'Club, or go to the buffet at the Chief's Club," he explained.

"Why didn't we go to the O'Club?" I asked. I remembered it being really nice, but the building had been destroyed by the hurricane. "Is it not nice anymore?"

"No," he assured me. "It's awesome, well-renovated, but today is kind of special day on base, and I didn't want to complicate you first day of work." He said this very matter-of-fact-ly, but I didn't understand.

"Why is it special?" I asked, chewing with my mouth slightly open, but I knew Jacob wouldn't care.

"The Blues are back from El Centro," he said, like that was supposed to mean something to me. He didn't notice my chewing.

"Newbie here," I said, gesturing to myself. "I don't know what that means." He looked surprised.

"Right, I'm sorry. You're used to those rotor heads, right?" he chuckled after insulting my helo brethren. I frowned at him, and he looked chastened.

"No, seriously, the Blues do a three month winter training exercise in El Centro, CA, every year between show seasons. They flew back into town yesterday evening. During show season, Mondays are their only day off, so the Club is usually packed with people fawning over them, and especially today," he finished. "Didn't you hear the really loud jet noise around 21:00 last night?" he asked. I thought back to it.

"No, I was in bed by 21:30, and I took a shower just before. I must have missed it. I thought the field was closed on Sundays." I told him.

"It is," he confirmed, "but from March to November, the Blues come back from shows on Sunday evenings, and the field opens to catch them." I nodded my head. It made sense.

"So, you don't like to hang out with the Blues," I guessed. He wrinkled his nose and made a face.

"Bella, I'm a psychiatrist, you know?" he queried rhetorically. "There's way too many Narcissistic Personality Disorders in the room when you get those guys together," he concluded. I giggled with him.

"Seriously?" I asked him playfully. "I thought they were all perfect golden boys, who could cure kids of cancer." He started chuckling along with me and pretty soon we were immersed in a laughing fit, the arrogant Blue Angels forgotten.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When I arrived back from lunch, a nervous HM2 Stanley met me at the reception desk.

"Doc Swan," she began, wringing her hands, "I know you aren't supposed to see many patients here, but this is sort of a special case, and I didn't want to send him over to the hospital, and I didn't think it would be right to ask Doc Justice, and I knew you would be right back, and..." she trailed off with a look of apprehension that went beyond a subordinate trying to impress her new boss. I wondered what the hell had happened.

"What's going on?" I asked her bluntly, following her toward my office. She didn't need to answer me, because I soon saw for myself.

A man was slouched on a chair that had been placed just outside my office. It seemed to match the hideous loveseat in my office. The man was in a flight suit and had his face turned away from me. I could see his chin and jaw and noticed that he had very pale skin, but that it was translucent and beautiful, rather than being sallow. Combined with his reddish, auburn hair, the skin color was very attractive, attractive indeed. His jaw was clean-shaven, and what a jaw it was. I silently begged this possibly beautiful man to turn, so I could see the rest of him. Odd, I rarely had reactions to guys like this, especially Navy guys.

I got my wish, and he flopped his face toward me when he heard us coming. I inhaled unattractively at the sight of his full masculine jaw line combined with cheekbones that could have cut butter. The only thing that saved me from rushing toward this manly specimen was the fact that he was wearing sunglasses. Indoors. Give me a freakin' break.

I put my professional face on. I'd seen some pretty bizarre shit at the Naval Hospital and at UCLA, so I figured I could handle an arrogant pilot, but I got a little nervous as I moved toward him and noticed the Blue Angel logo velcroed to his chest. Why was this guy waiting for me?

I arrived next to him, standing over him, with my hands on my flight suit clad hips. He looked up at me, but I couldn't see his eyes since they were hidden behind his sunglasses. Stanley danced from foot to foot awkwardly next to me, not sure what to say.

"How can I help you, LCDR…"I searched for the nametag on his flight suit. "…Cullen?" I asked him. He continued to make what I assumed to be eye contact as he reached up and slowly removed the sunglasses. I gasped slightly at what I saw.

In fact, he was looking me directly in the eye. I registered his left eye as having impossibly long lashes and a very green iris. It was the sort of eye that one would like to stare at and sigh over, it was so lovely. But I was distracted from it by his right eye. This was ringed in bruises, and I could see the muscles around it were tensely it closed. The light bothered him; he was in pain and couldn't keep it open.

LCDR Cullen didn't bother to answer me. He just kept staring at me, almost glowering. And then I realized the full ramifications of the situation. I had a Blue Angel sitting in a chair, waiting for me to help him. A celebrity was here with a problem that could probably be handled by my underlings, but they were forcing it on me because this guy was just that important. The fact that he was looking at me like I was scum on his boot was not endearing him to me. Politics on my first day? I suddenly felt very tired.

"Follow me," I said as I motioned for him to come after me into the empty eye lane closest to my office.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

AAAAaand….we meet Angelward. Maybe we'll learn more about him next chapter. And what do you think is up with Bella's noisy neighbor?

Thanx for reading!

-EG


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: No offense against optometrists for the last chapter. I love them, but the ones that Bella works with are not helpful at all.**

**Another aside: Navy pilots use "call signs" which are kind of like nicknames that you are assigned shortly after you finish training. These stay with you for your career and are (for the most part) permanent. This is like "Maverick" and "Goose." These call signs are used at all times, to the point, that I have to rack my brain sometimes to think of the first name of some of my closest friends. **

**I want to make this story authentic, but if I give my characters call signs, then they will never call each other by the Twi characters names which we have all grown to know and love….AND… the whole reason you're reading this in the first place. So, I plan to have them call each other by their first names, maybe with a call sign thrown in there every now and then? Sound OK?**

**Chapter 3**

I had a general idea of what had happened to him, before this yummy jerk was seated. I followed him into the room and couldn't help but glance at the seat of his flight suit. You can't always tell how great an ass is, depending on how baggy a guy likes his "bag," but I think it was safe to say this one would be something to remark upon out of said uniform.

My inner monologue was starting to annoy me, so I impatiently seated LCDR Cullen in the chair and motioned for him to lean his head back. I already had a bottle of proparacaine, a numbing drop, in my hand, but he looked at me suspiciously.

"Please, lean back and look at the ceiling," I said, motioning again.

"What are you going to do?" he asked me warily.

"These are numbing drops. If your eye hurts, then it might feel better if I drop this on the surface, depending on the cause of your injury," I explained patiently. He sighed like he was giving me his first born child but reluctantly leaned his head back against the rest, looking at the ceiling. Hey, I'd been at LA County; I could say it in Spanish, too. Mira al techo, asshole.

I put the drops in, placed his sunglasses carefully on the side table, and requested that he uncross his legs. Then, I swung the slit lamp into place in front of him. I was about to ask him to place his chin in the chin rest when he stiffened and pulled back. His eye seemed to be opening much better, and he seemed much more comfortable when he spoke. He really was too beautiful. He should keep that beautiful mouth closed as much as possible, because what came out was such a turn off.

"Does she have to be here?" he spat in Stanley's direction. She was cowering by the door, clearly waiting to see if I needed any help. She radiated a desire to be anywhere but here. I felt terrible; I should have dismissed her the moment we came in the room. I ignored his attitude.

"HM2 Stanley, I need you to check on those charts on my desk. I think I can handle Mr. Cullen's issues alone." I told her. She nodded very gratefully, and I hoped she understood what I was trying to do. Because I wasn't sure I really could handle "Mr. Cullen's issues."

"Put your chin on the chin rest." I demanded through gritted teeth once Stanley was gone, and the door was closed behind her. Once I had the slit beam focused, I saw almost exactly what I expected to find, albeit one tiny detail which changed everything. There was a perfectly round defect in the corneal epithelium, and nothing much else. This would heal without scarring within 72 hours, but the kicker was the faint circular outline of a LASIK flap. Mr. Cullen had had LASIK.

I sat back for a second and considered my options. He must have been one of the original study members because LASIK still wasn't approved as a waiverable procedure for Naval aviators. I put two and two together and got fourteen thousand twelve. Cullen had some powerful family members.

Not that his corneal abrasion or scratch or whatever minor thing you wanted to call it wouldn't heal. Most likely it would, with no ill effects, but this kind of stuff didn't always act normal after LASIK, so I'd have to watch it closely.

"So…" I began, "…you didn't expect her to slap you." It was a statement not a question. He became tense and struggled to sit up more straightly in the eye chair. He frowned at me. What was his deal? I was trying to lighten things up.

"What do you mean by that?" he grumbled disagreeably.

"What I said." I told him, just as disagreeably, but I planned to elaborate. "I've just started my fifth year as an ophthalmologist, and before that I was a flight surgeon. I've looked at eyes, and I know that when I see a guy with a perfectly round scratch on his cornea with a swollen eyelid and bruised periorbital region, that I am looking at a guy who got punched by a girl with a round cut diamond ring." I crossed my arms and leaned back a bit on my rolling stool. I may have smiled at him, smugly, of course.

My complacency was mislaid, as it were, because his face turned a shade that is best described as purple. His eyes got huge, the green blazing at me. I may have briefly reveled in the fact that the only reason that he could open his right eye at this moment was because of the numbing drop, which would wear off in about twenty minutes, returning him to agony. Yeah, I'm kind of a bitch sometimes.

After he continued to glare murderously at me, my smirk dropped away. In fact, the phrase, "if looks could kill," passed through my head. I wondered if I could make it to the door, open it, and scream before he folded himself out of the eye chair. His hands twisted in his gloriously tousled hair (which I noticed was barely regulation), and he broke eye contact.

"You don't know what the Hell you're talking about, and I don't need this shit," he declared, pushing himself up and clearly intending to storm out of the room.

"Wait," I instructed, placatingly, placing a hand on his exposed forearm to calm him. The contact with his skin stung me, like an electric shock, and I realized I hadn't had to touch his face before. I was puzzled but figured it was just the winter air and static electricity. I shook my head, needing to focus. This guy had a serious issue, and I couldn't have him stomping angrily away. I was going to have to ground him and notify his commanding officer, and…I started to panic. I was going to ground a Blue Angel might first day here? These people were going to love me.

He relaxed only slightly back into the chair and regarded me unsmilingly, slightly rubbing his arm where I had touched him.

"I'm sorry. That was an inappropriate joke." I said smiling at him in an unnaturally bright way. He just scowled back, obviously not amused, which I figured was because I was right. I hadn't been joking. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Just fix it, so I can fly in practice tomorrow," he said matter-of-factly. I stared back at him in dismay.

"Um…" I stalled ineloquently, "…I _can't_ fix it. You have a corneal abrasion, and it will be sore with blurry vision and heal in about two days. I can give you an ointment to soothe it while it heals. You definitely won't be able to fly for the next two days." He continued to glower at me.

"If I can't practice, then I can't fly in the show this weekend," he told me flatly, like this would give me magical healing powers. I bit my lip and shrugged my shoulders at him. Then, it was like a switch flipped, and he was furious again, kicking my rolling stool accidentally as he stood in a rage, sending me careening back toward the doorway.

"This is bullshit!" he pronounced, not really talking to me, just to the room in general. I scrambled to recover from the slide across the room, struggling to stand, failing miserably in my attempt to be graceful about it. "I don't answer to you! I only have to do what my own doc says." His brows were drawn together deeply, and his expression was menacing as he grasped the door knob and flung the exam room open.

"I'll have her deal with you," he flung over his shoulder. "What is this? Your first day?!" he spat his final, parting shot and was down the hall.

"Wait!" I called after him frantically. "You've had LASIK. There could be scarring; you've got to listen!" My voice was rising to an hysterical level as I tried to follow him down the passageway, but he was pulling out his cover and jamming it on his head as he exited the sliding doors to the parking lot. I realized it was silent in the large waiting room with every head turned in my direction. I turned and slunk back to hide in my office.

My first day, indeed, I thought as I seated myself at my new desk. With that I planted myself face first into the calendar on the center of my desk, closing my eyes and crossing my hands behind my neck. That could have gone better.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The pity party held in the inches between my face and the surface of my desk only lasted a few minutes. A voice interrupted from the door to my office. Apparently, I would have to better about closing it after me if I needed to feel sorry for myself.

"Making friends already, huh?" Victoria was leaning arrogantly against the door frame, half in and half out of the room. She smirked at the position in which she had found me, and I was seriously annoyed that she had seen me in a weak moment.

"What can I help you with, Victoria?" I asked testily. She smiled widely and invited herself to saunter in and seat herself on my loveseat. I gritted my teeth to keep from blowing up and ordering her out. I did have to have some kind of working relationship with this woman, no matter how I felt about it. She dropped her smile and narrowed her eyes at me.

"Watch yourself with Edward," she said in a dead serious tone. "He's taken." I snorted indelicately.

"Was that "Edward" that just left?" I said incredulously. "Did you not hear him shout at me and storm off? I don't think you need to worry about me," I scoffed. I wondered why he hadn't asked her to look at his eye if they were so _close_. Then, I wondered if she had punched him, but when I glanced at her hands, they were ring-less.

"I'm not talking about myself," she growled. "He's with my cousin, Irina. They've been through a lot, and she moved here from California to be with him. They were forced into separation while he was doing his winter training in El Centro, and they don't need_ you_ interfering now." I stared at her like she was speaking Russian. Well, not Russian since I had actually taken a summer course in that language when I was 14. More like Ukranian.

"Victoria," I began, speaking very slowly, "I have spent a total of 5 minutes in that man's presence, and he has a serious eye problem that needs to be addressed before he can fly again. I am an ophthalmologist, in fact, the ONLY ophthalmologist (I might have rubbed that in a bit) here at NAMI. Wow, a guy with an eye problem needs help. Who should we ask? See how that works?" My voice had started to rise, and I also found myself slumping forward onto my hands on top of the desk in a semi-standing position.

"Knock, knock!" a high-pitched voice called cheerfully from my doorway. Damn, I really had to start closing that! I looked up to see a tiny, but attractive dark-haired girl in a flight suit. She seemed to swim inside it, but her delicate, almost porcelain-like, features topped with a pixie cut hairdo, made it seem fashionable and not child-like. Quite a feat, I realized. I decided I liked her after her next words.

"So, Vicky, always great to see you," she greeted my uninvited guest snarkily. Victoria narrowed her eyes and looked at the new comer with almost more animosity than had been previously focused on me. I was impressed.

"I was just leaving, Alice," she said, climbing to her feet. My eyes bulged as the seam of the bottom part of her flight suit strained against the movement. "Have fun with my new boss. I guess you two have a lot to discuss. Just remember what I said, Bella," she called as she entered the hallway. The woman, who was apparently named Alice, and I stared at each other. Then, I noticed the Blue Angels patch on her right chest pocket.

"Please close the door and have a seat," I invited, pleased that I had learned my lesson about the door. She pushed it closed behind her and took the seat vacated by Victoria. I held my breath in anticipation. Then, I saw the flight surgeon wings on her left breast. Ah, the doc that Cullen had said he would send to "deal with me." I braced for an attack, but retained some optimism, given that Alice had seemed to dislike Victoria as much as I did.

"Dr. Swan, I'm Lieutenant Brandon," she introduced herself. "I'm the doc for the Blues. But I would love it if you would call me Alice." I nodded at her, reaching out to clasp the hand she had extended over my desk toward me.

"Please call me, Bella," I said formally. She seemed nice so far and was probably only two or three years younger than me, since the Blue Angels flight surgeon was a second tour job, and a highly sought after one. She smiled at me genuinely.

"Okay, Bella," she chirped. "First, I want to apologize for Edward's behavior in here earlier. He feels really bad about it, and I've let him know how inappropriate I think his actions were." She was frowning while she said this, and I could tell that even though she was small, her lecture probably packed a wallop. I made a non-committal noise and waved my hand in front of my face to shows that it was no big deal to me. Although it was, and I was still kind of pissed at that idiot for ruining my first day.

"So, why don't you tell me what you saw, and what you think needs to be done?" she continued, looking at me expectantly. I nodded and began.

"Well, he has a simple corneal abrasion, and I think it will heal fine, but I've seen some flap complications after simple abrasions in patients who have had LASIK. So, I think we should be more conservative. I'd like to look at it tomorrow, and then based on that appearance, then maybe the next day or the next. He talked about a practice tomorrow and being kept out of the performance if he missed it?" I asked. Alice frowned and hmmm'd.

"Is there a chance if the abrasion was healed tomorrow that you'd clear him for Wednesday's practice?" she asked shrewdly. I was pleased that she was deferring to me so easily. I guess she recognized that I was the expert. At least someone around here did. I shook my head sadly.

"No, I don't think so. I'd want to make sure an opacity didn't develop in the underlying stroma," I told her honestly. She accepted that, too.

"Well, we have a show in St George, Utah this weekend, and we're flying out on Thursday. If he misses both practices, then he's not flying. It will be a five plane show." I raised my eyebrows in confusion. She saw it.

"Where did you do your flight surgery?" she asked curiously.

"At NAS North Island in San Diego," I told her. She acknowledged that, looking speculative.

"So, you haven't worked with Hornets before," she asked.

"No, I was mostly with the helos down there, some S-3s in the beginning, too. When I was deployed on the carrier with the airwing, I also took care of an E-2 squadron and a Prowler squadron, too." I said proudly. And, I was proud of the diversity of aircraft and the backseat rides I'd gotten. Alice had the air of someone who'd only been around Hornets.

"So, you don't know much about jets then," she concluded. I bristled.

"Um, in case you forgot, S-3s and Prowlers are also jets," I reminded her. She smiled at me indulgently.

"But not really, right?" she asked, waiting for me to agree with her. I shook my head and said nothing.

"OK, those others are jets, but the Hornet is the Navy's premier strike-fighter aircraft. It does the bulk of the aggressive work," she insisted, pouting a little. It annoyed me, but I had to admit that her pout was awfully effective. It must seriously work on those guys in her squadron. I decided that Alice just might be a Napoleon—small but tactical.

"OK, fine, it is the most difficult aircraft to qualify to fly. I'll give you that," I conceded. She smiled in triumph.

"So, let me explain the show, and why it's a big deal to lose Edward," she began, but then looked at me worriedly. "I'm not trying to talk you out of grounding him. I cave to your expertise on this, absolutely." I decided I loved Alice a little bit.

"There are six planes that fly the demo. The pilots are numbered. #1 is the front of the diamond, the Commanding Officer. #2 and #3 are the sides of the diamond, and #4 is the "slot", or the guy in the back," she quickly outlined. I thought back to the one Blues show I'd seen in San Diego a few years ago, and what she said made sense.

"I've seen the show," I told her, and she bounced a little bit in her excitement on the sofa. I could see her getting into her explanation. She obviously loved this team.

"So, there are the solos, too, that make up a big part of the show. The lead solo is #5, and he does all the fast passes in front of the crowd, upside down or on his side. Do you remember seeing that?" she asked. I nodded at her to continue. "So, there would be no lead solo without the opposing solo, right?" she asked rhetorically. I rolled my eyes at her documentary spiel and motioned for her to get on with it. She got more serious.

"So, Edward is the opposing solo, #6. The show will be a lot less exciting if the lead solo just keeps flying by alone. The opposing solo usually makes very close passes by #5 to highlight how amazing the low flying can be. Two jets only 50 feet apart, only 100 feet off the ground!" She finished, almost bouncing again. I had to admire her enthusiasm.

"OK, well, I'm sorry, but in my expert opinion, #6 is out this week," I told her. Then, I paused and said, "I'm told that it's actually not my decision, but yours, though." She frowned and shook her head at that.

"Edward is such an asshole," she muttered. "Yeah, I guess that's true, but I'm not stupid enough to dismiss the advice of an expert and put my pilot and his peers at risk, not to mention innocent people on the ground," she said seriously. "You've seen what happens when one of these jets goes down." I shivered and purposefully did not think too hard about that.

"OK, so…" I started, blatantly changing the subject, "… so no opposing solo this week. Can you convince him to come and see me at the hospital tomorrow?" I asked her. She grimaced a little at that.

"Well, there's a little more I need to share," she said hesitantly, giving me the side eye. I was surprised and let it show on my face.

"What?" I asked curiously.

"It's kind of a long story. Do you mind?" she asked earnestly.

"Yeah," I laughed. "This sounds good!"

"Well….." she was stalling. I was impatient but tried to behave. "The Blues have an honor and conduct code. They have to wear the logo on some item of clothing at all times, even when they are off duty. They aren't allowed to drink in public, unless it is in an opaque cup that cannot be identified as alcohol." I was shocked by this information, and I didn't hide it. I'm sure she read it all over my face.

"Well," she started defensively, "their main purpose is recruiting, and they have to be role models for kids." It made me feel a little guilty for the comment I'd made to Jake about them being golden boys who cured kids of cancer. But you wouldn't sign up for something like this if you weren't into the image thing, right?

"I can see what you're thinking. That if you sign up for the Blues, then you asked for it, right?" she asked, correctly interpreting my thoughts. I shrugged.

"Well, Edward didn't sign up for it." Now, I'm sure I looked floored. The Blues were rushed every year by ten guys for each spot that came open. How could you fall into it?

"Edward's uncle is the Commanding Officer, #1," she explained. Hmmph, I thought. Nepotism, it figures! She saw through me again and went on.

"Edward has always been a star. He always wanted to go to Top Gun, and he managed to get accepted from his first fleet squadron after finishing training. He went back to VFA-122, the Hornet training squadron in Lemoore, California, to teach basic tactics to the brand new guys. He loved it and was so excited to become the Tactics Officer of a fleet squadron when he was done there. Well, it didn't work out. The Opposing Solo is usually the Narrator the year before. You know, they guy who narrates the show at each place?" she looked to see if I understood, and when it was clear I did, she rushed on.

"There's an extra jet, in case there's a problem, and one of them can't fly in the show. But, the extra jet has two seats. The Narrator flies this jet, which is painted with the #7, to all the shows and sometimes gives media backseat rides, etc." Then, she grinned and added, "Sometimes, they let me in that backseat!" I have to be a big person and admit that I felt a sudden and acute jealously of this apparently very decent girl at that admission.

"Alice, what happened?" I almost shouted at her to get her back on track.

"Oh, sorry," she said. "I got distracted. Won't happen again. Umm…where was I? Oh, right, so the Narrator from last year was suddenly diagnosed with Type I diabetes in the Fall at the end of the season. He was fine, and then, he got an infection, and he was diagnosed. You know, of course, that not only your flying career, but your Navy career is over if you get Type I diabetes. You can't have someone dependent on insulin off in the combat theater." I agreed with the incompatibility of the condition and active duty in the Navy, and she went on.

"So, at the last minute, just before they were supposed to leave for El Centro for winter training, there was no #6. Commander Cullen, the CO of the Blues, is Edward's uncle, like I said, and their family is Naval Aviation royalty, just generation after generation of fighter pilots. He begged Edward to consider, and the rest of the team agreed and begged him, too. Edward's really private and didn't really like the idea of the honor and conduct code, but he's also big on family and was talked into it." Alice smiled sadly, and I could tell that she admired Edward. Maybe I would give him another chance if Alice felt that way. I really respected her so far. I could see how she got picked for such a prestigious spot.

"So, you want me to see Edward here in the clinic, so that no one else will see the black eye and ask questions," I concluded. Alice's eyes got big, and she shook her head.

"You've got it really wrong. He told me what you said, and you were right. He was punched by a girl with a ring," her voice was rising in pitch, and I presumed she was getting passionate about the topic.

"Edward has a stalker!" she proclaimed, but I regarded her skeptically. She could tell and reached back across the desk to clasp my hand.

"I'm telling the truth!" she insisted. "Victoria told you about her, but her version is wishful thinking. Edward went out with Irina a few times when he was in college in Annapolis. Irina's father and her uncle were both fairly high up in the Pentagon, but she's kind of a screw up, never graduated college, parties all time, you know the type." I did understand the type she was describing. I motioned for her to go on.

"So, Irina kind of glommed onto Edward all the way back then, and she started just following him. He's a big sucker, so in times of weakness, he'll give in, so she continues to think she has a shot. She's followed him to several different duty stations. This one is the worst, since she has Victoria's support here. Vicky is a bitch, but we can't deny that she's made something of herself and made her daddy proud." Alice spat this last bit with derision on her face. I agreed with her on this point, but it made me even more nervous about working with Victoria to know that she had a powerful father.

"So, you see, Edward is a victim," she concluded. I looked at her skeptically.

"You really think so?" I asked with a crinkled brow.

"Yes!" she shouted, and I jumped in surprise at the volume. "We got back from El Centro on Sunday night. The single officers went to MacGuire's for drinks and dinner. It was Edward, one of the Fat Albert pilots, and the PAO. Everyone else was excited to be home with their families. I was supposed to go, but my husband managed to trade his call schedule at the last minute." She smiled proudly. "He's a family practice resident at the hospital. He's actually going to be working in your clinic two days a month once you start over there." I smiled back at her, actually excited to have a resident of my own. If he managed this ball of energy, I'd have to like him.

"I got the story straight from Eric, the Public Affairs Officer," she continued. "Edward was trying to enjoy his steak, when Irina came up with this scary-looking dread-locked dude. She introduced him as her fiancé, and Edward acted happy and supportive, shaking the guy's hand and hugging Irina. We all knew that he desperately wanted to get rid of this chick, so Eric and Emmett, that's the Fat Albert pilot, talked about how they knew Edward would be so relieved.

Then, Irina asked to speak to Edward in private. Eric doesn't know what they said, but she went off on Edward and slugged him in the eye. I guess her new fiancé gave her a decent-sized ring," she finished bitterly.

"So, what did Edward say happened?" I asked, now feeling really bad for my remarks to him earlier. Poor guy was totally ganged up on. Alice shook her head sadly.

"He's really private, Iike I told you. He won't say. That includes incriminating Irina, even though everyone knows this is her fault." She looked at me hopefully.

"So, do you understand?" she asked me. I admitted that I did.

"I'm sorry for my inappropriate humor with Edward," I told her. "I should have been more sensitive, but my flight surgery background has taught me to ridicule first and ask questions later!" I told her laughing. She giggled back at me, rolling her eyes.

"Yes, humor does seem to be a theme around here, the more sarcastic the better," she agreed. Then she sobered.

"So, we do have a flight surgeon's office over at the Hangar, and we happen to have a slit lamp," she stated, the favor heavy in her voice. I exhaled in defeat.

"OK, I'll come by the Hangar tomorrow to check on him, but you have to be there!" I demanded. She smiled happily and agreed.

"We can meet there tomorrow and on Wednesday, but I have to fly out on Thursday. Normally, we'd bring an injured member with us, but it sounds like he might need check-ups, while we're gone, right?" she asked me.

"Maybe I could show you what I'm looking for tomorrow and Wednesday, and you could check on him during the trip?" I suggested, not wanting to be left responsible for the prickly Mr. Cullen. I still couldn't call him Edward in my head. Alice frowned.

"I'm not very good with eyes," she said matter-of-factly. "I want to do Ear, Nose, Throat. I think we're natural enemies," she joked. I sighed.

"OK, we'll just play it by EAR, then," I joked back, earning a groan at my corniness. "Well, then, what time should I be at the Hangar?" I asked her. "I'm in clinic at the hospital from 07:30 to 15:30." She considered it and replied.

"Anything after noon is all right with us," she assured me. "The practice starts at 08:30. I have to be available to observe and then attend the debrief. They land by 09:30, and the debrief goes for a few hours. Edward will be a sulking jerk all day, but I can deal with him. So, why don't we just plan on about 16:30? Is that OK? It won't make your day too long, will it?" She seemed so eager to protect my free time, and I almost told her that I had nothing better to do. But, I stopped myself, because I thought I just might have found someone else who could be a true friend. I didn't want to paint myself as a loser just yet.

"Sure," I told her. "It's a date, you, me and Edward…" Yuck, bad joke.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, I'm not sure why I'm able to write chapters that are so much longer than my last fic. I hope you're all still enjoying. PM me if I'm saying anything incomprehensibly technical.

EG


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Another slight deviation for real life. The Blue Angels wear their special issue blue flight suits all the time, for practice, special appearances, air shows, etc. I really can't stand those suits. If you've gone to then you know what they look like. These are custom made, and in my opinion, are far too tight. I mean, I know it's an aerobatic team, but that's a little different from cirque du soleil! So, in my story, the Blues wear regular military green flight suits with Blue Angel patches velcroed on like any normal squadron for day to day work. They only wear the blue flight suits for official appearances and airshows. Edward freaking hates those blue suits and refuses to look at himself in the mirror when he dresses in his. He doesn't think it is much different from a leotard and tells his uncle his thoughts on the subject often.

I'd also like to explain the role of "Fat Albert." This is a C-130T Hercules, a Marine cargo aircraft, which was originally acquired to ferry non-pilot personnel and equipment from show site to show site. Beginning in 1975, the aircraft was added to the show for short demonstrations just before the main event, including the JATO (or jet-assisted take-off) maneuver. The JATO is freaking awesome. Its purpose was to allow these Marine aircraft to take-off from very short runways in remote areas. Unfortunately, the demo was ended in 2009 due to unavailability of the rockets. You have to see it to believe it ( watch?v=Oh7kP-9iOsI). I love the JATO almost as much as I love the semi truck with a jet engine strapped on the back of it.

That being said, I should mention that Fat Albert Airlines boasts a full Marine Corps crew, including three pilots. One of those pilots was briefly mentioned in the last chapter…

PS: It is very common for active duty women married to active duty men to keep their maiden names.

**Chapter 4**

I met Lieutenant Jasper Whitlock in the patient's waiting room of the Eye Clinic at Naval Hospital Pensacola the next morning just before 07:30. He was polite and neatly dressed in his digital cami working uniform. We matched because I had learned with relief that this was the appropriate uniform for the clinic. He addressed me as Dr. Swan (as he should have!) but it felt weird considering that I was on a first name basis with his wife. I asked him to call me Bella, and we were off to a winning start.

I had always sort of imagined mentoring a resident and watching the shining admiration in their eyes as I taught them enlightening concept after concept. Well, I had to throw that out of the window here. I actually needed Jasper more than he needed me. He was a second year Family Practice resident and well familiar with the hospital and its idiosyncrasies, and I was brand new. Only my SECOND day, as someone had so recently pointed out. Hmmph!

Plus, Jasper was not an ophthalmology resident. He was just here to pick up some pointers on eye stuff, which was admirable really. Most Family docs hold up a crucifix and whimper when faced with an eye complaint. They tell everyone that they have "an eye infection" no matter what the symptoms are. Umm, I've seen bacterial conjunctivitis about three times in five years. So, you do the math! Jasper had volunteered to do an entire month with me to learn what to do with minor eye complaints, using up his only elective month. I would have loved him regardless of the bond I'd already developed with his wife.

We weren't supposed to have any patients this morning; it was supposed to be an orientation to the spaces for me with Jasper as my guide. Of course, it wasn't working out that way. There were two other general ophthalmologists assigned to this hospital full-time. I was supposed to be in clinic here on Tuesday and Thursdays, the days that the other two were in the OR. Apparently, the other guy in clinic this morning was a whiny loser because he was refusing to see the walk-in emergencies, saying that there was another doc there with "nothing to do." Bastard.

I was carefully picking metallic pieces out of the eye of a rescue swimmer with a fishy story, when I heard a loud explosion over head. The sound was earsplitting, and I dropped my forceps and startled back. I might have given a little shriek, but no one said anything. It began shrill, passed to booming, and then petered away into quiet. I struggled to compose myself, fumbling for the lost forceps, when the sound came again. This time, I sort of fell off my rolling stool (damn those unstable things that they force us to use!) and groped around to avoid making more of a fool of myself in front of Jasper and the rescue swimmer, who was now hitting on me, telling me his name was Craig, flashing perfect teeth.

Jasper hoisted me to my feet, glaring at Craig, who was enlisted and obviously overstepping his bounds. Jaspser escorted me to the hall with a pointed glance at Craig who was now looking at his hands in an anxious sort of way.

"So, I take it you haven't spent a whole lot of time around jets," he began, smiling at me, losing the intimidating expression he'd just be sporting. I smiled back at him.

"What does that mean?" I asked. "I take it that was a jet, and that everyone else is used to it." I had concluded this since no one else had reacted to the deafening noise, just continuing on their regular activities.

"THAT," Jasper explained "was the Blues practice. Pretty much no matter where you are in the Pensacola area on Tuesday and Wednesday mornings during the show season, you will get a few passes by the jets." To further punctuate his point, another jet screamed overhead in that moment. It actually made me giggle a bit.

"Yes, that's all," he said grinning. Then, he poked me in the ribs. "I can see why Alice likes you. You do have a great perspective, and you're fun." I was ridiculously flattered by his words. I had always thought I'd be this great queen, deigning to teach my subject were I ever to have a resident, but I just felt lucky to have a nice person, who wanted to learn what I had to teach. That's what it's all about, right?

I was only supposed to be seeing the specialized Cornea patients since that was my sub-specialty but I'm a team player, so I didn't say anything and just pitched in. Jasper helped out as much as he could, but mostly he just watched. I noticed that he didn't even really know how to properly use a slit lamp. That worried me since he was also a former flight surgeon, and I had counted on flight surgeons knowing the basics of this. I wondered if that's why Alice had rejected following Edward's condition. I felt uneasy with this new sense of being adrift, the only one with any knowledge.

Just before lunchtime, I really felt on top of things. I mean, it was the same computer system that was used Navy wide, and it wasn't that hard to learn the work flow. The techs seemed competent and friendly. It was very similar to San Diego. Except that I sort of hated Tyler, the other ophthalmologist in clinic with me, for his attitude. The head technician, HM1 Newton, informed me (after I had earned his amusement and therefore trust, by tripping on the edge of the carpet and falling in the floor—hey, these new black boots that went with digital camis didn't feel as good as my Red Wings!) that my predecessor had been a little arrogant and often refused to help the others with walk-ins. I was kind of angry that they would take out my predecessors bad habits on me, but I figured I'd need to earn their trust. The other doc was named Lauren, and she was in the OR today. I would meet her on Thursday, I guessed. Once everything was settled for me, I would start operating once a month on Wednesday mornings, pretty much just on Cornea cases, maybe a few cataracts thrown in there.

Jasper and I headed down to the cafeteria for a quick lunch. He told me that he rarely was granted time to actually sit down and eat, and I believed it. I fully expected to be so overbooked by Thursday that there would be no chance to stop for food. I would be sure to pick up some frozen dinners for lunch to bring with me next time. I was quite devastated that there was not a Trader Joe's in town. I idly wondered if I would starve to death from this misfortune. Despite the lack of my favorite frozen foods, I decided that I would take the time each day to heat up a dinner in order to eat, and I would grant the same courtesy to Jasper. My policy was that if no one was dying, then I would take five minutes to eat my lunch. You'd have be doing something really wrong to kill and eye patient.

We were finishing up when Jasper's cell phone rang. It was Alice, of course. I rolled my eyes as I tried not to listen to their whispered over the top expressions of love and devotion. Finally, Jasper leaned back and held the phone out to me.

"She wants to talk to you," he offered, smiling. I held my hand out to take the phone, quite apprehensive.

"Hi, Alice," I greeted. She went from zero to a million in a second.

"Bella, I'm so glad I caught you. Jasper said you were startled by the practice. That's so funny. I can't believe you've been around jets so little. It really makes this so much more comical…"

"ALICE!" I shouted, "Calm yourself. I'm not a complete Hornet newbie! You know I did an entire seven month OIF deployment on an aircraft carrier with four Hornet squadrons, right?" She giggled over the phone. I was wondering if she was drinking considering that she sounded much more frivolous than the girl I'd met in my office yesterday. Then, I caught the look of sympathy from Jasper, and I realized that she was nervous, and something was up. I waited for it.

"So, Bella, Edward is on my last nerve over here," she finally said when all the pleasantries were out of the way. "He's a terrible injured person. The bruises around his eye are more colorful, but the swelling is definitely down. He's acting like he's been blinded for life and won't stop complaining about being grounded." I believed it. Edward was definitely one of the more pleasant people I'd ever met. Not.

"Don't worry, Alice, I'll come straight over to your hangar as soon as we're done over here. I don't have any scheduled patients, so I think I can cut out a bit early." I told her. I was dreading the trip over there, but not more than the visits I'd be forced to make later in the week without Alice as a buffer.

"I'm really enjoying working with Jasper," I added, smiling at him across the table. "He's a quick learner." Alice waxed poetic for a little while about Jasper's many talents, and I thought I'd be able to end the conversation soon. However, she had a few more things to say.

"Bella, Edward's not just annoying me with his complaining. He's really sorry about his behavior to you yesterday, and he's worked himself into a nervous frenzy over your visit today. I just want you to be prepared," she told me.

"Tell him there's no need for that. I'm just coming over to do my job, check his eye, and leave," I told her a little testily. She was awfully overprotective of this prick. Even if there was some explanation for his jerkiness towards me, he still took his ire out on an innocent person. I wasn't going to just forget that.

"Bella, please just keep an open mind. Edward is really a good person. Maybe you could give him the benefit of the doubt, and just start over?" she asked hopefully. I sighed.

"Alice, we'll just see how things go," I told her noncommittally. She agreed, and we ended the call. If I didn't know better, I might wonder if Alice was trying to fix me up with Edward. The thought filled me with horror. I was so not prepared to deal with this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Jasper and I did manage to leave right at 16:00. That was theoretically the time that clinic ended, but I knew in the future, we would still be finishing up patients well after that. Oh well, I would take the treat today, although I did not relish my next task for the day. We parted ways in the parking lot, after Jasper invited me to dinner with him and Alice tomorrow night. They had a duplex unit on base, and I could walk over. I found myself really looking forward to it.

I was back on the main base, but instead of turning into the BOQ parking lot after I passed the cemetery, I kept going. I continued on beyond the museum where Jake and I had lunched yesterday (wow, that really seemed like a long time ago!). I drove for a few more minutes and then the orange and white water tower emblazoned with the Navy wings of gold came into view. I knew I was close, and then I saw the large brick wall/sign that proclaimed, "Forrest Sherman Field, Home of the Blue Angels." The memories were flooding back, and I turned right past the sign onto the road that led to the Hangars and the flight line. The first hangar I passed housed VT-4 and VT-10, the two squadrons dedicated to the earliest stages of the Naval Flight Officer training. I myself was an alum of VT-10, having been a Wildcat during my flight surgery training. They had scattered one or two of us in each of the primary training squadrons here at NAS Pensacola and at nearby NAS Whiting Field.

I went on along the road, passing the hangar housing VT-86, where Advanced NFO training was conducted. The next hangar was my goal. I pulled into the parking lot for the Blue Angels Hangar and found a parking spot labeled "Guest." Alice was standing just outside the fence that enclosed the building, waving at me as I got out. I put on my cover and started walking towards her.

We greeted each other at the fence, and Alice led me through the gate. Once inside, she took off her cover and put in her calf pocket. She looked at me pointedly.

"We're on the flight line," she reminded me. "You don't wear your cover in here." I smiled at her sheepishly and whipped it off my head, cramming it in my own leg pocket. I felt silly for forgetting that.

I followed her into an open hangar bay and up some stairs to the second floor. We were about to enter a room labeled as the Ready Room, when a mountain of a man loomed into the doorway.

"Hey, Doc," greeted the largest Marine I think I've ever seen, smiling at Alice with a twinkle in his eye, "who's your friend?" He transferred his grin to me, leering slightly but not really in a threatening way. The guy had curly black hair and blue eyes, but I bet they had to have his flight suit specially made. I couldn't believe he had met the anthropometric requirements to be a pilot.

"Cut it out, Bear," Alice scolded, shoving the aptly named Marine. It was comical since she barely came up to his chest. "This is Doc Swan. She's here to see Edward." Please let me have imagined the undertone to her statement, I prayed. Bear whistled.

"Oh, you're the new eye doc," he realized. Then, he stuck out his hand toward me. "I'm Emmett McCarty," he introduced himself. "Ed's going to be OK, right?" he asked worriedly. I revised my opinion of his call sign. Maybe Bear didn't refer to his size; teddy bear might be more like it. I shook his hand, smiling.

"I'm sure he'll be fine. It's all precautionary," I assured him.

"I saw him right after it happened," he told me seriously. "It looked bad. I tried to get him to go to the ER, but he was worried what people would think. I don't think he slept much that night. Monday's are our day off during the season, so he just hid in his room. I tried to call him, but he kept blowing me off. I think he finally gave in and called Doc here," he nodded toward Alice when he said that. "She told him she would take him over to the hospital but the stubborn idiot refused to go with her. I guess it hurt so bad he finally showed up over at NAMI," he concluded. At this point, someone behind him cleared his throat. I couldn't see who it was because Emmett was blocking the entire doorway to the Ready Room. Emmett started and stepped to the side of the doorway, turning to see who was there.

"Are you done, Emmett?" asked Edward drily. Emmett had the good grace to look guilty having been caught gossiping.

"Sorry, man," he told him. "I'm on my way out. Hope you feel better," he said quickly, heading toward the stairs without waiting for an answer. Edward glared at his retreating back, and then turned back toward me. He looked at me intently, not saying anything. His face was unreadable. He shifted from foot to foot uncomfortably, crossing his arms over his chest. I waited for him to speak. I didn't care if he looked uncomfortable. Alice was watching us with a fascinated smile, like we were some kind of science experiment. Edward cleared his throat again and reached up to run his hands through his hair.

"So, Doc Swan," he began, directing his words at a spot above my head. He really did seem nervous and couldn't make eye contact. "I want to apologize for my behavior yesterday. There's really no excuse for it. I was worried about my eye and my flight status, but I still had no right to treat you and your staff that way." He said this stiffly and formally, but seemingly sincerely. His eyes flicked to mine, and I suddenly felt hypnotized. I noticed that he was able to hold his lids apart today, even though they were bruised. That was a good sign that the abrasion was healing properly. I could still see the red area on the conjunctiva, indicating a broken blood vessel. But that is not what held my attention. When those green eyes caught mine, I felt like the breath was knocked out of my body, like he could see into my soul. God, he was beautiful.

"Bella?" Alice was saying something. Edward flicked his eyes away, and I was released from the spell. I shook my head to clear it. It wasn't like me to react this way. I may have blushed.

"What was that, Alice?" I said dazedly, looking away from Edward. Anywhere but him, in fact. Alice was grinning like a cat with a canary. I did not like how this was playing out.

"I said, let's go to my office," she replied, motioning for us to follow her. I fell in line behind her with Edward somewhere behind me. I swear I could feel his body heat back there somewhere. I wanted to turn around and look at him again, but I restrained myself. I dreaded examining his eye, our faces so close together across the slit lamp. Not good.

We walked down the hall past the Ready Room and entered a small room about three doors down. It contained a vinyl exam table that was placed in front of a wall hung with various pieces medical equipment, such as a stethoscope and otoscope. There was a dentist chair in the corner with a slit lamp swung off to the side out of the way. A large desk was next to the door.

"Double duty, huh?" I asked Alice. "Have you ever brought a dentist up here?" She giggled and shook her head. I noticed that she was quite a giggler. I'm not usually friends with girls like that, but I found it really didn't bother me. Edward stood awkwardly in the doorway, clearly uncomfortable with being in here. I was trying to avoid looking at him, hoping Alice would direct the encounter. She did, thank goodness.

"Edward, get in the chair," she demanded impatiently. He entered the room and took the long way between the pieces of furniture, passing as far from me as possible in the small space. I must truly make him nervous. Silly, really, I wasn't still THAT mad at him. Alice handed me a bottle of Fluress.

I gestured for Edward to tilt his head back, and I placed a drop of the numbing solution on his eye. He flinched slightly but said nothing. I knew it probably burned.

"It feels a lot better," he told me softly. "Thanks so much for agreeing to come today and take a look." I was amazed at the difference between today's Edward and yesterday's. He was so civil and vulnerable.

"No problem," I said brusquely, reminding myself that the jerk was still in there somewhere. I couldn't get too complacent. "Now put your chin on the chin rest." The tentative smile that had been on his face immediately dropped, but he obeyed my order. The abrasion was essentially healed. The defect was gone, but the area was still irregular. The flap looked fine, but we weren't totally out of the woods.

"Well, it looks much better," I told both of them. Alice was hovering nearby, looking at Edward's eye over my shoulder. "I think it will probably be healed tomorrow, but I'd like to take one more look at the flap tomorrow to be sure. Edward, can you come by my office at NAMI?" I felt a thrill run through my body as I said his name, realizing it was the first time I had uttered it. I hated the reaction.

"Actually," Alice interrupted, "maybe you could come by around lunchtime? I know Boss wanted to meet you and talk to you about Edward's condition. He had to leave today, but you could kill two birds with one stone?" she suggested cheerfully. "Buying you lunch is the least we can do for helping us." Edward looked away, out the window, so I couldn't see his expression.

"Boss?" I asked. Edward turned back with a smirk on his face. Alice, of course, giggled. She looked at him to see if he would answer my question, but he remained mute, his gaze fixed above my head again. She shook her head minutely and frowned.

"We call our Commanding Officer "Boss" instead of the standard "Skipper," she explained. I nodded in understanding. If the CO wanted to talk to me, it would happen one way or the other. I should just go with the flow.

"Okay, that sounds like I plan," I finally agreed. "I guess we're done here," I said awkwardly. Edward got to his feet and murmured another thanks. This time I exited the room first, so he didn't have to pass by me. He disappeared into the Ready Room as we continued on to the stairs.

Alice walked with me to my car. She seemed very excited about our dinner plans tomorrow night and was chattering on, inquiring about my favorite foods. Finally, we were at my car.

"Thanks again, Bella," she said sincerely. "I know Edward's hard to deal with, but he's trying." I nodded vaguely. Her face lit up, and she had obviously thought of another topic.

"Is your water survival qualification expired? Is that all you need for an upchit?" she asked, out of the blue.

"Yeah," I told her, nodding, "I need to get signed up for a class. Those T-6s at VT-10 look kind of fun," I said, thinking of the little orange and white jets I had seen taking off earlier. She grinned evilly.

"You wouldn't think that if you ever got a Blue Angels ride," she teased. I knew that was an extreme long shot. She continued, "Emmett is signed up for the class next Monday. I think I can pull some strings and get you in. It might be more fun if you know someone. I'm friends with one of the physiologists over there in charge."

"That is really nice, Alice," I said gratefully, and it was. I really appreciated it. She shrugged nonchalantly.

"What are friends for?" she asked, and we grinned at each other.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So, Edward was trying, but he still acts really weird. I wonder what is going through that guy's head!

Thanks for reading!


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: **

**The Flora-bama. Hard to explain. It bills itself as a lounge, package store, and oyster bar. Housed in a collection of ramshackle…um…shacks on the beach on the state line between Perdido Key, FL, and Orange Beach, AL. It is integral to any person's knowledge of the Pensacola area. Essentially destroyed by Hurricane Ivan, but there wasn't really a structure there before, so it was easily re-established. Those of you familiar with Pensacola have been waiting for me to bring it into the story. Sorry, it's just a shout out this chapter, but we might go back there **

**Chapter 5**

I thought about my great fortune in somehow finding a friend like Alice as I drove back to the BOQ. I didn't make friends easily, usually only one at a time, and I moved around so much. Alice's personality was really nothing like mine; she was outgoing and nurturing, but we really seemed to click. It gave me high hopes for my social life while I was here. Maybe I would hit it off with her physiologist friend, too. Alice was great, apart from the weird vibe I got from her regarding Edward, I reminded myself. There seemed to be something going on there beyond my comprehension. I made a mental note to keep an eye on her. Ha, no pun intended.

I had agreed to have dinner with Jacob tonight at a restaurant near his condo in Perdido Key, but I still had a little time to kill, so I decided to go for a jog. I was enjoying the humidity, but I knew from experience that it in the coming months it would become almost unbearable. I needed to get my fill of outside exercise while I could.

I quickly changed clothes, threw on my running shoes , and hit the road. As I pounded the pavement between my building and the wood chip trail along the bay, I tried not to think about Edward's inscrutable gaze at the hangar today, his soft voice apologizing, the tentative smile he leveled my way, his handsome jaw, those green eyes…arrrgghhh! I tried not to think about him at all.

I pushed myself to a punishing pace and reminded myself that regardless of my physical attraction to him that he wasn't a good guy. He may have been sorry for his treatment of me on that one occasion in my office, but he'd basically taken advantage of an apparently mentally unstable woman and led her on again and again. At least that's the way I understood the situation. It didn't matter that I could barely speak coherently in his presence and that he caused a flutter in my belly that I had rarely, if ever, felt. He was complicated and off limits, I told myself.

I paused in my running and realized I'd already gone three miles. Annoyed that I'd failed in my mission not to think about Edward, I turned to go back the way I'd come. I'd planned to turn around at two miles, but that miscreant had distracted me! Now, I probably wouldn't be ready when Jacob arrived to pick me up.

I was a sweaty, panting, red-faced mess by the time I arrived back at my building. I took the concrete stairs two and a time, concentrating on my feet so that I didn't miss a step. So, my head was down as I came to the top, and I didn't see someone else start down. I plowed head first into a hard body, nearly tumbling back down to the ground floor. And I would have, too, if two strong arms hadn't reached out and wrapped themselves around me. I still lost my balance though, toppling forward into a broad, firm, and great-smelling (what was that woodsy scent?) chest.

"Ooomph," I grunted and began apologizing immediately. "I'm so sorry," I babbled, pulling my hands back from the chest. "I wasn't watching where I was going…" At this point, I looked up to apologize face to face to my savior but trailed off into dumbness. It was Edward, looking sinful in a Blue Angels T-shirt and low slung running shorts. His hair was in artful disarray. He looked just as stunned as I felt. And he hadn't yet removed his arms from around my shoulders. I could feel my skin tingling where he was touching me.

"Edward!" I breathed in surprise. He seemed to come to his senses then and jerked his hands back, but we continued to stare at each other face to face, me on the top step and him still on the second level. "What are you doing here?" I laughed nervously, reaching up to wipe the sweat that was dripping down my lip. Why did I have to run into him looking like a dock worker?! Edward looked at me with consternation, seeming even more nervous than I felt.

"I live here," he said, taking another step away from me. I probably smelled bad. He ducked his head and ran a hand through his hair, shuffling his feet a little. He had really nice running shoes. And calves. "I guess you live here, too?"

"Yeah," I said, taking the final step onto the concrete landing, so we were standing on the same level. "Right there," I pointed to my door, the second one past the stairs. He sighed deeply and muttered something under his breath. He kept his head down and moved his hand to the back of his neck. Then, he raised his eyes so that he was looking at me. My breath hitched, and I mentally cursed myself.

"Then, I guess we're neighbors," he said resignedly. What did that mean? I wondered, incensed. Like it was so terrible to be my neighbor. Wait a minute, I thought, as the truth dawned.

"Which room?" I demanded, moving my pointer finger back and forth from the room we were in front of by the stairs and the third room on the other side of mine. He caught my tone and lifted his head. His expression confused me. I thought he looked almost stricken. He was so maddening; he'd just implied he didn't want to be my neighbor and now acted hurt that I might feel the same. Sheesh!

"This one," he answered, indicating the room on the end. The dialogue of this conversation was just getting better and better.

"So, you're the one with the loud music that kept me up all night on Sunday." I concluded. Now, he just looked really embarrassed.

"It was a bad night for me as you know," he said softly, casting his eyes down again, "but that's not an excuse. It won't happen again. I thought that room was empty," he explained. "I'm really sorry about it," he sighed again.

"I hear that a lot from you," I said snappishly. He looked even more chastened.

"I guess that's because I need to say it a lot," he retorted. Now his green eyes were blazing into mine. I felt like the wind was knocked out of me, and I had to shake myself a little to regain my composure.

"Whatever," I said exhaling and making to move past him toward my door. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Doc?" he said tentatively, catching my elbow as I went by. Once again, I felt the now familiar sting of electricity when he touched me. What was that all about? "Umm, I wanted to ask…I mean, I should have checked with you…" he trailed off with what sounded like uncertainty. I said nothing, just raised my eyebrows for him to go on.

"Is it all right if I go for a run?" he finally got out. Hmm. That sounded an awful lot like humility. "I should have asked earlier, but I figured since I felt so much better it would be all right. But now, you're here, and I don't want to miss the chance to ask." His voice was filled with intensity that I couldn't understand, and I wondered if his words had another underlying message. I had no idea what it could be, though.

"Sure, yeah, it's fine. It'll be fine." I told him, trying to pretend like this encounter hadn't completely rattled me.

Then, he smiled at me, a real, genuine smile. It was like the sun breaking through clouds, brilliant. And there went my breath again. Stupid, stupid breath. I stepped back, and he dropped my elbow, the smile faltering slightly.

"I gotta go," I muttered, and he nodded, backing down a few steps. He waved a little, then turned to head out on his own run. I stood on the landing for a few beats until I had recovered enough to open the door to my room and go inside. I now had about fifteen minutes until Jake would be here. I was going to have to hurry.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I flew into the bedroom and started peeling off my clothes, tossing the running gear into the laundry bag. It was starting to fill up after a few days. I was dreading having to visit the common laundry facility. Knowing my good luck, I'd run into Edward, and he'd get an eye full of my granny panties and men's underwear. Wait, I reminded myself, I don't care what Edward thinks! I gave myself a mental stern look and started getting ready.

I was still in my bathrobe when a knock sounded on my front door. Luckily, it was a very modest terry cloth bathrobe, so I scurried to the door and motioned Jake inside. I did NOT cast any hurried glances outside my door. After essentially sharing an apartment with Jake for eight months, the bathrobe did not elicit any comments. I ushered him into my living room where he happily sat down and turned on a basketball game after I informed him I was running late.

After another fifteen minutes, I was ready to go. I surveyed myself in the mirror. I thought the airy lavender top over skinny black capris and heeled black sandals was a perfect casual ensemble for dinner in Perdido Key. I had been forced to wash my hair; no amount of fluffing would have revived it after the beating I'd given it today. Without time to blow it dry, I pulled it back in a single braid. I smiled at my reflection and felt like a Floridian.

Jake had agreed to pick me up and drop me off in a nod to my greater claim on the need for weekday drinking. I'd filled him in on Monday's events last night on the phone. I'm sure he was dying to hear the update. Apparently, we'd eaten in the beachside Italian café when we were in flight surgery school, but I didn't remember it. I did remember the swanky high rise on the beach where he now rented a condo. He had bragged about this endlessly for the last year every time I spoke to him. Damn, we must have low standards because our version of "making it" in America certainly didn't aspire to much. Jake just wanted to be in walking distance of the Flora-bama.

Jake stretched and took one last look at the score when I came out of the bedroom. He finished the beer that I had not offered him, which he had obviously taken out of my refrigerator.

"Ready?" he asked. I nodded my assent. "You look nice," he said with approval. Wow, it felt good to receive unsolicited praise. I smiled at him and pulled him in for a hug. He laughed and set his empty beer bottle on the counter for me to recycle later, I assumed.

"What's that for, Bells?" he asked, laughing and hugging me back. I squeezed him again and pulled back, grabbing my civilian purse from the table, making sure I'd switched my military ID over.

"Just for being you, Jake," I joked with him, satisfied I had everything I needed for the evening out. I stuffed the key card to my room in the side pouch of my bag and motioned for him to follow me. I was pleased to see that the sun had only begun to set. Daylight savings had arrived on Saturday, my first day here. I had seen it as a positive sign.

I followed Jake onto the landing and saw him stiffen in front of me. I came behind him, shutting the door, and realized the reason. Edward stood in front of his door, dripping sweat and just returned from his own run, and looking far too delectable for his own good. He had a scowl on his face that rivaled some of the better ones I'd seen from him, and it was directed at Jacob. I couldn't figure out why. I had just followed Jake out, and I knew he hadn't had time to say anything offensive.

I glanced at Jacob, and he was glaring Edward, too. He had pulled himself up to his full intimidating height. Actually, it was probably just intimidating to me, since Edward was probably only an inch or two shorter. They were staring intensely at each other, neither moving. I wasn't sure what was going on. Maybe Jacob was taking out my recent difficulties on anyone wearing the Blue Angels' logo. He couldn't know this was the same guy. I decided to fix it.

"Edward, hi," I greeted him cheerfully, "I hope you had a good run. This is my friend Jacob Black. He works with me at NAMI. "I turned to Jacob who was stiff and unyielding when I grabbed his arm. "Jake, this is Edward, the pilot whose eye I looked at yesterday. Remember, I told you about him," I added this in at the end unnecessarily because I was sure Jake remembered the conversation.

Edward recovered his manners first, probably due to his media training. He extended his hand with not exactly a smile, but something that was obviously meant to be friendly. It kind of creeped me out though.

"Hi, I'm Edward," he said. Jacob did not return the hand extension. I scrunched my forehead and ran a hand across my face. This was not happening. I knew Edward and I had a long way to go, but I thought we had a status quo that worked for now. Edward's smile fell, and he retracted his hand. His gaze flicked to mine, and I expected to see confusion, but I saw reproach instead. Well, fuck that. I'm not sure why he thought I was Jacob's keeper. I had planned to defend him, but I scrapped that right now.

"Let's go," I said to Jacob curtly. He came out of his trance and strode for the stairs quickly, not waiting for me. He was gone in an instant. I followed him but turned to see what Edward was doing before we dropped below eye level. He was still standing there watching us go. Our eyes met, and I felt the electricity. He was trying to convey something to me, but I didn't' understand. Finally, I dropped my eyes and followed Jacob to his car.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"What the fuck was that?!" Jacob exploded as soon as we were on the road. I glared at him.

"Whatever do you mean?" I asked with glacial nonchalance. He had the good grace to look a little nervous before going on.

"You bitched about that guy for almost 45 minutes on the phone last night, and now you're best buddies?" he asked. "And he lives next door to you?" This last bit started to climb into howling dog decibel range. I shoved him, and we swerved in the road a little. I put up my hands in surrender when that happened, and he glowered at me.

"Do you want me to get pulled over by the base police?" he asked rhetorically. We were passing the turn-off for the flight line, and my thoughts drifted back to Edward's sweaty t-shirt. I almost slapped myself for that stray notion but figured Jake would find that odd.

"Jake, how I in the Hell did you know that Edward was the same guy I was talking about yesterday? Anyway, he was trying to be nice to me all day. He feels very sorry for being an asshole. I'm not totally sold on his genuineness, but I don't have to be," I told him. "I have no plans to get to know him any better. It was quite a shock to learn he lived next to me. He was the asshole with the loud music, by the way," I finished. Jake looked mollified after I'd finished my explanation.

"Just be careful, Bells, I don't want to see you get hurt. We've already talked about what I think of the Blues," he said, smiling at me sideways. I didn't understand him. How could Edward and his corneal abrasion hurt me? I'd handled it well, and I was pretty sure his CO would agree when I met him tomorrow. Jacob could be so strange and sensitive.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We pulled into the garage of Jacob's high rise. It was actually the structure that was situated on the eastern most point of Perdido Key. The building was white but blatantly battered with gray spots of concrete showing through the paint in damaged areas. Some places, this would be considered a drawback, but here it was a sign that something had survived Hurricane Ivan in 2004. The message was clear. If this building withstood that, it could withstand anything.

Jake parked in his assigned spot, and we headed into the lobby. It was gorgeous, outfitted in tasteful gold and orange fabrics with matching lilies (this was one of the few flowers I could recognize) and other flowers. Jacob led me to the elevator and punched his floor. The argument over Edward was forgotten and back was the friend that I considered a brother.

My jaw dropped at his Gulf view once we entered the apartment. We were actually facing west, so the sun was sinking over water and a spit of land. I was speechless.

"Jacob," I breathed. "This is gorgeous. How do you afford this?" I demanded. He just laughed.

"Bells, you're used to California price tags," he chided. "This is affordable for guys like us." His voice dropped a little, then, and he grinned like a kid. "Ain't it great?!" He said this in such a way that I whooped and jumped on him. He spun me around, and then finally planted me back on the floor.

"Sorry, but not many people can get as excited over this property as you," he said sheepishly. "I've been waiting for you to see it." I felt bad then, because Jacob was from a native, original Floridian family. They'd arrived with the Spaniards in St Augustine in the fifteenth century and been players on the scene ever since. They were disappointed that Jake wasn't a Florida congressman by now, although I thought he'd probably contributed more to freedom in his current job.

He gave me a quick tour; nothing was more exciting than the view. He promised that the roof top pool was worth another look, and I promised to check it out when it was a bit warmer. We headed down to walk to the restaurant. Jake kept making references to the Flora-bama, but I was not ready to go there tonight. If he was hung over, he could just mind fuck his patients. I had to actually examine mine.

We shuffled next door, and I actually recognized the space. It was kind of lean-to covering tables swathed in red and white checked vinyl table clothes. It did ring a bell, and I had an instant flash back of delicious manicotti with sausage. Jacob saw my smile and more buoyant attitude.

"Remember this place?" he asked smirking. I nodded excitedly. The waitress recognized him and brought us quickly to a table with an appraising look at me.

"Jake!" The greeting cut across the dining room. We both turned in the direction it came from. A beautiful dark-haired woman was hovering near the side of the room, near our table. Let me explain that there weren't really walls to this restaurant, mostly just plastic sheets. She didn't come in, and, at first, I wondered why. Then, I saw that she held a leash attached to a huge dog. The dog was tugging on the leash trying to keep passing by the dining room in the direction they had been going, but when he realized the girl had seriously stopped, he turned his attention to us. I wasn't sure I'd ever seen a dog that big. He was at least five feet at his shoulder, with a gray coat spotted with black. He head was probably bigger than my George Foreman Grill. Sorry, I couldn't think of anything else important in my life that size. When he realized that the girl wanted to come in, he started trying to drag her toward us. That probably would have been fine, but there were other people in the restaurant that seemed to have other ideas.

"Leah!" Jacob called with a very stupid look on his face. He stood up and made his way to the plastic wall. Then, I noticed that Leah was shooting daggers in my direction. If this weren't my life, it would be a bad romantic comedy; even though I did love those. They spoke quietly for a few minutes, and then Leah and monster dog moved on. Jacob came and sat back down.

"Who was that, Jake?" I asked with amusement. He grumbled and said nothing, just digging into his lasagna like it was the end of the world.

"Who was that?" I asked bitchily again. He elbowed me so hard that I almost fell out of my chair. So, I proceeded to begin a giggle fest. Jacob may not have been drinking, but I'd had three glasses of wine. I giggled so hard that I did fall out of my chair. Jacob's mood lightened exponentially.

Jacob fished me off the floor and escorted me back to his car in the fancy garage. He rolled his eyes at my silly banter on the way home, and saw me right to my door. I thought it appeared that the light was on next door, but I tried not to look. I thought I might have seen the curtain move, but I was sure that was just drunken paranoia. I hugged Jake goodnight and went in to get ready for bed. Wednesday would be another big day.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading!

It's been brought to my attention that people are enjoying this story better than my previous one.

I will take this with a grain of salt and assume this means that you loved the first one, but this one keeps you up at night!

I can only say that the first one was about my favorite hobbies—mystery writing, food, and travel. This one is about my real life. Maybe I write real life better.

EG


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N:**

**P-way= passageway or hallway**

**Ready Room= Central meeting place, lounge, similar to the office break room. Usually there is a squadron duty officer, or SDO, (always a pilot) stationed in the Ready Room. This person would be seated behind a desk and answer the phone for squadron business and also monitor the flight schedule. He would have a radio so that he could talk to airborne pilots as well. I have never been in the Blues Ready Room so I don't know what it looks like or if they even have an SDO. They probably don't. I don't know who would do it since all their pilots have to be airborne for practices and such. It wouldn't be fair to make #7 or the Fat Albert guys do it every day, IMHO.**

**Chapter 6**

I spent the next morning slogging through the charts stacked on my desk. I made careful notes, signing off on the obvious ones, and putting aside the ones that I needed more information in order to make a good decision. I even flagged one that would require an in person examination. I'm a quick learner so I had closed my door after bidding HM2 Stanley a good morning. I didn't see Victoria the whole time, thank goodness. I hoped she was busy doing eye exams, like a good, little optometrist.

If I'd stopped to examine my feelings, I would have realized how nervous I was about my lunch meeting at the Blues hangar. But in true avoidant style, I didn't give myself the chance. So, when noon rolled around, and I faced my next task for the day, I felt quite ready to vomit.

I dropped my cover after stepping into the parking lot when I tried to place it on my head. Then, I dropped my keys in a pile of sand. Get a grip, Swan, I told myself. I sat for a minute in my car to give myself a quick pep talk. Why was I so nervous? I needed Jacob to shrink my head right now. But that would require admitting to him that I was nervous to see Edward. And there it was.

Edward's ability to rattle me, make me feel like a silly, little mess of a girl was what worried me. How had someone so obviously unworthy of such a skill managed to hold it over me? I needed to just get in and out, focus on the job at hand.

And I would get to see Alice, so that was good. I wanted to ask her if I could bring anything to dinner other than a bottle of wine. Maybe a dessert. I'd probably have enough time to throw together a chocolate pound cake, which was my specialty. It just so happened that I was stocked with the ingredients. I can't go very long without one, so I was ready for when the craving struck. The batter was a snap to mix, and it could bake for an hour while I went for a quick jog and got ready. This line of thought got me to the flight line without a freak out.

Alice was not waiting in the parking lot this time, but I remembered the way. I felt dutiful as I removed my cover at the fence to the flight line. I glanced at my watch and realized that I was a bit early. It was only about 12:20. I didn't see anyone loitering in the p-way, so I figured they must be in the Ready Room.

When I entered the Ready Room, it was empty except for Emmett. He was reclined in a leather arm chair situated in front of a board room style table that dominated the center of the room. His feet were resting on the polished wooden surface. He was engrossed in his Golf Digest so he didn't see me right away. I cleared my throat to alert him to my presence.

He looked up from his magazine and a wide smile spread across his face. He dropped his feet back to the floor and abandoned the magazine. He motioned for me to enter and have a seat.

"Doc Swan," he called, "so good to see you again. You've been a great topic of conversation this morning!" My brow crinkled at that, and he laughed a loud booming guffaw.

"Don't look so worried. I hear we're going to be drowning buddies next week," he explained, referring to our water survival class. I smiled at his good-naturedness, actually looking forward to the class now.

"Oh, I didn't know it was official," I told him. "I guess Alice will let me know today. Where is she?" I asked, specifically not asking where Edward was.

"Yeah," he confirmed. "Alice got you in. She's friends with Rosalie, one of the physiologists. Rosie is my future wife." He said apropos of nothing.

"Oh, you're dating one of the aviation physiologists?" I asked him politely. He shook his head and laughed.

"No way, she hates me!" He chuckled at this statement. I wondered if he had suffered many head injuries. "She won't date pilots. I'm going to change her mind, though. Maybe you can help me out…" he trailed off and looked at me shrewdly, an expression that looked foreign on his open face.

"Sure, Emmett, I'm game," I agreed. At least this would make the class even more entertaining. "You let me know what I can do for you. Where did you say Alice was?" I tried to get him back on track.

"Oh, they're still in the debrief. Sometimes it gets heated. I'm sure there's more to discuss this week since we won't have a #6 in the show. Alice watches the practice and pitches in her two cents to the debrief as far as what she sees. It's good for them to have someone who knows the guys but not that much about aviation. A fan's perspective, you know?" When he explained it, it made sense. I nodded.

Just then, a door just off the Ready Room opened, and the team came filing out. Alice was the first out, and she grinned excitedly and started bouncing towards me, when she recognized me. A few other guys filed out, and then I saw Edward.

He was turned slightly and talking to the guy coming out behind him. He didn't see me at first and was smiling wryly and obviously joking with the other guy. He looked so relaxed and untroubled, and handsomer than any guy has a right to look. I was staring and probably starting to drool a little when he noticed me. His brow lowered, and his jaw tightened. He cut off the casual conversation he'd been having and stared right at me. He stopped moving in my direction and just stood there. Our eyes were locked. Luckily, Alice reached me at that moment, drawing all my attention

"Bella!" she crowed. "So glad to see you again. Sorry we ran over. I see Emmett took care of you." She smiled widely at Emmett, who performed a mock bow.

"At your service, Doc Alice," he told her chivalrously. "But you can give me a harder job next time; entertaining Doc Swan is hardly a chore." I should have been paying attention to Alice and Emmett, but I couldn't help but see that Edward's jaw got tighter and his fists clenched at that last statement. Once again, what the hell was this guy's problem?

"Emmett, I think Doc Swan is a little formal," I told him. "Why don't you just call me Bella?" He nodded happily.

"Sure thing, Doc Bella. I can manage that." I giggled a little. I don't think he even realized he was putting the "Doc" in front of my name. He gave us a little salute. "I've got places to be, losers," he called out as he left the Ready Room.

Alice grabbed my elbow and towed me around to see the last man leaving the briefing room where they had been. He was clearly the Commanding Officer. He had ice blond hair and ice blue eyes and looked much younger than his probable early 40's. He smiled when he saw me, even though Alice hadn't introduced me yet. The message was clear; I was expected. I registered that he was very, very handsome. Unfortunately, my next thought was that he resembled Edward quite a bit except for the coloring. In my annoyance over my subconscious, I glanced over to see what Edward was doing. He had slunk over to the large table and was disinterestedly leafing through Emmett's abandoned magazine.

"Dr. Swan," the distinguished gentleman greeted me with his hand outstretched. I took it firmly and gave him a shake I hoped would my make my dad proud. He smiled at me genuinely, and I wanted to hug him. Not because he was hot, or because he was related to Edward (definitely not that reason!), but because he seemed just so nice. "It's a pleasure to meet you. Alice has spoken highly of your care for Edward. Such a misfortune he had, but he seems much better now." I wondered if he knew the details of Edward's injury, or if he was one of those people who can just put a really positive spin on stuff. I nodded vigorously at him.

"Yes, well, it didn't seem to be a serious injury, but when someone's had LASIK, you can't be too careful," I told him. He gestured in a way that indicated that he agreed wholeheartedly.

"Well, of course I want Edward performing again as soon as possible, but I'd rather he miss a show than endanger is visual health," he told me. Then he suddenly looked very embarrassed.

"I'm so sorry; I didn't introduce myself. I'm Carlisle Cullen. These jokers here call me Boss," he kidded.

"Sir, I'm very glad to meet you," I told him. "I saw the Blues perform a few years ago, and I really enjoyed it." I told him this sincerely. He smiled at the praise.

"Well, you'll just have to be our guest at a show this year. Maybe Tuscaloosa. That one is within easy driving distance and coming up," he said. That actually sounded really good to me. But I wouldn't want Edward to think I was following him around. Damn, I chided myself after another stray thought, why would I worry what Edward thought! I don't care what he thinks, I chanted in my head. Commander Cullen was looking at me expectantly, interrupting my self-flagellation, so I just smiled and nodded at him non-committally.

"So, you think Edward will be okay to fly next week?" he asked me seriously. I agreed.

"Yes, it looked really good yesterday, and he looks even better today," I said glancing at him on the other side of the table. His eyes slid up from the magazine toward mine. I cringed at the possible double meaning of my statement. "Anyway," I plowed on, "I'd probably be able to clear him on Friday, but I guess that doesn't do you guys any good," I finished. Commander Cullen nodded with me.

"Well, Doc Swan, we really appreciate you help and focused TLC. You didn't have to go out of your way," he said kindly, like that was actually true. I didn't scoff at him in real life, or even in my head, because while what he said was a load of crap (these guys were celebrities!) he seemed genuinely appreciative.

"It was my pleasure, Sir," I responded. And in that moment I meant it. I wanted to do anything I could to help out this wonderful leader. Shoot, these Cullen's had some kind of voodoo. He smiled back at me, patting my hand and stood to leave.

"Sorry to jet," he told us all, "but I've got to meet a friend for lunch." I must have imagined the furtive look he sent in my direction before he sauntered out of the Ready Room. Alice clamored to claim my attention.

"So, Bella, I didn't think to ask if you wanted to bring a guest to dinner tonight," she began. It was like one of those scenes in a movie when all movement stops and the needle jerks across the record. All eyes were on me, and I think Edward rubbed his forehead. Probably in annoyance that everyone had made me the center of attention. I focused back on Alice.

"No, thanks," I told her succinctly. "I'm good by myself." She nodded maniacally but didn't drop it.

"You don't have any special friends here in Pensacola that we should meet?" she chirped. I wondered again if she was on drugs.

"Nope, it's just me," I told her slowly, glancing around the room at the onlookers to my embarrassing admission. Yes, I'm 35 and single. Buy a ticket.

"Great!" she enthused and turned to look at Edward, who had actually gotten up and was inspecting a photo of the team in 1971. They were wearing the short-lived yellow flight suits (which were hideous) but I didn't think the photo deserved such attention. For the millionth time, I wondered what was going through his head. Edward looked at Alice, and a silent telepathy passed between them.

"So, Edward, let's get this over," she said out loud, standing from her place at the big table. Edward and I followed her lead and also stood. She led us out of the room back into the flight surgeon office we had visited the day before. Edward took a seat in the dentist chair without prompting. Alice handed me the numbing drops, and we traded space in the small room. I wondered why she didn't just give him the drops since she was right there.

Edward was a model patient. The bruises around his eye had faded to a cool green and yellow. His lids were wide open now; he seemed very comfortable. I already knew what I would see. The slit lamp confirmed my thoughts. The epithelium was fully healed. I could still see a separation at the flap, though, but I figured I didn't need to look again tomorrow.

"It looks great," I told them. "I think I will heal completely normally." Both Edward and Alice let out twin sighs of relief. I smiled at being able to give good news.

"I should probably take a quick look on Friday to make sure the flap is sticking down," I told them. They both nodded. I was surprised when Edward addressed me.

"Are you at NAMI on Fridays?" he asked. When I nodded, he went on, "Are you done at 16:00?" I nodded again.

"I don't want to inconvenience you anymore," he said formally. "This time, I'll come to you. I'll stop by right before 16:00, if that's OK?" he finished this in a nervous question.

"No, no, Edward," I told him. "That's very convenient. Thank you for thinking of me." He smiled his beautiful smile, and I wanted to lick it. Oh, my God, how crass am I? I asked myself in horror. I think I need therapy. Edward nodded at us and left the room, obviously having other work to do, that didn't include me being a weirdo. Once he was gone, I faced Alice again.

"I've got to go," I ground out awkwardly. "Alice, should I bring a dessert?" I asked her as I moved toward the door.

"That would be great, Bella," she enthused. "Tonight is going to be so much fun!" she called/squealed after me as I left the room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The afternoon sped by as I finished up the charts on my desk. I was busy enough that I was able to push all thoughts of Edward and his curious effect on me out of my head. I would be glad to examine him on Friday and clear him back to flying. Then, I wouldn't be obligated to see him anymore. Well, except when I ran into him outside my door. Or when I was spending time with Alice. Oh, hell.

I helped James with a flight physical on a patient who had a history of PRK surgery. He was a little confused by what he saw on the corneal topography, and I pointed out a few things to him. I learned he had only been at NAMI for about six months. He used the phrase "Victoria says..." a little too much for my liking, but he seemed nice enough. Quiet and mousy, but harmless.

I was out of there by 16:00 and headed by to my BOQ room. I promised myself I would walk to work on Friday since I would be in my NAMI office all day long. I was back in clinic at the hospital tomorrow. My area of the building was deserted when I got there. Not that I was looking around for anyone. Man, I needed to get a grip!

I quickly changed into my jogging clothes and whipped together the chocolate pound cake batter. The oven was already pre-heated when I poured the gooey chocolate goodness into the Bundt pan. Now I know you aren't supposed to leave an oven unattended, but I was only going to be gone for twenty minutes or so. Plus, let's face it, I was living in military housing. If my fire alarm went off, there would be security at my door before I could blink. So, I felt comfortable letting the cake bake while I got in a quick run.

This time in order to avoid getting distracted and going too far, I simply crossed the road in front of the main BOQ building to the gym. There was one of those red spongy tracks next to it, and I figured two miles around the track would be enough for today. I pushed my speed to make up for the shorter distance.

When I arrived back in my room, I was met with a heavenly aroma. I took a deep satisfying inhale and peeked inside the oven. It wasn't done yet (it would take at least 45 minutes), but it was already puffing up rewardingly in the pan. I headed to the shower.

I considered how much I was really looking forward to this dinner while I got ready. I felt like I clicked with Alice, and I liked Jasper, too. We had worked well together yesterday, and I was excited to work with him and teach him more tomorrow. I thought it must be weird for Jasper to have Alice taking off every Thursday morning and only returning on Sunday evenings. What a strange routine, they must have settled into. I felt flattered that they would want to share their last night together this week with me. From what I understood, the team was headed to Utah tomorrow morning. Alice would be a passenger on Fat Albert.

Well, one good thing they had gotten out of Alice's assignment was a place along one of the best streets on base. All the Blue Angels with families lived along the same stretch of neighborhood. I had run through it on my first day and noticed all the Blue Angels flags. It was a very short walk from my room.

I paused in my routine to check the cake, and it was done. I pulled it out of the oven to cool a bit before I turned it out on a cake platter. It looked SO good. I had to restrain myself not to pick a little edge off the top.

Finally, I was ready to go. I was casual in jeans, ballet flats, and an embellished long-sleeved T-shirt. My beautiful cake was safely ensconced in a cake carrier. I headed out my door, not able to help myself from glancing toward Edward's window. It was dark inside. I wondered where he was, and then I reminded myself that I didn't care and couldn't care.

I made the short walk in the early darkness and arrived at the Brandon-Whitlock residence. Their building was divided into four apartments, so I guess it was actually a quad-plex. It was white with wooden siding and elaborate trim, probably built in the early 1900's. There were screened in porches on the upper and lower levels at each end. A large formal stoop led up to a single front door. This was unlocked, and once inside, I saw that there were entrances to apartments to my left and right. A wide staircase led up to the second floor where there were two more entrances. Alice and Jasper were in the "B" unit, which was to my right. I giggled a little at their doormat. It was emblazoned with flight surgery wings of gold. Kind of corny, I thought.

I knocked and the door flew open, like someone had been standing there waiting for me. Alice's tiny, but strong arms gripped me in a brief hug, and then she was sweeping the cake out of my arms and gesturing me inside.

"Welcome, come in, would you like a beer?" she rattled off in rapid fire. I smiled and nodded gratefully, following her toward what appeared to be the kitchen.

"That sounds great, Alice. I love your place; it's really nice. Blue Angel perk, huh?" I complimented her as she flicked the cap off a Shiner Bock for me. She handed the bottle to me and thanked me for my praise.

"Well, I've got everything under control in here; I think we can sit for a minute," she told me, leading me into the living room/dining room. I loved her taste, very eclectic and homey at the same time. If I got my own condo, I'd have to get a little help from her. I was a disaster in that department. I was still perusing the room, when I noticed Alice looking at me oddly. I turned my attention back to her.

"It'll be a little while until dinner's ready," she told me with what seemed like an apprehensive look. "The guys are still out by the grill," she motioned in the direction of the screened porch. I froze, horror dawning, at her casual statement but calculating glance.

"Guys?" I asked, drawing out the word, just as none other than Edward came through the door into the living room from the porch, carrying and empty beer bottle. He was grinning and chuckling at something Jasper had said, his face still turned back toward the other man. When he turned and saw me standing there in the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks, his face wreathed in what was likely the same expression of surprise that covered mine.

Alice had some explaining to do.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

What has Alice done?!

Thanks for reading…

EG


	7. Chapter 7

A/N:

Bottle to brief: Safety rule that says a member of the flight crew must not have ingested any alcohol within twelve hours of the brief time, which is usually two hours before take-off. In the late 1970's, the Naval Safety Center began regulating aviation programs, and the mishap (crashes) rate went down by like 75%. Prior to that, there was kind of an unspoken rule about alcohol the night before flying (even back then, no one would have considered flying a jet after a few drinks). This rule was known as "bottle to throttle," and sometimes you still hear it referenced, but it is not used.

NAMI whammy: the big exhaustive flight physical that you get once you arrive in Pensacola for initial flight training. I'm embarrassed to admit that this was the last time I had my eyes dilated, and it was 8 years ago. How bad an ophthalmologist am I? This term also can refer to the flight physical that juniors at the Naval Academy get during pre-coms. Midshipmen rank their choices as to what they'd like to do for their naval careers during their junior year (surface warfare, marines, aviation, submarines, etc), and they receive physicals to help them rule out things they wouldn't be able to do anyway. These physicals are referred to as pre-coms, and if you want to go into aviation, occasionally they refer to them as the NAMI whammy.

From the end of Chapter 6:

_"Guys?" I asked, drawing out the word, just as none other than Edward came through the door into the living room from the porch, carrying and empty beer bottle. He was grinning and chuckling at something Jasper had said, his face still turned back toward the other man. When he turned and saw me standing there in the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks, his face wreathed in what was likely the same expression of surprise that covered mine._

_ Alice had some explaining to do._

**Chapter 7**

Alice answered my question nonchalantly, as if she didn't have two statues struck dumb in her living room. Jasper hovered by the sliding glass door to the porch, looking confused and embarrassed by the strained silence.

"Yes, I invited Edward to dinner to keep the party at a round number," she trilled. "Since, you didn't have anyone that you wanted to invite," she said looking at me pointedly. "Plus, Edward's going to miss us while we're gone this weekend. He's really new to Pensacola, too." She turned her attention to Edward, who had unfrozen and was making his way hastily toward the kitchen for another beer, no doubt.  
"How long were you in town before we left for El Centro? A week?" she asked him. Edward briefly disappeared behind the wall dividing this room from the kitchen. I heard the refrigerator door open, and then, his head popped back around too look at us.

"Yes, Alice, I guess it was about a week, since I joined the team so last minute," he sounded resigned. "Bella, can I get you another beer?" he asked politely. I shook my head and held up my bottle to show it was still nearly full. He disappeared again, and I heard the door shut and a bottle open. Then, he joined us again.

"So, technically, I have only been in town for about a week and a half," he concluded, looking at all of us, obviously deciding to make the best of the situation. Jasper was glaring at Alice, obviously aware that something was up, but not fully clued in. I had not discussed my disastrous introduction to Edward with Jasper on Tuesday, so although he knew that I had treated Edward's cornea condition, he might not know much more than that.

"So, Jasper, how are the steaks coming?" Alice said suddenly. "Why don't you show me? You know how you can sometimes overcook them…" she trailed off after she had clamped onto Jasper's elbow and tugged him out of the room onto the porch.

Edward sighed, shaking his head, and took a seat on the couch. I perched awkwardly on the arm of a leather recliner. I smiled at him tentatively, he returned it, and then we both looked anywhere but at each other for several long minutes. The silence was very awkward. Finally, Edward broke it.

"I'm sorry about her," he said quietly obviously referring to Alice. "I've only known her for a few months, but she can be very meddlesome. She thinks her duty to take care of us extends beyond our physical health," he finished wryly. I shrugged and waved my hand in front of my face to indicate it was fine.

"It's no problem," I told him. "I'm sure she's just worried about leaving you here alone. She knows I have an appointment to see you, so she probably wants to make sure I'll take it seriously." Edward looked at me strangely.

"Yeah, I'm sure that's it," he replied with an edge to his voice, and I got the impression he wanted to say more. I was too uncomfortable with the whole situation, so I didn't press it. I could see the Whitlock's through the sliding glass doors. Alice was gesturing wildly at the steaks on the grill, while Jasper pointed back inside with a resolute look on his face. I motioned for Edward to look.

"She is pretty funny," I told him with a light chuckle. I got the full blown smile in return and had to look away for amount to recover from its stunning effect. When I looked back, Edward had toned down the gorgeous and was just smiling and nodding.

"That she is," he agreed. "She's also a good person to have in your corner, so I try not to get too annoyed with her." I could tell he had a true fondness for her, and it warmed me up to him just a little bit more. It fell silent in the room again, but it felt more relaxed now. Jasper was now forcefully pushing Alice back towards the doors to get her inside. He finally succeeded, and she entered the room grandly.

"It's time to eat!" she declared excitedly. "The steaks are done." I moved to try to help her in the kitchen, but she tsked at me to get away.

"You and Edward are our guests. Have a seat at the table, and I'll serve you. We're having creole-seasoned steaks, red beans and rice, and a salad. It's a nod to my Mississippi origins," she announced proudly. Jasper followed her into the kitchen with the steaks covered in foil on a platter. He grinned at us as he passed and made a rubbing motion on his belly, making yummy noises as he went.

The dining room table with in an alcove to the side of the living space near the kitchen's other entrance. Edward made a sweeping motion with his hand indicating that I should go ahead of him and sit down at the table. It had already been set with tasteful red and white dishes and accoutrements. Alice bustled back in with two bottles of wine, one white and one red.

"Now, red really goes best with this meal, but do you have a specific preference for white, Bella?" she asked me. I assumed she either already knew Edward would want the red, or didn't care about his preference.

"Red is fine," I told her and finished up my beer. Edward picked up my empty bottle and carried it, along with his own, into the kitchen, I presumed to the trash. What a gentleman, I thought. Edward came back, just as Alice set the open bottle of red on the table.

"Help yourselves," she told us, heading back into the kitchen for the food. Edward reached for the bottle before I could get it, and I was rethinking my opinion on his gentlemanliness. But before my negative thought could complete, he was pouring the wine into my glass, serving me first. I smiled at him and thanked him. I got the blinding, perfect white teeth in reply. I really needed to work on handling his dazzle if we were going to be spending time around each other. Wait, after Friday, we really wouldn't be. We'd just see each other around, I told myself. Casual, I would be casual.

Edward poured his own wine, and then Alice and Jasper joined us at the table with the food. I have to admit the evening was very pleasant. The conversation flowed easily. Having Edward there, made the topics more varied than if it had just been the three of us. I had to hand it to Alice; she was a very good hostess. I couldn't stay mad at her, when she was just so lovable. She and Jasper were really cute together. Jasper was so laid back and calm, seemingly unflappable. He toned down her excitement without belittling her. I could tell they adored each other.

Once we'd finished the delicious food, and a few glasses of wine (we'd opened a second bottle), Alice announced that she had met her bottle to brief limit, which meant it was time for dessert. She brought out my cake and made a big production of oohing and aahing over it. I happened to notice that Edward looked pretty impressed when he saw it. I couldn't help that pride that filled me, seeing that reaction. She handed me the knife to give me the honor of cutting, and I gave everyone a generous slice.

I'm not sure what possessed me to pause with my fork over my own cake to watch Edward's face as he took his first bite, but I was rewarded for my effort. His tongue peeked out beyond those plump, pink lips and brought the cake into his mouth. His eyes closed, and he made a humming noise as he chewed slowly. His tongue peeked back out and made a quick circuit of his lower lip. I'm pretty sure I was drooling at that point. I had never wanted to be cake more in my life. The flaming blush came when I remembered where I was and realized that Alice had been noticing me, noticing Edward enjoy his cake. Did that even make sense?

Edward was complimenting me then, telling me how delicious it was, and so was Jasper. Apparently, Jasper had been having the same reaction, only I hadn't been watching him like a closet porn addict. Thank god, Edward hadn't seen me staring. Alice was bad enough; I was sure I'd suffer for that later. Maybe she would forget about it before she got back from Utah.

Now it just felt too hot in here, and I pushed the cake around on my plate, unable to finish a piece of chocolate pound cake for the first time in my life. Finally, I looked at the clock and knew it was time to head out, so that Alice and Jasper could have some alone time. It was well past 2200, and I was surprised the time had passed so quickly.

"Alice, Jasper, thanks so much for having me," I told them sincerely, after they had shooed me out of the kitchen in my attempt to help clean up. "I had a wonderful time, and I hope we can do this again." Alice nodded enthusiastically, promising many more dinner parties to come. I looked at her suspiciously, wondering why she had phrased it that way.

"Anyway, I've got to be heading home," I told them. "Jasper, please keep the rest of the cake," I told him, when he made a motion to wrap it up for me. He looked like he'd just won the lottery. Edward made a small sound of protest, and I looked at him in surprise. How had I annoyed him now?

"Umm," he began nervously, "would it be all right if I look some for myself?" He gazed at me hopefully, his green eyes intense. Jasper was already cutting the leftover bit in half in preparation for him to take it.

"Sure," I told him, and he looked so happy it surprised me. Jasper wrapped up the cake and handed it to him. I waved once again at Alice and Jasper and started for the door, when Edward stopped me again.

"I'll walk you back," he said decidedly, opening the door for me and motioning me out ahead of him. We exited through the main front door onto the stoop.

"That's really not necessary," I told him. "It's really close." He nodded at me with an amused expression.

"I know it's close," he said smiling. "I live 5 feet from you. It'll be a lot easier if I can walk with you. If not, I'll just have to skulk in the shadows ten feet behind," he joked. I don't know why walking a block with him had me in such a panic, but it did. Maybe because we were alone. And in the dark. Forget about butterflies in my stomach, these were peregrine falcons. But, I could see the ridiculousness of my refusal. We had to walk together; we were literally going to the same place.

We set off into the darkness. There really weren't very many streetlights; you didn't need them to deter burglars on a military instillation. Edward was clutching the leftover cake like a lifejacket. We hadn't gone far before I heard his intake of breath and knew he was about to say something.

"Bella, I want you to know how sorry I am if you were uncomfortable tonight. I was abominably rude to you when we first met, and I know you aren't over it, even though I've been trying to apologize. I promise I didn't set this up. I would like us to be friends, but I won't push it. I want you to know how absolutely grateful I am to you for all the help you've given me and the squadron." It was definitely the single largest speech I'd heard from him. I turned my head to gaze into his face and saw only sincerity there. He was watching me intently, willing me to believe him, I thought.

"Edward, it's fine. I understand that your life is complicated. I've enjoyed meeting Alice, Emmett, and everyone. I wouldn't have if you hadn't had your injury, so I'm glad that all's well that ends well. So, don't feel guilty. Let's forget it." He looked very unsatisfied by my speech, and I couldn't understand why. I was giving him forgiveness and a complete out. I noticed that he hugged the cake tighter, and I felt flattered by his obvious attachment to it. I was a great baker. He opened his mouth, and I was waiting to hear more, but he decided against it. He closed his mouth and stared back at me for a minute before giving a single nod.

We walked in silence for a few more minutes, and the awkwardness we'd seemed to conquer at Alice and Jasper's was returning. Suddenly, Edward blurted out a mouthful.

"So, you're seeing Doc Black, huh?" he said with attempted casualness, but his voice shook, and I did not understand what was happening.

"WHAT?!" I choked, unsure whether to laugh or gag, or do something else entirely. He looked abashed and slightly scared by my outburst. "Why would you think that?!" I shouted at him. Now, he really looked afraid.

"Well, I saw him pick you up from your room, and you looked so nice, and I thought it was probably a date, and I figured he was just moving in on the new girl as quick as he could…" he babbled adorably, but I was too confused to truly appreciate any of it.

"Wait!" I called and stopped walking in the middle of the road. "First, Jacob and I have been friends for years. Just friends. We were in flight surgery school together. He's the only person I knew before I came back to Pensacola. He offered to take me to dinner after my first day here was so _stressful_," I gave him a hard look, trying to convey that the situation in question was all his fault. He appeared to get my meaning and looked down in embarrassment. "Second," his eyes popped back up to me, "what do you know about Jacob? It looked like you guys knew each other on the balcony last night. And weren't fans of each other." I added. He appeared to be considering his answer. We still weren't moving.

"Well, I've met Doc Black before," he admitted. "When I was considered as a last minute replacement for the Blues, I came down to do a mini-NAMI whammy. They had him interview me." I considered this and quickly realized it had to be true, and then wondered why Jacob hadn't volunteered this information to me before. I filed that away for later annoyance and motioned for Edward to keep going.

"The rest I've only heard second hand, and maybe you should ask him about it. You know I've been in El Centro for most of my time with the squadron, and friends and families were not part of the equation over there. One of the guys, Sam, he's #3 on the team? Anyway, he has this on and off again girlfriend named Leah." He paused and warning bells started going off in my head. Could this be Leah with the monster dog from the restaurant that he was referring to? I kept my face blank. Edward continued.

"Well, Sam and Leah were broken up for about a minute, and she hooked up with Doc Black. According to Sam, everything's fine with him and Leah, and Black just can't take a hint. I don't know how much is true, because I don't really hang out with Sam too much outside of work, but I was worried when I saw him with you. I thought he might be trying to make Leah jealous," he trailed off at the end of this and turned away from me so I couldn't see his face. He looked very uncomfortable with his admission.

"You were worried about me?" I asked shocked. He turned to look at me, and he was shamefaced.

"Yeah, like I have a right to that after how I treated you the other day," he scoffed at himself. I giggled because it was very ironic and also to put him more at ease. I was feeling very generous toward Mr. Cullen at the moment.

"Listen, like I said before, all's well that ends well. I always appreciate a kind heart," I told him, and, surprisingly, I meant it. He looked relieved, and I realized we were standing stock still in the middle of the road.

"C'mon, silly," I told him jokingly, "we've got to get home. You may have four days of leisure coming up, but I have a big day at work tomorrow." He rolled his eyes at me, but joined me walking just in step.

"I wish," he said, "They've set aside a month's worth of paperwork and correspondence for me while they're gone. I may be the only one in the building, but I'll be working hard." I mimed playing a violin, and he laughed, briefly flashing my kryptonite, the genuine smile.

"No, really, I might actually get part of Saturday and all of Sunday off, which is unheard of during the season. Since, my eye now feels fine, and according to you, it's going to be fine, too, then maybe I should thank Irina." His eyes suddenly opened wide as if he suddenly understood that he'd said her name and hadn't meant to do so. He glanced at me furtively and clammed up, all our previous camaraderie fading away.

"I didn't mean to say that," he told me, his face fading into the expressionless mask I'd grown used to. We'd reached the bottom of our stairs, and I grasped his elbow. I'd been hoping it wouldn't, but that jolt of electricity went through my hand and arm where I touched him. That couldn't be a coincidence, but I didn't know what to make of it.

"I know you were joking," I told him gently, but he pulled away from me. He motioned for me to precede him up the stairs. When we reached the landing in front of our rooms, he pulled out his key, and I dId the same.

"Good night, Bella," he breathed. "I look forward to our meeting on Friday." I stood stunned and flustered on my doorstep, as he entered his room and closed the door without looking back.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0


	8. Chapter 8

A/N:

Skipper: Navy nickname for the Commanding Officer of just about anything, be it squadron, ship, school, or hospital. Not sure of the historical origin

Since so many people have asked, here's brief primer of Navy Officer rank structure. From senior to junior the ranks go as follows: Admiral, Captain, Commander, Lieutenant Commander, Lieutenant, Lieutenant, junior grade, and Ensign.

Bella and Edward are both Lieutenant Commanders, but Bella has been one longer. Edward is probably about 32 or so, so he's a few years younger than Bella, but essentially the same. Jake is also a lieutenant commander. Victoria is also this same rank, but as Bella noted in Chapter 2, Vic has been this rank longer than Bella has. Emmett is also of the same rank, but he is a Marine, so he is a Major—they have a different rank structure that corresponds to the Army and Air Force.

Alice and Jasper are both about 30, and they are Lieutenants. However, they have both been pre-selected for Lieutenant Commander and will be promoted sometime in the next fiscal year. James is a Lieutenant, but he hasn't been one for very long.

Commander Cullen (Carlisle) is the Commanding Officer of the Blue Angels, so he's very senior. However the most senior person appearing in this story (so far) is CAPT Platt, the Commanding Officer of NAMI, Bella's direct boss.

The naval aviation community has a friendly rivalry with the surface community. This is especially noticeable on an aircraft carrier, where half the crew is associated with the airplanes, and the other half is there to maintain and drive the ship. The carrier is fondly, but derogatorily, referred to by the aviation personnel as "the Boat," even though it is a ship, and they are well aware of that.

**Chapter 8**

I slept poorly and tried not to think about Edward sleeping just on the other side of the wall from me. Maybe in his underwear. Or less. I'm sure you can see why it was difficult to sleep with my mind going down those corridors.

The time spent with him at Alice and Jasper's, and alone during our walk home, had gone a long way toward changing my opinion of him. He did seem to be a decent guy, but I reminded myself of his questionable treatment of poor Irina. I knew that she had attacked him, unprovoked by eyewitness accounts, but he indirectly caused that by his callous treatment of her over the years. If he could do that to a childhood acquaintance, what would he do with me? Not that I was considering any sort of relationship with him.

But, he did seem interested in friendship, and who was I to deny him that based on his treatment of others? He was an intelligent, interesting man, and if I stayed close with Alice and Jasper, then we would be thrown together socially over and over. And it couldn't hurt to know one more person. So, I decided to be friendly to Edward, but nothing more.

Thursday dawned too early, and I was off to the hospital. Jasper greeted me with a grin in the clinic, and our whirlwind day began. As I had expected, my schedule was already ridiculously overbooked. I met Lauren, the ophthalmologist who had been in the OR on my first day here and was even less impressed with her than I had been with Tyler. She was fresh out of residency, which she had done as a civilian, so her knowledge of the eye and her knowledge of the military in general were both shaky.

After she came to me with a third patient that morning, wanting my "superior corneal expertise (her words)," but really just wanting to dump the patient on my schedule, I had had enough. Jasper had been a trooper that morning, following me at first, but then attempting to branch out on his own and check-in a few patients without me. He was actually kind of slowing me down, but I admired his enthusiasm and effort. I grabbed him and pulled him into the testing room.

"Oh my god, Jasper, this chick is killing me," I whispered furiously. "Thursdays are officially my least favorite day. Is she going to do this every week?" Jasper laughed quietly and detached my hand from his forearm. I'd apparently been squeezing too tightly.

"Relax, Doc," he said. "You should take it as a compliment. Why do you think it took so long to get an ophtho elective for us FP residents? We've been waiting for a suitable mentor." He grinned at me wickedly, and I slapped his arm.

"Hey, was that resident abuse from my attending?" he asked mockingly. I stuck my tongue out at him maturely, and we got back to work. As I had also expected, we did not have a chance to break for a real lunch. I heated up a Lean Cuisine, and Jasper just ate a big piece of my cake. I laughed at him but secretly felt flattered.

Late morning, I heard the jet noise again. Except today it wasn't the screaming passes I had heard at intervals on Tuesday. This was one after another flying overhead at about 30 seconds apart. I counted six in total. I knew there should have been seven, and my thoughts drifted to Edward. I wondered what he was doing over at the hanger now that the team was gone.

Jasper noticed that I was paying attention to the noise and raised his eyebrows at me.

"Is Alice gone already?" I asked him. He nodded.

"Fat Albert left about two hours ago," he confirmed. I shook my head sympathetically.

"It must be hard to have her gone half the week like that," I said. He agreed, but put things in perspective.

"It's better than the two months she spent in El Centro, and most people I know deal with much longer separations. At least she's not gone on the Boat for seven or eight months." I nodded.

"That's a great attitude you have there, Jasper, very mature," I teased. He shrugged.

"It's great for her career, and a great opportunity in general. I want what's best for her. I'll do whatever to support her." In that instant, I felt a pang of jealousy for what the two of them had. I had not often lamented being single, but I momentarily wished for someone to support me unconditionally in the way Jasper had just described. Then, a contact lens ulcer patient came in, and I was swept away with work, no time for such silly thoughts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was exhausted by the time I got home and decided to skip my run. It was well after 1730, and I was starving. I thought about going out for a real meal, but settled on another frozen dinner instead. Again, I wondered what Edward was doing and tried not to listen for noises next door. I lazed in front of the television, flipping back and forth between interesting shows on the Military channel (D-Day invasion) and the Travel Channel (Anthony Bourdain, No Reservations). I showered and called it an early night, in bed by 2100. I hadn't been sleeping well.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I kept my promise to myself and walked over to NAMI on Friday morning. I strolled into the parking lot just as Jacob arrived in his little convertible. Beach condo and convertible, the guy was living the life. But I had a bone to pick with him.

"Morning, Bells," he greeted as he stretched himself out of the low slung car and plopped his cover on his head. Then, he saw my fierce expression. "Oh, no, what did I do now?" he joked.

"I had dinner with Alice, the Blues flight surgeon, her husband, and my neighbor, Edward, last night," I informed him, even though now I was sure he knew who they all were without my explanation. His eyebrows rose, and his face soured.

"Oh, so you're buddy-buddy with the guy who chewed you out and disrespected you in front of your staff, huh?" he countered.

"Don't turn this on me, Jacob Black," I spat, "Alice invited Edward; I didn't know he'd be there, but I did learn that you may have a personal reason for not liking the Blues. Why didn't you tell me that you had met Edward before?" I demanded.

"Well, Bella, the fact that I interviewed "Edward" as you're calling him now, kind of falls under patient privacy, don't you think?" He said exasperatedly. I conceded that, but I wasn't letting the other drop.

"What about, Leah?" I asked. His face got serious, and the fight seemed to go out of him. He sighed.

"What about her? She dates this idiot named Sam that treats her like crap. She lives in my building, and we've been friends for a few months. She's really great, Bella; you'd love her. He cheated on her, while he was in El Centro, and I thought maybe I had a chance then. But, she just took him back, forgave him. I can't stomach watching him hurt her like that." Jacob had deflated, and now he slumped against the side of his car. I guess I could understand why he hadn't told me any of that. Guys don't spill their guts about stuff like that the way girls do. Not that I had much experience with girlfriends.

"Okay," I told him conciliatorily. "I guess I accept that explanation." He gained some life back and grinned at me.

"Oh, you do, do you?" He bumped my shoulder with his own. I smiled and laughed at him.

"Leah's an idiot, Jake," I told him. He sighed again and shook his head, and I understood that the topic was closed. Friends again, we headed together into the building.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The morning went by in a blur of productive business. A CPK frozen thin crust margarita pizza was my lunch. Surprisingly crisp and tasty. I managed to pretty much avoid all thoughts of Edward and his impending visit. Or so I told myself.

I was back in my office after lunch, when the day derailed slightly. I had eaten in the break room alone since Jacob had had to schedule a session during lunchtime. I had opened the file of a particularly interesting case and was going over the most recent physical exam. I was going to have to bring this particular patient in and examine him myself, and I wanted to be perfectly up to date before I issued my summons and spoke with his senior regional flight surgeon. I heard a knock at my door and assumed it was HM2 Stanley. I had asked her to pull records for some similar cases.

"Come in!" I called, eyes on my desk. I heard the door creak open, but no busy footsteps crossed the room. I looked up.

Victoria was sauntering in, headed towards my love seat. I watched in astonishment as she seated herself comfortably. She met my eyes with amusement. I guess my outrage showed on my face because she spoke.

"What? You invited me in," she protested, but she was enjoying this a little bit too much. I sighed.

"How can I help you, Victoria?" I asked her. Apparently, this would be my standard greeting for her invasions into my office.

"Oh, I'm just checking in, making sure your first week has gone well," she said in a singsong voice. She was examining her nails, and I was examining the zipper of her flight suit and the way it defied the laws of physics remaining closed over her straining chest. I wondered why no one had reprimanded her on her obvious uniform faux pas. Then, I remembered that I was her department head and considered doing it myself. Nah, not good for morale right now, I decided.

"Well, it's been peachy, don't you worry," I told her, hoping she would leave but knowing she was in here for a reason. Her lips curled into an evil-looking smile.

"I'm glad you seem to have taken my advice to heart," she said, obviously fishing for information. I did not want to indulge her, but I also didn't know how to get her to leave.

"Victoria, I don't have any idea what you mean," I said, turning back to the pages on my desk, hoping in vain that she would take the hint and go. Her eyes narrowed as she watched me.

"Or maybe you haven't," she sniped. "I was talking about Edward and staying away from him. He hasn't been back, so either you listened to me, or you're even less interesting to men than I thought," she finished, quite unprofessionally. I momentarily wished I was a civilian and that I could fire her ass.

"Well, I'm glad you're worried about the well-being of our aviators," I told her trying desperately to keep my cool, "but I examined LCDR Cullen at his hangar on Tuesday and Wednesday, and his eye is healing nicely. I'm glad the _acciden_t that he had was so minor." I emphasized the word, so that she would know that I was aware of the circumstances of his injury. It appeared I hit my mark, because her nostrils flared in anger. I decided to keep Edward's impending visit to our building to myself. I didn't want her interfering, and I felt oddly protective of him right now. With any luck, she'd skip out early on a Friday, like the worthless employee that she was. Thankfully, she stood to leave.

"Like I said before," she said menacingly, "there's a lot you don't understand, and you should be very, very careful." I understood the threat in her voice, but I was more annoyed than worried. I didn't bother to answer her. God bless HM2 Stanley, who showed up at that moment. Victoria slunk away.

"Here's the med record you asked for, Dr. Swan," she chirped at me, offering the file to me across my desk. She looked apprehensively over her shoulder at Victoria as she exited the room. Then, she looked back at me questioningly. I pretended not to notice and took the record from her.

"Thanks, Stanley," I told her. "I'm just going to work on this for awhile." That was her cue to go, and she took direction marvelously. I glanced at the clock. Only two more hours until Edward would be here. Not that I was counting.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At exactly 15:58, HM2 Stanley softly knocked on the edge of my doorframe. I had opened the door about twenty minutes earlier when I saw Victoria walking past my window toward her car in the parking lot. Just as I had expected, thank goodness.

I'm ashamed to say that I struggled with the decision whether to open the door or not for a full five (maybe seven) minutes before I actually did it. What message did I want to send to Edward? Should I leave the door closed and let him knock? Or would it be easier for the door to be wide open, more welcoming; he could just come in and see me casually working at my desk? Because that is what I would be doing. Not obsessively watching the clock.

Anyway, I was surprised to look up and see her there in my doorway. She spoke timidly.

"Ma'am, LCDR Cullen is here to see you," she informed me. From her formal tone, I knew he must be hovering in the passageway behind her. "Do you need me to stay and help you?" she offered, bless her heart.

"No need, HM2," I responded brusquely. "I can handle this on my own without a technician. It's quitting time; you go on home." I smiled at her as she agreed with relief. I could tell that Edward was making her nervous.

"You can send him in," I told her, and she stepped aside to allow him around her. What a great, loyal watchdog I had found myself. She gave me one last glance and headed back toward the front to gather her things for the day. Edward was left standing awkwardly in the doorway. Damn, it should be a crime to look that good. I forced myself not to stare at him. Apparently, not seeing him yesterday had weakened my immunity, and I now had to concentrate in order to string sentences together in his presence. What was wrong with me?

I stood from behind my desk, closing the charts that I had been perusing. I planned on heading out as soon as our check-up was done. Edward was clutching his garrison cover between both hands, twisting it back and forth. If I didn't know better, I would think he was as nervous as I was, but that didn't make sense. I smiled at him to try and break up some of the tension, but I cursed myself when he rewarded me with the "dazzler," as I was now calling his genuine smile.

"Been keeping busy?" I joked as I led him into the closest room with an eye lane. He grinned back and nodded, seemingly pleased at my ice breaker.

"I think they left me a week's worth of admin. I wonder what the Admin Officer is even doing this week," he complained wryly. "I'll have to go in for a bit in the morning, but I think I'll be done and get some free time." He looked at me strangely when he said that, like he was watching for a reaction. I didn't understand it.

I quickly checked his vision. 20/15, of course, I thought jealously, but I reminded myself that he wasn't born perfect (at least his eyes). The LASIK had made him that way. At some point in his life, he had worn contact lenses just like me. A quick peek at the cornea confirmed what I had suspected. He was completely healed, the flap in perfect condition. I felt a surge of disappointment, knowing that I would no longer be seeing him for check-ups. I tamped down that feeling immediately, recognizing no good could come from it.

"So, Edward," I began with a big smile on my face, "you're all good. Cleared to fly, I mean. I know that doesn't help you much for this weekend, but…all's well that ends well, right?" Why was I babbling like an idiot? This guy had a weird effect on me. I stopped talking and looked at him. He was smiling, too, in relief, I figured. No more dealing with a nutso eye flight doc.

"That's great news," he enthused. "I mean, I figured it was OK since I felt all right. The bruises are better, and I can see, so…" Was he babbling, too? I stood and began turning off equipment in the eye lane. It was after 1600, and the building was already quiet as a tomb. I just needed to lock my office, and I was ready to head out. I gestured for him to step into the passageway.

"I'll touch base with Alice. Since you were never given a formal down chit, that should be all that you need. She can confirm with your Skipper." He frowned at my reference to our first meeting, as I closed the door to my office after pushing in the little lock button. We started walking toward the front door together.

"Thanks again, Bella, for all you've done," he said sincerely as we entered the parking lot. "I know I was an ass when we first met, but I want you to know that I really do appreciate your help. I'm glad we met," he said, giving me an intense stare. I looked away like a coward. We had paused, and I took in my surroundings. We were next to a sleek, sexy, silver Corvette. His, of course, I thought wryly, wanting to shake my head.

"This is me," he said unnecessarily, and then glanced around the parking lot. Was he waiting for me to get into my car? This gentleman before me did not compute.

"I walked this morning," I admitted sheepishly. He gave me a wide-eyed , innocent stare, as if he were waiting for something.

"I'll see you later," I said, starting to head toward the sidewalk. He huffed in aggravation.

"Bella, get in," he said gruffly, gesturing toward the passenger door of his car.

"What?" I said indignantly. "I can definitely walk back." He smiled, the "dazzler" again. Damn him.

"I'm sure you can, but I'm not going to let you walk, when I'm going to the same place you are. How heartless do you think I am?" he asked. "On second thought, don't answer that." He gestured to the passenger door again. I had to admit that I wasn't exactly against a ride in this pretty car. So, I got in.

We rode in silence the few blocks back to the BOQ, and Edward pulled into a parking space close to my 4-Runner. I wondered why I hadn't noticed this flashy ride before. We stopped, and Edward had yet to cut the engine, but I was ready to escape the oppressive quiet.

"Thanks for the ride," I called as I opened the door. He struggled to get the car into park, and I thought I saw a hint of frustration.

"Bella, just wait a minute," he said with irritation, reaching across the console to grip my wrist. That strange electricity coursed up my arm, so I stilled for a moment. He turned the key to stop the engine, dropped my wrist, and rubbed his hand across his eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to snap. I just wanted to ask you something before you ran off," he said softly, staring at the steering wheel in front of him. He seemed nervous again. I waited for his big question.

"Um, I've seen you out jogging almost every day, and I wondered if you wanted to go for a jog today." I just looked at him with confusion.

"Yeah, I had planned on doing that now," I told him, puzzled by his line of questioning. He stared at me as if waiting for me to say more. We sat there looking at each other for almost a full minute, before he broke out in a sheepish smile.

"I mean, go for a jog with me," he clarified, and I felt really stupid for not realizing that. Of course, that's what he had meant. Wait! He wanted to go for a jog with me. Together? At the same time? Next to each other? I started to get panicky, but there was really no way to say no, was there? I was going for a jog now, and it sounded like he had planned to do the same thing. It only made sense, I consoled myself.

I heard myself agree to it. He broke out into a beaming smile, even more dazzling than the "dazzler." Apparently, he was ecstatic to run with me. Weird.

"Just so you know, I probably can't keep up with you. You may have to run a little slower than you're used to," I warned him, giving him one more out. He shook his head confidently.

"I've seen you running. I'm the one who may not be able to keep up," he said, and I wondered when he'd actually seen me jogging. I'd just seen him the one time on the landing after my run. "Anyway, go get changed, and let's get this show on the road," he finished with excitement. This optimism and happiness was a new side to him. I had to admit I was curious.

"Okay, I'll meet you back out on the landing in five?" I queried. He nodded in agreement, and I head up the stairs to my room with him behind me. My mind was already running a mile a minute. What to wear? What to wear?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, they're finally getting along. Will this little exercise session lead to more?


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9**

**A/N: **

**PT**: stands for physical training or exercise. I will use it in a sentence, "I need to get in a little PT today, so hopefully I'll have time for a jog after work." In order to do PT, you must wear PT gear, such as shorts and a T-shirt.

**PRT**: stands for Physical Readiness Test. Biannual test that everyday sailors must pass in order to remain in good standing. The requirements change for every decade, so I did really well when I was 30, but not so good when I was 29. Some people shoot for the passing level, which is 70%ile, but I always tried to get Outstanding, which was 90%ile.

**G-forces**: certain high performance maneuvers in the jet place more than the force of gravity on the pilot. For example, a 2-G maneuver causes the pilot to experience twice the force of gravity, so they feel as if they weigh twice their earth weight. Without proper precautions, most people lose consciousness when faced with about 4x the force of gravity. This is because it pulls the blood from the person's brain, and brains don't work without oxygen.

**GLOC**: G loss of consciousness. Loss of consciousness caused by exposure to excessive G-forces. Often described by those who experience it as a "tunneling of vision" or "gray out" of vision. Some even describe their vision going completely black while they are still awake. Obviously, this is because the brain is still perfused, but the eye is not perfused. Others pass out and wake up suddenly a few seconds later completely disoriented, hopefully in a situation they can resolve. Unfortunately, this is a common cause of fatal aircraft mishap. Scary.

**G-strain**: also known as the "hic" maneuver. Created to help pilots overcome GLOC. Involves tensing all muscles below the diaphragm—squeeze your butt, your thighs, your calves, you get the picture. Most importantly, squeeze your abdominals. This keeps venous blood above the heart and up In your brain. Unfortunately, in order to keep this maneuver up, you'd have to hold your breath, which would defeat the purpose of getting oxygen to the brain. This is resolved by having the pilot take short breaths while keeping the abdominals tensed. The breaths are taken in staccato fashion, maintaining Valsalva, saying "hic" quickly as you inhale, then letting out a short exhale. If you watch any aerobatic videos on youtube involving fighter jets, if the pilots have a mic, then you'll probably hear a variation of this maneuver. If you'd like a visual then watch this video of some students in a flight surgery class learning this concept…(remove spaces). There are also some other good youtube videos. I especially like the one of Dale Earnhardt, Jr, because he looks cool as a cucumber.

www. Youtube watch?v=pFoobiZwosg

**G-suit**: Suit that covers the body from the abdominals down. All high performance jet pilots in the Navy are mandated to wear these. I had my own when I was a flight surgeon, riding in the back of the Hornets. It has several bladders, on the abdomen, thighs, hamstrings, and calves, that inflate when the jet senses that it is pulling more than about 2 G-s. It can also serve a signal to initiate the G-strain when you feel them inflating, since you don't need the strain until you get to about 3.5 G's. Often said to help the body withstand an extra 1.5 G's more than it would normally be able to withstand. The Blues do not wear G-suits because it is felt that it will ruin the line of their handsome blue suits. This is controversial these days.

The Blue Angels have lost three pilots in the last thirteen years. GLOC was listed as probable cause of accident in these investigations. LCDR Kieron O'Conner was flying the 2-seat #7 jet for an arrival practice at Valdosta AFB in Valdosta, GA in 1999 when his jet struck the ground, killing LCDR O'Conner and the newly selected demonstration pilot, LT Kevin Collings, who was riding in his backseat. LCDR Kevan Davis (#6, opposing solo) lost his life during the Beaufort, SC air show in 2007, while performing a maneuver that required all six aircraft to scatter and come back together. He struck a tree and then the ground.

**Chapter 9**

I left Edward at the door to my room, and now I was rummaging frantically through the drawer where I kept my PT gear. Technically, I probably should be wearing the Navy's official PT uniform, which had been standardized while I was in residency. I know daily PT is supposed to be supported by the Navy, but that never really caught on in the medical world. We wore the official uniform on the day of the PRT, but since at least a fourth of those taking the test at the hospital hadn't slept in over twenty-four hours, we, as medical corps, tended to be more lenient.

My mind raced; I needed to get to ready and get outside. Why had I agreed to this, my inner bitch wailed. I thought back to the time I'd seen Edward return from a run. He'd been wearing normal shorts and a shirt with a Blue Angels' logo. OK, I could compromise, I thought. Suddenly, I caught a picture of myself in the mirror of the ante-bathroom. I looked psychotic. OK, I thought to myself and forced deep, calming breaths. Then, I heard a knock on my front door. Shit!

"Bella, are you ready?" Edward called through the door. I scrunched my fists and my face and made a deep and abiding pact with myself to behave.

"Yeah, Edward, just give me a second," I called to him as casually as possible. I grabbed the hideous bright yellow Navy PT T-shirt. It said "Navy" across the front left breast and across the back. The letters were silver and reflective. No one would accidentally run me down while I wearing it. I paired it with black capri leggings. I thought it was more feminine than regular shorts.

Wait, why was I worrying if I looked feminine or not? That's not what this run was about. This was just two friends taking advantage of a common interest. Right?

So, I should put on the dreadful PT shorts with the tee. But, I couldn't. They were just too ugly; clearly not made with hips in mind. Edward knocked again. "Bella, are you OK?" Now, he sounded worried. I needed to pull it together.

"Hey," I said, as I pulled the door quickly behind me, lest he see the clothing disaster this impromptu jogging outing had caused. His eyebrows were in his hair, watching me.

"Everything OK?" he asked. "It seemed like you took awhile," he smiled genuinely at me, and I wanted to smile back. But, I reminded myself that this handsome man, no matter how beguiling, could not be trusted. His smile faltered at my hard expression.

"I'm ready to run," I said, not looking at his face. I did happen to notice that he was wearing the PT shirt and the Navy PT shorts. They were a ridiculous pair of long basketball shorts that looked OK on guys, but really stupid on girls. Anyway, for Edward, it didn't matter. He looked heavenly in the gold T-shirt and navy shorts. I wondered if he'd even considered what to wear while running with me. I decided he surely hadn't.

I took off down the stairs, already knowing I was in trouble. I usually walked to the wood chip trail and then started running. It was at least ¾ of a mile to the trail head. I was definitely going to make a fool of myself. I briefly considered backing out, but then I decided I would rather just drop dead. My father's voice whispered in my head, "Pride goeth before a fall, Bella…" I ignored him.

I could hear Edward's surprised puffs that I was already going. He was not expecting that, and I felt slightly gleeful that I was possibly impressing him. I could hear his feet pounding behind me as we headed past the Blue Angels' duplexes, the daycare center's playground, and the main road. He continued to follow me without protest as we pulled onto the main road and crossed in front of the School's Command big wig buildings. This area had been fairly disrupted by Hurricane Ivan, but this particular path had been left untouched, shaded by a few remaining beach pines. I guess it used to lead from the honchos' offices to the O' Club. It was definitely uneven, but I knew I could jog along it without any trouble.

Just as I was thinking these things, Edward stopped running and tugged on my shirt sleeve. I jerked to a stop and turned warily to look at him. He was shaking his head and watching the broken up side walk. I raised my eyebrows at him in challenge.

"Bella, c'mon," he said smirking at me. "I can tell you could beat with your hands tied behind your back. There's no need to show off. It's dangerous running along this broken sidewalk. Maybe you can get by on crutches, but it would be frowned up on for me to show up to greet the team on Sunday with a cast. After everything, you know."

I wanted to get angry at him for calling me on my immaturity, and I even drew in my breath to let him have it, but somehow I found myself smiling back at him. Then, his smile got bigger, and we both dissolved into hysterical laughter. I was still breathing heavily, and I was soon forced to bend over at the waist with one hand on my ribs. I crossed my ankles and tried to keep my knees straight in order to gain at least a hamstring stretch out of the episode. Edward was leaning back with his hands over his face, catching the tears of mirth that dribbled down his face. Finally, he slapped a hand on my hunched over back. When our eyes met, it was as if we had come to an understanding.

"All right, Swan," he called to me, "enough dilly-dallying. We may both have the PRT next month, but I'm betting your scores won't be of interest to the media. You may be able to goof off, but I've gotta work." His smile was genuine and friendly and familiar somehow. This joking camaraderie felt good, and I think our moment helped us both understand how foolish we'd been acting. There was no reason on God's green earth that we couldn't be friends. In fact, we had far more in common than most other people that we might meet. Granted, the physical attraction was something I would have to work through, but I could do it. I'd had plenty of guy friends over the years. Edward was no different from Jacob.

Edward held out his palm to me, and I smacked it, still giggling slightly. We jay-ran across the main thoroughfare to the O'Club parking lot. Edward paused to do a few stretches at the entrance to the wood chip trail, and I begrudgingly admitted that stretching was a smart thing to do. Then, we started out on the trail in affable silence, running side by side, with each other, not against each other.

I'd be lying if I said I didn't periodically look over at him. His profile was almost as attractive as the frontal view. More Roman than Greek, I thought. Greek statues were a little too feminine for my tastes. He was sweating, but instead of plastering his questionably longish haircut to his forehead, it just made it wilder. I suppressed the word "bed-head" when it surfaced in my brain. I jerked my eyes away, and I thought for a second that he was watching me, too, but when I peeked back, he wasn't looking at me. I must have imagined it.

My eyes drifted next to his calves. They were muscular but lean, not like a body-builders'. My first thought was a soccer player, like David Beckham when he was younger and hotter with less tattoos. I was trying to picture the knee socks when I noticed Edward was slowing.

"So, that's two miles," he said, panting. "You don't even seem winded," he accused with a hint of a smile, leaning over with his hands on his knees. I didn't answer right away because I was mentally berating myself for having inappropriate daydreams during a run AGAIN. I reinforced my recent resolve to banish the physical attraction in lieu of a friendship. What would be next? Ending up in a casino in Gulf Shores, when I only intended to go five miles?

"Well, you're quiet," he amended. "Maybe that's how you hide your fatigue." He smirked at me. He was really a fantastic smirker. A friend could totally think that.

"I'll show you 'fatigued'" I bragged, turning and heading back the way we came. I really wasn't that tired. I heard Edward sigh and start to follow me. He pulled up even pretty quickly, and I noticed that he really wasn't breathing that hard. Was he trying to butter me up?

"Anyway, don't you know that lower body muscle mass is the most important factor in tolerating high G-forces?" I teased him. "I figured of all people, a Blue Angel would know that, since you guys are too good for G-suits."

"Hey, give me a break," he snarked back. "I was a last minute addition; I'm still working on fitting in." He was speaking to me like he was pushing a grocery cart. He was totally down-playing his physical condition. I hope he wasn't trying to spare my feelings. He really hadn't figured me out yet if he thought I needed that. My thoughts turned a little bit serious. I stared straight ahead, not wanting to meet his eyes with my next comment.

"Number 6 pulls the most G's, you know." I said non-chalantly. "The Blues have lost three pilots to GLOC since I was originally commissioned in 1998. We shouldn't joke." I saw him nod soberly in my peripheral.

"Hey, don't get morose on me, Super Doc," he said lightly. "I knew what I signed up for. I take it really seriously. But, thanks for the mood killer. Maybe you can tutor me for Safety School, when I have to go back to the fleet for my Department Head tour," he joked. "Have you ever had a Hornet ride?" he asked curiously. I shook my head.

"I've always been good with low and slow," I told him, alluding to my many helo hours. He gave me a thoughtful look. We kept running, and then he pushed his pace up significantly. I was forced to cease all thought and just full out run to keep up. Maybe he did know how to play to my moods. The dark thoughts lifted as I pushed on in an effort to stay abreast of him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Edward drove into a full on sprint when we reached the entrance to the wood chip trail. It was kind of brutal, since the trail twisted cork-screw style for the first few hundred yards, but I couldn't back down now. I was pleased when he collapsed onto a low rail-tie fence that bordered the trail's entrance. It gave me leave to do the same. We panted in silence for a few minutes, and then he spoke.

"Tell me the truth, is this what you do every day or are you habitually tamer?" His casual tone was ruined by the whoops of air he was required to imbibe in order to stay conscious. I couldn't ridicule. I wasn't in much better shape. I held up one finger to indicate that I planned to answer him.

"Only when I'm engaging in my best one-upsmanship," I admitted sheepishly, smiling at him, kind of surprised by my candor. He seemed surprised, too, because he got kind of serious and twitchy all of a sudden. He stood back up straight and kind of bobbed his head in a spastic nod, looking anywhere but at me. I waited for what was coming, mystified. I wasn't sure what I had said to ruin our friendly rapport. He paced in a circle under the guise of stretching out his calves. Finally, he turned to me and spoke. There was a conflict in his eyes that I didn't understand.

"I know it's a little early, but I don't have any plans tonight," he began. He started out with good eye contact, but he drifted away to gaze out over the bay. "Do you want to just head into the O'Club, since we're here, and grab some dinner?" I was stunned, unsure where he was going with his awkward dialogue, but definitely not expecting this. I glanced down at my sweaty self in PT gear; it's not that I was vain, but I hadn't expected going anywhere but the trail.

"Edward, I don't think so," I hedged. "I mean, I'm not exactly thrilled by the frozen CPK pizza in my freezer, but I'm not dressed for public, and it doesn't matter anyway because I don't even have my wallet." I had my military ID tucked into my sports bra, but I thought that was probably TMI for the situation. He pulled his wallet out of his shorts pocket and held it up in front of me in response.

"No," I stuttered. "I can't let you pay for my dinner." I was horrified. He smiled gently at me and held out his hands like he was approaching a wild dog.

"Bella, seriously, it's the least I can do, after all the inconveniences I've put you through," he reasoned. "And, you just admitted you don't have other plans. Don't hurt my feelings." He smirked at me, that damn smirk. I tried to remain calm and just shook my head at him.

"Absolutely not," I said firmly, "How long are you going to keep playing that card?" The smirk did not subside.

"As long as you keep making up excuses to stay away," he said, pulling no punches. The smile dropped from my face, and I drew in a shocked breath. At the same time, he seemed to realize that he'd strayed from approved small talk, because he suddenly looked mortified. I saw his expression close down. He shoved his wallet back in his pocket, and his hardened face returned. He started to turn away from me. It only took a second for me to realize that I didn't like this turn of events.

"Edward," I called out before I could lose him completely. He turned back towards me expectantly. I thought there might even be hope in his face. I tried not to think to hard about what I was about to do.

"C'mon, let's go to dinner," I tipped my head in the direction of the building, "but, you're buying," I finished mischievously. I looked down at my watch. It wasn't even 1800. I was rewarded with the dazzling smile I was coming to know and…enjoy. What was I getting myself into?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Oh, boy! What's going to happen now?


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N**: I'm describing the Pensacola Officer's Club as I remember it pre-Hurricane Ivan. The building was essentially destroyed given its bayside location and has since been rebuilt around the original structure. I haven't been back inside since 2003.

**Eugene Burton Ely** was an aviation pioneer, credited with the first shipboard aircraft take off and landing, in 1910 and 1911 respectively. The Navy just finished celebrating the Centennial of Naval Aviation, honoring Ely's accomplishment. The main event was The Parade of Flight over San Diego Bay on 2/9/2011 which included a massive fly-over of more than 40 aircraft.

Cool video:

www. youtube watch?v=UnS7910EAtk&feature=related (remove spaces)

Seville Quarter: night club complex in Pensacola

Golden Tee: Classic video game that revolves around golf. They have a Golden Tee machine in Seville Quarter. Most fighter pilots are obsessed with this game in my experience. Even more so than with cleavage, which is saying a lot.

Sammy's: Somewhat classy strip club next door to MacGuire's in Pensacola. Girls are not even topless, so pretty lame, depending on your point of view. Being the only girl in the group, I've been there more than I care to admit. They do serve Shiner Bock, which is a plus, and I usually end up chatting with the strippers, learning about their life stories (this tends to annoy the guys).

**Chapter 10**

Edward and I crossed the parking lot toward the main entrance of the building, and I repeatedly reassured myself that there was nothing wrong with agreeing to grab some dinner. It was dinnertime, we happened to be together, and neither of us had other plans or places to be. It was natural and normal to just eat together. No biggie.

When we reached the door, Edward stepped in front of me in gentleman-like fashion to open it for me. He made a gesture for me to enter and followed me into the foyer. I was having trouble meeting his eyes.

I could see that the banquet room at the end of the main passageway was in use. Several officers in dress uniform milled around with civilians in cocktail attire. It was undoubtedly one of the many awards ceremonies held here on a regular basis.

Edward and I made a quick right into the little pub I vaguely remembered visiting as a flight surgery student. The room was dominated by a large U-shaped bar made of dark, polished wood. Liquor bottles lined the shelves behind it, along with the requisite mirrors bearing beer logos. The walls of the room were, of course, cluttered with various aviation memorabilia, but this pub was a little different than the many others found on countless Navy bases. For one thing, there were original signed photos of Ely's flight off the USS Birmingham. I guess this was the birthplace of Naval Aviation after all. I kind of wanted to browse the wall decorations, but I figured Edward would think that was nerdy.

Small tables edged the rest of the room, and Edward headed toward one. I shrugged and followed him; I probably would have chosen the bar. It seemed less intimate. Since it was only about 1800, the room was dead. The after-work crowd had already headed home, and the pre-party Friday night crowd hadn't yet arrived. There was only one other occupied table, and two guys in flight suits at the bar (I guess they were a bit heartier than the rest of the after-work drinkers). No one glanced at us; I had to admit everyone else was pretty casual. I fit in wearing my PT gear just fine.

The bartender/waitress appeared silently at our table and presented two laminated menus. She was tiny and Asian with way too much make-up and impossible breasts shoved into a tiny white T-shirt. The pink lace bra underneath left little to the imagination. Her shorts barely showed below her black apron. I sighed as she eagerly eyed Edward, completely ignoring me, to ask, "Can I get you anything to drink?" Edward didn't answer and stared questioningly at me, forcing her to turn to me and unwillingly take my order first.

"I'll have a Blue Moon with an orange slice," I told her, "and a glass of water, too." I added as an afterthought. I had just run four miles. Probably shouldn't just re-hydrate with beer. She whipped her head away from me like I was Medusa and was back to ogling Edward.

"Sierra Nevada, please," he requested, barely looking at her. She batted her eyelashes and looked disappointed.

"Okay, well, I'll get your drinks and give you time to look over the menu. Let me know if I can get you anything else," she finished her voice heavy with innuendo. Edward looked pained but didn't respond. He grabbed the menu and stared at it like it held the answers to the universe. I picked mine up, too, and stared at it without really reading it. An awkward silence descended over our table, and I wondered for the hundredth time if this had really been such a good idea.

"Do you want some jalapeno poppers?"Edward finally asked me, the strain in his voice evident. The question just struck me as so ridiculous somehow that I started giggling uncontrollably. Edward looked confused.

"Would you rather have stuffed mushrooms?" he asked mystified. I laughed harder. Amber returned with our drinks, spilling mine a little when she slammed it on the table. She looked at us expectantly. Edward ordered jalapeno poppers and a burger with fries, since he hadn't been able to get a coherent answer out of me. I choked out a request for chicken fingers. Amber looked at me disapprovingly before departing to give our order to the kitchen.

Edward rounded on me as soon as she was gone. "What is wrong with you?!" he demanded, still looking confused. I forced myself to curb the giggles and calm down.

"Oh, I don't know, jalapeno poppers are such ubiquitous bar food, and it seemed like such a normal thing for someone to say, and our interactions have been anything but normal…it just struck me as funny." I held up my hands and shrugged, indicating that I didn't really have a great explanation. Edward huffed but smiled at me.

"I guess I can see the humor in that," he agreed, "but, I'd like for us to have some normal interactions. Didn't you enjoy the run?" I smiled back at him.

"Yeah, it is nice to have someone to challenge you once in a while," I hedged, but he called me on it.

"Oh, whatever, Doc, you know you loved it," he smirked provocatively, and I liked his teasing banter. I reminded myself not to like it too much, but I did relax a little bit. I could block out the physical attraction, and I had already agreed with my subconscious to allow this friendship. So, I took a deep breath and let it happen.

"Okay, fine, subject change," I told him laughingly. "I guess you'll be glad to get back in the cockpit next week?" He nodded vigorously, his face alight, and launched into a series of anecdotes about flying. He had me alternately laughing and cringing with some of the wild tales he told. At some point, our food arrived, but our conversation was so riveting that I barely noticed the passage of time. We each ordered another beer, and I was shocked to realize it was almost 20:00 when I finally finished the second drink.

Edward noticed me checking my watch and paused in his story. "I'm sorry. I'm totally dominating the conversation. You're probably bored with my stories."

"On the contrary," I argued. "I find your description of what it's like to fly 500 ft above the water at 500 knots quite interesting." I tried not to sound too impressed (I didn't think his ego needed any help), but I couldn't keep all of the awe out of my voice. "Your experiences with the Hornet have been so different from mine in the helos." He chuckled at the understatement.

"You should really try and get a Hornet backseat sometime," he encouraged. I just smiled back at him, knowing how unlikely that was ever to happen.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked, dropping some cash on the table before Amber could approach us again. I nodded, and we rose together and headed toward the exit.

"You know, I'm going to have to pay you back for dinner. I can't let myself owe you," I informed him. He just grinned at me, The Dazzler again.

"I guess that just means we'll have to do this again," he replied smugly. I looked away from his face, again reminding myself to fight the physical attraction. I deserved another friend, and I wouldn't ruin it with nonsense. We continued to walk silently across the parking lot towards the sidewalk which would return us to the BOQ. It was dark now, and the few streetlamps did little to illuminate our path. He was really just a shadow next to me.

"So, you're doing Water Survival on Monday with Emmett?" he inquired. I started just to nod but remembered he probably couldn't see me well in the darkness.

"Yes, my qual is expired. I'm a little nervous about it. I remember being pretty scared the first time." I admitted reluctantly. He made a sympathetic noise.

"Remember though, that when you go through the course initially, no one has done it before, and everyone is scared. That's a lot of apprehension in one room. The refresher is much more chill. Plus, you'll have Emmett for entertainment. You won't have a chance to get nervous," he said reassuringly.

"Thanks, I hope you're right," I told him sincerely. "What do you know about this physiologist that Emmett claims to be in love with?" Edward snorted indelicately.

"Well, her name is LT Rosalie Hale, and she transferred here sometime last year. Apparently, Emmett took one look at her one night at Seville Quarter and decided she was it for him. According to him, he hasn't dated since, but she has so far refused to go out with him. I certainly haven't seen him with any girls in the last several months, and I hang out with him quite a bit." Edward mumbled something else at the end of this explanation that sound like, "We're alike that way," but I couldn't be sure and just ignored it.

"He asked me to help him win her over," I informed Edward. His chuckles turned into full on guffaws, and I once again reveled in the sound of it. He had such a pleasant, calming laugh; it made me want to be able to say things funny enough to hear it again. Pathetic, Swan, I rebuked myself.

"Well, I certainly can't wait to hear the debrief on that. You'll have promise to fill me in," he requested, grinning. I felt a little thrill at the thought of us getting together again. We were under a street lamp in the BOQ parking lot, our walk passing almost as quickly as our dinner together. So, I nodded in answer to his request, not trusting my vocal response.

We were at the bottom of our stairs, and Edward started to get fidgety. He paused and rubbed his hand on the back of his neck and then through his hair, taking a few deep breaths like he wanted to say something. I also paused and looked at him questioningly with my foot on the bottom step.

"So, would you want to run again tomorrow?" he asked tentatively. I wanted badly to say yes, but I had already made plans with Jacob. I briefly considered canceling but quickly realized that was not something a friend did to one friend for another friend. Did that even make sense?

"I'd love to, but I made plans to hang out with Jacob at Perdido Key tomorrow. We'll probably run on the beach." I answered reluctantly. He swallowed hard and nodded his head a bit too vigorously.

"Sure, sure, of course," he stuttered, maybe embarrassed, and I felt really bad. "Another time, maybe?" he added, looking up and into my eyes. His eyes confused me. They were intense, but I couldn't understand the emotion.

"Yeah, I'd love to jog another time. I had a great time tonight," I conceded sincerely. I got The Dazzler in return. We headed up the stairs together. I fumbled discretely to pull my room key and ID out of my sports bra. I had the key ready to open my lock, when Edward spoke again.

"Goodnight, Bella," he said softly. I turned to return his sentiment, but before I could answer, he had looped his right arm around my shoulder and was pulling me in for a quick hug. I ended up with my face pressed into his right pectoral. He smelled fantastic, even after a long, exhausting run. I caught myself inhaling deeply from his T-shirt. He released me, and I felt unsteady on my feet. We looked at each other, and I could swear that he looked almost as bewildered as I felt.

We both looked away quickly and busied ourselves with our door locks, disappearing inside and away from the awkwardness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I slept well that night, exhausted after my vigorous run and several nights of lying awake in the past week. I met Jacob a little after noon at his condo, and we did, in fact, jog on the beach. The weather was typical for mid-March, sunny in the high 60's, but not quite warm enough for sunbathing. We stayed in our PT gear and dragged lounge chairs out into the sand. Jacob had some psych journals to peruse, and I tucked into a Southern Living magazine, reveling in the relief of being back in the region. The wind blew gently, and I felt peaceful and happy relaxing on the wide, white sand beach, gazing out over the azure waters.

We spent a few hours like that in companionable silence, chatting only sporadically. I didn't bring up my evening with Edward, and the topic of Sam and Leah did not arise again either. But, it seemed peace and contentment was not to continue in our future. We ran into Leah and her monster dog as we were bringing our beach chairs back inside.

Jacob's face lit up, and he jogged ahead of me to reach her. I followed more slowly and arrived at their location after they were already engaged in an animated conversation. The dog was straining on his leash, obviously fed up with the hiatus in his beach walk. Jacob turned when I came abreast of them.

"Bella, this is Leah Clearwater," he introduced. Leah smiled at me shyly and offered her hand. I took it, not able to help noticing how really beautiful she was. She had dark, silky hair that fell to shoulder length and lovely olive skin. I smiled back at her.

"Nice to meet you, Leah, I'm Bella Swan," I replied, then held my hand out flat to the dog for him to sniff. He sniffed and apparently approved because followed that with a big lick. "And, who is this?" I asked her, but addressed the dog in one of those high, baby voices that people use to talk to animals. Hey, I like dogs. Sue me. Leah broke out into a sociable grin, obviously feeling anyone who liked her dog was a friend.

"This is Seth," she replied for Seth, who obviously couldn't answer, "He's a Great Dane." Jacob, who had been grinning stupidly at Leah, throughout this whole exchange, finally collected himself.

"Leah is an ER nurse over at the hospital," he informed me proudly. Leah ducked her head in embarrassment, obviously hearing praise in his comment.

"Yeah," she agreed with him. "I'm a contracted civilian now, but I was active duty until a little over a year ago. I got attached to the area and didn't want to transfer anymore, so when my obligation was up, and I just applied for one of the civilian positions." I thought I could hear a touch of bitterness enter her tone at the end of the statement. Her explanation was loaded given what Jacob had told me about her and Sam.

"I know a lot of nurses, who do that," I told her to ease any tension that might come up. She nodded at me, smiling again.

"I was just telling Leah about how you and I were planning to go to Seville Quarter tonight and hang out," Jacob informed me, widening his eyes at me. Hmmm. First I'd heard of this, but I decided to see where he was going with it.

"Yeah, I'm all about…Cougartown." I said stiltedly, glaring at Jake, waiting for the punch line. Leah seemed nervous and kept ducking her head.

"I don't know, Jake," she hedged. "It might not be the best idea," she told him. However, I could see that she wanted to go. I was worried for Jake; I didn't want him in the middle of some sort of love triangle. But, Edward didn't hang out with Sam much, and from the little information he had provided, it was possible that Sam was a bad guy, the stereotypical fighter pilot. I decided to give Jacob the benefit of the doubt here and help him out. I'd known him for years, and he'd always had a good head on his shoulders. Plus, Leah seemed nice and harmless.

"C'mon, Leah," I said with as much gusto as I could manage, "There are seven night clubs in there. We can surely find one that will suit you. If you're into the quieter stuff, well, Jacob and I are quite the Golden Tee aficionados. We could probably teach you. It's really fun." I finished half-heartedly. Jacob was doubled over with laughter after my Golden Tee reference. Leah looked dubious. This was why I only hung out with Angela. Girls didn't get me. Well, maybe Alice did, I reminded myself.

Leah cracked a grin, and I could see we were wearing her down. She probably felt safe hanging out with Jake if there was another chick present, which was probably the angle he was playing, now that I thought about it. I wondered if he had planned this before I even came over today.

"Okay, you talked me into it," she agreed. "I just can't stay out too late," she emphasized. Jake and I readily agreed that neither one of us had any intention of staying out to a ridiculous hour. My agreement was especially hearty since I never intended to go out at all. Suddenly, Seth gave a great huff and flung himself on the ground. We all laughed.

"OK, Seth, I know you're anxious to run. Let's go," Leah placated the giant dog. She was cute, I decided. I'd do what I could for Jacob. Bella Swan, matchmaker; that would sound good on my resume. It was definitely a theme now that I had also agreed to aid Emmett in his nefarious wooing.

"What time do you want to go?" Jacob tried to pin her down before she left. She shrugged and looked at me.

"I don't know," I admitted. "How about you guys pick me up about 21:00? Is that what time the kids are clubbing these days?" I joked. They both nodded in agreement. It only made sense for them to cut through base and pick me up on their way to Pensacola. Now that we had a plan, Leah and Seth took off down the beach. She appeared to be just as accomplished a runner as I was. Jacob was smiling wonkily after her. I smacked the back of his head.

"Why didn't you just suggest Sammy's while you were at it?" I demanded angrily (but not that angrily).

"God, I'm so sorry, Bella!" Jacob began rambling. "Thank you so much for going along with me. It's just that Sam has her under his thumb so thoroughly that I never get to see her. He's so controlling, and I can't even rule out that he is physically aggressive with her." I blanched at this admission and redoubled my thoughts about assisting Jacob in his quest for Leah.

"Anyway, Seville Quarter could be fun. I haven't been there in awhile…" he trailed off sheepishly. I scoffed.

"Yeah, since we were flight surgery students and in our twenties!" I complained. He hung his head in shame but not repentance.

"C'mon. You were getting excited thinking about Golden Tee," he joked. I rolled my eyes and relented. Golden Tee did rule.

"Okay, but you owe me big time," I hedged. He nodded fervently.

"Anything, Bella," he agreed, "I need to do anything I can for this girl. She's special," he concluded. My heart constricted for him.

Anyway, now I had several hours to go home and prepare for my night club humiliation. I did not dance at all; I had white girl rhythm. But, I could compete with video games and possibly pool depending on the skill and drunkenness of my opponent. I had to admit that I hadn't been out for awhile. It could be fun.

It was almost five when I pulled into the BOQ parking lot. I spotted a shiny silver Corvette idling a few spots down from mine. I can't explain why I shoved my car into park and exited the vehicle in record time. I was lounging nonchalantly behind my car when Edward finally got out of his car carrying a Taco Bell bag.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted him casually. I may have imagined that his eyes lit up when he saw me, but I decided to keep it.

"Hey, Bella, how was your day at the beach?" he inquired, smiling at me. Not quite The Dazzler but still quite effective. I held up the copy of Southern Living I was clutching and waved it in front of my face. There were a few recipes I wanted to save.

"Just catching up on local flavor," I said indicating the magazine, "and we went running like I thought." He shuffled awkwardly at that reference.

"What have you been up to?" I politely asked in return. He grimaced, and I laughed at his reluctance to tell me.

"What did you do? Rob a bank?" I teased. He glared at me with his lips pursed.

"No, I just went for a run early this morning, and then I've been hanging around reading a book. I heard you leave for the beach, by the way." He added, trying to deflect.

"The Bell for dinner, I see," I ribbed. "Dinner of champions, for sure!" I crowed. He continued to glare at me in a very non-threatening way.

"What were you reading?" I demanded. He flicked his eyes side to side furtively, like he could escape, but I wasn't having it. "Tell me!" I commanded. He huffed out a self-deprecating laugh and caved.

"OK, OK, I finally finished Damned by Chuck Palaniak," he admitted, mumbling his words as if I wouldn't hear.

"What?!" I crowed. That had been my favorite book of the last year. Well, besides the Hunger Games Trilogy, but who was counting. "I loved that book, but I wouldn't peg a Blue Angel as someone who would relate to a sarcastic druggie teenager," I said mockingly. Edward began to walk toward the stairs. It appeared he'd had enough of me.

"Stop, stop," I called placatingly. He halted readily, more readily than I expected and turned towards me. I thought his eyes looked eager, but I must have misinterpreted the emotion. Anyway, I was annoyed with Jacob for pushing me into this possibly unpleasant evening, and I had just thought of a way to make it more palatable. If I promised myself I'd keep the physical attraction under wraps, I'd have another ally there to help me through a painful evening of clubbing in my mid-30's.

"Edward," I said, narrowing my eyes calculatingly, "I've agreed to go with Jacob to Seville Quarter tonight." He flinched with this information, and I second-guessed myself. If he was so opposed to the place, maybe he would turn me down. But, I had turned him down for the jog today, so I figured it was fair to ask. "Leah Clearwater is coming too, so I thought it might be fun if you also came along." My words hung in the air for several minutes, it seemed. He seemed stunned, deer-caught-in-the headlight stunned. My cheeks heated as I waited for his answer.

Then, he broke out into a beatific smile. It was more than The Dazzler, and I momentarily lost my train of thought. I stared like an idiot into his brilliant face. He called my name a few times, and I came back down, once again feeling like an idiot.

"What was that, Edward?" I asked warily. He continued to grin blindingly at me.

"I'd love to hang out with you guys. What time are you going?" he asked for clarification. He turned and started walking toward the stairs to our rooms, beeping his Corvette locked.

"Jake and Leah are picking me up at 21:00," I told him. He laughed and revealed that he thought the same way I did.

"Oh, we're doing this old school, then, going out at the same time the cool kids are," he teased. I shrugged sheepishly.

"I think this whole thing is ill-conceived," I admitted. He frowned at that, but lightened again in another moment.

"Well, if Jacob is behind this, then I'm siding with him. We'll have a great time," he promised, keying himself into his room. "Come over at 20:30, we'll have a pre-beer," he ordered and disappeared into his room before I could argue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N:**

Edward and Bella banter in this chapter using aviation lingo applied to real life situations. My husband and I do this all the time. I find it endlessly entertaining. I'll give you an example. When we go on road trips, I am typically the Mission Commander, and he is the pilot (driver). I will do the flight planning and make the products (print out hotel confirmations, google maps, e-tickets, etc). Before we leave, we will have a brief (meeting in which mission is detailed and logistics discussed) because my husband will get pissy if we don't go over our route beforehand, and he doesn't know exactly what is going on at all times. If he gets too hungry (and cranky), I will ask him if he is Bingo (the code word used by pilots in flight to indicate that they are at the minimum fuel level to make it safely back to home field), and if he admits that he is, we will stop for food ASAP.

**Chapter 11**

I was dressed in dark skinny jeans with an artfully draped, but skimpy black silk top; on my feet were Naturalizer black heels. Hey, you couldn't tell they were orthopedic shoes. They were tasteful AND comfortable. I had lingered in front of the mirror over hair and make-up. I told myself that the extra effort was due to the fact that I would have to hold my own against girls ten years younger tonight. It had absolutely nothing to do with Edward coming along with us. After I was satisfied with my appearance, I lingered near the door to my suite, double and triple checking that I had moved my driver's license, military ID, credit cards, and all I would need into a black leather clutch.

Suddenly, there were a series of sharp knocks on my door. I jumped in surprise and laughed nervously at my excited state. I checked my watch and realized it was 20:35. I peered out the peep hole, and there was Edward looking hotter than anyone deserved in an un-tucked black dress shirt over a pair of well-fit dark jeans. The sleeves were rolled up to reveal pale, but muscular forearms. A Breitling was hanging on his left wrist. It occurred to me that I may have been staring through the peep hole too long if I was noticing details like that.

Why, oh why was I insisting on the strictly friends status of our relationship? I mentally punched my subconscious for articulating such a thought. This guy had led on a childhood friend, torturing her to the point that she had punched him in a restaurant. Not someone I needed to get involved with. Enough said.

Edward knocked again, a furrow in his brow, when I still hadn't answered. I steeled myself and opened the door. He broke out into The Dazzler as soon as he saw me.

"Sorry, I started to get worried when you didn't come over," he told me.

"Edward, it's only…" I paused and looked at my watch, "…20:37." I finished.

"Look, Doc," he smirked winningly at me, "I show up for briefs on time." I couldn't help grinning back at him for his ridiculousness. I held up my hands in defense to plead my case.

"Sorry, it's just that this mission is a little out of my comfort zone, so I spent a little extra time on the products," I explained. His eyes lit up and a chuckle slipped out at my aviation lingo. He motioned for me to follow him. I felt very clever for my come back.

"C'mon, next door. Let's have a beer before Jacob gets here. I'm pretty surprised he agreed to bring me along. I'm pretty sure I'm not high on his list," Edward said over his shoulder while he opened his door using the key card. I couldn't see his face since I was grabbing my clutch, turning off the lamp, and pulling my door shut at the same time. I was quite glad I had a moment to collect myself as I realized for the first time that Jacob would probably be less than thrilled when he arrived to pick up the TWO of us. Uh oh.

Edward was holding the door open as I pushed underneath his arm and entered his living room. It looked very similar to mine, just the mirror image. There weren't many personal touches here. I tried not to meet his eyes, letting my own roam the room. He closed the door behind me.

"Go ahead and have a seat," he granted, indicating the couch. "I'll get you a beer as promised." I could see that he had already opened his own. I saw the familiar golden label of Shiner Bok adherent to a brown bottle sweating on his kitchen bar. He was in the kitchen nook now, pulling the refrigerator open. I noticed that he had only one photo on the door of the refrigerator, and it was otherwise unadorned. It appeared to be of an attractive older woman with graying hair. The hair that wasn't gray had the same hue as those on Edward's head, so I surmised it was probably a picture of his mother. I didn't comment, too nervous about how to explain about Jacob, and filed it away for later. I realized Edward had said something, and I jerked my eyes back up to his.

"Say again," I requested, embarrassed for my inattention. He frowned at me playfully.

"I asked what you'd like to drink. I have Shiner, Sierra Nevada, and Corona, but I'm out of limes," he cautioned. I amused by his seriousness regarding the lack of limes. Silly boys.

"Shiner, please," I replied, distracted. He popped the top and approached me, handing me the bottle with a paper towel. Not exactly a cocktail napkin, but it worked. I took a long drink and glanced at my watch. I was going to have to come clean quickly. I only had about 10 minutes until Jake and Leah were here. Edward was sipping his Shiner contentedly, having seated himself in the arm chair. I suddenly realized there was quiet music coming from a Bose speaker with an iPod attached.

"Edward, you should probably know that I invited you on a whim, and I didn't clear it with Jacob and Leah," I just blurted out. An array of emotions flitted across his face in rapid sequence. I wasn't sure I could identify them all, but I tried to play close attention. First there was horror, then satisfaction?, then dread, then…resignation.

"I'm sorry, if I put you on the spot, but Jacob invented this whole plot when we ran into Leah on the beach, and I wasn't really sold on going clubbing at my age, so I decided to make the whole thing more fun," I quickly explained before he could react. Edward squinted and seemed to be thinking long and hard about that.

"So, you think if I go, then it will be more fun?" he asked. I nodded vigorously.

"Then, that's good enough for me," he told me. "Black can't take that away from me." A laugh bubbled out of his chest as he made this last statement, and I relaxed as far as Edward's reaction to the situation, but definitely tensed as far as Jacob's reaction. He wouldn't let on tonight, but he might murder me tomorrow. Edward cleared his throat to say more.

"You, and Jacob, do know that Leah has a boyfriend, right?" Edward asked seriously.

"Yes, Jacob knows that, but I think he wishes things were different," I admitted. "He said Sam doesn't treat her well." I added. Edward nodded gravely.

"I don't really know anything. I don't know Sam well, and we don't socialize. He's part of the diamond, and I don't even interact with him much in the air. So, I'm out of it. I don't want to get involved," he emphasized. I quickly agreed with him.

"Me either, and you don't need to worry about Jacob. He's obviously level-headed. This evening is just about four friends having a good time," I said lamely. Edward grimaced, and I winced. We were obviously the most unlikely group of friends to go clubbing in Pensacola, possibly ever. I glanced at my watch. Shit. It was 20:57. Jacob could be here anytime.

"Do you want to go hang out in my room now?" I asked. "Jacob won't know to look for us here," I added meekly. Edward rolled his eyes but indicated he agreed. He gathered our empty bottles on the kitchen counter and motioned for me to head out in front of him. I opened his main door and stepped out onto the concrete walkway and almost leveled Leah Clearwater. She stumbled as I crashed into her but managed to steady herself on the metal hand-railing.

Jacob was poised at my door with his hand raised to knock and jumped a mile at the commotion behind him. He turned and his eyes widened with fury when he saw me exiting Edward's room with the man in question in tow. I quickly moved to diffuse the situation.

"So, I convinced Edward to come along with us," I announced. "I figured we could use all the help we could get at Seville at our ages, Leah excepted, of course," I nodded at her smiling. I wasn't exactly sure how old she was, but I was pretty sure it wasn't over 30. She pursed her lips and shook her head, but I could see her pleasure at the teasing. I'd used the right angle to deflect attention. I mentally fist pumped. Jacob's ire softened when he saw that I had managed to win over Leah.

"Bella, I'm 28, and not exactly a college student," Leah demurred, and Jake jumped in to feed her ego further. "But you could pass for even younger, Leah," Jake told her, and I wanted to gag. Even Edward raised his eyebrows at me. Leah laughed and shoved him away.

"Shut up, idiot," she told him. I liked her a little bit more in that moment. Maybe there was some personality there after all. She _had_ been the one excited for Seville. We all stood there silently and awkwardly for a moment. Finally, I spoke.

"Let's go," I said shrugging. Edward and I went down the stair first due to proximity. I was a little bit behind him, and I did not eye his backside in those dark jeans. Jacob jostled me a little from behind, and I glanced over my shoulder at him. He glared at me silently. I smiled and shrugged. He had absolutely no real reason to dislike Edward, and if he was allowed to go clubbing with his "absolutely not romantically interested" friend, then I was, too. At least I wasn't as deeply in denial as Jacob was.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The ride into Pensacola was silent. Edward played with a loose seam on the backseat of Jacob's Jeep Wrangler. The two of us had piled in the back, and I, for one, was quite glad that Jacob had the hard top on.

Leah was wearing a one-shouldered mini-dress with platform heels. I was disapproving because while the outing had been billed as a friendly one, her outfit did not convey friendly intentions. I thought it was inappropriate in light of her boyfriend. I did notice that when Jacob tried to brush his hand against her back in order to show her into the jeep, she did jump away to avoid the contact. The situation seemed convoluted to me, but I would be a good friend and trust Jacob's judgment.

We found a parking spot pretty easily. It was still early, not even 21:30. We found a parallel parking spot only two blocks away from the main entrance to Seville Quarter. The sense of foreboding was rising, and I was very worried that we would be very out of place here tonight. We all exited the jeep quietly, all lost in our private thoughts, almost like we were heading to the gallows instead of a night club.

The chatter and ambient noise increased as we turned our death march onto Government Street. There was no line, but the bouncers were waiting to check our ID's. Leah arrived first, and they took her ID and looked at it closely, but I swear they practically waved the rest of us in without really scrutinizing. Assholes.

The four of us entered the narrow wooden hallway that was the main entrance and paused awkwardly. There were seven separate bars, and we needed to make a group decision. This is why I despised traveling in groups to places like this. Even though I knew that Edward and Jacob were probably of like mind with me, I recognized that Leah was driving the evening. I turned to her, just as Jacob had already done.

It was loud inside, and we could barely hear each other speak here in the hallway, not to mention the crowds jostling us, clamoring by to reach their bar of choice. I saw a young girl swaying toward the restrooms with the unmistakable shape of a hurricane glass in her hand. It had been too long since I'd had one of those, I thought wistfully.

Finally, Leah and Jacob's whisper/shouted conversation ended, and they backed away from each other, having leaned in to speak in ears. They turned to relay their decisions to us, exchanging a loaded look before leaning away from each other. Seriously, I seemed to be trapped in some kind of angsty romantic dramedy. I could leave now and be happy.

The negativity was running rampant when I felt a comforting pressure on my left hand. I jumped, startled, and looked down. Edward had grasped my hand and was clutching it comfortingly, looking at me with some emotion; it looked pleading, but I figured it was just sympathy. We were both trapped in this Lifetime movie. I briefly squeezed back and dropped his hand. I leaned in to the group.

"What's the plan?" I shouted. "I'm all for Fast Eddie's and a little pool and, of course, Golden Tee?" I raised my eyebrows suggestively. Jacob looked nervous, and Leah frowned. Shit, why did I even come? Edward gripped my hand again and pulled my ear closer to his mouth. I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

"Leah's a fan of the band tonight, Adam Holt Band," he informed me, shouting into my ear. "Let's head to End O' the Alley and have a few drinks, enjoy the band," he finished in suggestion. I nodded my assent and motioned for us to move that way and out of the narrow hallway. We exited the roofed part of the building into the open air courtyard. I made a beeline for the open fire in the middle, already feeling the chill in the air. The rest of the group followed me. I grabbed Jacob's sleeve and probably a little bit of forearm skin.

"You owe me, bitch," I ground out between clenched teeth, but quietly so that Edward and Leah didn't hear. Jacob smirked at me.

"You're transparent, Swan," he sneered. "Talk to me tomorrow, and tell me you wish tonight didn't happen," he stepped away from me to prevent a reply and pulled Leah into the crook of his arm. She stiffened and took on a stricken facial expression. Jacob relaxed his arm, and she stepped away from him quickly, but turned back to him with a friendly expression. I was confused by it. I figured Jacob was, too, but if he was going to be an asshole to me, then he could fend for himself. I wasted little time heading for the bar without seeing if I was followed.

There was no wait at the outdoor bar, and I approached the bartender, fumbling for my wallet within my clutch. He was watching with more amusement than was called for, and I leaned in to order an Irish Carbomb. Before, I could speak the words, Edward had slid in behind me and commandeered the order.

"We'll have two of whatever the lady would like to have," he told the bartender confidently. I blinked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?" I asked him, "I'm feeling nostalgic tonight. I was thinking of ordering the first drink I ever had in this bar," I said saucily. And I meant it. I'd stood in this very spot the first weekend of my flight training and ordered Irish Carbombs with several actual aviation students, aspiring to be pilots, not just flight surgeons, like me. As far as I know, they all had washed out. I hadn't heard of any of them since. Given that track record, I should probably avoid the order, but I was feeling nostalgic like I told Edward.

Edward nodded, not a trace of fear or misgiving in his face. I smiled at him and pinched his cheek. I felt drunk and bold, even though I'd only had the one Shiner back in his room.

"Fine," I told him and turned to the bartender, "Two Irish Carbombs," I ordered. He smiled at us, pleased to be able to make a dramatic drink. He pulled out two bottle of Guinness and poured them expertly into beer glasses. Then, he pulled out the Bailey's and poured two shots. He set the shot glasses next to the beer drinks. Finally, he plucked the Bushmill's from the shelf and poured a quick layer of Irish whiskey over the top of the Irish cream in the shot glasses. Then, he gave us two big smiles, while pushing the beer glasses toward us. Edward looked at me questioningly.

"Have you never had one of these?" I asked incredulously. I mean, give me a break, he had an Irish last name. He shook his head and looked confused. I smiled back gleefully and turned the smile on the bartender, giving him a nod to proceed with the drink. He toasted us with the two shots and then dropped them into our beers. I immediately grabbed the beer glass and picked it up to gulp the contents. I looked toward Edward just before the drink touched my lips, and he was watching me with wide eyes. I paused and widened my eyes at him in encouragement.

"Drink it quick before the milk curdles," I told him impatiently. He looked frightened, but he picked up the glass and tilted it back in tandem with me, and we swallowed the contents. When we were done, I turned toward him. He was smiling widely, beyond The Dazzler again, shaking his head. He leaned in to speak into my ear.

"You're something else, Bella Swan," he said with a strange undertone. His smile didn't break, and his demeanor seemed inviting, so I kept smiling with him. He nodded back at the bartender.

"What do you want now?" he asked. I thought about it for a few beats. It had been a long time since I'd been out.

"I'll have a gin and tonic," I decided. "I don't care about the quality of gin; I'm good with the cheap stuff." He wrinkled his nose at me.

"I don't think you need to worry about that here," he retorted disdainfully, eyeing the surrounding crowd. We weren't exactly in a high end liquor outlet. I grimaced and shook my head, and he moved back toward the bar. I looked around for Jacob and Leah. They were closer to the stage with an appropriate amount of space between the two of them, swaying to the band, which was covering Tom Petty. I scoffed in disgust. I needed to get the real down low on this situation.

Edward returned with a glass of clear liquid that would prove to be my gin and tonic. They didn't seem to be as tasty as I had remembered. He had a glass of amber liquid for himself that I assumed was Scotch. He pulled me toward the fire pit at the back of the courtyard, and we talked for a while, discussing colleagues, difficult bosses, bureaucracy, politics, and a wide variety of topics. We were surprisingly in agreement on most things we talked about. The time seemed to fly by.

We both switched to beer at some point and had had a few when I realized that we had drifted closer, leaning into each other, faces only inches apart while we talked. I found myself leaning into his shoulder, our bodies pressed closely together along my left side and his right. With the realization, I took a sharp intake of breath, surprised at where this might be heading. The drinks were making my brain fuzzy, and I was having trouble remembering why I should only be friends with this beautiful man.

Edward saw the moment my face changed, and he responded. He leaned in even closer; I could feel his breath on my face, warm and inviting. My eyes went to his mouth, roving over his lips. His tongue peeked out to moisten those lips just slightly, and I saw that he was watching my mouth, too. He moved to close those final few centimeters of space between us, and I…panicked.

"Um, I've got to use the head," I blurted out and cringed at my inelegant excuse. But I still jumped to my feet, shooting him what I hoped was an apologetic glance as I slipped away from him into the crowd.

What the hell was wrong with me, I asked myself. That hot guy was going to kiss me, I was sure of it! This was my usual modus operandi: find a hot guy to pass the time with, no big deal. But, I now had to admit to myself that I actually liked Edward. He made me feel something I wasn't used to, something uncomfortable. And, he was a man whore, too, I reminded myself. This situation was just too risky for me. We had to stay friends only.

A small voice in the back of my head piped up to remind me that I was done with training and would be in one spot for awhile, and Edward would be in that same spot. I had stability that could allow me to aspire to something more. I brutally shoved that small voice back into the depths of my subconscious.

I had reached the small alcove for the bathrooms, which was located just off the main hallway. Thankfully, there was no line outside the women's room. I was just reaching to push open the door, when someone grabbed me roughly and dragged me back into the main hallway and through a darkened door.

I lost my bearings with the change of lighting but quickly realized I was shoved against the back wall of Phineas Phogg's, the dance club portion of Seville Quarter. I was confused and surprised that Edward would be so aggressive with me after my escape, but as my eyes adjusted, I comprehended that my assailant wasn't Edward, or even Jacob. It was a man I had never seen, and he was glaring at me, like I had run over his dog.

"You're making this whole thing a lot harder than it should be, you little bitch," he spat at me, twisting my wrist painfully. I took in his appearance and was definitely frightened by his stature, even though I knew this was just a big misunderstanding and would soon be over. He was tall, well over six feet, and broad and muscular. His tee shirt was very tight, and I could see his muscles rippling underneath it as he flexed his arms threateningly. His dark skin gleamed in the flashing strobe lights; his hair was shoulder length and dread-locked.

"Hey," I said conciliatorily, "I think you've got the wrong girl," I tried to explain. He twisted my wrist harder, eliciting a cry of pain from me and shoved me roughly against the wall. I was definitely scared now.

"Well, you are the wrong girl, that's for sure, but this isn't a mistake. You're fucking up my plan. Now, what are we going to do about that?" he asked rhetorically with an evil smile. I took a deep breath, ready to scream, but suddenly, my attacker's body was pulled away from me and slammed into the wall next to me. I stumbled as he let go of my wrist but leapt away immediately.

I looked up to see who had rescued me and saw Jacob holding this guy by the neck up against the wall. His eyes were murderously angry.

"I think that's enough," Jacob ground out, but the guy could answer because Jacob was choking him. "You've got the wrong girl, and you need to forget about my friend here. Don't look at her again." The guy's eyes were angry, but he nodded (as well as he could while being choked), and Jacob let him go. He disappeared into the ground the instant he was free.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob asked frantically, plucking arms. I took a deep, calming breath and shook it off.

"Yeah, sure, I'm fine," I said shakily and let out a strained chuckle. "I sure hope that guy doesn't find who he's actually looking for." Jacob looked chagrinned.

"I should have held him and turned him into security," he said guiltily.

"Don't worry about it, Jake. Thank goodness, you were there for the rescue. Let's just go," I suggested. Jacob nodded, and we headed back into the courtyard to find Edward and Leah. This night had just gotten too much for me, and I wanted to go home.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Uh-oh. Who do you think that guy was? Was it really a mistake that he picked on Bella?

EG


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: **

Hypoxia: lack of oxygen in the blood. This can lead to a variety of problems in the body as not enough oxygen reaches the tissues to continue normal metabolism. Since all Navy aircrew are required to wear oxygen masks and breath oxygen at altitudes above 10,000 ft, aviation personnel are trained to recognize the signs of hypoxia that might occur from a malfunction in the system.

NAMRL: Naval Aviation Medicine Research Lab. Research facility located in Pensacola. Does lots of high level medical and physiologic research that relates to aviation. Many astronauts get their start here.

**Chapter 12**

Jake and I re-entered the courtyard, and I spotted Edward and Leah sitting together at one of the tables. They weren't speaking to each other; they weren't even looking at each other. A quick glance their way, and you would have thought they were strangers. They had met before; Edward had intimated as much. I wondered what the issue was.

As we approached the table, Edward looked up and saw us coming. He smiled sheepishly at me, trying to catch my eyes as I drew near. However, when our eyes finally locked, he stood up quickly, knocking over his chair. His face was filled with concern.

"Bella, are you all right? What happened?" he demanded. Jacob had been following me through the crowd, and he came up to stand beside me. I was curious as to what my face was showing Edward. He seemed strangely in tune with me. Leah was now watching us closely, too.

"Bella had a run in with some crazy dude. He pulled her aside and pushed her up against a wall. He mistook her for someone else. Don't worry, I took care of it," he said the final part with a hint of a gloat in his voice. I looked at him sharply and shook my head minutely. Now was not the time for this.

Edward approached me swiftly with stiff, angry motions. He gently grasped my upper arms and dipped his head slightly so that we were eye to eye.

"Are you sure that you're OK?" he asked quietly, ignoring Jacob and Leah, who were both now crowded around me as well. His fingers were curling around my biceps, and I thought he might be about to pull me to him in an embrace. I was kind of hoping he would.

"Yeah," I drew out the word with a sigh. "It just scared me a little. He was pretty big and menacing is all. And the dreadlocks made him a little creepier still. Jake scared him off. All's well that ends well," I shook it off, but Edward's face went white. I'm not sure what I said to cause the change in his face, but his lips were now pressed together in a thin line, his brows drawn together, his eyes dangerous. If I didn't know him, I would have been terrified. He dropped my arms and took a step back, looking out over the crowd.

"Edward?" I asked him, confused by his reaction to my reassurance. "Are YOU okay?" I turned his own words back on him.

"Yes," he answered harshly, hissing on the final consonant a little. He gripped my upper arm again, a little more roughly than before and started to drag me toward the side exit. "We should go now." He didn't even stop to see if Jacob and Leah were following us, but they were scrambling after us. Jacob shot me a concerned look, but I just shrugged my shoulders. I was baffled by this behavior.

We reached the car before Jacob and Leah, and Edward dropped my arm like a hot potato, pacing the sidewalk next to the Jeep, frantically running his hands through his hair. We only waited about ninety seconds, but Edward looked like he was about to explode by the time Jacob got the doors unlocked. We climbed into the back seat, but this time Edward slid as far away from me in the backseat as he could and refused to speak to me, even when I patted his arm to try and get his attention.

If I thought the ride into Pensacola was quiet, the trip back to the base was silent as a tomb. I wasn't even sure that Edward was breathing beside me. He held himself in such a tense, angry posture. I was so perplexed; what had I done to upset him so much. I was the one who was attacked. Did he think I deserved it or brought it on myself? If so, then he really was the jerk I had originally thought him to be. I figured I could get some answers after Jake dropped us off.

We pulled into the parking lot of the BOQ, and Edward was straining in his seat, obviously dying to jump out. But he had to wait for Leah to get out and pull the seat back before he could. Jacob turned off the engine and got out, pulling back the seat for me. I started to climb out, but Leah had moved faster, and Edward was off across the parking lot without a look back before I was on my two feet.

I stared after him stunned. Why was he acting this way? I turned to look at Jake, shock and embarrassment written all over my face. I could see the shock reflected back at me, but Jacob's expression was also tinged with fury. He looked back and forth between me, Edward's retreating back, and Leah's vulnerable expression where she stood hovering near the passenger door of the Jeep. He was undecided.  
"Jacob, take Leah home," I told him firmly, making the decision for him. I could take care of myself. Plus, I knew where Edward lived. He had already disappeared up the stairs to the second level. He was unbelievable! Leah climbed into the Jeep in response to my words, obviously not wanting anything to do with my drama. Jacob gave me one last look and nodded.

"Take care, Bella," he said in parting. "Call me if you need me, and I'll come right back," he promised. I smiled at him and waved him away. I knew he would, but I wouldn't get anything out of Edward if he were here. Jake started the Jeep and pulled out of the lot. I was alone in the dark.

I tucked my clutch under my arm and headed for the stairs. I wondered how this night had gone so horribly off the rails. Had I really been about to kiss Edward? Had I really wanted it that much? I felt stupid for letting my guard down for him. I took the stairs two by two and headed straight for Edward's door. He hadn't closed it properly, and I kicked it letting my frustration run free. The door flew open and smacked the wall behind it. I stormed through the opening.

"What is your problem?" I shouted at Edward, who had obviously been pacing the room, pale and sweating. Why was he acting like something precious of his had been damaged? _I _was the one wronged here tonight, and I was over it. He had no right to act this way. He looked surprised and chastened at my appearance, but the unpleasant hardness of expression that I had seen on our first few meetings quickly clouded his features.

"Bella, I was wrong to entertain this friendship," he declared. I stared at him in confusion, my boldness slipping away hurt seeping in to replace it.

"Why?" I asked, my voice shaking a little bit. I hated myself for that. "What did I do?" He crossed the room swiftly to stand directly in front of me, but he didn't touch me.

"You didn't do anything. I…I'm just not good for you," he said, his voice cracking with some emotion I couldn't name. "I'm not a good friend for you," he finished with a painful sigh.

"What does that mean?" I shouted at him. I loathed the shrill tone my voice had taken on. Was this because I hadn't kissed him? Was he angry about rejection? Because right about now I would take that back a thousand times to feel his lips on mine. I hated myself a little bit more for realizing it. He turned his back on me and walked toward the bedroom.

"Bella," he said quietly, "I'm sorry…for everything. But I can't do this. You should go." And with that, he entered the bedroom and closed the door, leaving me in his living space. I stood still for several moments sure he would come back and explain himself. But he didn't. I felt like a fool.

So, I did as he asked and left the room, slamming the front door behind me as hard as I could. It didn't make me feel any better. I made it into my room and went through my bedtime routine, washing away my make-up and any trace of tonight on my face. I put on my pajamas and made it to my bed before the tears came. I pulled the covers over my head and let them fall. I cried for those few terrifying moments in the club when I was dominated by the dreadlocked stranger. But mostly I cried for the fledgling friendship that I had just begun to cherish.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I slept fitfully, tossing and turning. I was awakened by a loud crash and the sound of things breaking at about 03:00. I could tell the sounds were coming from Edward's room, but I couldn't for the life of me understand why he would be trashing his room. I had no clue what had happened between us tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sunday dawned, bright and sunny, but I lingered in bed, unwilling to admit that last night had happened. Jacob called, wanting to make sure I was all right. I assured that I was fine, and that, no, I had no idea why Edward had reacted the way he had. I promised him that Edward had not hurt me, and that I was little affected by the drama. This was all a lie, of course, but Jacob seemed appeased. I turned down his offer to hang out at the beach. I just wanted to be by myself.

I remained in my pajamas until well after noon. It was hard to believe that I had only been here for a week. It seemed so much had happened, like my life had changed dramatically without my even realizing it. I needed to do laundry, but I hesitated to leave the room. I was nervous that I would run into Edward at the same time that I longed to see him, to have him tell me it had all been a misunderstanding.

Finally, I got the courage to poke my head outside. The landing seemed quiet, so I ventured forth. I had donned PT gear for my trip outside. Normally, I wouldn't think twice about puttering around the BOQ in my sleep wear, but I wanted to look my best in case I saw Edward. At least I was self-aware enough to admit this to myself.

While I was at it, the debacle last night had also forced me to admit my feelings for Edward were a bit more than friendly. But it was a moot point now. I'd only known him for one week, and he had already inexplicably treated me like dirt twice. I knew there was more to the story, but he obviously didn't care enough to let me in on the secret. We had no future. But I still wanted to look attractive if I ran into him.

I peered out over the parking lot and didn't see the Corvette anywhere. I wondered where he had gone, and then reminded myself it was none of my business. The car's absence did mean that I could do my laundry unmolested, so I hurried down and shoved everything into an empty washer. I'd have to undertake another trip to the laundry room in about half an hour to move things to the dryer, but at least now I could return to my room, collapse on the couch, and try to find a teen chick flick to occupy the rest of my afternoon.

The rest of my Sunday continued along this pathetic vein. I moved my things to one of the dryers and even went back to fold everything before bringing my clean clothes back to my room. The car still hadn't returned. It was starting to get dark, so I heated up a Healthy Choice Steamers meal. The Top Chef inspired ones were actually pretty good.

I had descended so far into my wallowing that I was actually watching a movie about a jerky teenager who gets turned into a monster by his classmate who happens to be a witch (played by an Olsen twin, seriously?) when there was an insistent knock on my door. I glanced at the clock; it was 21:30. Where had the day gone? My pulse started racing as I stood to peek through the peep hole. I was both aching for and dreading it to be Edward. My heart was in my throat as I looked out to see…Alice on my doorstep.

My shoulders slumped in defeat, and I considered not answering. But, Alice had other plans. She pounded a little harder and called through the door.

"Bella, open up, I know you're in there. I need to talk to you," she paused in her knocking and added a softer, "please." I sighed and opened the door motioning her in quickly with a glance outside. The landing was empty and silent behind her. She breezed past me and settled herself on the arm of the couch without an invitation.

"Oh, he's in there," she said referring to my furtive glances toward Edward's door, "but I've already talked to him, and I don't have anything else to say to him right now. He's heard it all," her face was angry, and I assumed she was talking about Edward. I wondered how she knew anything had happened.

"Alice, what are you doing here? And what are you talking about? When did you get back?" I flung the questions at her, not in the mood for small talk.

"I just got back from Utah about an hour ago," she informed me. "I had a desperate and garbled message from Edward. He was at my place when I got home. When I'd understood what he'd done, I wasn't in the mood to talk to him anymore, so I sent him packing." She was obviously fuming, and I was a little confused. And, if I was honest, a little annoyed that Alice seemed to know more about what had happened between Edward and me than I did.

"Look, that doesn't explain why you're here. I need to get to bed. I have Water Survival tomorrow. That's not something to be tired for," I argued with her. Alice put her hands on hips and didn't budge. I was more than a little annoyed with her. My heart was heavy, and I wanted to be alone to nurse it. I moved past her and opened the door to the outside and stood still next to it. Alice's expression turned pleading.

"He's messed up, Bella," she implored, "He doesn't know how to go about this. I promise he'll come around." She pressed her lips together and gazed at me beseechingly. "There's more to the story; if you knew, you'd understand." I slammed the door and rounded on her.

"But, I don't know, now do I?" I shouted, finally reaching my breaking point. "Are you going to tell me?" She clasped her hands and looked down at the floor, and I could see that she wouldn't.

"It's not my place," she whispered. I rolled my eyes so hard that I thought they would fall out of my head.

"Well, that's not my problem, Alice," I scoffed. "You keep telling me there's more to Edward, but he's not telling and neither are you. I've only known him for a week, and he hasn't even shown me that we have the potential to be friends, much less anything more. He can be pleasant enough, but he's obviously not able to keep up normal social interaction. I'm not even sure why you're pushing this friendship between us." I was panting by the time I was done with this speech. Alice looked ashamed.

"I wish you could see what I see," she told me softly. "Edward's different with you. And he was so afraid when he heard what happened to you at the club. He didn't know how to handle himself," she trailed off when she saw the fury in my face.

"Alice, I_ think_ I like you, but give up on Edward. You're not making sense and until someone fills me in, I'm done with it. Now leave me alone," I opened the front door again, leaving no room for argument regarding her departure. She looked at me unhappily, but left without further comment. I shut the door firmly behind her but managed to refrain from a slam.

After about ten seconds, I heard her pounding on Edward's door. I sighed in exasperation. This go-between stuff was so juvenile. He must have let her in because I heard the muffled sound of voices arguing briefly. Then, she left or was thrown out. Edward's door did slam shut. I wondered who had been the slammer, her or him.

I slouched against my door, feeling exhausted from all the drama. I pictured Edward doing the same next door. Unfortunately, that led to my picturing that moment last night when our lips were moving closer and closer together, his breath on my cheek, the look in his eye. I didn't imagine that, did I? There had been something between us; why had he recoiled the way he had done. Well, nothing to do but get over it, I told myself. Since I had to be at the Survival and Training Center by 07:15, I decided to go ahead and get in bed. I didn't sleep well; my dreams were filled with mysterious green eyes, the emotion behind them changing when I least expected. Around 02:00 I was awakened by what sounded like a knock at my front door. I waited and listened, but I didn't hear anything else. As I drifted back to sleep, I might have heard a door close nearby, but it was probably another dream.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I had trouble defining my emotions the next morning. I was both nervous and excited about Water Survival, but I was also still drained and just sad about the events of Saturday and yesterday. I knew Edward was a lost cause, but I was now a little worried about Alice. I had spoken pretty harshly to her (even though she deserved it), and I wasn't sure we could really continue to be friends given her closeness with Edward. I had initially had great optimism about my ability to find new friends here, but it wasn't turning out too great. Hopefully, things wouldn't explode with Emmett today, too.

When I arrived in the classroom, Emmett was already there and had saved me a seat. That was a good start. I slid into the plastic rotating chair bolted to the long desk next to his. I had a small bag containing my bathing suit and some shower stuff. We would have a classroom session first, then the pool stuff, then we would do the hypoxia training. I guess they didn't want to deprive us of oxygen and then send us into the pool. Hopefully, the object of the lesson was for all of us to live through it, first and foremost. I dropped my bag to the floor and kicked it with my flight boots. Emmett was smiling widely at me.

"Hey, Doc," he whispered fervently, "Are you still going to help me out with Rosalie Hale?" he asked. Hmm. He was treating me pretty normally, not a bit of pity in sight, I thought. He must not know about me and Edward. Not that there was a "me and Edward." I decided to forget about Edward and enjoy myself. I'd had my career for all these years and never needed any particular guy. I wouldn't start now. I took a deep breath and plastered a real grin on my face.

"Shouldn't that be LT Hale, to you, Emmett?" I asked sarcastically, elbowing him in the ribs. He smirked back, picking up the banter.

"If it is now, it won't be for long," he said cockily. Just at that moment, a strikingly beautiful woman in a flight suit entered the room and strode to the front podium. The smirk fell off Emmett's face like it had been scrubbed off. I think his mouth might have fallen open a little bit, too.

LT Rosalie Hale was tall, almost six feet and statuesque. Her golden blond hair was pulled back in a smart chignon that looked way too complicated to perform on a daily basis. The flight suit skimmed her body, hinting at flawless curves underneath, unlike Victoria's blatant attempts to look sexy in her flight suit. I could tell even from this far away that her eyes were a startling blue. She looked like a Hollywood actress cast in a Navy movie, not an actual scientist. I glanced around and saw that every other student in the room had the same expression as Emmett. I also noticed I was the only woman in the class. Then, LT Hale took charge.

"I'm LT Hale, and I'll be your instructor today. I am the Aviation Physiologist in charge of the syllabus for Water Survival Training, and I am actively involved in hypoxia research at NAMRL, so I hope I will be able to answer any and all of the questions that you may have. My number one goal is provide you with a safe training environment today," she began her lecture.

She was unsmiling and no-nonsense, but not rude or bitchy. She seemed to be a true professional. I could already see that I admired her. She quickly outlined the day's schedule, explaining the maneuvers we would do in the pool and the safety background behind each one. I scribbled a few notes on my printed syllabus and tried to pay attention. I hoped the guys were paying attention, too; I didn't want any of them to drown while I was there. They'd probably expect the only doctor in the room to help out with that. After about an hour of preparation, she released us to the locker room to change into our bathing suits and to don our "pool gear," the practice safety gear we would use in the pool.

I gathered up my bag and hoisted it on my shoulder as I heaved out of the plastic chair. Emmett and I moved toward the exit to the pool deck together. He squeezed my shoulder as we parted at the locker room doors.

"I'm counting on you, Doc Swan," he called after me, winking. This might be just the distraction I was hoping for, I thought as I entered the women's locker room.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Why does Edward have to be such a moody bastard, huh? Oh well, I didn't create this character, I just play with him and put him in a flight suit…

EG


	13. Chapter 13

A/N:

Paraloft: Room in a hanger where all the flight gear and equipment is kept. Usually every pilot/aircrew has a locker with their personal gear. When they leave the Ready Room to go to their aircraft, first they stop in the paraloft and get dressed in their gear.

APT: Aviation Physiology Technician. These are hospital corpsmen (enlisted medical personnel) that have gone on to special training in physiology and assist the physiologist in training aircrew on aspects of survival.

ASTC: Aviation Survival Training Center. This is where Bella and Emmett are doing their training and where Rosalie works. There are a few different ASTC locations throughout the country. I believe the list is Lemoore, CA, Miramar, CA, Pensacola, FL, Oceana, VA, and Pax River, MD. Maybe there's one in Whidbey Island, WA. This means if you are stationed somewhere else when your Water Survival qual expires, then you have to travel to renew.

Helo dunker: Terrifyingly real and exactly how I describe it here.

Hollywood shower: Short showers (less than 30 seconds) are encouraged on board a ship so as not to waste water. Long, indulgent showers are referred to as Hollywood showers because this is what is seen in movies, and is most definitely not the real life for a sailor.

I am not that familiar with the physiology side of aviation, so I may make some mistakes here, but I think I'll be pretty close. I'm going to go ahead and assume there are no aviation physiologists reading, but correct me if I'm wrong!

**Chapter 13**

I stood in the "paraloft" of the ASTC training pool trying to bite back my frustration. The pool was enormous with multiple sections and housed inside an enormous warehouse like structure. There were no windows, and it was humid and dreary inside. The APT handing out gear had dressed me in a wrinkled flight suit, at least two sizes too big, over my black one piece racer back bathing suit. The boots were three sizes too big. I cringed when I pulled them on. They hadn't fully dried, and the last water class had been a week ago. Do not think about mold and fungus on your toenails, I chanted in my head. My APT friend was currently picking through every last torso harness on the rack trying to find one which would even remotely pass for this exercise.

I mean, I'm a pretty averaged sized woman, maybe a little on the shorter side, but surely they got people on the smaller side of the spectrum through here every now and then. I caught myself briefly wondering what they had done when Alice had taken this course.

Finally, he found one he was happy with and the arduous task of fitting it to my body began. He tugged and pulled and jerked and put his hands in places that hadn't been touched by another human being in many months. That last thought made me think of Edward, which put me in an even worse mood. He capped off the look by handing me a helmet to put on once we entered the water.

I made it over to the bleachers next to the pool where the rest of my classmates were seated waiting for the rest of the group to dress out. I was pretty sure I looked like a little kid playing dress up. I hopped up the metal benches and flopped down next to Emmett. He looked like he had the opposite problem from me. There was about an inch of skin showing between the bottom of his flight suit and the top of his boots. That did make me feel a little better.

"Lookin' good, Doc," he smirked at me, raising his fist for a bump. I gave it to him and smirked right back.

"You look just as good, Emmett," I told him. Suddenly, his attention snapped away from me, and he sat up very straight. I looked to see what had caught his eye and watched as LT Hale entered the pool deck. She was wearing a sleek black shortie wet suit and had a whistle around her neck. Her feet were bare, and I noticed she had painted her toenails a hot pink color. I don't think Emmett noticed that; he was staring at her like she was a goddess descending from heaven. I had to admit she really could rock a wet suit.

She signaled to the APTs scattered around the pool preparing various equipment, and they gathered near her. My buddy from the paraloft stayed with the gear. Two of the APTs were also dressed in wet suits and had scuba equipment and masks. We were told that they would be safety observers underwater at all times. LT Hale placed her hands in a prayer position, folded in front of her, and told us that this would be the distress signal. If we ever felt unsafe or out of control, all we had to do was make this hand signal, and the divers would rescue us. The other two APTs were in red swimming trunks and rash guards and were there to help LT Hale with the equipment and to demonstrate tasks for us if needed.

There were eight people in the class. I heard one of the APTs saying that since the class was so small today that we might get out early. They coaxed us all into the water which was pretty cold. I hated to put on the helmet because I really felt like I couldn't hear with it on my head, but I did it when instructed. We began by swimming the length of the pool demonstrating our mastery of the breast stroke. I was a good a swimmer; I'd grown up on a lake as a kid, so I didn't have any trouble with this stuff, even in the full flight gear. Then we did a few more laps, showing the side stroke and the crawl.

"Doc," Emmett shouted in the vicinity of my ear after we had completed the swim. "You're a pretty good swimmer, better than me." Since Emmett was loud enough to be heard on the other side of the base, hearing him through the helmet was no problem. I saw Rosalie turn toward us with what I thought might have been an amused expression.

Once done with the swim, we had to practice inflating our built-in floatation gear. The horse collar part of the torso harness supposedly had little release mechanisms that responded to sea water. If it came in contact with it, it would automatically release bladders of air that pillowed around the neck and on either side of your face. This was positioned this way so that your head would stay up even if you happened to be unconscious. Of course, they didn't have any actual functioning gear for us to try out in the pool, so we just blew up the air bladders ourselves with the straws hidden on the backside of them.

Next, one of the APTs demonstrated the dead man's float, which consisted of going limp in the water with your head down and arms outstretched. You were supposed to float like this and bring your arms down toward your sides every so often to lift your face out of the water. It helped that the helmet kind of floated. Supposedly, this would be an energy saving method of staying afloat should you be required to survive in the water without a raft for any period of time. We were supposed to tread water in our gear for three minutes, then demonstrate the dead man's float after that for three more minutes as the next test.

As we started treading, Emmett positioned himself close to the edge of the pool. I had moved out to open water away from everyone else so I wouldn't accidentally crash into someone while "dead." I questioned Emmett's positioning until I noticed he was right next to where LT Hale was standing, monitoring our performances. When the whistle was blown to start treading, he started trying to talk to her. But he was shouting so loud, unable to hear himself inside his helmet, that we could all hear him.

"So, LT Hale, I know you've been here for a couple of months, but where did you transfer from? I used to be at Miramar," he told her. I paddled in a circle. A few of the guys were rolling their eyes and attempting to ignore Emmett, but the others had situated themselves so they had a good show. LT Hale shook her head , letting him know now was not the time to talk. He didn't take the hint.

"I've seen you around a few times and tried to introduce myself. I'm Emmett McCarty. Do you remember me? I'm a Marine with Fat Albert?" Now she gave him tight smile and nodded, admitting that she did remember him but trying to keep from encouraging him. One of the APTs blew the whistle to signal that we should start the dead man's float. I obediently flopped my face into the water and stayed down as long as I could. It was kind of hard with the flotation pillows all around my head. When I lifted my head I heard LT Hale lose her cool.

"Dead man, MAJ McCarty, you are supposed to be a dead man. Shut up, and put your face in the water or you will fail this course," she shouted at him, red-faced. Emmett just gave her a smile and immediately did as she asked. I kept my giggles internal as I put my own face back in the water.

The next two drills went by quickly, probably because I was dreading what would follow them. We all lined up to be hoisted out of the pool by a hook and a crank. This simulated a helicopter rescue without a rescue swimmer. They lowered the hook, we had to perform the maneuver to clear the line of static, then we attached the hook to the C-clamp on the front of our gear. Then, they hoisted us up 15 feet in the air, while we went limp like rag dolls. For added effect they turned on a fan that blew water down on us the way a rotor blade would do. It felt pretty weird but wasn't hard.

After that, we did the parachute drag, which I thought was fun. We climbed up on a platform and got hooked up to a parachute which was attached to a line that ran the length of the pool. We got the signal to jump off the platform, and the parachute would drag us down the length of the pool. We had until we got to the end to unhook our gear from the parachute and free ourselves without "drowning." We got to do it twice, and I pushed it a little on the second run, staying hooked up a little longer to see how fast I could be.

Finally, it was time for the dreaded helo dunker. This is what had me nervous. I had been terrified the first time I had done it, but going through it hadn't lessened the fear. I actually had nightmares AFTER I'd gone through it during my original training.

The helo dunker was a large plastic re-creation of the inside of a helicopter. It had the two pilot's seats, the two door gunner's seats, and two crew seats in the back. It was outfitted with doors and windows that had similar opening mechanisms to the actual helos in the fleet. Trainees would strap into the seats, and the apparatus would be dropped from about five feet into the pool. It would then proceed to turn upside down, just like a real helicopter does when it hits the water. The hard part is waiting until the dunker is all the way upside down and no longer moving before you try and get out.

I had seen the helicopter mishap tapes during my training. When, a helo goes down, it's…not good. There's very little cushion on land, and even though the water is softer, as the heavy aircraft sinks, all the wires and straps and locks can make it nearly impossible to escape. The Navy had lost too many good air crew in these type of accidents, so they made some changes to the birds themselves, plus stepped up egress training.

And that is how I found myself staring at the monstrosity positioned over the training pool, waiting my turn to climb in. I listened as the APT explained the drill: First, strap into your seat, using the five point harness. It had a simple dial release mechanism, so all you had to do was twist it, and all the belts would release. Locate a reference point that you can use to orient yourself once the car is upside down, so you won't lose your way in the dark. Learn the fastest escape route and familiarize yourself with any release mechanisms on the window or door. The car will release and drop into the water. Once this happens, it will slowly fill until it capsizes. Second, wait until "all motion stops" simulating that the rotors are still, and it's safe to go outside. Then, use your reference point as a guide to find an exit.

Intellectually, I knew that there were divers in the pool watching me that wouldn't let me drown, but I remembered the panicky feeling of the car overturning and being plunged into the dark water, when you're only thought is how to GET OUT. In fact, after doing the helo dunker once, I had become terrified of driving over bridges, just knowing that my car was somehow going to plunge off into the water. I still wasn't totally over that. When, I first got to my squadron as a flight surgeon in San Diego, working with helos, I had situated myself right next to a door and practically held the handle the entire flight. I'm sure the guys thought I was an idiot. I gradually got more comfortable after dozens of flights, but it was still always in the back of my mind every time we ventured out over the water.

I gave myself an internal pep talk as they divided us into two groups. Since our class was so small, we would only have four on each run. We would do two runs each, one run in one of the pilots' seats and one run in the rear, which was more difficult because you had swim forward past the gunner's seat to the window to get out. I made sure my group went first; I wanted to get this over. I was happy to see that Emmett was in my group.

Now here's the kicker. I knew it was coming, but it still packed a wallop. Just as I climbed into the simulator, the APT handed me a blind fold and instructed me to put it on. Stay calm, I told myself, jumping into one of the pilots' seats. I wanted to go first, but I also wanted to ease into it. Emmett crawled into the other pilot seat and grinned across at me. He seemed utterly unaffected.

I pulled a strap over each shoulder, and one from each side of my lap, and plugged them into the harness. The last one came up between my legs. My escape window was just to my right. It had a simple latch mechanism. All I had to do was reach straight out with my right hand, and it would be there. I pulled the blind fold down in front of my helmet and said a quick prayer. At that point, LT Hale's whistle sounded, and I heard crank mechanism start to turn, felt a jerk, and we were falling.

We smacked the water with a jerk. My hand shot out and found the door latch, and I held on for dear life. I could feel the cold water filling up over my boots and heard a metallic screech as the car began to flip over. I took one last deep breath and found myself underwater. The car continued to shake and jostle for a few seconds, and then it was still. I willed myself to stay calm and brought my left hand to the belt release in my lap. I gave it a quick turn, and it released easily. Then, I used my right hand, still attached to the window, to open the latch and give it a shove. The window popped out easily, and I pushed my feet on the "floor" of the fake helicopter to ease out of my seat. I put my hands on the sides of the window and pulled myself out. I let myself float for a second, so I could figure out which way was up, and then kicked my legs as hard as I could. I felt nothing but relief when I broke the surface and ripped off my blind fold. I took a deep, refreshing breath of air and let out a bit of hysterical giggle. Lord, help me if I was ever in a real crash.

I climbed out of the pool and was greeted by Emmett offering me a palm for a high five. I smacked it, and he swatted my butt.

"Way to go, Doc Swan!" he shouted. "We survived!" I noticed that the four guys who hadn't gone yet were giving him a dirty look as they filed past us to man their positions. The mock-up had already reset itself in its starting position. We settled back on the bleachers next to the pool, wiping our faces with our towels, dripping water everywhere from our flight suits and water-filled boots. I felt eyes on me and saw that LT Hale was watching me appraisingly.

Too soon, it was our turn again. Emmett and I loaded up together again, but this time in the back of the car. We would not be next to a window this time. We would have to swim forward over a mock piece of equipment to the door gunner's seat and open the door next to it in order to egress. The goal was to find a reference point that would allow you to move in the right direction and then feel your way hand over hand until you made it to the door. I felt sick. Once I was strapped in, I kept touching my reference point over and over, until I was told to put on my blind fold. The last thing I saw was Emmett grinning at me from his seat across the car from me. Then, I heard LT Hale's whistle, and we began moving.

I went on instinct once we were in the water. I frantically released my belt and reached for my reference point. I started swimming, hysterically kicking, even though I knew that I was only supposed to use my arms so I wouldn't injure myself in the small space. I felt my foot connect with something hard but it didn't register. All I knew was that I was at the door, opening it, and then through it, swimming toward the surface.

I took that first gulp over air and jerked off the blind fold but something wasn't right. The car was already being lifted out of the water, and one of the APTs was shouting something. I quickly realized that he was saying "Emergency lift!"

I was terrified because I couldn't see Emmett anywhere, and I thrashed around in the water until I could see LT Hale crouched and about ready to jump into the water. The concern in her face quickly morphed into another emotion, and she shifted back onto her behind, dropping her feet over the edge into the pool water. Then she started laughing hysterically. I turned back toward the simulator to see what was happening, and that is when I saw Emmett, hanging upside down, trapped in his harness inside the car. His hands were clasped in the prayer position, our safety signal for the day. And he was shouting at the top of his lungs for someone to get him the hell down.

I climbed out of the pool and collapsed next to LT Hale, also laughing at the spectacle Emmett was making. The APTs turned the mechanism to right the mock-up and released him. He stomped off the car fuming and marched up to me.

"Doc, I don't know why you're laughing when you almost killed me!" He complained indignantly. "You kicked me in the stomach and hit my release mechanism, and it wouldn't unlock. I was stuck down there!" LT Hale tried to control her very unlady-like snorts.

"Well, you did the right thing by invoking the safety signal. Since you paid such close attention to the safety briefing, I won't make you do it again," she teased him. He grumbled in response but quickly turned to me when she had moved past us to get ready for the last group to do their final run. He grasped my hand tightly and looked at me with excitement.

"That was brilliant, Doc," he praised me. I stared at him incredulously. "You put me in danger; made her see how much she would care if something happened to me. That's the first time she's really addressed a sentence to me, much less tried to joke. You're holding up your end of the bargain well, here." I squinted at him, sure he was joking, but he seemed perfectly serious. He whistled as he headed off to wipe off a little with his towel, and I shook my head in disbelief.

Finally, it was time for the last pool exercise. The APTs had thrown various life-saving rafts into the pool. We had to each demonstrate that we could inflate and board the single man raft. That went by quickly and painlessly. We paddled around in groups with the two-man rafts for a bit, then they called us together for the final team-building exercise. There was an 8-man raft, and they wanted us all to climb in and begin a survival scenario. This would include assigning duties and establishing a chain of command. It was supposed to be a serious review of how to act in a survival situation, but it turned into a review of how stupid seven guys can act in a raft when they are supposed to be serious.

Once we were all in, we had to establish who was the most senior officer. It turned out to be Emmett, and when he realized it, he stood up and hung off one side of the raft proclaiming, "I'm the king of the world." I was, of course, assigned the task of taking care of injuries, and the first-aid kit was shoved my way. Then, one of the other guys I didn't know (I think he was a flight instructor from Whiting Field) began making suggestive comments about his injuries, and how I could "treat" them. Things degenerated from there, when two of the other guys started scuffling in the floor of the raft. The others were giggling hysterically. I've never known why they call it giggling like a little girl. Naval aviators can giggle like champs.

I glanced over my shoulder to see why our instructors hadn't broken this train wreck up already, and I met the eyes of LT Hale. She wore the same tolerant smile and slightly shaking head that I imagined graced my face right now. It was the same look that I imagined mothers wore when their little boys were being harmlessly mischievous. She smiled wider when she realized we were sharing expressions, and I smiled back at her. We were united in our amusement with these silly boys. But, I did want this to be over, so I could get out of this wet, smelly pool gear. She took mercy on me and blew her whistle. I was out of the raft and swimming before any of the guys realized I was gone.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Most of the time, I loved being "one of the guys." The truth was that I had never felt as accepted as I did when I was among my aviation brethren. But every now and then, the differences between us became glaring. This was one of those times.

I was completely annoyed with the rest of my class's juvenile behavior. After our bonding experience in the raft, they decided we were all lifelong friends who should have lunch together. We only had an hour for this, so I passed. I didn't really feel like yucking it up with them, plus I couldn't shower and change in five minutes. I decided to stay behind and actually blow-dry my hair before the afternoon classroom session. I had a Clif Bar in my bag; I would be fine.

After turning in my lovely pool gear, I headed to the women's locker room and started my shower routine. I had the place to myself so I took a Hollywood shower, taking my time to painstakingly comb out my hair afterwards. I got dressed again in my flight suit and started in on a blow out. I had just finished the drying and had started working on my bun, when the door to the locker room opened, and LT Hale entered.

She had changed back into her flight suit, but since she had never gotten wet, she probably just changed in her office. She came in and stood uncertainly behind me, our eyes meeting in the mirror.

"Skipping out on the meal time male bonding, I see," she finally joked. I smiled at her in the mirror and nodded.

"Sometimes, I can only take so much," I acknowledged. She nodded tentatively, and I could see that her ice queen persona was an act. I thought she was probably shy.

"I have to put up with this sort of thing every week, you know," her smile was growing. "Although some of the talent this week was actually showier than usual," she amended wryly. I turned away from the mirror to actually look her in the face now that I was done with my bun.

"You mean, Emmett, I guess," I said. "I've only known him for a week, but he seems like a pretty good guy, actually." She rolled her eyes, but I thought I saw the tiniest bit of a satisfied smile.

"That guy is a clown," she dismissed, waving her hand breezily. I smiled back not agreeing or disagreeing.

"So," she said drawing out the word, "you're Bella, right? Alice's friend? I'm Rosalie." I cringed a little thinking of myself as Alice's friend right now but I shrugged and nodded in agreement.

"Well, I only met Alice last week, too, but I guess I'd classify us as friends," I admitted. "Nice to meet you, Rosalie," I told her, and I meant it. She smiled at me again shyly.

"So, I was watching you with the guys, and I realized that we might have a lot in common," she began nervously. "We're going to get done pretty early today. With only eight people the parachute landing practice and the hypoxia simulator will only take an hour or so, and my lecture is only about half an hour. We'll probably be out by 14:00 at the latest. There's a really great Mexican place just outside the back gate in Perdido. Would you want to get a margarita or two and hang out?" She asked this last question hopefully, and I got the impression that she might be a little lonely. Ice queens usually were.

"I'd love to Rosalie; that sounds great!" I admitted enthusiastically. I could see how we would have a lot in common. She seemed down on the guys, and so was I right now. "I actually have a situation that I would love to bounce off of an impartial outsider." She seemed glad I had agreed, and we chatted about nothing while I finished up my bathroom routine. We headed together back to the classroom.

Just before we entered, she leaned close and whispered to me. "I'd actually like to pick your brain about Emmett McCarty. But, I don't want him to know I asked. Is that okay?" she looked nervous again.

Well, damn. I had been hoping for a partner in male bashing crime, but Rosalie and Emmett both seemed really nice, and if I could help them get together, then maybe it would make me feel better. Whatever. I wouldn't think past the part where I was having margaritas in the middle of the afternoon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:**

Flight surgeons and aviation physiologists go through the same flight training. There were three physiologists in my training class out of about 17 trainees.

Pax River is the Navy slang for Naval Air Station Patuxent River, located in southern Maryland, just off the Chesapeake Bay. It is the main base for the Naval Aviation Test program, which tests new aircraft and improvements or changes on existing aircraft. There web page currently has a photo of an F-35 (Joint Strike Fighter) flying out over the Atlantic. This the next generation strike fighter aircraft for the Navy, but it is not in use yet. Its debut in the fleet is highly anticipated. Lots of secret stuff goes on at Pax River. Being a Test Pilot is almost as prestigious as going to TOP GUN.

**Chapter 14**

Rosalie was correct, and the rest of the afternoon passed very quickly. I heaved myself off an elevated platform three times while an APT barked at me regarding proper parachute landing technique (fold yourself down onto the ground rather than taking the impact directly with your feet). Then, Emmett laughed hysterically while I tried to pilot my aircraft on the hypoxia training simulator. This device was an oxygen mask attached to a flight simulator. The goal was to fly around until, at some point, the machine would start taking away your oxygen, rather than giving it to you. This was supposed to help you recognize the symptoms of hypoxia and initiate emergency procedures immediately. I somehow managed to crash my airplane _before_ the oxygen content went down. Emmett was highly amused.

We made our way into the parking lot sometime around 14:00. Emmett raised his palm, and I smacked mine into it. I was trying to figure out a graceful way to leave with Rosalie without his realizing it. He seemed like a great guy, but I didn't have many female friends. The ones I did have, I guarded fiercely and definitely subscribed to "Hos before Bros." Rosalie and I weren't best buddies yet, but I could see potential there.

"We're alive, Doc!" Emmett enthused as we reached his battered FJ Cruiser. "Thanks for helping me out today. I think I got Rosalie's attention." I giggled at that; he definitely had her attention. "I think I'm going to call her tomorrow and see if she wants to have dinner." He was deadly sincere now. I hadn't known him long, but he seemed really serious about his interest in her. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the woman in question leave the building through a side exit and stop by a red Mustang convertible. She had changed into civilian clothes.

"Today was fun, Emmett, I'm glad my incompetence as a pilot was entertaining for you," I told him, wishing him farewell. I began to edge over to my car, only parked a few spots away. I could fiddle with stuff for a few minutes until he left the parking lot.

"Yeah, today was great, Doc. I had hoped I'd be seeing you around the Blues hangar, but some people are idiots," he trailed off, looking at me sympathetically. I pinched my lips and narrowed my eyes, the topic definitely unwelcome.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Emmett, but I'm sure I'll be seeing you around base," I told him, trying to stay nonchalant. He looked at me sadly, then climbed into his truck and drove away. Once he was gone, I grabbed my purse and rushed over to Rosalie. Margaritas sounded great right about now.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thirty minutes later, Rosalie and I arrived in the parking lot of Amigos restaurant. I had parked my car back at the BOQ and run inside quickly to change clothes. Then, I'd hopped in with Rosalie, and we'd made our way off base. We made inconsequential small talk the entire way. We both had heavy topics to bring up, but apparently, we both wanted to wait for the alcohol to begin dishing.

We walked in the door and were greeted by a dark-skinned woman with gray-streaked dark hair at the hostess stand. Her face lit up when she saw Rosalie.

"Rosie! Good to see you again. And you brought a friend," she welcomed us. Rosalie smiled at her and offered her a quick hug.

"Good to see you, too, Maria. This is Bella; she's a new doctor on base," Rosalie introduced me. "Bella, this is Maria. She and her husband Benito own the place. I live in one of the vacation rentals at the complex across the street, so I'm in here a lot," she explained sheepishly. Maria patted her arm and motioned us to follow her to a booth near the back of the restaurant. A man in a chef's hat, who I assumed was Benito, waved at us through the window connecting the restaurant with the kitchen.

We had only been seated for about 30 seconds before Maria was back at our table with a frozen strawberry margarita in a tall glass, as well as some salsa and a big bowl of chips. She placed the drink in front of Rosalie and turned toward me expectantly.

"I'll have a regular margarita on the rocks with extra salt," I ordered. The frozen, pink, girly drinks were not for me. Maria disappeared back to the bar to complete my request. Rosalie was slowly sipping her drink through a straw, watching me nervously.

"So, Rosalie, what's up?" I asked her, deciding to break the tension. She set her drink down and seemed to be gathering her courage. I grabbed a chip, dragged it through the salsa, and started munching. It was spicy and delicious, better than I'd expected having moved from San Diego.

"Well, I don't have many female friends," she began, echoing my own thoughts from not long ago. "Just watching you today, made me think that we probably have a lot in common. I've been debating what to do about Emmett for awhile. He was relentless in asking me out, showing up where I was and trying to start small talk and things like that, before he left for El Centro. I thought he might forget about me while he was there, but he came on just as strong when he got back last week." She smiled wryly. "Well, you saw how he was today." I nodded and grinned.

"Well, like I said earlier, I've only known Emmett for about a week but he seems great and has mentioned you every time we've talked. I heard from…well, from other people that he is really serious about getting to know you. May I ask why you don't want to discuss this with Alice? You've been friends with her for awhile, right?" I was curious why she wanted to confide in a near stranger. Rosalie frowned, and I was worried she'd noticed my slip in almost mentioning Edward. But, she didn't call me on it.

"Alice is a great friend. I've known her since flight school, but she's hardly unbiased. She treats those guys on the Blues like her own children. I'm not sure I can trust her opinions when they are involved," Rosalie answered. I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"You got that right." I muttered. This time Rosalie didn't let it slide.

"What do you mean?" she asked sharply. I wrinkled my brow and shook my head indicating that I hadn't meant anything by it. But, Rosalie wasn't taking my non-verbal answer.

"Spill, Bella," she insisted. "Alice mentioned that Edward Cullen had a thing for you. He's beyond good-looking. So, tell me what's going on there."

"Alice said he has a thing for me?" I demanded incredulously. "She really is delusional when it comes to those boys, isn't she?" Rosalie leaned forward, widening her eyes, waiting for me to expound.

"If by 'having a thing' you mean being so good looking that I can't form words around him, forcing me to have dinner with him, invading my personal space, almost kissing me, and then shouting at me and refusing to speak to me, then he does 'have a thing for me." I spat out bitterly. Rosalie gave a low whistle.

"I heard he was kind of brooding and quiet," she mused, "but he sounds downright bipolar." I nodded sadly in agreement.

"How do you feel about him?" she asked shrewdly, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Does it matter?" I asked, rhetorically, I thought, but she answered me.

"Hell, yes, it matters," she cried. I shook my head.

"He made it very clear on Saturday night that he wanted nothing to do with me." I proceeded to tell her the story in detail, including the almost kiss and the surprise attack by the stranger in the bar. She listened intently.

"Bella, this really sounds weird, and something doesn't add up. If what you are telling me is accurate, then he was really into you and suddenly made a 180. Plus, Alice is somewhat prejudiced when it comes to her guys, but she's not completely delusional. If she said he had a thing for you, then she had a reason to believe that. I think there must be more to this story than you are aware. Do you think he knew the guy who grabbed you at Seville?" That brought me up short. I hadn't thought about that, but Edward_ had_ gotten upset when he heard what happened. But why wouldn't he just tell me that?

"I don't know, Rosalie, but I think I gave him enough chances to act like a decent human being, and he just wasn't able to hold it together. I've known him for a week! That's not a good sign. Anyway, why are you defending him? You don't date pilots, or so I've heard." I patted myself on the back for turning the conversation back on her. She stared back at me with chagrin. I took another sip of my margarita, which had magically refilled itself at some point during our conversation.

"Let's order," Rosalie said, waving Maria back to our table and picking up a menu.

"No," I exclaimed indignantly. "I just deflected. It's against the rules for you to do it right back!" She chuckled and shook her head.

"I'm just hungry. Let's order, and I promise I'll fill you in," she insisted. We both put in an order for chicken enchiladas verdes, which Rosalie insisted were delicious, and Maria departed for the kitchen. I folded my hands and waited patiently for Rosalie's story.

"So…" Rosalie began, but her voice trailed off. I extended two fingers on my left hand and shook them side to side, indicating in aviation sign language that she better start up her engine. She scowled in response.

"Okay, okay," she replied indignantly. "I was pretty naïve when I got to my first duty station in Pax River. I was really impressed by one of my superiors. He was handsome, charming, and a really accomplished officer. I admired him and his career. I had a bit of a crush on him, but I knew he was engaged and nothing would happen. Well, he started seeking me out, and we became friends. We talked a lot about everything, and I got even more infatuated. Finally, he started talking about his fiancée and how he wasn't happy and planned to break it off. Everything was still platonic at this point." I cringed at the direction of her story but waited to hear her out.

"It was platonic until the command went out for a Friday night Happy Hour. We both had too much to drink, and he said he'd walk me home. Luckily, no one else really noticed us leaving together. Everyone was pretty bombed that night. We went back to my place, and he confessed he had feelings for me and had broken off his engagement. I knew it was fraternization, but I was so flattered that I just gave in. I didn't sleep with him," she added the last part sharply and punctuated it by pounding her fist on the table top. Speaking of drinking too much, somehow we were on our third margaritas. I wondered how I was going to get home but couldn't bring myself to care about it too much right now. I didn't answer Rosalie, but now she seemed to be talking more for herself than to me.

"I know the relationship was still illicit, even if I didn't sleep with him, but it just makes me feel better to say that," she admitted. "Anyway, we sneaked around for awhile, but after a few months, I heard some people talking about his engagement party. That fucker had never broken up with his fiancée at all! He was just cheating on her with me. Thank god, I was close to a new set of orders, so I asked to go early. I had a good record and my commanding officer agreed to it." Rosalie trailed off, looking sad and ashamed. I reached across the table and put my hand over hers, patting it a few times.

Maria arrived with our food at that moment, so we tucked in to the enchiladas. We were silent for several minutes. Finally, Rosalie spoke up again.

"I could have lost my career over my stupidity. I swore I'd never put a man over my job again," she told me quietly. "I felt like such a fool. So, I decided to avoid dating guys in the military, not just pilots. It's just too risky." I felt for her. I hadn't experienced such an awful thing, but I avoided serious relationships, too. Moving every few years didn't make it seem plausible. And compromising my career to try and stay near someone else hadn't ever been a reasonable option to me, either. I told her as much.

"But, Emmett has you re-thinking your stance." I guessed. She lifted her eyes to mine and smiled slightly, then nodded.

"I'm afraid though," she admitted. She stared down into her glass and then downed the rest of it. I glanced around and was surprised to see it was starting to get dark. We'd been here for hours already.

"Listen, I'm a failure when it comes to relationships, too, and I'm not sure I ever see myself getting married or finding 'the one,'" I told her plainly. "But, I guess I'm not opposed to it. And, I let myself have a little fun now and then. You don't have to marry Emmett, and he's definitely not in your command. He's fair game. Sure, he's out of town a lot, but that might even be a good thing," I mused. "If you don't take a risk every now and then, how will you ever enjoy life?" Damn, I sounded so profound. Rosalie raised an eye brow at me.

"Do you think you should take your own advice?" she asked me archly. I was the one to down my drink after that comment.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I ended up staying the night in Rosalie's guest room. She had a cute little rental cottage just off the beach in the Purple Parrot Village, which was only a few properties down from Jacob's. She paid rent by the week, but it still added up to be pretty reasonable. The cottages had screened porches and were painted in colorful pastels. The development even had its own pool and fitness center. The best amenity was the small tiki bar next to the pool. We hit it up for a few beers after we walked across the street, leaving Rosalie's Mustang at Amigos.

That is how I found myself more than slightly hung over, jumping out of Rosalie's Mustang in the parking lot of the BOQ on Tuesday morning. I had just about thirty minutes to get inside and change into my uniform and leave for the hospital. I was dreading today. It was sure to be awkward with Jasper, after my argument with Alice on Sunday.

Of course, clinic was busier and crazier than usual. It always is when you're regretting your alcohol intake from the night before. I just sucked it up and figured I deserved it. Luckily, Jasper acted like nothing had happened. We bantered and chatted, our camaraderie intact, and he never once brought up Alice or my disastrous outing Saturday night. I kind of wished he'd say something; Rosalie's musings about the stranger who accosted me had me intrigued, and I bet Alice knew the whole of the truth. But I remembered that Jasper didn't seem to know about the set up at their house that Alice had planned and hadn't seemed pleased when he discovered it. I didn't want to put him in the middle.

I hadn't had time to grab a frozen dinner for lunch today, so I had to take five minutes and run down to the cafeteria. I didn't have the time, but my stomach was rumbling and brokered no argument on the subject of skipping lunch.

I had opened a refrigerator containing pre-made sandwiches when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned and found Leah standing there dressed in teal scrubs. She was smiling tentatively.

"Hi, Leah," I greeted, a little harried, but willing to be friendly for a few minutes to the girl Jacob so obviously cared for.

"Hey, Bella," she said. "I'm glad I ran into you. I wanted to make sure you were doing OK after your scare on Saturday night." She seemed really sincere and concerned, and I liked her just a little bit more. I closed the refrigerator after choosing a turkey sandwich and turned to face her. She was holding a cup of soup with a lid, and we began to make our way to the cash register together.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just shaken up a bit; I have no idea what he wanted or was talking about. I'm sorry about how Edward reacted. I don't think I'll be hanging out with him much anymore." I apologized for ending her evening early.

"Don't worry about it. Sam says Edward is kind of a weird guy," she told me. I perked up my ears. I knew Sam was her boyfriend and also on the team. Jacob thought he was bad news, so I wasn't sure how much stock to put in his opinion.

"Oh, yeah?" I said casually. Leah nodded, taking her turn to pay. Once she'd been given her change, she turned back to me.

"Sam says he never talks or jokes about girls at all. He's never even seen him with a date or any female companion in all the months, he's known him," Leah giggled. "Sam thinks he's defective. I was really shocked that he decided to come out with us. I was worried he would be mean to me since he doesn't like Sam, but he was pretty nice. Until the end," she amended. Now, I was done paying, and we headed toward the cafeteria exit.

"Why doesn't Edward like Sam?" I asked curiously. Leah shrugged. "I'm not sure. I think they had words at some point, but Sam never said. Probably something about flying." We were outside the cafeteria now, and I had to get back to clinic if I ever wanted to leave here today. We gave each other a friendly good-bye, and I headed back upstairs to work.

I was distracted for the rest of the afternoon, though. My thoughts kept drifting back to Edward. Why would he object to Sam? He had told me that he didn't know Sam well and tried not to get involved in his private life. But Sam felt strongly enough about Edward's dislike to comment on it to Leah. I also didn't know what to make of Edward's reported boycott of women. I thought he was periodically hooking up with this Irina person. And at the end of last week, it had seemed that he was flat out pursuing me. Apparently, that was out of character for him. Well, no matter what Rosalie had said last night, there was still nothing I could do about it. He'd made it clear that he wasn't interested.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Clinic dragged on painfully, and I didn't leave until after 17:30. I'd have to look ahead at my schedules and make sure they weren't so overbooked in the future. If I didn't lay down the law, I would be taken advantage of; that much I'd learned. I had already decided to skip my afternoon run in favor of lounging in front of the TV.

I dragged myself out of the car in the BOQ parking lot and to the foot of the stairs. And because I was worn out and near my breaking point, and sometimes the world works that way, there was Edward in his jogging attire just coming out of his room. We would have to pass each other in order for me to get to my suite.

I slumped against the railing at the bottom of the stairs and waited for him to turn to come down and see me. I knew the minute he had recognized me because he stiffened slightly, and his steps faltered. I took a deep breath and started climbing, figuring I'd pull off the band-aid quickly. Edward apparently did not subscribe to this same theory because he continued to stand still where he was. I reached the top of the stairs, and he was still staring at me.

"Hi," I greeted briefly, moving quickly to go past him. He side-stepped into my path in order to stop me. His expression gave nothing away.

"You didn't come back last night," he stated, but it sounded like a question. I turned to glare directly into his too perfect face. His green eyes were intense, searching for something in my expression.  
"Why do you care?" I barked. "We're not friends, and why are you checking up on me anyway?" He looked sad, but something sparked in his emerald eyes. Once again, I couldn't understand the emotions I thought I saw in his face. He was so damned confusing!

"I didn't say that I didn't want to be friends, Bella," he said quietly, "just that it would be better for you if we weren't. Are you okay?" He reached out, and I thought he was going to brush my arm, so I jerked it away. I couldn't take that electric jolt that occurred when he touched me right now.

"Edward, you don't make any sense. If you would explain what you mean by that, then maybe we could have a conversation. I stayed with a friend last night, but it's none of your business. I'm tired, and I have to go." It's difficult to storm when only going two steps and then using a key card to open a door, but I did my best.

I peeked back at him as I entered and saw that he was still watching me. He looked pained, like I had slapped him. Well, that makes two of us, because seeing him was painful for me, too.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks to everyone who reads and especially those who review!

EG


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: Thanks so much for all the reviews and well wishes in the last chapter.

I think people are starting to get frustrated with Edward, but remember that I'm trying to keep him as close to his canon personality as possible, so he'll take a little convincing, but I think he'll come around! Shamatt0403 has dubbed him "emoflyboy", which I find both highly amusing and appropriate.

I think readers will be pleased with some of the action in this chapter!

I am pretty sure that there is someone in the chain of command between Bella and CAPT Platt's positions in actuality at NAMI, but I'm going to take some artistic license here, similar to that taken in the movie Behind Enemy Lines which allows a junior lieutenant and an admiral to have casual conversation. Dreadful movie.

UCMJ: Uniformed Code of Military Justice

PIO: Preliminary Investigation Officer. An independent officer is tasked with conducting an investigation into a possible serious violation of the UCMJ.

CO's Mast: judicial proceedings that will occur when a sailor has broken the UCMJ and must be disciplined. There are lower levels of discipline that take place throughout the chain of command, but this is official and usually involves an investigation by an independent officer. It can end in court-martial, which is like a real court, and the perpetrator can go to jail, or it can end in a formal reprimand and a letter in your record, etc. It varies on the offense.

There is no such thing as a Senior Officer's Club at NAS Pensacola. I just made it up. O-5 is the rank above Bella, who is a LCDR or an O-4. CAPT Platt is an O-6.

**Chapter 15**

For once my encounter with Edward didn't lead to a fitful night of sleep. This was probably due to my overwhelming fatigue once I was finally back in my room and dressed for bed. I slept like the dead. I had missed a day at NAMI on Monday during my water survival class. I probably should have gone back over there after I finished early, but the call of the margarita had been too strong. I had no regrets; in fact I was glad that I had made friends with Rosalie. I wondered if Emmett had actually tried to call her.

I felt much more human on Wednesday morning, and my walk over to the NAMI building was pleasant in the warm sunshine. I was looking forward to the coming spring weather and lingering sunsets now that we were in daylight savings time.

I nodded greetings to HM2 Stanley as I passed her manning the check-in desk. I was lucky to have her; she still had three minutes before she technically was supposed to be welcoming patients, but she obviously took pride in her job. Some other corpsmen I had worked with would have taken advantage of every last second.

Victoria and James were chatting in the optometrists' hallway. I could only see her back and once again cringed at her idea of a correctly fit flight suit. I quickly unlocked my door, remembering to shut it behind me, and went to my desk. I really didn't feel like dealing with them yet this morning.

I groaned when I saw the obviously larger pile of crap in the inbox on my desk. I decided to power up the computer and get situated before I headed to the break room for a cup of coffee. I reviewed my schedule quickly and realized that Stanley had set up an examination for me with a waiver candidate this afternoon at 2:00. I marveled at how efficient she was to have that arranged already. I'd only mentioned it to her last Friday, and if I remembered correctly, the student was coming from Virginia. I had a game plan for the morning about thirty minutes later and had responded to all the important emails. Time for coffee.

It was after 08:00 now, and the passageways were buzzing with staff and patients. I didn't see James and Victoria now and assumed they were busy seeing patients. I poured a large cup of coffee into my special mug. It had a replica of the World War I propaganda poster which proclaimed, "I wish I were a man. I'd join the Navy!" on the front of it. I think it was pretty much required that all women in the Navy own something with that logo on it, whether it be a poster, mug, or T-shirt. It still made me giggle every time I looked at it, though. I took a sip of the freshly brewed drink and was pretty impressed by the taste. Nodding with satisfaction, I headed back to my office.

Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough with my door this time. I had set down the coffee when Stanley came in with several questions. I grabbed a few charts and went through a few things with her in the conversation area in front of my desk. When she left a few minutes later, I stood up to close the door but found Victoria leaning against the door frame smirking at me. I let out an internal groan. This was quickly turning into a toxic work environment.

"What is it?" I asked shortly, and her smirk got larger.

"Oh, I just missed you on Monday and wanted to wish you a good morning today," she replied innocently. "Did you have a good weekend?" I sighed; I wasn't sure what game she was playing now, but I figured I'd go along to try and get rid of her faster.

"It was fine, Victoria," I told her. "How was yours?" Maybe conventional small talk would bore her away. But, she ignored my question for her.

"That's not what I heard," she said in a sing-song voice. "You should have listened to me and saved yourself the trouble." I was so fixated on what I could do to get her to leave me alone while still being civil that it took me a moment for her words to sink in.

What was she talking about? What trouble? Was she talking about what happened in the club? How could she possibly know about that? And what was it that I should have listened to her about?

All these questions flew in rapid sequence through my head, and then it all clicked. Victoria had warned me to stay away from Edward, and I had run into trouble at the club while with Edward. And she knew about it. My eyes narrowed, and my body froze as the truth dawned on me. Oh, hell, no.

"Say that again," I hissed icily. The smirk slid off of her face, and she had the good sense to look a little bit alarmed.

"Say what again?" she tried to play dumb. Oh, that bitch knew she'd gone too far. I was done putting up with her shit. And Edward's too, but I would put that away for later.

"I know your opinion of me is not very high, but I'm not stupid," I told her with wrath in my voice. "I think you threatened me and just admitted that you were party to following through on that threat." Now, she stood up straight away from the door frame, her eyes wide and pleading.

"No," she began begging, "I had nothing to do with it. I just heard about it afterwards. Please, I promise to try harder to get along." But her words fell on deaf ears. I was done.

"Victoria, I am your department head and a naval officer. I can't let this go. You can leave now." I dismissed her. She still looked worried, but anger and hate had crept back into her face before she turned and flounced away. I made my way to the door and slammed it shut. Then, I turned around and pressed my back against it and brought my shaking hands to my face.

I tried to calm down as I thought through what I knew. Someone associated with Edward's Irina had accosted me in the club.

_"Well, you are the wrong girl, that's for sure, but this isn't a mistake. You're fucking up my plan. Now, what are we going to do about that?"_

Now, his words made more sense, but I still didn't understand how I could be messing up a plan, unless the plan was simply to get Edward and Irina together. But why would that huge, hulking man care about getting those two together? I wracked my brain to recall the details of what Alice had told me about Irina. Hadn't she said that Irina's new fiancé was a "scary looking dread-locked dude"? If he was engaged to Irina, wouldn't he be happy that I was out with Edward?

I shook my head to clear the confusing thoughts. I would definitely get to the bottom of this later, but, first, I needed to deal with Victoria. I took a deep breath to steel my nerves and headed back to my desk. I took a seat and stared at the phone, both looking forward to and dreading the call that needed to be made. Finally, I picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hi, Shelley, it's Dr. Swan. I need to speak to CAPT Platt."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

At 11:30, I sat nervously in a chair outside CAPT Platt's office. Shelley had led me there when I arrived, explaining that CAPT Platt was on the phone and would be with me shortly. How I had gotten anymore work done that morning I will never know. Once I had the CAPT on the phone, I explained that I had a disciplinary problem with Victoria that I thought went above my pay grade. I was pretty sure this was a serious enough offense to possibly warrant even CO's Mast, but I needed to lay everything out for her and let her make that decision.

CAPT Platt was understandably grave once she understood the situation, although she didn't seemed as worked up or as surprised as I had expected. She suggested that our discussion should probably take place in person and invited me to her office at 11:30. I saw neither hide nor hair of Victoria when I left my office to walk across the parking lot.

I was reviewing my speech in my head when the door opened. I wanted to be very professional and not sound like a whiny teenager. I was pissed to be involved in such a silly domestic squabble. CAPT Platt was as polished as I remembered her and smiled warmly at me as she beckoned me to come inside. Her red soles peeked at me as she crossed back to her desk, giving me a little reassurance. She was a reasonable, nice person and wouldn't bite. She indicated for me to take a seat in one of the chairs facing her desk and settled herself behind it.

"Dr. Swan, it is nice to see you again, although I wish it were under better circumstances." I nodded in agreement with her when she paused with a sad smile. "Why don't you go ahead and tell me everything you know?" I took a deep breath and launched into my story.

I explained the tension that existed during my first meeting with Victoria but that she had behaved, for the most part, with respect and dignity. However, after that she had entered my office on a number of occasions without an invitation. I mentioned that I felt her attire was inappropriate and fell outside uniform fit regulations and that I had noticed this several times, although I had not yet reprimanded her myself.

Then, I went on to tell CAPT Platt about Victoria warning me to stay away from Edward because he was dating her cousin. I made it clear that I found it improper that she had made personal comments to me about a professional encounter that I had with a patient. I had, in fact, counseled her that I found her comments unacceptable at the time she made them, so I told CAPT Platt that also. I did gloss over the temporary friendship that had developed between Edward and I and also his boorish behavior to me at our initial meeting because I didn't really think it was relevant. CAPT Platt was watching me and listening with rapt attention, her eyes narrowed during my entire narrative.

"Despite her obvious dislike for me, I did not feel that any of her actions had crossed a line into violation of the UCMJ until today," I told CAPT Platt. "I was attacked on Saturday night at a night club in town." CAPT Platt looked at me in dismay so I hurried on.

"I'm absolutely fine; my friend intervened before anything could happen, but LCDR Justice referred to the incident today by referencing her previous warning to stay away from LCDR Cullen, who was in the group of people I was with that night. I don't see how she would have any knowledge of the incident unless she was involved. I feel that her initial threat combined with her statements today make her an accessory to my attempted assault," I finished my tale, and CAPT Platt sat silently, obviously very angry. Finally, she shook her head exasperatedly and spoke.

"LCDR Justice has always had an attitude problem, but she is an excellent optometrist and comes from a strong Navy family. However, I have to agree, based on your testimony that she may have crossed the line and involved herself in a possible violation of the UCMJ. At the very least we need to initiate a PIO immediately. Do you know the identity of the man who attacked you?" CAPT Platt was taking charge in a very no nonsense way. I felt comforted.

"I didn't recognize the man, but he matched the description of someone that was described as LCDR Justice's cousin's fiancé. All that I really know about any of this is simply gossip," I admitted with frustration. "I truly don't even understand why I am involved." CAPT Platt looked at me appraisingly, almost like she knew more than she was telling me. I briefly wondered if there was a way that she could know more but quickly dismissed the thought. Why would a CAPT in a different command know Edward's business? Naval aviation was a rumor mill but that was taking things too far. Finally, CAPT Platt seemed satisfied with what she saw in my face because she smiled at me.

"I'm so sorry that you are having such a difficult time with your personnel so early in your tenure here," she told me sincerely. "Why don't we go to lunch now, and you can relax a bit before going back to work?" She seemed so kind and motherly that I accepted immediately despite the fact that it could be construed as playing favorites if the investigation got nasty. "Dr. Swan, I don't want you to worry about this; it will all work out. I'm going to assign this to Liam O'Malley as soon as I'm back from lunch," she assured me.

I breathed a sigh of relief. CDR O'Malley was a research scientist attached to NAMI, and while I didn't know him personally, I knew he had an excellent reputation for being level-headed and respected. This was really going to happen. Victoria was going to get what was coming to her, and I would probably eventually find out how the mystery man, Irina, and Edward were tied up in my harassment. I felt a twinge of regret that this investigation might throw Edward into a bad light, but let it go when I realized if he'd been up front about it when it happened then maybe things wouldn't have come to this. Anyway, it would be weeks until anything was resolved.

CAPT Platt motioned for me to follow her out of the office and paused to lock it behind her. She informed Shelley that we were headed to the Senior Officer's Club as we passed her desk. That got me a little bit excited since I was getting to eat somewhere I would normally not be allowed to enter. I knew the SO Club was located very close to the area of cracked sidewalk where Edward had forced me to slow to a walk during our jog last week. I sighed as I remembered it; it seemed like it had happened a lifetime ago.

We enjoyed the brief walk from the NAMI HQ building over to the small brick building that housed the lunchtime refuge for any officer on base who ranked O-5 or above. The hostess greeted CAPT Platt by name, and I gathered that she probably ate here for lunch every day. We were led to a four top near a window that looked out on several live oaks draped with Spanish moss. It was a lovely spot, I had to admit. The room was actually pretty busy; most of the tables had at least one person enjoying lunch.

"Just the two of you today?" the hostess asked CAPT Platt, moving to clear away the other settings.

"Well, I'd love to join this table, if these two lovely ladies don't mind?" A smooth voice said from behind me. I looked over to see CAPT Platt smiling coyly at her placemat before I turned around in my chair.

"Carlisle!" CAPT Platt said with obvious pleasure. "It's wonderful to see you; of, course, join us, please!" she insisted. I recognized CDR Cullen, Edward's uncle and the CO of the Blue Angels standing behind me. I had to confess that the Cullen family certainly had some fine genes. CDR Cullen smiled warmly at me, but his eyes were fixed on CAPT Platt. I felt very awkward, kind of like I'd just caught my parents kissing (or worse!).

"Thank you, Esme, I don't mind if I do," he replied, pulling out the chair next to her and across from me. I noticed that his eyes were blue, a lovely, clear color, but nothing like the intense green of his nephews'. The hostess nodded and took away the one remaining place setting.

I sat quietly while the other two made small talk, glancing around to see if I could find a menu. Apparently, this place was too exclusive for those because the waitress approached us to take our orders with no mention of one. CAPT Platt ordered a salad with chicken, so I just said I'd have the same thing. Finally, CAPT Platt moved to include me in the conversation, but not in a way that I appreciated.

"Carlisle, did you know that Bella was almost attacked at a night club this weekend?" she asked with wide, innocent eyes. CDR Cullen glanced at me with an inscrutable look very similar to the one Edward often used to confuse me. Then, he smiled slightly.

"Yes, I believe I did hear that mentioned," he finally said quietly. I was startled but tried not to show it. How would he have heard about that? Was Edward confiding in him about our non-relationship? "I'm so glad you're OK, Doc. Apparently, your friend was quick on his feet."

"Yes, I'm so lucky he happened to be nearby," I agreed. "That guy seemed intent on teaching me a lesson," I was deliberately vague, thinking he might inadvertently give me more information. Why did it seem that everyone but me knew what was going on? Was this really some big conspiracy? I should have watched X-Files more carefully.

A silent communication was passing between the two senior officers. I watched them closely trying to divine any clue. Finally, CAPT Platt spoke out loud.

"There will have to be an investigation, you know?" she addressed CDR Cullen. "Naval officers may have been involved." I thought she might be warning CDR Cullen that Edward could be pulled into this. Maybe my instinct that she knew more than she was saying back in her office was spot on. I couldn't for the life of me figure out what that might mean for me, though.

"Of course," answered CDR Cullen, "we all need to know the truth, especially Doc Swan." Now I knew they were having a secret second conversation hidden under the polite one that I heard. Our food came then and conversation tapered off. My mind was whirling. I wanted to scream, demand answers, crawl under the table…I wasn't really sure. I decided then and there that I was going straight to the Blues Hanger as soon as lunch was over, and I could gracefully excuse myself. I didn't have to see that patient until 14:00, so I'd have time. Edward was going to explain now.

Finally, after what seemed an interminable amount of time, CAPT Platt and CDR Cullen seemed finished. The waitress approached to remove our dishes and CDR Cullen announced that the lunch tab should go on his account. CAPT Platt argued demurely but acquiesced rather quickly. I was mortified because apparently this place was like a country club, and only members could pay. I meekly thanked him for lunch.

"Doc, it's my pleasure. You know I had hoped that we would be seeing you more often over at the hanger," he said smiling earnestly, but I thought I understood the innuendo in his statement. Geez, what had Edward and Alice been saying about me at the hanger? How embarrassing.

"Well, actually, Sir, I was thinking I would drop by and say hi to everyone over there now," I replied boldly. He and CAPT Platt exchanged a glance.

"I'm sorry to tell you, Doc, but Doc Alice left with Fat Albert this morning to head to Punta Gorda. There were some issues with the site, so they went on ahead a day early to sort things before the show this weekend," CDR Cullen told me.

"Oh, well, umm…" I stuttered, trying to figure out if I should explain that I wanted to see Edward or just let it go for now. CDR Cullen continued speaking though.

"The two solos went ahead this morning, too," he added. So, Edward had already left for Punta Gorda, and he wouldn't be back until Sunday night. What terrible timing! I mentally scrubbed my face and groaned as loud as I could, but I quickly regained my composure.

"Well, another time then," I said a horrible fake smile plastered on my face. Hopefully, they couldn't see through it. "Thanks again for lunch," I told him as I left with CAPT Platt.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

When I arrived back at NAMI, Victoria was gone. HM2 Stanley let me know that LCDR Justice wasn't feeling well and had rescheduled her afternoon patients. That made it slightly easier for me to continue working on charts and correspondence for the rest of the afternoon, but only just. My patient arrived promptIy at 13:45 (you're not on time unless you're 15 minutes early!), and my examination was quick and simple. He seemed overjoyed when I informed him that I would recommend a waiver. I made a bargain with myself that I would stay until 15:30. I thought that was more than fair given the morning that I had had.

I wasn't sure what to do. I thought about calling Alice in Punta Gorda and demanding that she put Edward on the phone, but I didn't want to interrupt any of the work they needed to get done before the air show. God forbid I put any undue stress on any of the team members and something went wrong. I'd just have to wait until Sunday to speak to Edward, but he WOULD fill me in the second he was back. I would broker no argument.

I decided my best bet was to whine to Rosalie. I'd talked to her briefly last night, but it had been early, and I still hadn't heard if she'd talked to Emmett. I wondered if she knew he had also left town this morning. Maybe she'd be up for going out to get my mind off of things, albeit a little more low key than we'd done on Monday. I couldn't take that level of hang over during clinic again this week!

With that plan, such as it was, I buried myself in tedium for the next hour or so. At 15:30 on the dot, I was outside strolling back to the BOQ. I pulled out my phone and dialed.

"This is LT Hale," she answered brusquely. I knew she was still at work.

"Rosalie, it's Bella. To say that today was eventful would be an understatement. Can you give me a call when you're done today?" I asked her. She must have heard the desperation in my voice.

"Where are you?" she asked with concern. I told her I was headed back to the BOQ.

"Why don't I just stop by there when I'm done here? Give me 45 minutes," she requested. I breathed a sigh of relief. I was dying to confide in someone. Maybe she could make better sense of this mess that I was currently doing.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Damn it, Edward and Alice left town early! What will Bella do for the next several days?! More importantly, what will Victoria do?

There's going to be a little bit more action coming up soon. Please let me know what you think by leaving me a review!

EG


	16. Chapter 16

A/N

Head: Navy term for bathroom or restroom.

McGuire's Irish Pub: Real place in Pensacola. Their steaks really are delicious, and I hung a dollar bill or two on the wall back in 2004

Detachment: A small part of a squadron travels to a location other than their home field to conduct training.

Sammy's: Also a real strip club in Pensacola located next door to McGuire's. I've mentioned this in a prior A/N.

Bottle to Brief: Safety rule that mandates aviators be at least twelve hours free from the effects of alcohol before attending the brief prior to a flight. Mentioned in a prior A/N.

Flight schedules really are only written the day before because personnel and equipment can change at the last minute. This was a real test for a planner like me when I entered the aviation world. I still get annoyed sometimes when I don't know what my husband's schedule will be from day to day.

Seat brief: Safety qualification that involves a short lecture and demonstration of the features of the ejection seat. This is usually done by an AME (enlisted sailor that does maintenance on the ejection seats). They will give you a short quiz at the end to make sure you understand everything before you are allowed to fly in that particular aircraft. You need a separate seat brief for every different type of aircraft that you might fly in.

**Chapter 16**

My emotions ran the gamut as I waited for Rosalie. Fury dominated as I entered my suite and began pacing, first directed at Victoria, then at the faceless Irina, and finally at Edward for getting me involved in this farcical drama in the first place.

I slumped onto my couch as fury gave way to self-pity. I'd always worked so hard and prided myself on putting my career and integrity first. How could I end up embroiled in this very unprofessional personal drama? I feared that my carefully guarded reputation would be damaged no matter how this was handled. Women have to do things sharper and cleaner in this male-dominated world and not let emotion drive them. Self-pity morphed into humiliation as I realized that I _had_ let my emotions get in the way, and I was to blame for my current situation as much as Edward and Victoria. I had let myself feel something for him and convinced myself it was OK to throw out my rule book. I could have sworn he was starting to feel something for me, too, before he willfully pushed me away.

I mentally slapped myself for wallowing and forced myself to regroup. I couldn't do anything about the past, but I did have control over how things played from here on out. There was an investigation beginning, and I needed to have all the facts if I was going to protect myself. Emotions didn't matter, not mine and not Edward's, and I wouldn't allow them to screw things up anymore. Edward was going to have to give the facts to me, but for now he was out of town, and I was going to relax and put this out of my mind.

There was a knock on the door just as I finished my internal pep talk. I got up and opened it to find Rosalie standing there in her flight suit, a worried look on her face.

"What's going on?" she demanded. "I got here as quickly as I could." I sighed and waved her inside. I plopped back onto the couch and folded my legs underneath me, motioning for her to have a seat. I launched into a brief update of the day's events, and Rosalie's eyes got wider and wider with each new twist.

"What do you think is going on between CAPT Platt and CDR Cullen?" she asked scandalized. I shrugged.

"It seemed to me like they had some kind of romantic connection," I told her. "They sort of down played it with me, but they didn't really try very hard. Whatever, that's hardly the thing that's bothering me the most," I huffed. Rosalie was quick to agree.

"Of course, I'm sorry, but it's kind of juicy gossip, you know," she defended herself. "I guess the more important question is what CDR Cullen knows about all this. It sounds to me like he thinks Edward should tell you the truth."

"That's kind of what I thought, too," I nodded, glad she had arrived at the same conclusion. "But, why wouldn't he just tell me himself?" Now I shook my head in new exasperation.

"He probably just wants to give Edward the chance to make things right by himself, especially if Edward told him he had feelings for you," Rosalie mused. The thought that Edward might have confided something like that to his uncle made my chest ache.

"Rosalie, I just don't see how Edward would have confessed feelings about me to his uncle. His actions have not been consistent with…that," I finished awkwardly. Rosalie crinkled her brow.

"Actually, I think that's what makes the most sense," she argued. "He's tried to fight his feelings in order to protect you, but it's gone dreadfully wrong." I snorted, both at her understatement and her naïve romantic notions.

"Agree to disagree," I informed her. "Anyway, he left town for the show early, so I'm going to have to wait a few days to get a full explanation. Did you know Emmett left early, too?" Rosalie blushed, something I was sure was a rarity with her.

"Yeah, Emmett left me a message this morning. The decision to go early was made at the last minute this morning, kind of unexpectedly. He just wanted to let me know. We talked for awhile on the phone last night," she was trying to rein in her smile, probably not wanting to make me feel worse. I wasn't having that, though; I was happy for her. I kicked her knee with my foot.

"C'mon, don't hide that smile," I joked. "You like him, huh?" Her smile passed through grinning into beaming in an instant.

"Bella, I haven't let myself feel like this for years," she admitted with a wry shake of the head. "I hope I don't end up regretting it. I agreed to go out with him next Monday night."

"Oh, take a chance, Rosalie; I think Emmett's one of the good ones," I advised. She eyed me speculatively.

"Okay, but I want you to promise me something," she hedged. I raised my eyebrows in question.

"Give Edward a chance to explain everything," she requested. "I think there might be something there." I grimaced at her, shaking my head.

"You're just happy and want to see happiness all around you," I disagreed, "but I'll do more than give him a chance to explain. I'm going to demand that he does," I vowed. I could still see the gleam in her eye, though. I chose to ignore it and change the subject.

"Are you up for going out tonight?" I asked her, and she nodded eagerly. "Let's avoid margaritas and excessive alcohol in general, though. I was thinking McGuire's. I haven't been there since I've gotten back to Pensacola."

"Sure thing," she quickly agreed. "I haven't had a good steak in awhile either. Just let me run home and change." We made plans to meet back at 17:30 to head into town. We could have a good steak with a couple of beers and still be home early. I stood waving to her in the doorway, a tendril of jealousy clinging in my chest. Why was she enjoying a pure budding romance while I was trapped in some bad teenage drama? I tamped that errant thought down and vowed once again to just enjoy myself tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I took the long way around to get to McGuire's, using Bayfront Parkway and doubling back. The waterfront area of town had been updated after the hurricane, and I hadn't seen it before. I had to admit the new construction looked really nice. There were row houses kind of made up to look like the French Quarter. Most had lovely bay views, and I bet they were pretty expensive, well, expensive for northern Florida that is. Nothing like San Diego real estate.

McGuire's Irish Pub was a Pensacola institution. You couldn't make it through naval aviation training without spending several evenings at this establishment. My last visit had been about six years ago when my squadron had spent a detachment here at NAS Pensacola. We'd had a squadron party in one of the private rooms, and the CO had paid for everything. I would have hated to see that bill, but it had been a really fun night. McGuire's was both a legitimate restaurant specializing in "Irish food" and a bar. But they also made killer steaks, and this is what had most people coming back for more.

The property comprised an entire city block with the parking lot occupying half and the restaurant the other half. The entire thing was ringed with New Orleans-like street lamps with flickering electric flames. I guessed that since Pensacola was known as the "City of Five Flags" and had been occupied by both the Spanish and the French during its history, those architectural details weren't that out of place. It was inconveniently, or conveniently depending on how you looked at it, located next door to Sammy's, a popular strip club, so neon flashed on the edge of the parking lot. I parked, and Rosalie and I made our way through the many cars to front door.

We walked up the stairs just inside the entrance and stopped at the hostesses stand which was just in front of the bar area. There were several rooms of tables that made up the restaurant space to our left down a short hallway. The private room was at the end of the hallway. There was a short bar and a few tall tables clustered behind the hostess and a larger space with tables and stage off to the right. That space was closed down on less busy evenings like tonight, since it was only Wednesday.

The entire building was lined by dollar bills. They were everywhere, on the walls and on the ceiling, and most had messages or names written on them. That was another one of the gimmicks of McGuire's. I'd have to look and see if I could find the one I'd put up with Jacob when I was in flight school.

I glanced over at Rosalie and motioned with my hand at the bar and then toward the restaurant. Where did she want to sit? She shrugged in response. I stepped forward to the hostess stand and made the decision for us.

"Table for two," I requested. She smiled and pulled out menus and gestured for us to follow her. She led us down the hallway to the last room on the left and stood next to a booth. The entire restaurant was decorated with a dark, mahogany wood, which made up the walls and floors, as well as the tall-backed booths. The booths also had dark green cushions on the bench seats. I slid into the far side and Rosalie took the other side. The hostess left the menus and disappeared with a smile after telling us our server would be with us shortly. I examined a few of the dollar bills that were pinned at my eye level.

I opened the menu and began to page through it. It was just as extensive as I remembered, and I was pretty sure I was going to get a steak, but I wanted to re-familiarize myself. My reverie was interrupted by raucous laughter on the other side of the room. The booth it came from was across the space on the other side of the room and a little behind us, so I craned my neck around but couldn't see the offenders well. Rosalie had looked up at the same time and was frowning now.

"Great," she muttered, "just the idiots we didn't need to run into tonight." I turned all the way around in my seat to see who she meant. I saw two attractive men about my age. They were well-dressed in khaki pants and blue golf shirts and were drinking something out of coffee mugs. One of them was laughing so hard that his face was red. He laid his head onto his arm on the table, overcome by mirth, while I watched. Something told me, it wasn't coffee in the mugs, but I thought it was strange that they didn't have any glasses on the table. They weren't alone. I could see the non-laughing man's face best, and he had his arm around a model-thin dark haired woman that was beautiful in that heroin-chic kind of way. He leaned over and kissed her neck. Her eyes were half shut, but she was obviously enjoying herself immensely.

There was another woman in the booth next to the laughing hyena. I couldn't see her face well, but I could see that she was also extremely thin with bleached blond hair. She didn't seem to be with the laughing man and was leaning over the table to try and talk to the dark-haired girl, who was ignoring her in favor of the man nuzzling her.

"Who are they?" I asked, turning back to Rosalie, who was glaring in their direction.

"Oh, those two guys are on the Blues, hence the alcohol in coffee mugs," she huffed, "like they're fooling anyone. And hanging around with those two sluts is the perfect way to set a good example." I examined the two guys again. The Laugher had calmed down and was leaning back against the booth.

"What are their names? I guess they're part of the diamond since everyone else left town today," I mused. Rosalie crinkled her brow.

"Um, that sounds right," she said distractedly. She was more interested in the menu than the guys now. "I think that's Sam Uley and Paul Lahote."

"Sam's the one laughing?" I guessed, since the other guy was practically molesting a girl who was definitely not Leah. Rosalie looked up again briefly, but back down at the menu again almost immediately.

"Do you like boxtys? I'm really crazy about them, but they're so bad for you. I mean fried mashed potatoes have to taste good, right? I'll only get them if you want to split," Rosalie missed my question focused on her food.

"Sure, boxtys sound great. Which one is Sam, Rosalie?" I asked again. She glanced back at the table again.

"Sam's the one sucking on the stripper's neck. C'mon, Bella, let's forget about those assholes and just enjoy our dinner," she begged, but I inhaled sharply at the news.

"Sam has a girlfriend!" I hissed quietly, leaning forward across the table. "I've met her; her name is Leah. She lives in my friend Jacob's building, and she was with us at Seville when that guy tried to grab me." I informed Rosalie. She just shrugged.

"I told you he's an asshole. That guy has a terrible reputation; I'm not sure how he ever got chosen to join the Blues. I guess he must clean up nicely in the media," she snarked. "Still, let's forget about him!" she demanded. I agreed and turned my attention back to my menu. I wondered how I should handle this, though. I liked Leah, and I cared about Jacob even more. Apparently, he was right about Sam. I decided to call Jacob later and let him know what I had seen.

I cast one last look at the table of revelers. The blonde girl seemed to have noticed us. She was staring right at me, while the rest of her companions continued to joke with each other. She had dark circles under her eyes, and her mouth was set in a thin, straight line. I didn't like the look on her face, but she didn't know me from Adam, so I really did dismiss the group from my mind. The waitress arrived and took our order.

I hadn't had boxtys since my last trip to McGuire's, but I had to hand it to Rosalie. She was right; what could be better than dipping fried mashed potatoes into sour cream? Yum. We were both nursing our Guinnesses while we waited for our steaks after we had polished off those balls of goodness. The party of four across the room had departed at some point, but I hadn't seen them leave. I decided to take a quick trip to the head before my steak got here.

The restrooms were just across the hallway from the doorway to the small dining room where we were eating. They were marked with large old-fashioned drawings depicting a Victorian gentleman on one and a Victorian lady on the other. I entered the hallway focused on the drawings and didn't notice there was someone in the shadows next to the pay phone until I had already pushed open the door to the ladies' room. It was the blonde-haired girl from earlier, and she was just standing still, watching me curiously. I didn't like her attention and was wary because the last time I'd dismissed someone out of hand, he had grabbed me and pinned me to the wall.

So, I smiled at her politely and continued on into the restroom. Her expression never changed; she just watched me with those big, empty eyes. Once inside the restroom, I turned back to the door to see if she would follow me in. I panicked for a second when I saw the drawing of the Victorian gentleman on the back of the door but relaxed after taking in my surroundings. This was definitely the women's bathroom. There was a selection of lotions and perfumes next to the sinks, and nary a urinal in sight. I vaguely recalled this little joke from a prior visit. Just to be sure, I peaked my head back out into the hallway; definitely, the women's room. The blonde girl was gone.

I made it unscathed back to the table and shortly after that our steaks arrived. Rosalie and I chowed down. She had mentioned a contact that she had at VT-4 about backseat rides in the T-6 Texan training jet, so I asked her about that again. I wrote down the information with the intent of calling tomorrow to see if I could get on the flight schedule for Friday now that my water survival was up to date. Since flight schedules are only written a day ahead, I didn't need to talk to the squadron any sooner than tomorrow. I would need a seat brief, but I hoped they could do that just before the flight.

We decided against more Guinness and called it a night. The bar had picked up as we passed back through it on our way outside. Several of the guys were obviously student pilots. I can spot the type very easily: young, clean-cut, arrogant. I have to admit grudgingly that they do have an appeal. I didn't see the two Blues pilots, and I was very glad. I knew they had to fly down to Punta Gorda tomorrow, and I didn't want to be the one witnessing them breaking Bottle to Brief.

The sky had started to dim when we stepped outside, but it wasn't yet completely dark. I knew a spectacular sunset would be taking place over the bay, just blocks away, but I was ready to head home. As we neared our car, I spotted the two girls from the table with the Blues pilots talking with their heads together in the far corner of the parking lot. From this angle, I could see how skinny they both really were. They seemed to be arguing, and they dark-haired girl turned and stalked away. I watched her cross through the bushes that lined the McGuire's parking lot and pass into Sammy's parking lot headed toward the building. She didn't go in the front door but turned around the side and disappeared. I wondered if Rosalie's insult hadn't been spot on; maybe the girls really were strippers.

Rosalie hadn't noticed them, but I was still watching them as we got closer to my car. The blonde girl stood still for a minute seemingly gathering her thoughts and then turned to follow in the same direction as the first girl. However, she stopped when she saw that someone had emerged from the side of the building where the dark-haired girl had vanished. It was a man, and I squinted my eyes to get a better look at him.

Blondie seemed to recognize the man and moved directly toward him. And then I recognized him, too. It was the dread-locked man from Seville. When Blondie reached him, she said something to him, and he turned and saw me watching them. He put his arm around Blondie and turned her so she could see me, too. They stood like that next to each other, looking back at me for a few moments. Their proximity looked anything but romantic. Finally, I broke eye contact and turned away to unlock my car. I didn't mention it to Rosalie as we drove away, and I didn't turn back to see if they were still there, watching me. I thought about the girl's behavior inside McGuire's, and I wondered if I'd just seen the mysterious Irina. And if I had, what did that mean for me?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Rosalie climbed into her Mustang and drove off with a wave as soon as we reached the BOQ parking lot. I felt weary as I climbed the stairs to the second floor landing. I was seeing conspiracy all around me, and I just wanted to fall asleep and wake up back in my normal life. Despite finally having my dream job, I was actually wishing I was back in San Diego at the Eye Clinic doing routine eye exams on retirees.

I tried Jacob's number, but it went straight to voice mail. I left a message saying that I had some interesting information for him and that he should call me right away. Tomorrow was Thursday, so I'd be back over at the hospital and probably wouldn't have a chance to see him tomorrow. I dreaded having to fill him in on the Victoria situation. I hoped he wouldn't give me an "I told you so" about Edward. I was not in the mood to hear that, and Jacob could be bit self-righteous at times. But I thought he should know about Sam and the mystery woman, so I would brave the conversation. I wondered if he would talk to Leah about it.

Anyway, it had been another stressful day, and I was really ready for bed. I groaned gratefully as my head hit the pillow and fell almost instantly into a deep, dreamless sleep.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks for sticking with me. I'm hoping to get Edward back in the next chapter. Please leave a review to let me know how I'm doing, if you feel so inclined!

EG


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Despite an excellent and surprisingly untroubled night of sleep, I still felt groggy when I awoke Thursday morning. I attributed this to the inordinate amount of general upheaval and uncertainty that had been packed into my first two weeks on the new job and vowed to have a low key weekend. I wasn't sure if I had seen Irina outside the strip club last night, but I had definitely recognized my would-be attacker. They couldn't get to me if I stayed on base.

I tried Jacob's number again just before I left for the hospital; it was early, but I knew he was awake and getting ready to go into work, too. I got voicemail again and sighed in frustration. I figured I had an ethical dilemma. What if I ran into Leah again today at the hospital? Should I keep my knowledge about Sam to myself or just tell her? It would probably be better coming from someone she knew better, but could I just let her walk around in ignorance? What would I want to be done for me if the situation was reversed? Hmmm…hopefully, it would be a moot point, and I wouldn't see her.

Jasper had already arrived and started patient work-ups, just like a good little resident, when I entered the Eye Clinic. He greeted me cheerfully enough, but I detected something subdued about his manner. His usual sarcastic humor seemed reined in, and there was a slight crinkle in his brow. I let it go on for about an hour before I pulled him into the physician's charting room to ask what was wrong. I got a little nervous when I realized he was avoiding looking me directly in the eyes.

"Jasper, what's up with you today?" I inquired casually so as not to seem confrontational. I'd had enough of that to last a lifetime lately! "You don't seem yourself. Are you feeling OK?" I was hoping it was a simple physical ailment, not some new personal drama bombshell that was coming my way, which was affecting his mood.

"Sure, I'm feeling fine. Why do you ask?" he tried to play it dumb, but shifted uncomfortably from one foot to another.

"I'm missing your…umm, let's call it insightful commentary rather than malicious jokes… about the staff and patients today. I'd say you're actually boring. I might have to mark you down on your evaluation for that," I joked with him, trying to keep the atmosphere light. He grinned at me and seemed more relaxed.

"Sorry," he apologized, "I can't believe I'm falling down on my primary duty of entertaining the attending physician. I'm totally slacking off and trying to learn something today." We were both cracking up at the end of his "apology." I shoved his shoulder.

"Seriously, Jasper, what's going on? I really can't take another person keeping things from me." He sobered after this admission and forced himself to make eye contact.

"I'm sorry, Bella, seriously this time. I talked to Alice on the phone last night," he confessed. It was my turn to drop the jovial expression. I'm sure the color drained from my face. I was waiting for him to confirm it, but I suspected that she knew everything that had happened with Victoria yesterday. That could only mean that CDR Cullen had filled in Edward. Jasper saw my expression change, and his turned pleading.

"Alice filled me in on what's being going on with your optometrist. I know you probably hate to hear that you're a topic of discussion, but she's really worried about you, and so am I for that matter," he added. "She wanted to call you, but I convinced her to leave you alone. I know she can be kind of pushy." I thought about that and finally nodded. Alice could be pushy and discussing this over the phone with her might not have been ideal.

"Plus," Jasper continued, "I'm not really sure what's going on with you and Edward, but I think the two of you need to sort it out without Alice's intervention." I froze at the mention of Edward.

"There's nothing going on between Edward and me," I informed Jasper a little stiffly. He eyed me skeptically.

"All right," he conceded, "but I know that he's wrapped up in the situation between you and LCDR Justice. There are things you don't know, and you need information from him." That last statement caused something to snap inside me. I threw the chart I had been holding down onto the desk with a smack and took two quick steps toward the door to the room, slamming it closed. Then, I rounded on Jasper.

"I'm sick of this shit!" I shouted. "Everyone seems to know some secret about poor, poor Edward; everyone but me! Unfortunately, everyone's loyalty seems to lie with him. Edward has a right to explain himself," I delivered this last sentence in a singsong mocking tone, mimicking all those around me who were a party to keeping me in the dark. "Well, Edward's been an asshole to me and gotten me involved in a legal investigation within two weeks of reporting here. If you know something, you will tell me now," I ordered Jasper, my voice rising into a screeching tone that was definitely unflattering for a senior female officer such as myself. I couldn't make myself care. I stood breathing heavily, a shaking index finger extended toward Jasper. He looked terrified and put his palms up in front of him to ward off my anger.

"Hold on, there," Jasper implored me. "I don't know anything either." It was my turn to eye him skeptically.

"I swear!" he beseeched. "I don't think Alice knows the whole story either. She probably just knows enough to make her believe that Edward needs her to fix everything for him. She means well," he said both fondly and sheepishly. I rolled my eyes.

"All I meant by my statement was, from what_ little_ I've heard, that it seems there is more to the story about LCDR Justice, her cousin, and Edward's history, and you will need to know that history if you are going to be involved in this investigation," he finished what actually was a reasonable explanation when I thought about it. I paused and took several deep breaths before deciding not to kill him.

"OK," I said, letting out my pent up breath. "I believe you, sorry for the outburst." I reached down and picked up the chart I had thrown down. "You're right. Edward and I do need to hash this out. I'm just really annoyed about all of this and frankly worried about the effect it may have on my career," I admitted to him. He laughed wryly and shook his head.

"I wouldn't worry about that, Bella. With your background, you're pretty much golden. I wouldn't be surprised to see you in CAPT Platt's shoes on day," Jasper consoled me. I chuckled, thinking about mine and CAPT Platt's Louboutins. At least we already had matching shoes, if that's all I ever got.

"Whatever, Jasper, now you're just trying to butter me up," I deflected. "Let's get back to work. HM1 Newton is going to start rumors about us if we stay holed up in here." I opened the door to head back into the passageway, but Jasper stopped me by touching my arm.

"Bella, Edward is really a good guy. You should give him…" he trailed off at the warning look on my face. "Okay, you're not ready to hear that. I get it. Let's go." I was sick of hearing about Saint Edward. The next person to defend him was definitely getting a piece of my mind.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Because the moment I arrived in Pensacola my luck seemed to have run out, I ran into Leah again in the cafeteria. I had purposefully waited to go down to lunch until after 14:00 during a lull in the patient work flow, but my scheming was to no avail. She spotted me right away, her eyes lighting up as she waved at me and began weaving her way through the crowd toward me.

My discussion with Jasper was still fresh in my mind as well as my anger toward everyone who seemed to be coddling Edward and keeping me in the dark. I thought about how furious I was and decided just to level with Leah. She would feel like an idiot once it came out that so many people knew about Sam's behavior. Rosalie had barely blinked an eye when I mentioned that he had a girlfriend.

"Hey, Bella," she greeted me pleasantly. "Are you getting take-out or are you going to sit for a minute?" she asked me. I motioned toward the soup she was carrying.

"I was thinking about getting a bowl of that and just eating it down here. I probably can spare five minutes," I told her, starting to get nervous about what I was about to do. I really didn't know her that well.

"Oh, you're lucky. Thursday is gumbo day. Best soup day of the week," she informed me with a laugh. "I'm going to grab that table and sit. Join me when you get through the line," she moved cluelessly off to the nearest table and started arranging her things. I gave myself a pep talk while I paid for my soup, reminding myself how angry and hurt I had been feeling. I wouldn't wish that on anyone else.

"So, Leah, have you talked to Jacob lately?" I began nonchalantly once I was seated. "I tried to get in touch with him last night and this morning, but I just got voicemail." She shook her head and finished chewing her bite.

"No, I saw him in the parking garage yesterday morning, but that was the last time. He's probably just busy," she said guilessly.

"I guess Sam is leaving for the air show today," I wondered aloud in what I hoped was an indifferent manner. "It must be hard being with someone who's gone half the week." She gave me sad smile and nodded in agreement.

"He actually left yesterday morning. There was a problem with the show lay out, so they had to go early. It is hard to have him gone. We were really fighting a lot before he left for El Centro. I thought we might not make it, but it's been so much better since he's been back in town," she shared. I took a deep breath and dove in.

"Leah, I saw Sam at McGuire's last night," I told her slowly. She stared at me in confusion, her spoon frozen above the paper bowl. Then, she began moving again, shaking her head.

"You must be mistaken. He definitely left yesterday," she persevered. I reached over and grabbed her hand.

"No, Leah, he was at McGuire's, and he wasn't alone," I hoped she would put two and two together and not force me to spell it out, but her face clouded now in anger. She jerked her hand away from me.

"You don't know what you're talking about," she snapped. "You've never even met Sam."

"He's well known, Leah. I was with another officer who identified him. He had a date with him." She shook her head slowly from side to side, again and again, in denial, but I saw a glimmer of doubt in her eyes. Then, it disappeared.

"Why are you doing this? Is it for Jacob?" she demanded, her fury building. My stomach rolled with dread. She wasn't going to believe me. "You guys are sure low. Sam and I had our problems, but that's over. We're great together, and he would never do that to me. I thought we were going to be friends, but obviously I was wrong about you. And Jacob, too." With that she slammed her spoon on the table, stood up, and walked away. She left her trash for me to clean up.

How ironic, another mess for me. Jacob was really not going to be happy when he heard about this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0- 

I tried to reach Jacob again as soon as I was done with clinic but to no avail. I left another vague voice message asking him to call me. I felt quite chastened by my encounter with Leah and returned to the BOQ with my tail between my legs.

The fact of the matter was that I had taken out my own frustration on the poor girl. I had let my sense of powerlessness lead me to exert control where I could find it: in _her_ relationship. That had been none of my business, and I felt supremely guilty now that I had analyzed this. Leah hadn't been ready to face that truth, and it should have come from someone she knew and trusted. I decided to go for a run and left another message for Jacob when I returned. I had a sneaking suspicion that if he hadn't been actively avoiding me before, he was now.

I passed the evening with a frozen dinner and some mindless television. I spoke briefly to Rosalie, admitting what I had done. She made a few colorful comments, referring to Leah as a stupid, blind bitch, but I defended Leah. This was my fault. Rose had no patience for denial or self-pity, so she ended the conversation, saying she'd touch base with me this weekend. My sense of uneasiness never lifted. I dutifully went to bed intending to get a full nine hours.

I dreamed of piercing green eyes, electric touches, and a scent of sweat mixed with something spicy and exotic. I awoke gasping for air just as our lips were about to touch on the patio at Seville Quarter. I cursed my subconscious for continuing to yearn for Edward and what could have been. I was just as much of a push over as Leah.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The weather was beautiful again on Friday morning, and I continued what had become my routine and walked over to the NAMI building in the early morning sunshine. I stopped in my tracks when I saw Jacob leaning against his jeep with his arms crossed over his chest. He did not look happy.

"I've been waiting for you," he announced when I was close enough for conversation or for reprimand as the case may have been.

"Oh, yeah?" I asked mildly, coming up next to him. I was ready for it, and I deserved to be raked over the coals.

"What the fuck were you thinking, Bella?" he demanded suddenly, his voice rising. I shook my head and took a deep breath to apologize.

"I'm sorry, Jacob. I didn't think it through. I just saw Sam out with another girl, and instinct took over. I've been so angry with Edward and everyone else for my situation that I decided to exert control where I could find it." I knew my explanation would fall flat; I could see true anger on his face.

"Leah showed up at my door yesterday afternoon. She pounded on it relentlessly until I could get there and open it. Then, she launched into me. She accused me of masterminding a plot to break up her and Sam. She thinks I fed you the information and conned you into telling her. She won't speak to me now." I watched the fight go out of him as he slumped against the jeep. His arms were down by his sides now, and his head hung down on his chest. I reached out to pat his shoulder reassuringly, but he jerked away.

"Why couldn't you just let me talk to her?" he asked. His eyes radiated hurt. I scrunched my face with remorse.

"Well, I did try and call you on Wednesday night and Thursday morning. Why didn't you call me back?" I asked. Jacob straightened up, shoved off the car, and started pacing nearby. He was angry again and glaring at me.

"I didn't dream you'd take matters into your own hands. I was trying to come up with a way to approach her about it," he replied accusingly. I dropped my eyes again. I shouldn't be trying to defend myself right now; it was just an old habit! I sighed.

"I really am sorry, Jacob. Is there anything I can do?" I ventured. Jacob stopped pacing and looked at me. I could see the anger fading, being replaced by sadness again. He shook his head in defeat.

"Just leave her alone. I hope she'll come around. The worst part is that this whole thing is completely true, and I know that will come out eventually. It doesn't make me feel any better though; I know she's going to get really hurt by it." He rubbed his hand over his face, and I realized how tired he looked. He was really crazy about Leah; I could see it now. I reached for him to give him a hug, and he allowed me to do it. I sighed in relief that our argument seemed to be over.

"Please let me know if there's anything I can do," I made him promise. We started toward the front entrance, work calling us.

"Now, it's time for you to fill me in on the drama with LCDR Justice," he ordered, following me toward the break room. We filled up on coffee, and then we migrated to my office where I updated him on Wednesday's events. He whistled when I was done.

"Wow, Swan, you sure do know how to keep your life interesting," he concluded. I threw a paperclip at him across my desk. "All right, I've got to get to work," he said, heaving himself out of the chair. "Try and stay out of trouble today," he teased as he left the room.

HM2 Stanley chose that moment to bring in some charts. She also informed me that LCDR Justice had called in sick today, and she was in the process of rescheduling her patients. I inquired as to her whereabouts the day before and was told that she hadn't come in yesterday either. Wow, she must be really scared. Good, I thought in satisfaction. I didn't bother to keep my office door closed, knowing that my main tormentor would not be bothering me today.

I worked steadily for several hours reviewing charts and reading an online journal. I had an idea for a new research project, and I was just doing some early literature review. So, I was surprised when I looked up around 10:30 to see James lurking in my doorway. He was silent and watching me with a strange expression.

"Did you need something, James?" I asked him pleasantly, although he was making me feel uneasy. His neutral expression turned hard.

"Why are you trying to ruin Victoria?" he asked bluntly. I mentally groaned. I should have expected something like this. I could see the hero worship he had for her plain as day in their interactions.

"James, I'm not trying to_ ruin_ anyone. There will be an independent investigation. I merely reported some concerns that I had up the chain of command," I tried to reason with him soothingly. His face twisted in rage. In fact, he looked down right unhinged. Could my life get anymore aggravating?

"You're a liar!" he hissed, entering my office and coming to stand in front of my desk. I think he was trying to look intimidating, but frankly his small stature and sallow complexion wasn't helping him.

"LT Hunter," I addressed him sharply, "you will do well to remember that I am your department head and superior officer. I'll give you a freebie on this one since I know you are upset, but any further outbursts from you will result in disciplinary action." I stood up behind my desk and fixed him with a steely stare. The aggression went out of him, and he took a step back from my desk looking frightened.

"Forgive me, I did forget my place," he said formally looking down at his hands submissively. "It won't help Victoria if I get myself in trouble, too," he finished. I could hear the subtly veiled threat in his words. He planned to help Victoria fight the charges against her. I should have reacted, but I'd had too much drama in my life to continue with this right now.

"Get back to work," I commanded. "We're short with Victoria out sick." He nodded and left the room swiftly. Well, at least now I knew where I stood with my junior officers. I sighed and went back to work.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I saw Jacob again briefly before I left to walk back to the BOQ that afternoon. His affability reassured me that I hadn't done any permanent damage to our friendship, but he didn't inquire as to my plans this weekend. He was probably going to stew over how to fix things with Leah. I spent the evening playing with my computer and watching silly youtube videos in an attempt to cheer myself up.

I was restless on Saturday. I printed out several online articles to read, but I couldn't concentrate for more than a couple of pages. I took several breaks, going for a run and over to the Commissary to stock up on groceries. The time seemed to crawl by. Rosalie called and tried to convince me to come over and hang out at the tiki bar at her rental complex, but I declined. She didn't push it, probably sensing I would be poor company. I didn't tell her that I was too nervous to leave the base. I really didn't want another run in with the mysterious dread-locked stranger.

I was still antsy when Sunday morning came, probably more so than I had been on Saturday. I did not want to admit that it had to do with the fact that Edward would be returning to Pensacola today. I warred with myself while I did laundry. Should I march right over to his room the second he got back and demand an explanation? I figured if the air show ended around 15:00, then I could expect him home by dinnertime. He might take photos with fans afterwards, then fly back, take care of a few things at the hanger before heading back to the BOQ. Punta Gorda was somewhere in southern Florida, so the flight would probably be less than an hour.

I mentally slapped myself when I realized how much time I was putting into strategizing. I definitely needed an explanation from him, but I would look desperate if I pounded on his door after he'd only been back for a few minutes. But why did I care if I looked desperate? This was a fact-finding mission, no more and no less.

I went round and round like this, accomplishing pretty much nothing all morning and early afternoon. I finally distracted myself with a Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives marathon. This was working fairly well, so I was very startled when I heard an insistent knock on my door. I checked my watch; it was only 16:00. I had no idea who it could be.

I made my way to the peep hole, half expecting to see Jacob when I looked through it. I gasped in surprise when I realized it was Edward. I guess finding him would not be necessary. I checked my watch again. How could he be here? Then, I took in his appearance completely.

He was still in his blue show flight suit. He must have come straight from the show, flown back, and then come straight here from the hanger, bypassing his own room. That's the only explanation for how he could be here so quickly. While I was pondering what this might mean, he was nervously shifting from foot to foot outside, waiting for me to answer the door. I wondered why he hadn't called first. The blue flight suit was obviously tailored specifically to him. I allowed myself to notice how it clung to his broad shoulders and narrow hips. I could even see the outline of his quadriceps muscle where the material hugged his thighs. I tried very hard not to appreciate his appearance, but I was failing miserably.

Finally, he whipped off his aviator sunglasses, tucking them into the zipper on the front of his suit, and started pacing from side to side. I decided I'd let him stew long enough, even though I hadn't been making him wait on purpose. Once again, I'd been flustered by his ridiculous good looks. I slowly opened the door, mentally cursing my yoga pants/ratty t-shirt attire.

He immediately stopped pacing and turned toward the door. We stared silently at each other for a moment; I refused to speak first. Finally, he exhaled in relief and pulled his cover off of his head. His bronze hair was in glorious disarray.

"Thank God, Bella, you're here. I really need to speak with you," he pleaded, wringing his cover between his hands. "I know I've been a jerk and don't deserve your attention, but I think it's really important that I clear the air. I heard what happened with Victoria this week, and you need to know the whole truth." He paused in his speech. He sounded nervous, and his words were spilling rapidly over each other.

I kept my face impassive but nodded once and took a step back, allowing him to enter the room. I didn't offer any pleasantries or indicate that he should sit. I closed the door and went back to the couch and sat down. He lingered awkwardly in the entry way.

"This better be good," I warned him.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Hmmm. Is it possible for Edward to redeem himself? What do you think he'll tell her? Thanks for continuing to read. Drop me a review if you feel so inclined!

EG


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: **

Spouse's Club: Most aviation squadrons have these. It's a social group made up of the spouses of the pilots in the squadron. The group is most active when the squadron is deployed in order to help keep each other company and support each other through that difficult time. Everyone is in the same situation, trying to maintain a household on their own, often having to be a single parent, and just missing the deployed spouse. I used to think the Wife's Club was annoying until I became a member, and now I truly appreciate all the help and support I got from my group during my husband's recent deployment. It really helps to have someone to bitch to. I have become very close to several of the other girls.

"The Academy", of course, refers to the US Naval Academy in Annapolis, MD. I will avoid a "Beat Army" tirade here with much self-control.

Herndon refers to a tradition that occurs on the day of graduation at the Academy. The freshman class (known as plebes) must scale a monument on campus known as the Herndon monument. It is shaped like the Washington monument but, of course, much smaller. It is greased with lard prior to the contest, and the plebes must work together to scale the monument and place one of their covers (plebes wear the typical sailor cap lovingly referred to as the "dixie cup") on the top. Once they've achieved this as a class, then they can be known as 4th class midshipmen, rather than the derogatory "plebe," and they can wear the cover of the upperclassmen rather than the dixie cup. They only remain 4th class midshipmen for a couple of months before they become sophomores in the fall and are known as "Youngsters."

**Chapter 18**

___"This better be good," I warned him._

"All I've got is the truth," Edward replied, his eyes pleading for something, maybe forgiveness. I definitely wasn't ready to consider that one. He motioned toward the other end of the couch, but I shook my head and pointed at one of the chairs around the kitchen table. He nodded as if he accepted that and turned around to pull out the chair. I was then treated to an excellent view of his flight suit clinging to his well-developed glute muscles. I stared for a moment but quickly realized that this would not do.

"Edward!" I exclaimed sharply. He jumped, a little bit startled, and the chair squeaked across the tile. He turned back to me expectantly, ready to do whatever I asked. I was definitely liking this attitude. "Don't you want to change clothes? I'm sure you'd be more comfortable in something else," I offered, although it was more like I would be more comfortable if he wore something else. "I'm assuming this will take awhile." He looked relieved and nodded.

"Thanks, Bella. You're so thoughtful. You don't owe me anything," Edward gushed. I got a much subdued version of the dazzler, which made me scowl and look away. That shut him up, and he left quickly. I didn't bother getting up from the couch and just left the door cracked. He was back in less than five minutes, looking much more appropriate in basketball shorts and a t-shirt. But his feet were bare, and I had to drag my eyes away from his toes, damn him.

He pulled out a kitchen chair and positioned it so we were facing each other. He looked so earnest and serious that it would have been cute if I weren't furious with him. We stared at each other for a few moments in silence. Finally, he seemed to realize that I wasn't going to say anything, so he started talking.

"Is it all right if I tell you about Irina?" he said timidly. I rolled my eyes and gave him the bitch brow. He seemed to take that in the spirit in which it was intended and began.

"My dad and Irina's dad flew Hornets together during the first Gulf War. They were in the same squadron, and our moms were friends in the Spouse's Club. I was eleven, and Irina was a few years younger when our dad's deployed just before the initial strikes into Iraq. We spent a lot of time around the other families, and Irina and I were thrown together a lot. We lived in Jacksonville, FL at the time," he smiled at some unspoken memory. "That was a good time, before that deployment." I sat stony-faced. I was not going to let him get to me through sympathy. I waited for more.

"Well, there was a bad sand storm one night, and there was a mid-air collision. We never learned all the details, but my dad and Irina's dad were killed. They ejected over Iraq, but the winds were so strong that they probably died before they ever made it to the ground. It was weeks before their bodies were recovered, but thank God they were," Edward's tone was monotonous, like someone who has told a story over and over, so that now it has been leached of emotion. I stifled a gasp as he told his tale, remembering hearing about the crashes on the news when I was a teenager. He glanced up at me when I made the small noise and quickly looked away. I realized the emotion was just below the surface, and he had to get through this fast in order to tell it at all.

"Anyway, I don't remember too much about what happened afterwards. Men in uniform came to our house. There were tons of women always there, always crying. I tried to shut it all out. Irina and I would hide up in my room, trying to pretend like nothing was different. Her mom didn't take it well; I understand now that she started drinking heavily. Irina would show up at our house, and Sasha wouldn't even know that she was gone. We only stayed around for a month or so, until all the paperwork and arrangements had been finalized," he paused with a neutral expression and stared at the wall behind my head for almost a full minute before he kept going. I could almost understand why he hadn't wanted to share any of this. Almost.

"Irina and Sasha were going to move to Washington, DC to be close to Irina's aunt and uncle," he paused and looked back at me to clarify, "Victoria's parents." I nodded that I understood.

"Admiral Justice was already a golden boy at that point, and Irina's Aunt Hilda was prepared to help Sasha with Irina, considering she had a daughter about the same age," Edward grimaced. "I never got along with Victoria, not from the beginning. She wanted a toy, someone to manipulate, and Irina fit the bill. I tried to keep protecting her." I wrinkled my brow, confused as to how Edward would have been exposed to Victoria if Irina and her mom had moved away. He must have seen the consternation on my face because he immediately picked back up with his story.

"Anyway, it was just me and my mom, so she decided we should move up to the DC area, too. Fairfax County in Virginia had some of the best public schools in the country, and my mom wanted to help Sasha. I think my mom dealt with her own grief by pushing it aside and focusing on others," he mused. "Plus, Carlisle had just started his senior year at the Academy in Annapolis. He was a lot younger than my dad."

I could see where this was going: Irina was coddled and spoiled, given a free pass because of the terrible tragedy that had befallen her. She fell in with a bad crowd, got involved with drugs and alcohol, and now here we were. Not a very original story, but I couldn't understand how Edward could have slept with her and led her on knowing what he did. It made me feel sick to think about it.

"So, you grew up with Irina and then, what? You felt sorry for her, so you slept with her," I interrupted the flow of his story with more venom than I had intended in my voice. Edward stared at me in shock, and his mouth fell open just a little bit. His face went white, and it took several seconds for him to collect himself enough to speak. I was surprised by the level of his reaction.

"What?!" he sputtered. "Slept with Irina…what…how…what?" His face was twisted with disgust. "You think I slept with Irina?" he sounded genuinely aghast.

"Well, didn't you?" I questioned, now uncertain. "Alice said that she catches you when you're "weak," and she continues to think she has a chance." I repeated what I thought I had heard. Could I have interpreted that wrongly? Edward was shaking his head vehemently.

"No, just… no!" he pronounced. "I would never touch her. I think of her as a sister. I looked after her, and she got attached. I knew she had a big crush on me when she was a teenager, but I never gave it much credence. I took her to prom, and that's when she got the wrong idea, I think. I didn't really date much because I was very focused on getting into the Academy." Edward leaned forward with his forearms on his thighs and ran his fingers through his hair in frustration.

"I knew she was fragile, but I underestimated the depth of her problems," he said with a sigh, picking his head back up but stayed leaning forward on his thighs. This caused his calves to flex, and I couldn't keep my eyes from straying down to observe the curve of his muscles and the faint dusting of reddish hair that covered his legs. I jerked my eyes back up immediately when I realized what I was doing.

"I went to the Academy in Annapolis, just like my father and Carlisle, and she was still nearby in Virginia in high school. I knew I was in trouble when she showed up on the morning of Herndon, telling everyone that she was my girlfriend. I didn't even invite my mom up for that. I have no idea how she even found out." Now Edward rocked his chair onto its back legs and stared up at the ceiling. He was obviously uncomfortable in the unpadded seat. I started to take pity on him.

"Edward, have you eaten?" I asked suddenly. He let the chair legs fall back to the tiled floor with a clack. He looked startled by my quick subject change but just shook his head. "Well, I'm starting to get hungry. I have a frozen DiGiorno's pizza. Do you want me to heat it up?" It was getting on towards dinnertime, and I realized in all my distracted plotting earlier today I hadn't had much to eat.

I needed fuel to keep my wits about me. I felt muddled; Edward's tale was not going in the direction I expected. I had denied my attraction to Edward because I had thought he was a man whore, and now it seemed I may have been mistaken about that. However, I was still _really_ angry with him for not telling me the truth about all of this after my almost assault.

Edward smiled gratefully probably glad that I wasn't acting like a raging bitch at the moment. Not that he didn't still deserve that treatment, but I did feel a little bad about how taken aback he had been when I suggested he had carnal knowledge of his pseudo-sister. I'd obviously really thrown him for a loop with that one.

I got up from the couch and busied myself in the kitchen with the pizza box and oven controls. I glanced casually over my shoulder at Edward and said, "Why don't you make yourself comfortable in the arm chair?" I turned back to the stove as quickly as I could but not before seeing the full blown incarnation of the "dazzler." I took my seat on the couch once again when the pizza was safely in the oven cooking.

"So Irina became your obsessed stalker," I summarized our previous discussion, encouraging him to continue. "I assume you've told her to leave you alone. Why haven't your mothers intervened? And here's the million dollar question: why did her supposed new fiancé try to attack me in a club?" I'd been too nice to him for the previous ten minutes. I decided to cut to the chase. Edward looked chastened. I'd been trying to rile him up, but he just wasn't rising to it. Damn that guy had discipline.

"Look, it's all part of the same story," he said defeatedly, rubbing his eyes with his fists. "Irina's had it rough, and she needs help. I can't just pick my happiness over hers," he explained simply.

"Edward, that makes no sense. Why does it have to be you or her? You've obviously tried to help her over the years, yet here she is still causing problems. And you didn't answer my questions." I called him out on his martyr routine.

"Bella," he began with a sigh, "I said that they never knew for sure what happened with my dad's crash, but they did get some information from the cockpit recorders and the jets' computers once they recovered the wreckage." He paused taking a very deep breath, and I knew what he was about to say was extremely hard for him. "My dad hit her dad. He caused the accident. I am responsible for Irina no matter what you or anyone else says. If it weren't for my dad, she'd be a happy and healthy young woman with a good job. Hell, she might even be an optometrist like Victoria!" He laughed bitterly. "So can you understand now why I can't be selfish and cut her out of my life completely? I'll try for awhile but when I move around, she'll just show back up wherever I am. I keep thinking that I can make a difference with her, but I'm a failure at that, too." He dropped his head back into his hands with that.

I stared at Edward speechless. I was torn between admiration for his selflessness and ridicule for his unbelievable arrogance. Irina was toxic, and she had ruined any chance he had thus far to have a normal, healthy social life, but he still continued to persevere with her. But it was still arrogance to believe the world depended on you the way he seemed to think.

"Edward," I started slowly, "it's admirable the way you have tried to take care of Irina, but she's an adult. She obviously needs professional help. You should move on with your life. There's no point to both of you being miserable. Try and find some happiness." He lifted his head to glare at me.

"See, no one can understand my situation. This is why I didn't tell you to begin with. It was foolish of me to think I could have a real friendship with you without inflaming Irina. I've been trying to protect you, too, and you can see how well that worked out!" Edward suddenly stood up and started pacing.

"So, Irina is responsible for the guy who tried to grab me at Seville Quarter?" I asked trying to distract his agitation but also get some answers for myself. Edward paused and nodded at me.

"I'm not sure what game she's playing now. She showed up in Pensacola when I arrived here last fall. I expected that; she needed money. Her mom's in really bad shape now, and her uncle completely cut her off after some antics she pulled in California. Victoria and I are the only ones who still care, and we're both in the same place. I was really glad when she didn't show up in El Centro. That would have been a big problem with the team. We're not supposed to have any distractions during winter training. It helped that Carlisle understood the situation." Edward's voice was raw with a combination of misery and anger.

"I was so happy when I got back to Pensacola a few weeks ago, and she was with another guy. I thought he looked a little rough, but I allowed myself those few minutes to think I might be free. But it was all an act," he sighed and flopped back onto the chair.

"So, she's not really engaged to that guy?" I asked tentatively. Edward shook his head.

"I have no idea what's going on. She slapped me open-handed with the ring turned around backwards when I wouldn't admit that I was jealous when she announced her engagement. She was talking crazy after we left the table. I assume Alice has told you this part of the story?" He asked this with his brow quirked.

"Yeah, she told me when she first came to my office to try and explain away your asshole-ish behavior," I admitted wryly. He gave me a wan smile.

"I'm still sorry about that. I was trying to avoid Victoria but still get taken care of. Now that you know everything, maybe you can understand where my head was that day," he looked hopeful. "An eye injury is the worst possible thing for me given Victoria's presence at NAMI."

"Edward, I'd already figured you were flustered and in pain. I shouldn't have joked so cavalierly with someone I didn't know. It was a little bit inappropriate on my part. You shouldn't have acted that way, but you did give me a sincere apology. I'm reasonable like that," I spoke tartly, hoping he'd get the implied message: when someone wrongs me and makes logical reparations, then I don't hold it against them, which was not what he had done after my assault at the club. He had the good sense to look ashamed. Yeah, he'd gotten the message.

"So, why would that guy go after me at Seville?" I asked, trying to get him back on track. He frowned.

"I really don't know. I can only suppose that they didn't want me with you. Why that would matter to Laurent if he is romantically involved with Irina, I do not know. That's what I've been trying to find out. I'm so sorry you got drawn into this. I had absolutely no idea that spending time with you would put you in the line of fire." This sounded like a sincere apology, but I wasn't ready to forgive Edward yet.

"Laurent?" I questioned. "Is that the dread-locked guy's name? How do you know that?" Edward rubbed his face with obvious fatigue and lowered his head back into his hands.

"Yeah, that's his name. I called Irina the second after you left my room on Saturday night. I demanded an explanation. She was crying and apologizing, saying she had nothing to do with it. She begged me not to be angry with her, said she didn't know anything about you. She sounded really out of it. I knew there was no point questioning her when she was like that. I spent most of Sunday with her at the beach in Pensacola Beach. I wanted to meet her at her apartment, but she wouldn't tell me where she's living. We met at Hooter's, and I bought her lunch, then we walked around. She cried and begged me to have pity on her. She said we'd be great together, that I was what was missing in her life. The same things she always says," he sighed in frustration and looked back up at me.

"I got nowhere with her. I think she's in more trouble than usual. I'm afraid of what Laurent is to her," he admitted.

I was startled by the ding of the oven timer and nearly jumped out of my skin. I let out a shaky laugh, and Edward gave a half-hearted smile. I had completely forgotten about the pizza, I was so wrapped up in Edward's story. I rose without a word and headed for the kitchen. Since I was living in the mirror image of Edward's suite, he knew exactly where everything was. While I removed the pizza and searched for a pizza cutter in the utensil drawer, Edward got down plates and silverware. We moved silently around each other in perfect synchronization. At least some harmony could be identified today.

We moved to the kitchen table with generous pizza slices on our plates and a roll of paper towels. I wordlessly pulled two Sierra Nevadas from my fridge and passed one to him. He accepted it without comment and took the bottle opener from my hand after I used it on mine. We ate quietly for a few minutes, and the atmosphere almost felt peaceful. I had to admit he was good company, even under the circumstances, but the conversation wasn't finished and eventually we had to face that.

"Edward, I wish you had explained this all to me that night at Seville," I told him bluntly. He looked chagrinned.

"I wish I would have, too. I'm really sorry, but I was so angry when you described the man who had pinned you to the wall. I knew instantly that it was Irina's "friend," and all I could think of was getting to her. I was furious with her and not thinking straight. For a moment there, it seemed like, despite Irina, that I could have a real…never mind," he abruptly stood up with his empty plate and headed toward the kitchen sink. His back was to me, and I couldn't see his face. He turned on the water in the sink and started to hand wash the plate.

"A real what, Edward?" I demanded. My heart was pounding, and I felt a little unsteady. He couldn't have been intimating what I thought he was.

"Nothing," he insisted still not turning to face me, even though the plate was spotless. He procrastinated his answer by putting the plate back in the cabinet. "It's just that Irina controls my life no matter what I want, so I should just get used to it. I have to put her happiness above my own, or other people will get hurt. I know that now." He laughed bitterly.

"You know that there's going to be an investigation now," I brought up the ugly truth. "I couldn't let what Victoria said slide. She's my subordinate. I'm sorry if you get drawn into it." He sighed and leaned his hands on the edge of the sink, hanging his head.

"No, you're doing the right thing," he concurred, finally turning back around but remaining standing in the kitchen. I stayed seated at the table, half a slice of pizza untouched on my plate. I'd lost my appetite. "Victoria obviously knows what the deal is between Irina and Laurent. She knew they were thinking about threatening you. The truth will come out, and that's the most important thing. You're an innocent victim, so your satisfactory outcome is the primary consideration here." His speech was very formal, and he was avoiding my eyes again. I really couldn't figure this guy out. I puffed out a frustrated sigh. There was one more awkward topic that had to be covered.

"Edward," I paused for a long while, and he came back to the kitchen table apprehensively, "were you going to kiss me in the club before I left for the restroom?" I blurted out. Edward gazed back at me steadily. Several different emotions flickered across his face, and, as usual, I couldn't discern what they were.

"Yes," he breathed in a low voice. "I've never wanted anything more, but I was wrong. I can't give you what you need, and I knew that. I shouldn't have made you a pawn in my drama. I knew better. I'm sorry for that." I knew that he was trying to apologize, but his words stung. He was admitting to desiring me, but also admitting that he was emotionally unavailable. I should be relieved that a relationship with this confusing man was off the table, but I felt the loss all over again. I turned away in embarrassment, so he wouldn't read this on my face.

"Thanks for coming to explain, Edward. It was good of you to make it such a priority. I think I'd like to process all of this alone, if you don't mind," I told him in a clipped voice, avoiding eye contact. I heard him sigh, and, in my peripheral, I could see him stiffen and clench his fists. He didn't move.

"Is there more?" I asked in a defeated voice. I could see him shake his head.

"No, I think you know everything I know. Please tell me if you have other questions," he pleaded. Now, I just wanted him to leave, so I didn't respond to this request. I stood up and moved back to the couch, avoiding his face. I sat there silently for a few moments, and he finally took the hint.

"Thanks for the pizza, Bella," he said softly, moving toward the door. He opened it and paused, looking back at me. I stayed still, giving nothing away. I thought I saw him nod infinitesimally, and then he left, closing the door quietly behind him. I still didn't move when I heard the door open and close next door as well. I felt like crying, but I was tired of the emotional upheaval that Edward Cullen had caused me. I was all cried out.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: So does Edward's tale make anyone more likely to cut him a break? He's obviously handled all this pretty badly, but do you think he has the potential to pull it back together?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: Thank you so much for all the reviews. I read every single one and appreciate them so much even though I don't have the time to reply to them all. Everyone definitely seems to be fed up with Edward (me included!). Let's move this thing along, shall we?**

Dharma Blue: delicious restaurant in the historical section of Pensacola. It's in a restored house and decorated with paintings by local artists. It's my favorite place to eat in town, and I have been there alone to eat many times. That kind of stuff does not bother me.

Flora-bama: It bills itself as a lounge, package store, and oyster bar. Housed in a collection of ramshackle…um…shacks on the beach on the state line between Perdido Key, FL, and Orange Beach, AL. It is integral to any person's knowledge of the Pensacola area.

NAMRL: Naval Aviation Medicine Research Lab. It's a kind of subsidiary of NAMI where a lot of practical and laboratory research is done.

Fleet Marine Force Medical pin: Line officers in the Navy and Marine corps earn warfare specialty pins when they complete their initial training. Pilot wings are one example, but there are others like surface warfare, submarine, etc. When navy doctors train as flight surgeons, they get medical wings, and when they train with the fleet marine force, they can earn that warfare specialty pin, too. If you have more than one warfare specialty pin as a doctor, it means you did a lot of operational work, and this display on your chest should earn you a lot of respect.

PAO: Public Affairs Officer. This person is always a Naval Flight Officer assigned to the Blue Angels and is considered #8. This position is reserved for a Naval Flight Officer since there are not any active flying spots on the team for one of these people.

Naval Flight Officer= "backseater," not a pilot but someone who flies inside the jet and works on radar or weapons systems. Think of Goose in Top Gun.

**Chapter 19**

I continued to sit for awhile after Edward left. I could hear him moving around next door when I rose to open a second beer. My appetite had returned, so I munched on another slice of pizza while I mulled over Edward's story.

I understood that, in aviation, the community takes care of its own, but Edward was pushing it too far and too literally. He was delusional, and possibly mental, to think that Irina was his responsibility. I was positive that his father, and Irina's father for that matter, would not expect him to shoulder that burden. He had showed Irina saint-like patience and kindness, but she had proved herself unworthy of that time and time again. He should have cut her off a long time ago. Who knows, maybe she would have straightened up without a safety net.

I couldn't waste my time with that kind of martyr. Now that I knew the entire story, I was no longer angry with Edward (annoyed, maybe) because I could see where he was coming from. I definitely didn't agree with his approach, but I could understand it. I would be friendly but cordial with him from now on. Since I now knew that Alice had little knowledge of and influence on the situation, I definitely wanted to repair and cultivate that friendship. If I did that I would probably run into Edward from time to time, and I felt like I could act like an adult around him. Plus, there was the little matter of the investigation which would also throw us together a few times as well.

I mentally washed my hands of Edward as I finished that second beer. A tiny sting of regret lay in my heart though; I'd never reacted to a guy the way I had to him. I had found myself thinking way too much about him and had been unable to control it. The physical attraction and curiosity was new to me. I felt disappointed and ashamed that it had come in response to someone who not only didn't want me but was incapable of a normal relationship. What did that say about me? I decided it didn't matter and was determined to put it behind me.

I put the rest of the pizza in the refrigerator and began preparing myself for the week ahead. I dreaded going back to NAMI tomorrow morning because I was sure that Victoria would not be able to take another sick day. Just as I was stepping out of the shower, my cell phone chirped. Rosalie was calling. I answered warily.

"Hey, Rosalie," I greeted cautiously. She returned the salutation, and I could detect excitement in her voice. "What's up?" I asked her.

"Emmett just left," she whispered. I jokingly matched her volume.

"So, why is that a secret?" I whispered back. She puffed out a laugh and returned her voice to its normal level.

"He came straight here when he got back into town," she told me. "I just had to tell someone! I don't even know how he knew where I lived. I probably should have asked that," she mused, and I could hear the frown in her voice.

"Oh, don't overanalyze," I instructed her. "I think you called to give me good news, right? Don't go second guessing yourself now."

"You're right," she agreed grudgingly. "Anyway, I agreed to go out with him tomorrow night. He's taking me to Dharma Blue, which is my favorite place, but I never go, because I feel lame eating there alone." I could hear the excitement creeping back into her voice. I was very happy for her, although that specter of jealously was just in my peripheral vision. I tried to ignore it.

"Rosalie, that's great. I think you're doing the right thing by giving Emmett a chance. He seems like a really fun guy," I said sincerely. We chatted for a few more minutes about their plans, but then Rosalie turned the conversation back on me, something I'd been hoping to avoid.

"So, are you going to try and get in touch with Edward? Demand an explanation?" she asked. I cringed.

"Well…" I dragged the word out longer than necessary, and I could hear her make an irritated sound on her end of the line. "I already had it out with Edward. He came by earlier," I admitted. I heard Rosalie take a sharp intake of breath.

"Why didn't you lead off the conversation with that, Bella?" she cried indignantly. "Or even call me before I got to you?"

"Look, Rosalie, it's a pretty sad story. I've just been kind of mulling it over. I think the investigation should be pretty straight forward, and I don't think he'll have to do much more than make a statement based on what he told me. I just wanted to forget about it for the evening. I would have filled you in tomorrow," I told her resignedly.

"Well, tell me now," she insisted. I sighed and gave her the bare minimum. I didn't want to go into detail about Edward's personal tragedies, but if Rosalie was going to be my close friend, then she'd need to know about Edward's connection to Irina. Once I was finished she gave a low whistle.

"Wow, I don't know if he's more selfless or self-centered!" she exclaimed, echoing my previous assessment. "How can you be so stupid as to think you can change another person like that?"

"I don't know, Rosalie, but he's a lost cause. He has sentenced himself to be miserable just because she is. It's frustrating to see," I admitted. She was silent for a beat so I decided to add, "Hey, don't say anything to Emmett about all of this."

"Oh, I wouldn't, Bella. Don't worry about that. Besides, Emmett and I have more important things to discuss than you and your emo fly-boy." I could hear the smile in her voice. Her moniker caused me to chuckle. We said good night, and she promised to update me on Tuesday regarding her date.

I could hear classical music playing on the other side of my bedroom wall as I was falling asleep. It was soothing rather than keeping me awake.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Monday morning was just as awkward as I thought it would be. Both James and Victoria were at work and both studiously avoided me. I could see that the wide berth we were giving each other would cause extra work for the corpsmen, but at the moment I couldn't bring myself to care too much about it. Things would just be easier if we stayed away from each other. My only worry was that patients would suffer from our situation. I hoped that she would come to me if she had a case that needed my attention. I probably should say something to her, but I couldn't rouse my inner leader this morning. I'd do that later.

I chatted with Jacob in the break room for a few minutes around 10:00. Leah was still giving him the cold shoulder. He had gone on a date Saturday night with a girl named Vanessa, who he had met a few weeks ago at the Flora-bama. He thought she was nice enough, but I could tell he wasn't very into her.

I told him that Edward and I had talked and called a truce, but that we wouldn't be hanging out together any more. I didn't give him any details, but he didn't ask for any. The news seemed to make him pretty happy, though. I figured he was definitely anti-Blues, these days especially. I met HM2 Stanley in the passage-way on my return to my office.

"Doc Swan, Doc O'Malley is here to see you. I told him he could wait in your office while I went to find you. I hope that was all right?" she trilled in her anxious but professional way. I smiled and thanked her, assuring it was perfectly okay.

I nervously entered my office to find the CDR seated on the loveseat opposite my desk. He turned when he heard my shoes on the tile and stood immediately, offering me his hand. I shook it, making sure that I gripped with an acceptable amount of force. I didn't want to seem like a limp fish to the man heading up the investigation into my subordinate's insubordination.

CDR O'Malley was very tall and broad and made my office seem really tiny. He was dressed in a flight suit with the NAMRL logo on his chest. He had flight surgeon wings _and_ the Fleet Marine Force medical warfare pin embroidered on his nametag. His expression was appraising but he broke into a reassuring smile after our hand shake

"Doc Swan, it is a pleasure to meet you. I'm Liam O'Malley from over at NAMRL. We've been excited to have a Cornea-trained ophthalmologist coming to join us here. I hope we can talk under better circumstances about some refractive surgery research possibilities at NAMRL in the future," he said, and I nodded in agreement.

"Unfortunately, I've been named as the head of the investigation into LCDR Justice's threats against you, so I need to get a formal statement from you. I'd like to set aside several hours for this, so I'm not going to force you to do it now. I really just wanted to stop by and introduce myself and set up a time," he explained. I let him know that I appreciated his thoughtfulness, and we agreed up on 15:00 on Wednesday. I would go to his office at NAMRL, away from any prying eyes here at NAMI.

He said good-bye, and I was feeling good about the interaction until I realized that he didn't leave the building after he left my office. He moved on down the hall, and I recognized that he was probably making other such interview appointments with the other people involved in this. It made me feel sick to my stomach. I considered dropping the charges against Victoria to avoid all this hassle but decided that I owed it to the Navy to report any and all un-officer-like behavior.

I forced myself to get back to work, and it only seemed like a few minutes had passed when there was a knock at my door. I glanced at the clock and realized it was already noon. The morning had really gone by quickly for being so awkward. I called for my visitor to enter. The door opened slowly, and Alice sheepishly poked her head inside.

I stared at her silently for a moment, startled by her abrupt appearance. I swear I wasn't trying to make her pay for her prior meddling. Anyway, she gave me a tentative smile, and I shook myself out of my funk and smiled broadly back. I started to get up from behind my desk, but she waved me back down.

"Alice, come in, please. You surprised me," I told her. She continued inside but remained standing awkwardly by the love seat. She was dressed in civilian clothes, and I realized she had come to see me on her day off. She was smiling, but it didn't reach her eyes. This time I did get up and came around the desk.

"Alice, have a seat," I insisted, and she complied. I sat down next to her. "You know I've talked to Edward, right?" I asked her. She nodded. "I know that you weren't keeping anything from me; I know the whole story now. I'm not mad; I just want to get past it. Okay?" She broke out into a huge grin and threw her arms around me.

"Oh, Bella, I'm so sorry for interfering. I knew just enough about Edward's situation to be dangerous, you know? He sat me down and told me everything about Irina this morning. I feel terrible about tricking you into that dinner, trying to fix you guys up. I put you in such a bad spot," she shook her head in amazement. "Anyway, I know I can be overbearing and overprotective with the guys. I'm sorry I put you in the middle." She was rambling excitedly but she said this all so sincerely that I knew she meant it.

"Alice, forget it. Edward kept us all in the dark, and it screwed with all of us. It's his problem now," I said this somewhat disdainfully, and the look she gave me was a little disapproving. I guess the mama bear wasn't totally gone. I raised my eyebrow at her, and she looked rebuked.

"Right. I'm staying out of it from now on," she promised and made a V with her long and ring fingers.

"You do know that's the Vulcan symbol and not the boy scouts'?" I asked her with amusement. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. Anyway, I came to see if you wanted to grab some lunch with me. I was hoping to make amends, and I didn't think it would go this well so fast!" She clapped her hands together with enthusiasm. I considered my schedule and couldn't come up with any obstacles so I quickly agreed.

Alice insisted on driving so we climbed into her little yellow Porsche Boxter. It had absolutely no backseat and was totally impractical but Alice prattled on about how much she loved it. I guess it was a good car for someone on the Blue Angels team. Very flashy. I could tell she struggled to keep it slow on base.

We headed over to the museum café where Jacob and I had had lunch on my fateful first day of work. It was pretty crowded, and we managed to snag the last open table. We chatted about her recent trip to Punta Gorda. I almost choked on my sandwich when she described the team's visit to the oncology ward at Children's Hospital of Southwest Florida, remembering Jacob's snide comments about the team curing childhood cancer.

Finally, I noticed that Alice had gotten unusually quiet. I watched her pick at her food and knew she wanted to ask me something. It was funny how I could know so much about her after so little time together. It boded well for our friendship.

"Out with it, Alice," I finally blurted. She looked up from her plate in surprise.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently. I shook my head with a smirk.

"Don't play dumb. I can tell you want to ask me something. I won't get mad. Just don't continue to bring Edward up over and over. He and I are passing acquaintances now, and that's it," I told her firmly. It was her turn to smirk knowingly.

"I do want to ask you something, but it has nothing to do with Edward," she told me smugly. I sat up straight with curiosity.

"Well, what do you want to know that you're afraid to ask me?" I queried. Nervousness flicked across her face again. "Just ask," I ground out firmly.

"Okay, fine," she began, raising her hands in front of her in defense. "Did you really see Sam Uley out with another girl and then tell his girlfriend about it?" She asked this question with more animation and force than was necessary, and she covered her mouth after her outburst, her eyes wide. I laughed at her expression.

"Calm down there," I teased her. Then, I got serious. "Yes, I did see him at McGuire's with a dark-haired girl that was definitely not Leah. He was with Paul What's-his-name, who's also on the team, I think. Rosalie knew who they were and pointed them out. I didn't like the idea that Leah was in the dark about something so important. I don't like it when people keep the truth from those involved in it," I glared at her at the end of this declaration, and she nodded as if to say "touché."

"No, don't misunderstand me," she requested, holding up one hand. "I don't condone what he does. He's one of my guys, but he treats women abominably. He's furious with you. Apparently, Leah told him who said it. He's been calling you a nosy bitch, saying you lied, but I didn't think that sounded like you," she placated. "I was pretty sure it was true, but I just wanted to verify it with you first." She shook her head with disgust.

"What are you going to do?" I asked curiously. "Does that fall under the Honor Code?" She shrugged.

"It's a gray area. Since no one is married, it doesn't fall under the UCMJ," she said. I nodded thoughtfully.

"For what it's worth, I think deep down Leah knows the truth. She's just having a hard time accepting it," I told Alice. "I wish she'd get wise and realize that she has a great guy willing to do anything for her." I pictured my loyal friend Jacob and wanted to pummel that stupid bitch. Then, I thought of something else and snapped back to attention.

"Alice, Irina was with them at McGuire's. What do you think that means?" I asked with trepidation. Edward had confided in Alice, so I felt okay bringing it up. I also knew that Edward was worried about what Irina had planned. Now that I knew the whole story, I had to wonder why she was hanging out with other members of the team. She hadn't seemed like she was _with _Paul, but it was weird. I hadn't thought to ask Edward about that yesterday. I'd been a little too worried about myself. Alice frowned at me.

"You mean that the girl with Paul at McGuire's was Edward's Irina? What else did you notice?" she asked intently. I thought hard.

"Well, the girls left McGuire's and headed across the parking lot to Sammy's after they left. They didn't go home with the guys, but Sam and the dark-haired girls were kissing and groping the whole time. It definitely wasn't innocent with them. I didn't see anything like that with Paul and Irina," I said with conviction. Alice stared at me in shock.

"The girls went into Sammy's? Through the front, like customers?" she asked incredulously. After she said it, I realized how significant it was. There were two Blue Angels hanging out with possible strippers in public. Definitely not good for the team image. As the team flight surgeon, this was definitely Alice's problem. She was watching me expectantly with wide eyes.

"Umm…no, not like customers. The dark-haired girl went through a side door. Irina was still in the parking lot when I left, but the dread-locked guy who is her supposed fiancé, and my sometimes attacker, came out of the building and was standing with her," I admitted. Alice slid her plate to the side and put her head down.

"Oh my God, this is bad," she muttered. "How am I supposed to keep this contained?" I could tell she was talking to herself, but I felt sorry for her.

"Alice, is this really your problem? It sounds more like something for the PAO," I suggested. She raised her head enough to glare at me.

"Are you kidding me? Yes, this is more for the PAO, but it's everyone on the team's problem," she sniped. "Did you tell this to Edward?" she asked. I shook my head sheepishly.

"I was a little too worried about how all this was affecting me to think critically about all of that," I admitted guiltily. Alice sighed and started to collect her stuff.

"I've got to go. I know Edward was planning to meet with Irina today to try and figure out what she's up to, but I've got to let him know about this. Don't feel bad. Edward has handled this badly, so I wouldn't expect you to think of him over your own situation," she reassured me. "Plus, I think I need to talk to Eric so he's prepared for any eventualities," she mused. I guessed Eric was the PAO. We quickly paid our check, and Alice dropped me off back at NAMI. I shook my head as I made my way back inside. Once again, I felt behind the curve.

I worked steadily throughout the afternoon, and the time passed quickly. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was already after 15:00 at one point. I had immersed myself in work in order to avoid thinking about other issues, and I seemed to have been successful. Shortly after my pause, there came a knock at my door, and I reflected how popular I had seemed to be today. I called out to the knocker with permission to enter with no clue as to whom I might see when the door creaked open.

I was very pleasantly surprised to see Emmett's smiling face when the door opened. I enthusiastically invited him inside, revising my impression of CDR O'Malley's size when I saw how Emmett's tall and broad frame dwarfed the room.

"Emmett, what bring you in to see me?" I greeted him. "I hope you don't have an eye problem," I added as an afterthought. Surely, he wouldn't be smiling so broadly if he was injured.

"Nope," he said, popping the 'p,' "I'm here to thank you for helping me out with Rosie," he said sincerely. I smiled at him, waving my hand in front of my face to indicate it was nothing.

"No," he insisted. "I won't have that. If it weren't for you, I doubt Rosie would have agreed to give me a chance. You deserve a big thank you, and I'd like to invite you to accompany the team to the Tuscaloosa show next weekend as my guest," he said grandly. I looked at him with brow furrowed, a little bit confused. He laughed lightly.

"As the commander of Fat Albert, I'm able to invite VIP's to travel with us to the shows. I would like to invite you, Doc Swan, to be my official guest to the Tuscaloosa show. You will ride up with us in Fat Albert and be invited to enjoy the practice show and both weekend shows from the comfort of the VIP Blue Angel area. What do you say?" he asked eagerly. I stared at him, stunned with my mouth probably hanging open. He was definitely my best visitor of the day, I decided. I jumped up and ran around my desk to hug him.

"That sounds great!" I enthused. "I don't think I really deserve so much credit, but I won't turn down an honor like this. Just let me know the details, and I'm there!" I was thrilled with the idea of a Fat Albert ride, plus the VIP air show treatment. It sounded great, just the escape I needed. My subconscious reminded me that Edward would be there, too, but I actively suppressed this train of thought.

Emmett hugged me again and promised to have one of his enlisted Marines contact me tomorrow when the team was back at work in order to hammer out the details. He left, and I finished up my work day with more spring in my step than I'd have since I arrived.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

So, Bella gets to attend a show as an honored guest. I wonder what kind of shenanigans will go down when they're out of town…

Thanks again for all your reviews and your continued support of this story. It means the world!

EG


	20. Chapter 20

**A/N: Thanks for all the reviews. My RL is still too hectic to write this and keep up with the replies, but I will endeavor to try harder. **

**Flight surgeons which are in a job in a flying status are required to log four hours of flight time a month. This requirement is what keeps them in touch with the physiologic challenges and routine ergonomic and mental situations in which the air crew will find themselves. Bella and Jasper refer to this requirement in this chapter. This requirement is what sets Navy flight surgeons apart from flight surgeons in the Air Force or Army. We (Navy flight surgeons) are the only ones who are trained to fly and continue to do it on a regular basis. No bias here! **

"**Shouty" capitals are the property of E.L James of 50 Shades fame…I include them in utter homage to her fantastic success. **

**Undesignated airmen are very, very junior enlisted personnel. Most likely on 18 or 19 years old, they've probably been in the Navy less than 2 years.**

**Chapter 20**

I was able to catch HM2 Stanley before she left the building for the day that afternoon. I informed her that I would be out of the office on Friday and would need her to block schedule. She agreed to take care of it first thing in the morning. I would need to fill out a leave request, but I was sure everyone was gone over at Headquarters already. I'd fill it out once I was back in my room and take it by there on my way to the hospital in the morning. My clinic would be a bit more difficult to reschedule, but I was sure it could be done. The chance to be a VIP guest of the Blue Angels was worth the hassle.

When I arrived back at the BOQ that afternoon, I went for a run. I had neglected that aspect of my life, and my muscles felt short and tight when I started out. By the time, I reached the wood chip trailthough, my steps had lengthened, and I hit my stride. The trail wound and twisted through the coastal pine trees, and a few times I thought I caught a glimpse of bronze-colored hair when I passed near the curves of trail which represented the path behind me. I'm sure it was just my overactive imagination; now I was seeing Edward all around me. How pitiful. I would just have to try harder to rid him from the hidden corners of my mind.

As I began the climb back up the hill from the chip trail to the residential area of the base, I realized that I had been ruminating over wardrobe choices that would be both appropriate for a hot day at an air show and still be cute. As punishment for my girly-ness, I continued on past the BOQ and went straight to the bowling alley. After several fried chicken strips and a root beer from the A&W housed inside the building, I felt my inner guy returning.

I wasted some time back in my room, flipping back and forth between Celebrity Ghost Stories and a documentary on the Military Channel about famous tank battles of World War II. I filled out the leave request and painted my toenails a gunmetal metallic color. I thought it looked tough but more feminine than plain black. I studiously avoided examining the clothes in my closet.

If I was honest with myself, I would have confessed that I was hoping that Rosalie would call me after her date and fill me in, but it was getting later and later, and I had to admit she was probably having too good a time to think about me. I groaned in frustration at myself, thinking I might as well braid my hair and watch Grease for all my silliness. I forced myself to take a shot of whiskey and went to bed.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The next morning my phone pinged five minutes before my alarm was set to go off. I really hate when that happens; it tends to throw off your whole day. I groaned and rolled over to face the bedside table, swiping my hand over my phone at the same time. I squinted at it near-sightedly (yes, I am a refractive surgeon, but I still wear contact lenses) in the semi-darkness. It was light outside, but I had pulled my curtains very close.

"_Guess where I am right now, bitch_?" I read on the display. I let out a big belly laugh as I dropped the phone on the blankets next to me. I'd have to revise my outlook. It wasn't often that you got to laugh in the morning before you even spoke out loud to another person. Apparently, Rosalie had had a very good night. What a slut!

I shuffled out of bed and got ready quickly. I texted back to Rosalie that she better a reserve a fifteen minute lunch conversation for me. I left a copy of my leave request with CAPT Platt's secretary and asked her to call me if the CAPT had any issues with it. I apologized for the last minute nature of the request, but I thought the written explanation would smooth that over.

I was still a little bit late to clinic, but Jasper, bless his heart, had gotten started without me. That guy really had potential. I was really regretting that his elective with me would be up after next week. I was getting used to having a resident for help, but I knew that none of the other Family Practice residents had expressed interest in working with me. I reminded myself that no one was better than someone who didn't want to be there.

I immediately pulled HM1 Newton aside and informed him I would be out on Thursday. I felt a little bad when I saw the blood drain from his face at the prospect of rescheduling all of the patients, but I gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before I got to work on the current set of patients.

An hour or so later, once we had a lull in the patient flow, I mentioned my upcoming trip to Jasper. He hadn't heard about it and was sure that Alice hadn't been told either. He seemed awfully disappointed that I would be gone, and I couldn't help but call him on it.

"You seem glum. Are you getting a little too attached to your attending, young Padawan?" I joked. He snorted and rolled his eyes.

"As much as I love learning from you, Yoda, if you aren't here, I'm pretty sure they'll dump me into the overnight ER shift on Wednesday. I'll miss an extra night with Alice," he informed me. I eyed him deviously.

"Easy fix to that," I said slyly. "How would you like to spend all day Thursday doing a lit search for me?" He looked a little dubious but motioned for me to continue.

"I've been thinking about a research project, and I started doing some of the preliminary literature searches, but nothing definite yet," I explained. "My topic is pretty narrow, so there won't be much on the topic. I expect the entire bibliography collection would take, say…" I paused dramatically, "…two hours?" His frown turned into a broad grin, and I started giggling.

"So, you're going to request that I spend my usual clinic time with you working on this research project?" he asked. I nodded. He chuckled.

"Sounds like a good trade to me," he acknowledged. "I haven't had an entire afternoon off since before I was a flight surgeon," he stated wistfully.

"You and me, both," I told him, but he grinned again and shook his head. "Nope, while you're on board Fat Albert, you are anything but 'off,'" he reminded me. "You've got to get your four hours a month somehow, right?" I laughed delightedly when I realized that he was right. When I stretched out on one of the benches in the back of the C-130, I would be fulfilling my flight hour requirements for the month. I would actually be doing my job while I lounged and listened to my iPod. I quickly amended that thought after considering it a little more; I'd likely be listening to Alice's chatter instead of my music collection. I shrugged ruefully. I still had the best job in the world as it seemed to me.

I paused for lunch at about 12:45 after the morning patients were just finishing. It was only five minutes until the afternoon started, but I had a phone date to keep with Rosalie. My minion (i.e. Jasper) could handle things without me for that long. I drifted into the empty stretch passageway between the Eye Clinic and the Podiatry Clinic as I checked my phone for any messages.

I smiled when I realized I actually had three texts from Alice. The first one was silly nonsense, but the second and third were framed in shouty capitals.

I AM SO EXCITED THAT YOU ARE GOING TO TUSCALOOSA WITH US! WHAT ARE YOU PLANNING TO WEAR? I HAVE TO WEAR MY STUPID BLUE SUIT, SO I WILL LIVE VICARIOUSL

Y THROUGH YOU. CALL ME.

This message, of course, couldn't be fit into one screen, so it spilled over into a second text. I was thirty-four years old and definitely didn't want to be dressed for any event, plus I had already subconsciously wrestled with this topic last night. I knew that Alice had little responsibility on the road trips other than being the official independent observer of the shows; she reported what she saw as a non-pilot during the debriefs. Of course, if there was a medical issue, or god forbid, a mishap, then her role grew exponentially, but that was very rare. I was excited to spend time with Alice, sort of a girls' weekend, but I didn't want to let her go down this road.

I'M NOT A DOLL TO DRESS. DON'T PUSH YOUR LUCK. I'LL CALL YOU WHEN I'M DONE WITH WORK. SOME OF US HAVE REAL JOBS.

I patted myself on the back for my use of shouty capitals right back at Alice. I was still smiling as I took stock of my time. I'd already wasted about three minutes on dealing with Alice. I needed to focus if I was going to get a Rosalie update and still get back to clinic on time.

That thought was interrupted by my phone ringing. I quickly pressed Accept and called, "Hello?"

"Bella?" I heard Rosalie ask, probably surprised that I'd answered so quickly.  
"Who else?" I quipped. I was rewarded by a relaxed chuckle from her. "What's up, Rosalie? Are you calling to finally dish the dirt?" I challenged. She chuckled again. I hadn't known Rosalie long, but I didn't think that this untroubled incarnation was her usual one.

"All right," I fished, "it sounds like you've lost your conversational abilities. What did that big lunk do to you?" I joked. I was rewarded with a very girl-like sigh.

"Oh, Bella," she gushed. I was starting to get a little nauseous and revised my anxiousness to hear about their date. "Emmett is so wonderful. I don't know why I've closed myself all this time. If I knew it could feel like this…well, maybe it was meant to be. You know, I was meant to wait for him." I was treated to another blissful sigh as her voice trailed off. Geez.

"OK, Rosalie, we can't braid each other's hair and paint toenails over the phone," I glared at my shoe-covered feet, realizing I had, in fact, just painted my own toes last night while trying to forget about a certain someone. "I thought you were going to call me with sexual details. I need to live vicariously. If you don't have anything like that for me, then I'm going to have to buy that S&M novel that everyone's talking about on the internet," I complained. She giggled and seemed to remember who she was and who she was talking to.

"Sorry, Bella, I can't seem to remember who I am these days," she apologized. "You know my background. I haven't made it this far by being sentimental, but Emmett makes me want to forget all about that," she sighed contentedly. I wanted to feel happy for her, and I was forced to forcefully shove that ugly green dragon back down.

"Hey, no sweat," I told her. "I'm glad that someone's Blue Angel dream is turning out well," I joked with her. I barely heard her quick intake of breath, and I started kicking myself over my choice of words.

"Bella, are you admitting that you have feelings for Edward?" she asked in a shocked voice. I smacked my forehead with my palm and kicked my booted left foot against the wall. Was that what I was admitting? I didn't think so.

"No, you jerk," I scolded her, "I'm just spouting off without thinking. I didn't mean it that way. I'm just saying that I'm happy for you. Anyway, I'm still reeling from Emmett inviting me as a VIP for the Tuscaloosa show. I'm assuming he told you?" I asked, deflecting nicely I thought. She bought it. Wow, I'm lucky.

"Yeah, he did tell me. That sounds like a lot of fun. I'm pretty jealous, actually," she replied. I felt a twinge of guilt. Should Emmett have invited Rosalie instead?

"You're not upset, right?" I queried anxiously. "He says he wants to repay me for helping him win you over," I rolled my eyes even though she couldn't see me. Her soft chuckle reassured me.

"How appropriate would it be for Emmett to invite his new girlfriend to be the VIP guest for the next show?" she inquired. "The Navy would love that!" I started to nod in agreement, but the weight of her words finally sunk in.

"What?!" I shrieked. A poor, undesignated airman who was passing by nearly slammed into a wall at the vehemence of my retort. I smiled sheepishly and waved vaguely at him in apology. He ducked his head and hurried on, obviously mentally reviewing his opinions on the sanity of senior officers. "Girlfriend? When were those terms discussed and negotiated?" I asked seriously. I could hear Rosalie's nervous laughter on the other end of the line.

"Well, we kind of came to an agreement," she hedged. I tapped against my phone's microphone hoping she would understand that this was the cell phone equivalent of tapping my foot impatiently. She did.

"We are interested enough in one another to spend time with each other exclusively," she said haughtily. I let out a little squeal and had to wonder when I'd become so sentimental. I guess that I had had similar phone conversations with Angela once she had moved to North Carolina after flight surgery school. I'd just never been like this in person. Hmm, I wondered what had changed.

"So, you don't mind if I go off to Alabama with your boyfriend this weekend?" I joked. Rosalie giggled.

"No, I don't mind. I'm all over the show in New Orleans in two weeks," she admitted. Wow, New Orleans would be a great place to see a show. I let out a short bark of laughter.

"Maybe I should bank my invite and try and cash it in that weekend," I teased. I could practically hear Rosalie shaking her head.

"No can do, bitch," she retorted. "You don't rate New Orleans. Your level of service to Emmett is strictly at the Tuscaloosa level. Get over it now. You'll need to charm a more important member of the team to see New Orleans," she finished suggestively. I huffed in annoyance at her innuendo. She of all people should back off a little since she knew more about the story than others. She caught on to my aggravated silence and moved to end the call.

"Anyway, I know you've got to get back to work, and I do, too. I just want to thank you for encouraging me to take a chance on Emmett. I've been resisting it for awhile, as you know. I'm glad that you taught me that it's all right to just relax and be happy for once. Do you understand me?" she asked. I was irritated that she seemed to be using her gratitude to lecture me again. Edward was the one who needed to hear this shit, not me.

"Thanks, Rosalie, but I've gotta go," I told her before ending the call. I knew my abrupt end to the call would send a message. I just hoped she and Emmett would respect my wishes and quit trying to push Edward and I together. Everyone around us (except Irina!) seemed to think it was such a great idea, except Edward. It was just too humiliating, and I wanted it to stop.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My afternoon clinic passed amicably with Jasper and I working side by side. He warned me that Alice might try and come by my suite to peruse my closet, so I was already coming up with ways to evade her. We were jovial and efficient, and I had to admit that the afternoon passed with less tedium than I was used to enduring.

I had descended the stairs from the upper deck and was about to pass through the employee entrance nearest the ER when I heard someone softly call me name. I stopped, wondering if it had been my imagination because everything was very still, and the passageway seemed deserted. I rotated slowly in place and finally spotted Leah partially obscured in an alcove near a door that led to the main ER passageway.

"Bella?" she called again quietly and almost dejectedly, while moving forward into the hallway and meeting my eyes.

"Yes?" the question filled my reply. I watched her warily, curious as to her motive. She came to stand in front of me, and her body language was submissive. What was this about?

"I wanted to apologize," she began with her eyes down. I widened my eyes and raised my eyebrows in surprise but just waited for her to go on.

"I shouldn't have reacted the way I did when you talked to me about Sam," she started. I opened my mouth to reassure her and begin the commiseration process, but she put up her hand to stop me.

"I know you think you know what you saw, but I talked to Sam about it. He and Paul ran into Edward's girlfriend and her friend at McGuire's, and they were just spending time with acquaintances. I don't really know what is going on with you and Edward, but I can understand how you might have a reason to bring up seeing Edward's girlfriend with another guy," she smiled at me sympathetically. It took me a second to understand what she was saying but when I finally did, my blood boiled. All traces of her submissiveness were now gone, and I was getting the full on patronizing treatment.

"Leah," I began a bit more forcefully than necessary, "I did not misunderstand what I saw, and, for your information, Irina is not Edward's girlfriend and never has been. I had no motive other than your well-being. If you're apologizing to me, have you thought about apologizing to Jacob?" I asked scathingly. The sympathetic smile fell off her face.

"I'm trying to be reasonable and understand your motivations," she informed me. I had the strongest urge to slap her face. "Jacob is manipulated by you, so I haven't spoken to him." She blinked at me with wide, innocent eyes. She was either seriously stupid or seriously nuts. I shook my head in bewilderment.

"Leah, Sam is cheating on you. He is making you into a ridiculous cuckold. You will be sorry that you didn't listen to me and Jacob at some point. I predict that point will be soon. Jacob is a wonderful guy, and, for some unknown reason, he cares for you, but it won't last if you keep this up. Wake up!" I shouted the end and realized I had moved forward and was gripping her shoulders. I stepped back awkwardly. Leah was staring at me and breathing heavily. I could tell by the look in her eye that I hadn't gotten through to her. I let out a disgusted sigh and turned around to leave through the door I had intended to exit several minutes before. Leah let out her parting shot.

"Bella, do you really think that Edward will ever be everything you need? You are not his first priority, you know…" her voice trailed off as I let the metal door slam behind me as I entered the parking lot. I shoved my cover onto my head and moved out into the open. My thoughts exactly, Leah, I thought bitterly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I went to bed early on Tuesday in a fit of dejection after my confrontation with Leah. Jacob called me but didn't leave a message. I didn't feel like talking to him. I'd text him before I left town. I had intended to pack on Tuesday night in my usual ritual of efficient use of time, but I couldn't muster any enthusiasm for the trip after speaking to Leah.

I had tried to do the right thing by her, and all I was reaping was grief and self-doubt. It didn't seem right. Thankfully, Rosalie and Alice left me alone. I knew that Alice thought I was planning my wardrobe, creating primary and back-up outfits. Hopefully, she wouldn't be disappointed when she came by tomorrow after work to inspect. I wasn't stupid enough to think that wouldn't happen.

I pulled together a form research request for Jasper, keeping good on my promise to rescue him from work on Thursday in my absence. I watched a few episodes from the first season of Buffy on because I needed some serious comfort. I vaguely wondered if I should back out of the trip to Alabama. I knew that the only explanation for how upset I was over Leah's words was that I was still too involved with the idea of me and Edward. How else could I have gotten so riled over her pitiful and delusional rebukes?

What was wrong with me? Why couldn't I get this guy out of my head? He was obviously damaged and not worth my time. I thought these ridiculous crushes happened to girls in their teens. I had to speculate about this since I hadn't ever experienced such a crush, but I was sure that it was abnormal for a woman of my age to think so much about someone who didn't want her.

Why did I have to fantasize about his riotous hair and dream of running my fingers through it? Why did I have to lose myself in his deep green eyes in my imagination? They seemed to pierce my soul. Why did I have to caress his full lips with my imagination, almost able to feel how warm and smooth they would feel if I ran my fingers over them? I could almost feel the puff of air from those lips just next to my ear as he would rub his cheek against mine, just a hint of stubble. I could feel his hand lift my hair away from my neck and nuzzle just there in the crook of my shoulder. Was that the tip of his tongue just darting out to taste me in that spot?

I tried to shake my head to clear my thoughts, but they were getting muddled. His lips traced along the angle of my jaw, and I could feel them hovering over my own lips. I waited impatiently, breath bated, for his lips to finally touch mine. My body tensed in expectation, every nerve of mine in tune with Edward's body.

But the kiss never came, just like before. I woke up panting in the darkness. It was 02:00, and I had fallen asleep in my bed.

Damn.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Sorry for the late update. Thanks for sticking with me! Keep the reviews coming my way. Tuscaloosa will commence next update!

EG


	21. Chapter 21

**A/N: Wow, I have gotten an unusual number of Story Alerts since the last chapter. Thanks to all of my new readers; it's very encouraging and flattering to see you all take the time to put this little tale on alert. If my story has been recommended somewhere, please let me know so I can thank the person responsible!**

**Sea bag: Big green duffle bag that is issued to all naval personnel to carry their belongings on official travel. It can also refer to the required cadre of uniforms that each sailor must possess instead of the literal piece of luggage, but when Bella mentions it in this chapter she means the actual bag.**

**Military personnel only salute one another when they are covered, i.e. wearing their uniform hats. This means that there is no saluting inside buildings and no saluting on the flight line since covers are removed near aircraft as a FOD precaution.**

**FOD: Foreign Object Debris. Any random, unsecured small thing that could be sucked into the engine of an aircraft and wreak havoc.**

**C-130: Fat Albert is this type of large military cargo plane.**

**Ditching: Process of flying a distressed aircraft into the water. CAPT Sully "ditched" US Airways Flt 1549 into the Hudson River, and then everyone escaped before the aircraft could sink. **

**Cranial: Cap that is worn on the flight line for protection, sort of like a hard hat. It also has hearing protection cups for the ears built in.**

**Paraloft: Room where all flight gear (G-suit, torso harness, water survival equipment) is kept. Flight crew stops here on their way out to their aircraft to don the gear.**

**Plane captain: Enlisted airman who works on the flight line getting a jet ready for take-off and then helps to shut it down when it arrives back at the field.**

**Chapter 21**

I felt quite foolish after waking up from my silly and useless dream. I desperately needed to get back to sleep, inherently knowing that the first day before a vacation and the first day back from a vacation are always crazy. However, sleep wouldn't come owing to a growing uneasiness over the wisdom of even going on this trip.

I lay in the darkness pondering this. I was sure that Sam Uley would be furious about my presence with the Fat Albert crew. Leah had made it clear during our confrontation that I was definitely not his favorite person. I figured Paul would easily climb on the I Hate Bella bandwagon given his close friendship with Sam. Then, there was my growing inability to control my thoughts about Edward. Here I was having ridiculous teenage dreams about him, for crying out loud. I knew I had to somehow come to terms with his platonic presence in my life if I wanted any kind of friendship with Alice. Plus, if things got serious with Rosalie and Emmett, then I would probably be socializing quite a bit with the Blue Angels team.

I rolled over and sighed into my pillow. The fact of the matter was I wanted to fly in Fat Albert and sit in the VIP section at an air show. I wasn't going to let anyone get in the way of that. I'd worked too hard and sacrificed too much in my life to give up any perks that might arise. That said, I would just have to stay away from Sam and Paul; it shouldn't be too hard. I'd mostly be spending time with Alice and Emmett anyway. As far as Edward went, I was sure that time would smooth over this juvenile crush, and I'd one day laugh over the fact that I was ever attracted to him…I hoped. I once again heard the strains of classical music from the other side of my bedroom wall as I drifted back into unconsciousness.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was right about my day being rigorous. HM2 Stanley approached me shortly after I arrived at NAMI on Wednesday morning with two urgent cases that had just come in. They really couldn't wait until I got back next week for resolution, so I tucked into them immediately. I still had some other more routine cases that I also had to finish before the end of the day, but I set them aside until I straightened out the crises. I glared at the sheer size of the stack, knowing I'd have to break this afternoon for my meeting with CDR O'Malley, losing precious time. It looked like I wouldn't make it back to my suite until well into the evening. I cursed myself for procrastinating packing.

I took a coffee break once I finished the first urgent case. I found Jacob leaning glumly against the fake wooden table top in the corner.

"Hey," I greeted quietly when I saw him. He glanced up at me and gave me a tight smile. "Sorry I missed your call last night," I apologized. He shook his head with a grim expression.

"I hear you and Leah are continuing to bond," he said wryly. I grimaced and shuffled my feet. My instinct was to say I was sorry, but she had started it this time, so I held my tongue.

"Yeah, Jake, about that," I began. "She is seriously in denial over Sam. I think you should cut your losses with her. I think she might be a little mentally unbalanced." I finished my assessment a little cautiously, waiting for his anger, but it didn't come. He just sighed and looked resigned.

"You really pissed her off," he said with a short bark of humorless laughter. "She's taking it out on me." It wasn't an accusation, just a statement.

"I'm sorry she's doing that, Jake," I said sincerely. "She owes you an apology; you've done nothing wrong." He shrugged. His demeanor was kind of freaking me out. He seemed so numb.

"Well, try telling her that," he said glumly. I decided to try and change the subject.

"Have you seen Vanessa again?" I asked, trying to sound chipper. Jake glared at me. I flashed my teeth at him in an over-exaggerated smile. He relaxed and shook his head fondly. He knew I was trying to cheer him up.

"Yeah," he admitted. "She's really great, too, but I feel like such an idiot for being hung up on Leah. I just can't seem to enjoy seeing Vanessa like I should." I started to put in my two cents, but he held up his hand. "But I'm going to keep trying. It's really casual right now, so I'm going to attempt to have some fun." I nodded sympathetically.

"You know I'm going to Tuscaloosa tomorrow, right?" I said. Jacob smirked at me.

"Going to hang out with your buddy, Edward, or your buddy, Sam?" he teased. I drew myself up haughtily.

"For your information, I am the VIP guest of the commander of Fat Albert. He wants to thank me for my help with his love life," I said stiffly. Jake just whistled in pretend admiration.

"Well, I hope you're doing a better job with his love life than with mine," he scoffed sarcastically, but he smiled to show me he was still joking. Coffee time was over, and we both needed to be getting back to work. I threw him an apologetic grin and a wave as I headed back to my side of the building to continue my slog through charts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I worked as efficiently as possible, and I was making good time. Lunch was a quick Power Bar from the vending machine scarfed down at my desk. I had finished the second urgent case, and HM2 Stanley had packaged and reformatted the decision and was getting ready to transmit the reports across the secure network back to the command flight surgeons. I had started slowly but surely shrinking the large stack on my desk. I had only about one hour left until I had to head over to NAMRL for my meeting with CDR O'Malley.

I should have known things were going too well before I heard the soft knock on my door. I assumed it was Stanley coming back with something else, so I shouted for her to come in. Imagine my surprise when I looked up and saw Victoria standing meekly in my doorway. She shuffled awkwardly and made no move to enter when I said nothing, quite a change from her earlier attitude with me.

"Victoria, I don't think we should be conversing without a witness present," I finally said. She nodded and cast her eyes down.

"You're right. I'll go in just a second. I just wanted to apologize to you. I know I stepped over the line, and I'm hoping it won't damage my career," she began. I wanted to point out that she should have thought about that before she threatened me, but I decided not to antagonize her like that. She kept speaking.

"Anyway, I know you aren't concerned about that," she continued echoing my thoughts, "but I did want to say I was sorry. I've tried to protect Irina for years, but I didn't know how deeply she was in trouble this time. I thought it was a game, and I got wrapped up in it. I know Edward filled you in on our back story." She stood waiting for my reply. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"What do you mean that Irina is in trouble?" I demanded. She shook her head.

"I don't think I should say more than that. I just wanted to tell you that I was sorry. The rest will come out in the investigation. I'm going to tell CDR O'Malley everything and just hope that my cooperation will get me a little leniency. I want you to know that you'll never have another problem with me. I'll work hard and keep my mouth shut, I swear." It almost sounded like she was begging me. I was annoyed that she wouldn't say more, but I knew we really shouldn't be talking in the first place. So, I just nodded at her to indicate that I had heard her apology but did not necessarily accept it. She seemed to understand and disappeared silently from the doorway.

I sat still after she was gone pondering the whole situation. I didn't really trust Victoria, but now that I knew how coddled Irina had been her whole life, by Edward and Victoria both, I wondered what mess she'd brought on the two of them now, through no fault of their own. I felt a little sorry for Victoria then. I shook that off quickly, though and started to get ready for my appointment with CDR O'Malley.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I was satisfied when I left CDR O'Malley's office later that afternoon. The meeting had been very professional, and he had avoided any uncomfortable small talk, much to my approval. I had briefly outlined my initial interaction with Edward and then relayed Victoria's warnings about staying away from him. I kept my personal musings out of it and just stuck to the facts. I explained the details of my would-be attack at Seville Quarter, and Victoria's knowledge of it on Monday morning. I repeated her I-told-you-so comments and left it at that. I did not fill in what I knew of Edward's relationship with Irina. That would be for him to explain in his meeting with CDR O'Malley.

I was surprised at how long the basic telling took, more than half an hour. Once I was finished, and CDR O'Malley had taken copious notes, he started asking me questions. They were pointed and, at times, invasive. He point blank asked me if I was involved in a romantic relationship with Edward. I felt my cheeks heat in a blush as I discussed this with a stranger. I was confused by the emotion that arose when I answered the question negatively. It took me a minute to realize it was regret, and I was angry with myself that I still couldn't control my feelings for Edward.

If CDR O'Malley had any indication of the war raging inside of me, he did not acknowledge it. His questions were thorough and well thought out. I could tell he would deal with this matter in a very fair and practiced way. Although I was still very annoyed that I was embroiled in such an affair, I was reassured when I left his office after finally answering all his questions.

It was almost 19:00 when I finished up all my work at NAMI. Luckily, the days were getting longer so it was still light when I made the walk back to the BOQ. I was mentally making packing lists for my sea bag as I made my way across the parking lot to the concrete stairs leading to the second floor of the building. It was for this reason that I was distracted enough not to see the person hovering at the top of the stairs as I started up.

"Hey, Bella," Edward greeted softly. My head jerked up at the sound of his voice, and my feet faltered on the stairs. He looked concerned as I regained my balance. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you. I saw you coming across the parking lot. I thought you saw me," he babbled his apology. Apparently, we were back to nervous Edward.

"Oh, hey, Edward, I was making lists in my head, not paying attention, it's not your fault," I answered trying in vain to stay nonchalant. We stood ill at ease in uncomfortable silence for a few beats. I was about to make a move past him toward my door when he spoke again.

"I hear you're coming to Tuscaloosa with us," he stated. I nodded in affirmation, thankful for the topic.

"Yes, Emmett invited me along. I'm really looking forward to seeing the show," I enthused, sounding like a fan girl. I mentally rolled my eyes at myself. Why was it so hard to act normal around this guy?

"Well, it should be fun," he agreed. "I'll let you get inside. I'm sure you have to get ready." He sounded hesitant, like he was hoping I would disagree. Did he think we were going to hang out? Not likely.

"Yep, I've got to pack," I stepped to the side and put my right hand on my knob, extracting my card key from my left front zipper pocket at the same time with my left hand. I had to look away from Edward with my hands so busy.

"Sure," I heard him say as I moved inside. "I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

"See you tomorrow," I called over my shoulder as I went in. As I closed the door, I could see he was still standing there on the landing, watching me leave. I shut the door behind me and leaned against it once it was closed. When was this going to get easier?

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I managed to get myself organized and packed in record time. I climbed into bed with growing excitement and anticipation and even managed to get a full eight hours of sleep. I guess I was still tired out from my dreams the night before.

I presented myself at the Blue Angels hangar, sea bag in tow, at promptly 07:30. I was dressed in a flight suit for the travel. Alice met me at the entrance to the flight line, bouncing with enthusiasm.

"Oh, this is going to be great! I never get to have a girlfriend to hang out with on these trips," she trilled. "Sergeant Marks is going to give you a safety brief right now, after that we'll just wait in the Ready Room while they finish loading up. We'll start up in about half an hour. The show pilots are scheduled to do an arrival practice at 10:00, so they'll be starting up a little after that. I think they're briefing right now."

Alice was speaking quickly while we moved together across the flight line into the hanger. I could see the maintenance personnel moving about busily underneath the jets. Fat Albert was parked a little further away with its large back hatch open. Several Marines were hard at work loading equipment inside. I did the math after listening to Alice's explanation of the morning's events.

"So, it will only take us about thirty minutes to fly up to Tuscaloosa?" I surmised. Alice nodded.

"It's less than a five hour drive," she confirmed. A grizzled-looking man approached us; he was wearing a navy blue flight suit which was similar in appearance, but much less tailored than the bright blue suits that the show pilots wore. Alice waved him toward us.

"Sergeant Marks, this is Doc Swan. She's ready for the safety brief. When you're done, just send her up to the Ready Room, and we'll get out of your hair. Doc Swan, this is Sergeant Marks, he's one of Fat Albert's crew chiefs," Alice introduced us. I put out my hand to him, and he took it and gave me a firm shake. We were uncovered on the flight line, so no saluting was necessary. Suddenly, Alice darted away, calling out to a cute, little blonde enlisted sailor who was pulling a red metal box emblazoned with a red cross on a dolly across the flight line toward the C-130.

"HM1 Peters, wait up!" she exclaimed, quickly leaving Sergeant Marks and I alone together. He smiled at me indulgently, and I could tell he was crazy about Alice. I smiled back, and then he transformed into a no-nonsense Marine. He took my sea bag from me and carried it toward the aircraft.

When we arrived at the plane, we walked up the lowered back ramp into the main body. There was a secured pile that was obviously personal luggage about midway down the port side. He added my bag to the pile and began concisely explaining the safety rules of being a passenger in the cargo hold of the C-130. He showed me what not to touch and directed my attention to the benches that lined the front part of the cargo area just behind the doors to the cockpit. These were padded and had attached backs so that one could lean back and relax. This wasn't my first ride in a C-130, but it had been a long time, so I didn't point it out to the sergeant.

He briefly outlined the egress procedures in case of an emergency on deck and then explained what to do in case of an emergency or hard landing. I learned where to muster if an evacuation was necessary. Luckily, we wouldn't be flying over water, so he didn't have to outline the ditching emergency plan. Once we were done with all of that, he gave me a cranial and sent me back inside. It had taken about 30 minutes to go through all of it. It looked to me like the plane was almost fully loaded, and I knew we would be leaving soon. I saw Emmett in his royal blue suit with another pilot, walking around the aircraft doing safety checks prior to start up. He smiled and gave me a quick wave.

I passed the line of bright blue jets as I made my way back inside to the Ready Room. Their canopies were up, waiting for their pilots, and the plane captains were working busily below each. I remembered the way up the stairs and down the short passage way to the main nerve center of the hangar without any difficulty. I hadn't spent a lot of time in the Ready Room on my prior visits, so I took a moment to take a look around when I entered.

There was a huge, probably 50-inch, TV in one corner with a grouping of three couches around it. There was a board-room style table with padded, leather rolling chairs all around it on the other side of the room. One entire wall was covered with a raised desk with a counter, like you might see in a hotel lobby. There was a big window behind the desk, and I could see the entire flight line beyond it. A Chief Petty Officer dressed in the navy blue utility uniform of the Blue Angels was seated behind the desk, talking on the phone. I figured he was the duty person. Alice was seated at the table and talking to the blonde sailor I had seen outside. She cut off her conversation when she saw me.

"Oh, hey, Doc Swan," she called, probably using that greeting for the benefit of the enlisted girl. "Come over and meet HM1 Charlotte Peters. She's the Blues Corpsman, and my right hand woman!" HM1 Peters stood, and I stuck out my hand to her. She smiled at me and shook my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Doc Swan," she responded but turned back to Alice. "Doc Brandon, I'm going to head on out to the plane." We both said good-bye to her and seated ourselves back at the table.

"She's the best corpsman I've ever worked with," Alice commented. "There's a lot of competition to be part of the team, so I guess that's not surprising." I shrugged in agreement. "It'll be tough to go back to residency after this," Alice sighed. I looked at her curiously.

"What are you planning to do after this tour, Alice?" I asked her.

"Well, I've got another year on my orders," she told me, "and Jasper has another year of residency here, so that lines up pretty nicely." She held up her hands to indicate that she really didn't know. "I guess I'll be applying for residency next year, and hopefully, Jasper can get an attending position at the same place. I'm considering Emergency Medicine, I think." Her line of thought was interrupted when the door to the briefing room opened, and the show pilots, dressed in their royal blue suits, started filing out.

I spotted Edward right away, much to my chagrin. I definitely liked him better in the green suits, since I thought the blue ones looked so silly, but I had to admit that it certainly fit him well. I could see his biceps and his thigh muscles rippling as he walked toward our position in the room. I caught myself silently willing him to turn around so I could see the rear view before I reined in my thoughts. However any musings on Edward were rudely interrupted. A sharp voice called loudly, cracking across the room.

"What the fuck is this?!" I looked up to see the angry from of Sam Uley frozen in the door to the briefing room. He was staring at me. Silence descended on the room as everyone stopped and stared at me, too. Alice jumped up from her seat and moved toward Sam, but CDR Cullen, who had been behind him, got to him first. He clamped his hand down on Sam's shoulder and spun him around to face him.

"Wolf, let's not have any inappropriate talk here," he warned Sam menacingly. Sam jerked his arm away from him.

"That bitch has been trying to fuck with my life. What is she doing here?" Sam demanded hotly.

"That's enough, Wolf," CDR Cullen ground out. "We have a guest here, and she will be made welcome. Do you understand me?" CDR Cullen's question brokered no argument, and Sam knew it. He grumbled his acquiescence.

"Yes, _Sir_," he answered with an emphasis on CDR Cullen's title. And with that, he huffed out of the room. Wow, that was fun, I thought to myself.

"OK, show's over," Alice sang out. Her words were light, but she was obviously sending a message to the rest of the guys. Their eyes gradually moved off of me and back to the task at hand. Normally, they would be heading to the paraloft to dress in their flight gear at this point, but I knew that the plane captains put their gear in the seat of the jets, and they donned it once at the plane. This was done for showmanship. The bulky gear would mar the spectator's view of the handsome pilots, so they didn't put it on until they were out of sight in the cockpit. I guessed they were headed out to their jets right now. Since it would take them about half an hour to forty-five minutes to complete the start up process, I knew that it was about time for us to head out to Fat Albert. Alice tugged me gently out of my seat, and I knew that's where we were going.

"Sorry about that Bella," Alice apologized. "I probably should have warned him you were coming, but I thought he'd be more of a gentleman than that," she frowned, remembering Sam's harsh words. I shook my head and sighed.

"It's all right, Alice. I think it was bound to happen, and I probably deserve it a little bit. I shouldn't have said anything to Leah. It wasn't my place," I admitted. She shrugged.

"Well, hopefully, we got it out of the way early, and he'll just stay away for the rest of the weekend," she wished. I hoped so, too. We were down the stairs and moving across the flight line past the blue jets toward Fat Albert now, so I was shocked to feel a hand on my arm from behind. I think I jumped a mile, I was so startled. I turned to see if I was about to receive more vitriol from Sam but was stunned to see Edward standing there. A plane captain was hovering nearby obviously confused as to why his pilot was talking to me instead of climbing into his jet.

"Bella, I'm glad you here and traveling with us," he said simply and sincerely. I knew he was just trying to counteract the impression that Sam had telegraphed, but I was touched anyway.

"Thanks, Edward," I told him. He held my eyes a beat longer than necessary before turning back to his jet and his plane captain. I hurried after Alice toward Fat Albert, wondering what kind of mess I'd gotten myself into with this trip.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N: Thanks again for all the reviews. I read them all and appreciate everyone who reads very much!

What kind of craziness is going to go down in Tuscaloosa? I can't wait!

EG


	22. Chapter 22

**A/N: **Several people have been concerned about Sam's language towards Bella in the Blues Ready Room in the last chapter. While, I do not condone his behavior, it may not be as egregious as you may think. First, this interlude occurred in the RR without any enlisted personnel around, only several officers of essentially equal rank, so it could be considered sort of "off the record." Plus, the phrase "curse like a sailor" exists for a reason . Don't' worry, though, Carlisle is not happy with Sam as you will learn in this chapter…

**Jacksonville Center**: One of twenty-two air traffic control centers in the US that control aircraft that are flying through its air space. It controls Pensacola's air space.

**Ops building: **short for operations building. Every airport has a separate place, usually near the tower, where the business of running the airport takes place. There is usually a desk inside where pilots of private planes or charter planes can go and check-in, have someone refuel their airplanes, etc. I'm assuming that this is where the air show would be run, probably a superintendent of the airport would be in charge. I don't really know the complete logistics.

**The Break: **A type of standardized aircraft landing that is not controlled by ATC (air traffic control). Once the airport has given clearance for the military aircraft to land, the plane will approach the runway at about 800 feet and make a pass overhead. Once it has gone past the end of the runway, it will make a sharp left-hand turn (for jets usually pretty high-G) and descend as it passes back alongside the runway in the opposite direction. Once it reaches the end of the runway again, it will make another left-hand turn and lower the gear. It should be only about 100 feet above the ground at this point and lined up with the runway. Then, it lands. During an ATC controlled landing, the aircraft would come straight in and descend to altitudes as they are told to do so over the radio. Commercial aircraft land this way. Military aircraft come into the break.

**Touch and go:** The aircraft touches down but then takes off again immediately without applying any brakes.

**Gear extended:** This means the landing gear of the aircraft would be down and locked in place. This configuration is only appropriate for very slow flight.

**Helmet bag:** Green bag made out of parachute-type material that is theoretically of the size to hold a helmet. Issued to all pilots, but most guys don't carry their helmets around. It has lots of pockets and ends up kind of being a man purse. Kneeboards (board that straps around the leg so that the pilot has somewhere to take notes during the flight), mission cards (useful info for the mission like coordinates, radio channels are on this, usually strapped onto the kneeboard), gloves, sunglasses, emergency manuals, etc are kept inside. It goes in the jet with the pilot, but usually they carry it around even when not flying and keep wallets, etc inside as well (but those things would get left in the locker while the pilot is flying). Alice uses hers as a briefcase as you will see in the chapter. I used mine this way as well when I was a flight surgeon.

The Blues have a Public Affairs Officer (PAO) that handles all publicity and helps with the administrative side of setting up air shows. It is always a NFO (Naval Flight Officer, back-seater, think of Goose in the movie TOPGUN), and this person is referred to as #8.

**Chapter 22**

I clamored on board after Alice thinking about Edward climbing the ladder to the cockpit of his jet. I pictured the plane captain helping him into his gear. I wondered if he was thinking about me in the same way, and…

I put a screeching halt to my girlish and quite useless inner monologue. I seated myself along the wall just behind the crew area and fastened my lap belt like a good, little girl. Alice was next to me, chattering a mile a minute, but I was tuning her out. While all this had been happening, we were taxiing around. There were small round windows, but they were too high to see out of from where I was seated. I didn't like the disorientation that came with reconciling your space in the universe with only the inner ear to guide you. I put a lot of stock in the sense of sight. Duh, obviously, I'm an ophthalmologist.

We stopped suddenly, and even though I couldn't see, I knew we were at the hold short line at the end of the runway. I looked around at the rest of the maintainers for the team, and they were all conversely quietly like they were at some garden party. I heard the engines spool up to full throttle, and the brakes released. We were moving!

The old airplane groaned under its heavy weight and almost seemed to protest as we slowly rose into the air. I was whipping my head around excitedly. I wanted to call out or exclaim in excitement, but I also wanted to maintain my dignity, so I clamped my lips together. I glanced over at Alice, and she was giving me a sphinx-like grin. I wasn't fooling her.

We continued to climb out for a little while, and then started a gentle turn that seemed to be changing our direction while also gaining us more altitude. We couldn't have been airborne for more than five minutes when, suddenly, Emmett was standing in front of us. He was grinning like a five year old on Christmas.

"So, Doc Bella, what do you think so far?" he boomed in excitement. I frowned at him and looked at the rest of the people seated around me. They were continuing their conversations, seemingly unconcerned that the pilot of the plane was amongst us.

"Um, Emmett," I began slowly, "shouldn't you be flying the plane?" I waited for him to gasp and run back to the cockpit, but he just laughed.

"Felix and Demetri have got it. Don't you worry, Doc B. Oh, I guess I can't say 'Doc B' because that could be either Doc Bella or Doc Brandon!" Emmett laughed delightedly at his discovery, and Alice joined in. I glowered at them both.

"I hope that Felix and Demetri are pilots," I spat at them. I hoped they were enjoying themselves. And that they never had any sight-threatening eye injuries. Emmett continued to chuckle and nodded his head.

"Yep, Felix and Demetri are the other two Marine C-130 pilots on the team. Felix adopted a stray cat the day he arrived at his first squadron, and Demetri has some Russian name no one can pronounce. I think his family fled Ukraine after Chernobyl or something." Emmett shrugged as he explained the origin of the call signs for the men he was describing. I shook my head; only Navy or Marine Corps pilots could find humor in surviving a nuclear disaster. So, un-P.C. I loved it, and I giggled to show my approval. Emmett looked encouraged.

"Do you want to meet them?" he asked eagerly. "I came back to see if you wanted to sit up in the cockpit. We're actually wasting time because we'll probably be there in about twenty minutes." He motioned with his hand for me to follow him. Alice nodded for me to go on.

"It's a great view, Bella," she agreed. "You should take advantage." So, I carefully unbuckled my lap belt and stood up cautiously. We were actually moving along very steadily. I was better on my feet here in the air than I had been for my first few weeks on an aircraft carrier.

So, I followed Emmett forward into the crew area. I briefly glanced into the spaces we passed and noted that there was a head to one side, and a cramped room with bunk beds on the other side. I guessed this was where the pilot not flying got some rest while he was off shift on the long haul flights.

The cockpit door was open, and I saw the sky before me as we moved forward into the space. Two enormous men were packed into the two pilot's seats. They were wearing helmets with mics in front of their mouths. Their tinted visors were pulled down over their eyes. Since they were both dressed in identical flight suits and were wearing green gloves over their hands, they kind of looked like twins. I knew they probably looked very different in real life, but right now it was a little comical. It was loud in here with the sound of the engine providing a kind of white noise that drowned all else out. I realized that it wasn't quiet at all. I just couldn't hear anything above the engine whine.

Emmett picked up some headphones from a wall panel that looked kind of like an old-timey telephone switch board and put them on. He opened a drawer nearby and pulled out a second pair and plugged those into the switch board as well. He gestured for me to put them on.

And just like that it wasn't quiet anymore. I could hear Felix and Demetri talking with Jacksonville Center as they passed us off to Houston Center. I could hear other pilots in the area checking in with air traffic control, and I could hear Felix and Demetri discussing the flight plan with each other. Cool.

"Hey, guys, this is Doc Bella. She's the one that helped me seal the deal with Rosalie!" Emmett called over the headphones. Luckily, it seemed that the pilots weren't doing anything crucial. It still made me nervous when they both turned around in their seats away from the controls to smile at me.

"Nice to meet you, Doc," called the pilot in the right seat. I would later learn that he was Felix. I probably could have figured it out since he didn't have an accent. He started to get up. "I think you need to take a proper seat." With that he started to unplug the wires from his helmet and unstrap himself from the seat. I'm sure my eyes were bugging out of my head, but Emmett just nodded at me reassuringly and motioned for me to take the seat that Felix was vacating.

I gingerly scooted forward and took the seat that Felix had given up. Much to my relief, Demetri seemed to be actively in control of the aircraft and was talking to someone on the radio. Felix leaned over me to indicate that I should secure the harness and showed me where to plug in my headphones. Once again the airborne chatter filled my ears.

I took a moment to take in our surroundings. I could see for miles and miles. We were much higher than I had ever been in a helo. I didn't have a whole lot of experience with the other planes I'd flown in and certainly never been in the front cockpit of any of those. We were over a large body of water which expanded off to my left but ended in front of us. I figured we were over Mobile Bay, and the Gulf was off to my right. I was proved correct when Demetri slowly put us in an angle of bank and turned us to the right, which I surmised was north. I knew that Tuscaloosa was almost dead north from Pensacola. I was wowed and sat there for another few minutes as Mobile Bay disappeared below us, and we leveled out over a flat expanse of what looked like farmland.

Finally, Felix nudged me to indicate that I need to relinquish my seat. I did so grudgingly, and Emmett patted me on the back and followed me back out of the cockpit. Once we were back in the cargo space, Alice pounced.

"So, what did you think?" she crowed. I shook my head indulgently. What did she think I would say?

"It was beautiful. Thanks so much, Emmett," I said directing my appreciation toward him. He shook his head to indicate that it was nothing.

"I'm glad you liked it. It was the least I could do," he declared humbly. "I've got to go back up and boot Demetri from the left seat. That's the boss's seat, and, in case you didn't notice, that's me!" He shouted this as he headed back into the crew space. Alice and I made eye contact and both dissolved into giggles.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

It seemed like only five minutes had passed once I'd returned to my seat with Alice until we were landing. The moment we stopped taxiing, everyone jumped up and started moving cargo. This was obviously a well-oiled machine. I just tried to stand to the side and not get in anyone's way.

I had crossed the flight line toward the Ops building at the base of the tower. I could see the passenger terminal a little further away, but we wouldn't be going through there. There was a chain-link fence that separated the Ops building from the flight line, and I lifted the latch to move through. Once on the other side, I re-covered myself and leaned against the fence until Alice had gotten organized and given HM1 Peters her instructions.

I'd been loitering for about fifteen minutes when an overwhelming screeching boom sounded overhead. I looked up, and, as expected, there were seven blue jets screaming over head. Six of them came into the break and did a touch-and-go, and then immediately went back up. They disappeared into the sky. The seventh, which I noticed was a two-seater painted with the number 7, landed and exited the runway for the taxiway. Alice had reached my spot, and she was frantic and out of breath.

"Come on, Bella, I've got to get to Center Point before they start the practice!" she cried, tugging on my arm. I had no idea what she was talking about, but I went along with her to a set of metal bleachers that had been set up just about hundred feet away from our location just beyond the edge of the runway. Apparently, we made it in time, because we were already seated, our heads tilted back at the sky, when the diamond appeared and passed overhead. I tried to ask Alice what was happening but she shushed me. I pinched her arm, and she punched me in the thigh. I decided to give her a break and just watch.

It was weird to watch the jets dance and twist overhead without the benefit of the narrator to describe what they were doing. Alice's eyes were fixed on every minute movement, and she had whipped out her iPad and was even jotting down a few notes. I recalled Emmett saying that Alice watched all the practices and joined the debrief to give a non-pilot's perspective. I figured that was what she doing now.

I had to admit that my favorite part was seeing the Lead Solo and the Opposing Solo do their thing. It had nothing to do with Edward's role as the Opposing Solo, I told myself; the whole thing was just cool. I couldn't believe it when they went by our spot at Center Point essentially inches apart with the Lead upright with his gear extended down, and Edward inverted with his gear extended, but pointing straight up. And they were only about 100 feet off the ground! Amazing!

When the whole thing was over, and the jets had dispersed and were coming back to land, I found myself clapping and laughing. I literally could not reconcile in my brain that Edward could do something so remarkable. When the jets taxied toward Fat Albert and started to shut down, I had to mentally shake myself in order to dislodge my inner fangirl. I couldn't afford to gush around Edward; we were simply cordial acquaintances, I reminded myself. Alice was putting her iPad back into her helmet bag and grinning at me delightedly.

"Pretty awesome, huh?" she asked rhetorically. I nodded enthusiastically. "I've got to meet the guys inside for the debrief now. Once we're done with that, we're scheduled to visit with a local charity that is helping people recover from the tornado damage from last spring. They're still trying to rebuild," she informed me seriously. "You are welcome to come along with us." I rubbed my chin in consideration.

"I don't know, Alice, won't the charity people think it's weird if some random chick in a flight suit is hanging around?" I questioned. She shook her head.

"No, we have guests all the time. It just helps them to get better publicity when we can highlight a worthy cause," she encouraged me to come along. I finally shrugged and agreed. It would certainly be an interesting outing. I had donated some money to the Red Cross just after the storms when I had seen the devastation on TV. I'd love to see how they were coming along, and if I could do anything more. I knew it was a long process, and once the novelty wore off, and towns that were damaged were out of the news, the donations tended to peter out.

I questioned Alice about the practice as we headed toward the Ops building. "So, why did we have to run to those bleachers, and what exactly is Center Point? I take it the bleachers were it, but what does it mean?"

"Oh, sorry, I forget that it's new to you," she apologized. "The team does an arrival practice when we come to a new location. They come in as if to land, but do touch and go's and rendez-vous at the marshall spot that has been pre-arranged in the air away from where the crowd can see them. Then, they just go through a practice show. Tomorrow, they'll do a dress-rehearsal with smoke, and the narrator, and all that stuff," she explained. "Center Point is literally the center point that the whole show is plotted out around. The guys know where it is and have to maneuver themselves accordingly. That bleacher has been set up on the spot. That's the best place for me to watch the show."

I nodded to indicate that I understood. It was all so interesting and intricate. I was beginning to realize how much work went into perfecting their routine. We had reached the building now and went inside the lobby. There was a man behind a counter, and Alice approached him to ask which briefing room had been set aside for the Blue Angels. He showed her down a short hallway to what looked like a large conference room with a white board. Alice turned to me apologetically.

"Sorry, only the team can sit in on the debrief," she told me. "You can wait in the lobby, I guess."

"Sure, no problem, I've got my Kindle in my bag. I'll just relax and read a little." She perked up and headed into the room to get it set up for the guys. I headed back to the little waiting area next to the counter in the lobby. I sank into a soft arm chair and pulled out my Kindle.

The guys started to trickle in, one by one. CDR Cullen smiled warmly at me as he went by.

"So glad you could join us this weekend, Doc Swan. It's a pleasure to have you," he called out. I smiled and nodded back at him. Sam and Paul came in next. Predictably, Sam glared at me on his way to the conference room, but Paul just eyed me curiously. My breath caught in my throat a little when Edward pushed open the glass door to enter the room. He looked so handsome, pulling off his aviator sunglasses. His natural expression was a guarded one, but when he saw me ensconced in my arm chair, he cracked a small smile. He paused next to me.

"Hi," he began awkwardly. He paused a little too long, like he was searching for a conversation topic. It was kind of painful to watch. "Did you have a nice flight?"

"Yes," I answered him sincerely. "Emmett let me sit up front for a little while. Mobile Bay is beautiful. I watched your arrival practice show with Alice when we got here. What you do is really amazing. I was impressed." I was a little embarrassed to praise him so openly. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea and think I was chasing him, but I really had been blown away but what I had seen. He deserved to get some honest accolades every now and then. Edward blushed a little at my words and cast his eyes down.

"Thanks," he mumbled, but I thought I could see a hint of pleasure in his expression. The two guys I hadn't met yet had already gone into the briefing room, and the final member of the team had reached us. I saw that the number 7 had been embroidered on his suit along with his name and title. He was the Narrator.

"Edward, man, I think they're waiting on us," he said to Edward while glancing at me inquisitively. Edward stepped quickly away from me.

"Bella, this is Garrett. He's the Narrator," Edward explained unnecessarily. I stuck out my hand, and we shook.

"Hi, Garrett, I'm Bella Swan, the NAMI ophthalmologist, but you don't have to remember my name. I answer to Doc. I'm pleased to be tagging along with you guys this weekend," I introduced myself to him. He gave me a big smile.

"Great to have you, Doc," he replied. "We'll get some time to hang out at the shows, I guess, since I stick close to the VIP tent until time for me to step up to the mic." Our pleasantries completed, the guys headed down the hall to the conference room. Edward glanced back at me as he left, and his expression confused me.

I didn't have a chance to get very far with my book, when another blue-suited aviator settled himself on the couch next to my chair. I could see from his embroidery that he was a NFO and designated as #8, the PAO. I hadn't met him yet, but I knew his name was Eric. I recalled Alice fretting over having to discuss Sam's dalliance with a possible stripper with him, and I remembered that he had been with Edward when his eye was injured. I turned toward him, and he was smiling widely at me, already moving to extend his hand.

"Hi, Doc, I've heard so much about you that I feel like we've already met. I'm Eric," he greeted me. I smiled back realizing that his enthusiastic greeting was genuine. He must be in the Edward, Emmett, Alice camp where I was concerned.

"Hi, Eric, I've heard a lot about you, too. It's nice finally to meet you," I told him.

"Sorry that Sam was such a dick to you. He knows he's caught in a compromising situation, and he's embarrassed. He shouldn't take it out on you though," Eric apologized for his teammate. I shrugged.

"I wouldn't expect someone with poor enough character to be a cheater to act any other way. I guess you guys won't say anything to Leah about it?" I queried.

"Ouch," Eric quipped, "but I guess he deserves that. No, we aren't in the business of tattling. I really shouldn't talk to you about it, but since you saw him in public with a stripper, I guess I'm not spilling any beans."

"Is anything going to happen to him?" I asked. I really didn't care one way or the other. I was done with both Sam and Leah.

"Not really," Eric confirmed. "I mean, he's not married, so it's not a UCMJ violation. We just tend to expect better from our team members. Boss really chewed him out, after Alice and I informed him of the situation. If he steps out of line again though, he might be dismissed."

"What about Paul?" I wondered. "He was there, too." Eric nodded.

"Yeah, but according to him, he was just there. He isn't actually involved with one of the girls, and he's never been inside Sammy's. At least that's what he said, and Sam backed up him." Eric looked at me questioningly; I guess he wanted to see if I would contradict that story. I just shrugged.

"Probably true, based on what I saw," I agreed. Eric nodded to himself.

"Anyway, let's lighten the mood a little. It'll be fun to have you here this weekend," Eric said. I smiled in accord. "Are you going to come with us to meet with the folks at Tuscaloosa Forward?"

"Sure," I assented, "if you don't think I'll be in the way. I don't have anything else to do, and I don't know the area very well. I think it's nice that you guys get involved with charities at each of your show sites."

"Yep, it's important for us to use our celebrity to help people. It is the Global Force for Good, after all," Eric joked, referring to the Navy's new recruiting slogan. "A portion of the proceeds from the air show will go to Tuscaloosa Forward to help with the ongoing clean up."

We were interrupted then, when the team came trickling out of the debrief. Alice bounced over to us.

"Are we all set to go?" she asked Eric. He affirmed that we were, and we all started heading outside to a large van. Our personal luggage was tossed in the back. We would be going to the hotel after visiting the charity. I climbed in with the rest of the team and the Marine pilots.

I glanced back at the flight line and could see the maintainers working busily around the jets and the C-130, getting everything ready for tomorrow's practice show. I could see other civilian workers off beyond the bleachers where Alice and I had watched the practice setting up tents and booths. It looked like an enormous operation. I couldn't wait until tomorrow.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Tuscaloosa is still reeling from the devastating storms that went through last year. Things are nowhere near back to normal, and the area could still use lots of help. You can learn more at www. Tuscaloosaforward .org (remove spaces).

Thanks for all the reviews, and keep them coming! I read them all and appreciate those of you who take the time to do it.

EG


	23. Chapter 23

A/N: Just a few corrections: I contradicted myself in the story, having Alice express interest in ENT when she first meets Bella, then Emergency Medicine in the last chapter. Whoops. Also, Sergeant Marks, who gave Bella her safety brief prior to boarding Fat Albert, should be Staff Sergeant Marks. Sorry about that.

In order to apply for a position as a pilot with the Blue Angels, the applicant must have at least 1250 hours in the F/A-18 Hornet.

Fitrep: Fitness report. This is like a report card for officers in the Navy. Each person gets one once a year and in conjunction with the detachment of the Commanding Officer from the squadron or the officer's own detachment from a squadron. You get graded 0 to 5 in several set categories.

Static display: At air shows there are usually several aircraft that are parked for viewing but don't actually fly a demo.

VFC-13: Squadron based out of Fallon, NV that flies the F-5 which is a plane used as an aggressor (pretend bad guys) in combat training for the fleet.

JO: junior officer. Ranks O1-O3 (ENS, LTjg, LT) are considered junior officers. In an aviation squadron, these are the pilots doing their first fleet tour after finishing training.

Department Head (or DH): Middle management. Always LCDRs (O4's) these guys are doing their second or third tour in a fleet squadron. The standard departments are Admin, Safety, Operations (OPSO), and Maintenance (MO).

HS-8: This was the helo squadron on the carrier when I deployed in 2005. I got to fly with them on several occasions, a few times in the co-pilot's seat. A helicopter is harder to fly than it looks. These guys (and gals) were cool as hell. Their mascot is the 8-Ballers. They fly the SH-60 model.

APU: Auxilary Power Unit. This is like a huge battery that is plugged into a jet in order to supply power until its own battery is on line, almost like jumping it. This is the first part of every start up, and the sound is very distinctive. For me, every time I hear it, I feel comfort and relief and also a little thrill of excitement. I could recognize it in my sleep.

**Chapter 23**

I wiped the steam from the bathroom mirror in my room at the Tuscaloosa Hilton Garden Inn and stared at myself. To be quite correct, it was_ our _room because Alice had convinced me to share with her, spouting something about "sleepovers." I had only grudgingly agreed because I felt bad about the team spending money on a room just for me. I was supposed to be showering and getting ready for the team dinner over at the nearby Outback Steakhouse, but I was purposefully taking my time. I just needed a few moments alone.

The publicity event with the charity had been interesting. We had mingled with the organizers, chatting with them, and hearing harrowing survival stories. Then, the team had made an official presentation of some memorabilia that could be auctioned for proceeds. Of course, there were local reporters there that mobbed the guys and Alice, too. They quickly lost interest in my presence once they realized I was just a friend of some of the team members. I had stood quietly to the side, more often than not watching Edward interact with the people. I tried not to focus on him, but my eye kept being drawn back to him.

While Alice was bubbly and charming, Edward was reserved. However, there was a sincerity to his manner that I think people noticed. Sam was brash and arrogant, cracking jokes loudly, the epitome of the fighter pilot stereotype. He kept turning to Paul, giving him high fives. The reports ate it up, taking his picture over and over. At the same time this was happening, I watched Edward crouch next to a shy, little boy, who had handed him a glossy photo of the Blue Angel jets flying by the Statue of Liberty. Edward talked softly in the boy's ear as he signed the photo. I would have loved to know what he was saying.

I couldn't deny that Edward was a good person. He had a selfless heart, but he was so misguided. In that moment my heart clenched for him, and I felt a powerful longing to comfort him. I had actually started moving in his direction, when my head came out of the clouds. I mentally slapped myself across the face. What was the matter with me? I scornfully turned and headed back into the parking lot to linger near the van until time to go.

Now we were back at the hotel, and I was trapped in here with Alice. I was trying to take a few moments to collect myself, so I wouldn't make a fool of myself at dinner. I was trying to muster up some of the righteous anger that I had had for Edward before hearing his sad story, and I wasn't having much luck. Now Alice was knocking.

"C'mon, Bella," she chirped through the door. "It's my turn in there. I let you go first because you have long hair, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"All right, all right," I grumbled. "It's all yours. I'll dry my hair and do my make-up at the mirror over the desk." I clutched the towel around me and opened the bathroom door. She twirled past me, clad in an Oriental silk robe. I eyed her glamorous get up.

"What?" she asked indignantly. "I dress in a flight suit every day. A girl has a right to look feminine. I got this for about five bucks last time I was in Hong Kong." I just snorted and shook my head at her. She responded by shutting the door behind her, and I heard the shower start back up. OK, time to get ready.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thankfully, the dinner went by without incident. They had set up one large table for all 17 officers present. Sam and his sympathizers were all at one end of the table when I arrived with Alice, so we wisely chose to sit at the other end. Edward positioned himself somewhere in the middle near his uncle. Despite trying my best to ignore him, I couldn't help but notice that I had an excellent view of his handsome profile from my seat.

I was next to Eric and across from Emmett, and the comedy duo kept me in stitches the entire time. Their humor was completely sarcastic and self-deprecating, and they played off each other like professionals. With Alice and Garrett chiming in every now and then, I thoroughly enjoyed myself. I thought I caught Edward watching me several times, but I was sure it must have been my imagination. I also reminded myself that I couldn't be catching him watching me if I wasn't looking at him (so convoluted!), so I redoubled my efforts to ignore him.

We didn't stay very late. After every Outback Special and Bloomin' Onion had been devoured, we went back to the hotel in order to get to bed early. The practice show was where the bugs would need to be worked out, so it was arguably the most stressful of the three air show days.

Alice had tried to talk me out of it, but I had volunteered to work the medical tent on Friday morning. I felt like a free-loader doing nothing the entire time, and I wouldn't really miss anything good on the practice day. Plus, my shift would end before the Blues were on. I just hoped that I wouldn't hurt anyone. It had been almost five years since my flight surgery and primary care days, but I figured I could handle sunburns, dehydration, and scrapes and bruises. If anyone even hinted they had chest pain, I'd call the ambulance right away.

So, I was glad when it seemed like I'd be getting to bed early. I should have known better. After we'd climbed into each of our beds in the hotel room and turned out the light, Alice declared it was time for "girl talk." I groaned but I humored her questions about my first kiss and each of my boyfriends (there had only been three that would make the cut based on her definition). I shut her down when she tried to ask about my first time (I don't care what anyone says, it's never romantic). So, she was regaling me with the story of how she met Jasper and then his proposal when I fell asleep. Thankfully, she didn't wake me back up to hear the end.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We were up bright and early the next morning and on our way to the air field before 08:00. Alice scoffed at me as I dressed in my flight suit, still annoyed that I was planning to volunteer at the medical tent. She would be splitting her time between a trailer set aside as the Maintenance Control Office for the Blues' maintainers and the VIP area. She would sit behind Garrett at the show's center point while he narrated the show and take notes on the performance. The Blues, as the star act, would go last. They expected to perform around 15:00 or so. Fat Albert would do its demo just before that.

All the acts would be performing today just as they would for the official show days. However, today would not be open to the public, only to invited guests and industry folk. For the official show days, close to 75,000 people were expected to attend. There would be a tenth of that today. I wondered if all the vendors would be open or just use the time to set up.

It was just Alice, Eric, the Marines, and I on the van. Since the pilots wouldn't be needed so early, the van would go back for them in a few hours. We went through a few security check points and drove straight onto the flight line in an area designated for participants only. The airport had transformed over night. Where there had only been a few random low steel bleachers set up along the runway yesterday, there was a massive stretch of seating from which to view the show. It was, of course, set back a safe distance from the actual area where the planes would taxi, and a heavy security barrier was in place as well. A sea of trucks and booths and tents spread back from the bleachers toward the airport buildings.

At either end of the bleachers, there were white tents set up in the grass with a few chairs between them and the fencing. Alice pointed to one which had the Blue Angels logo on its roof and informed me that was the Blues' special VIP viewing area. I'd be given a badge that would allow me to enter and relax in the shade. Apparently, there would also be snacks and cold drinks throughout the day and a catered lunch. I'd have to exit in order to buy alcoholic drinks if I was so inclined.

"Who else will be in the VIP area?" I asked Alice.

"Why do you care? You'll be in the medical tent," she snarked at me. I rolled me eyes at her, and she grinned.

"Well, usually there will be some family members and maybe some alums of the team," she explained. "Often big wig industry types like executives from Northrop Grumman or the like will want to hang out with the team. Oh, and, there will probably be some guys rushing the team there, too."

"Guys rushing the team?" I questioned. She nodded.

"Yeah, there are lots of Hornet pilots that meet the basic flight hour requirements and fitrep cut-offs to be a part of the team, but we only take about one or two new guys a year, plus the flight surgeon and PAO every other year. If you're serious about applying for the position, you have to rush. The team decides who gets picked. We have to make sure that their personality will mesh with the others. Usually the guys who are really interested will come out to several shows a year and hang out with the team. Then, they submit their official package and hope for the best. We'll pick a few to interview in Pensacola," she clarified. Wow, I hadn't realized how rigorous the selection process was. I told Alice as much, and she concurred.

"Well, it should be an interesting group in the VIP area then. Hopefully, I can find some interesting people to talk to while I'm there alone. Well, I guess Eric will be there the whole time, but he'll be schmoozing," I mused. Alice giggled but nodded in agreement.

We had reached the maintenance trailer, and I could see the jets and Fat Albert parked not too far away. The driver offered to help me find the medical tent, but I declined, wanting to explore a little bit on my own. I still had about half an hour before my volunteer shift began. I hopped out of the van and headed toward the barrier that separated the flight line from the public area. Just beyond I could see all the static displays set up. I saw a few pilots or aircrew milling around near a few of them. During the actual show, there would probably be a representative next to each plane to answer questions.

I slowed and studied a few of them as I passed. There was an F-5 which I knew was used as an aggressor aircraft for the fleet. It was the same plane that starred as the Soviet Mig in the movie Top Gun. This one was painted up in a desert cami scheme, and it looked pretty cool. There was pilot with VFC-13 patches messing around with a side panel on the jet. Next to the F-5 was the T-6B trainer that I had been eyeing back in Pensacola. I was hoping to get a backseat ride soon. I saw a P-51 a distance away. The WWII fighter had always been my dad's favorite airplane.

The last aircraft I passed as I was heading into the main thoroughfare of tents and food trucks was an SH-60 helicopter like the ones my squadrons had flown when I was a flight surgeon. I saw an aircrew leaning against the right cockpit door. I was idly wondering if it might be someone I would know, when the girl turned, and our eyes met. We both shrieked and ran toward each other.

"Bella, is that you?" Kate called, because that was who it was, my friend Kate. She had been a senior JO in one of the squadrons I'd taken care of, but now she was wearing LCDR insignia on her flight suit. She must be a department head by now. I hadn't seen her in a few years. We hugged each other and stepped back to catch up.

"How are you doing, Kate? Are you a DH now?" I asked her. She nodded and pointed at her 8-Baller patch.

"Yep, I'm the MO for HS-8," she said proudly but then frowned. "They really don't tell you how much work your DH tour is going to be, but I'm on a cross-country, and I ran into you, so it's worth it today! What are you up to these days? Did you finish up your residency?" I remembered that I had been in residency the last time I'd seen her.

"Sure, I'm the enemy now," I joked. "I work at NAMI as the staff ophthalmologist." She made a mock gasp of horror. "Actually, I'm headed over to the medical tent now. I volunteered to cover the morning shift today. Now I wish I hadn't," I admitted, frowning.

"Hey, don't worry," she reassured me. "I only have to stay here by the airplane until noon. I have another pilot and two aircrew who are taking shifts with me. Where are you going to be later?"

"Well," I dragged the word out, "I'm actually here as a guest of the Blue Angels, so I'm going to hang out in their VIP tent once I'm done." She quirked an eyebrow at me and silently demanded an explanation. I chuckled at her expression.

"I'm friends with their flight surgeon and the girlfriend of the Fat Albert commander," I told her, keeping my story simple. She and I weren't _that_ close. "Plus, I took care of one of the pilots a few weeks ago when he had an eye injury. This is just kind of a thank you." She gave me a little clap to indicate I'd done well. I smiled at her.

"Anyway, why don't you come over and sit with me. There's going to be a catered lunch, and I won't really know anyone over there since the team will be working," I invited her. She agreed, and I hurried off in the direction that I hoped was right for the medical tent, since I was now pushing being late.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The medical tent had turned out to be a trailer with a sign with a red cross posted on the door. It was manned by an Air Force medic who had driven up from Maxwell Air Force Base down in Montgomery in order to volunteer. She was stern, severe, and obviously very senior. She had no patience for the likes of me. I spent the next several hours sitting on a shabby couch that occupied one end of the trailer space while the Master Sergeant passed out band-aids, sunscreen, and water. There were no major incidents, and my only contribution was to sign a few prescriptions that had already been completely filled out and shoved in front of my face. Needless to say, I was bored to tears when I was finally released.

I headed back over to the helicopter to meet Kate, and we leisurely winded our way through the air show attractions. It was a beautiful spring day, about 75 degrees and sunny, and perfect for flying. The two of us earned a lot of looks. I didn't kid myself that I had anything to do with it. It was just a novelty to see two females in flight suits together. If anything, Kate was the one who would attract stares on her on, not me. She was blonde and tall like Rosalie, but instead of being cool and icy, her hair was a warm golden. She had brown eyes and olive skin and was very striking, unlike mousy, little me.

We passed a large trailer housing a flight simulator, as well as many retail booths and food stands. Kate had already eaten lunch since it was well-past noon by now, and she felt bad free-loading in the VIP tent since she hadn't really been invited. I, on the other hand, was starving by the time we arrived in the specified cordoned-off area.

It was a grassy area with rows of chairs set up in front of the fence with a tent behind them. Underneath the tent were several tables with chairs and one long table along the back of the tent with a sort of buffet set up. It was just sandwiches, chips, and cookies with a cooler of cold drinks at the end, but it looked wonderful to me. I quickly went through the line, and Kate and I settled ourselves at a table. I saw Eric off in a corner near the fence talking to a gray-haired man that I thought I recognized as the mayor. We had met him at the charity event the day before.

I was pleasantly surprised when Garret and Alice approached our perch. I guess it wasn't time for them to head to center point. I glanced at my watch and realized it was only about 14:00. I still had another thirty minutes until Fat Albert's performance. Garrett must be on his way out.

"Hi, guys," I greeted them. "Meet my friend Kate Deering. She was one of my pilots back at North Island. This is Alice, but you can call her Doc, and Garrett, the team Narrator. I'm sorry, but I don't know your call sign or your last name, Garrett," I trailed off. Garrett was staring at Kate and smiling broadly. He reached for her hand and grasped it a little longer than necessary.

"My call sign is "Nomad," but Garrett will be fine," he told her. They had locked eyes and were ignoring Alice and me at this point. Alice was smirking smugly. Kate looked down and blushed! I was stunned; this was the same girl who had teased Iranian gun boats in the Persian Gulf. It made no sense.

"It's nice to meet you, Garrett. I go by "Bambi," but Kate is OK, too," she introduced herself demurely. Now I rolled my eyes at all the silliness.

"Well," Garrett continued smiling intently at her, "I hope you'll still be here when I get back. I've got to head over to the microphone for the Fat Albert demo." She _giggled_ and nodded that she would. Garrett left the enclosure with a smile and wave. I think Kate sighed as he left. I rounded on her immediately.

"What is up with you?" I demanded. She looked startled.

"What do you mean?" she answered, sounding surprised.

"Um, you were practically drooling over him, and you've completely ignored my friend, Alice, here," I responded testily. Kate jerked her eyes to Alice with remorse.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Alice," she apologized. "I just got distracted. I hope you aren't offended." Alice just laughed.

"Absolutely, no offense taken, Bambi," she insisted. "Garrett's enough to distract most women, I think," she ended slyly. Kate blushed again.

"See what I mean?" I exclaimed. "You're blushing over Garrett. What is this world coming to? Everyone is just pairing up two by two all around me. I feel like I'm trapped in some Jane Austen novel or at least a bad teen romantic comedy based on one them," I grumbled. Kate looked embarrassed, but Alice grinned at me evilly.

"There may be some hope for you yet, Bella Swan," Alice said cryptically. "C'mon, let's go sit in the chairs and watch Emmett and Fat Albert. We took our places and directed our attention to the flight line.

Fat Albert had moved onto the taxi way and was traveling slowly toward the end of the runway. The wings and the bottom of the huge airplane were painted the same color blue as the jets, and the nose cone was bright yellow. The top of the large body was white and "Fat Albert Airlines" was painted along the white in bright yellow. Its four enormous props were turning in front of the two engines mounted under each wing.

I could hear Garrett's voice over the PA system relaying Fat Albert's history as it slowly lumbered to the hold short line. Finally, he called out, "Ladies and Gentleman, here's Faaaaat Aaaaalllllbeeeert!" And with that, Emmett let off the brakes and massive plane began hurtling down the runway, slowly lifting into the air when it reached take-off speed. The crowd cheered wildly as Emmett brought the plane into an almost vertical climb. Garrett continued to spout facts about the C-130 as the plane reset its position, passing in front of the crowd at an almost 90 degree tilt with one wing down. Finally, the big airplane passed over the crowd, coming head on at us. I was clapping and cheering along with everyone else as Fat Albert returned to land on the runway in front of us. Alice got up.

"Well, that's my cue. I've got to get over to the center bleachers to get set up before they start up." She grabbed her helmet bag, which I assumed held her iPad and bid us good-bye. Kate and I chatted for a few minutes while we waited for the star performance of the day to begin. I could see the maintainers working busily underneath the jets. Suddenly, a shadow fell on me, and I looked up to see who was standing next to the chair that Alice had just vacated.

It was a guy about my age (probably a little younger if I was honest with myself). He was dressed in pressed khaki pants with a light blue golf shirt and a brown braided belt. I instantly recognized him as a pilot, using my innate aviator-spotting sense. He was clean cut and neat, and when he opened his mouth, I realized he was also polite.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked me with a wide, genuine smile. Then, I noticed that he was also handsome. His trim blonde hair gleamed in the sunshine; his blue eyes were wide and sincere.

"No, not at all," I told him, gesturing for him to sit down. Kate elbowed me, and I surreptitiously kicked her ankle.

"Hi, I'm Colin Brady," he said offering me his hand. "I go by "Chuckles," he explained, giving me his call sign. At this, the pieces clicked, and I realized he must be rushing the team.

"I'm Doc Swan," I said indicating myself and then shaking his hand. "I'm a guest of the team this weekend. I work at NAMI." Kate leaned over me to introduce herself, too.

"I'm Bambi. I'm here with the Seahawk static display, but I ran into Doc and came to sit with her," she explained.

"Well, I'm so glad I can keep you company, too," Chuckles told me. I wanted to cringe at his cheesy line, but I could tell by his open face that he was absolutely sincere. Kate elbowed me again, and I could tell she was trying not to laugh.

"I'm glad to meet you, too, Chuckles," I smiled at him. He was handsome and sweet, but I just didn't feel a spark when I touched his hand. I frowned, wondering when that had become a requirement for me.

Just then, Garrett's voice called us to attention, and I looked out at the Blue Angel jets which had been lined up along the taxi way in front of the crowd. I could see the pilots marching in a tight line in front of them, each one peeling off when they arrived at their assigned jets. Edward was the last to reach his jet, since #6 was parked closest to us. I tried not to marvel once again at how his flight suit clung to his body just right.

Once each of the pilots was seated in their respective cockpits, the canopies came down all together, and the start up process began. All at once, the APU of each jet whined to life together. The sound sent a ripple of excitement through the crowd, and random murmurs and cheers burst out. I bounced in my seat in excitement as Garrett announced the jets were ready to taxi. The show was about to start. Chuckles caught my eye, and we smiled at each other in anticipation.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks for reading. Drop me a review if you feel so inclined…

EG


	24. Chapter 24

**A/N:**

The Blue Angel jets are equipped with an apparatus that produces smoke from the engines. This smoke billows behind the jets as they trace through the sky. It just looks cool and helps the crowd follow the formations better.

Afterburner: Highest power setting of the jet engines. This is used for take-off and other high demand maneuvers when airborne.

I am told by a friend of mine whose husband was a Blue Angel a few years ago that the Events Coordinator and the PAO are separate people nowadays. It used to be one person back in the day, but it changed a few years ago, I guess. Eric, as I have described him in the story, would actually be the Events Coordinator and work on setting up shows. The PAO is a non-aviator officer who has actually been trained as a publicist. I guess it makes sense that publicity and events coordination would be two huge jobs for an entity like the Blue Angels. Anyway, I don't plan to go back and change it in the story because I think it is a picky detail, but I thought you'd like to know.

**Chapter 24**

_ The show was about to start. Chuckles caught my eye, and we smiled at each other in anticipation._

I turned back toward the flight line eagerly as the first four jets taxied into the diamond position at the end of the runway. I could hear CDR Cullen's voice on the cockpit transmission as he checked in with the tower and was cleared for take-off. CDR Cullen called "smoke on" as Garrett announced the Blue Angel diamond take-off. I craned my neck looking for the smoke that I expected to be billowing behind the jets, but Garrett explained to the crowd that no smoke was produced when the aircraft were in afterburner.

The four jets began to roll down the runway, gaining speed as they went. They seemed impossibly close together to me, and I watched with rapt attention as they began to climb into the sky still only feet apart. The smoke came on at this point, allowing me to follow their path more easily. The diamond rose higher and higher, and I leaned my head back further and further in order to keep them in sight. They kept going until they were all the way over, having done a complete loop in the sky.

The sound of afterburner on the ground in front of me distracted my eyes away from the first four jets. Garrett announced that the Lead Solo, or #5, would now take-off. This was Jared, one of the guys I hadn't really met, but I was captivated as I watched him rise of the ground and perform a complete roll prior to even raising his landing gear. Garrett explained to the crowd that this maneuver was known as the "dirty roll." I couldn't help but giggle at the name, and Chuckles elbowed me.

"Get your mind out of the gutter," he commanded in a low, amused voice. Apparently, we were already fast friends. I had a great comeback ready, but I first glanced over at Kate to make sure she wasn't listening. I didn't want her to make too much over some innocent flirting. She had one of her hands raised to shade her eyes and was watching the Narrator at the microphone rather than the airplanes in the sky. I snorted and shook my head at her already smitten behavior and turned my attention back to Chuckles.

"So, that's your goal in life, huh?" I asked him jokingly. "You want to join the Blues and learn how to do the "dirty roll?" I glanced over at him, and he had his eyebrows raised at me, obviously entertained. He seemed like he was trying to come up with a good retort, but Garrett announced the launch of the Opposing Solo, or #6, and my eyes snapped back to the runway. It was time for Edward to join the show. I didn't notice until later that I all but forgot about Chuckles when Garrett spoke Edward's name.

The number 6 jet flashed down the runway and turned vertical almost immediately after it had risen off the ground. Garrett explained this was known as the low transition maneuver and placed extreme G forces on the pilot. He went on to tell the crowd that it was an important tactic during combat, allowing the plane to rise quickly away from a low level bomb drop site to avoid flack. My gaze was glued to the blue airplane as it ascended rapidly into the sky, trailing its white smoke. As it disappeared beyond my visual range, I once again marveled that Edward was able to do such amazing things.

The diamond returned and made another pass in front of the crowd at Center Point. Garrett informed us all that the tips of the airplanes' wings were only 18 inches apart. I gaped in wonder at that shockingly small distance. I suddenly realized that I was out of my chair and leaning against the fence between the flight line and our viewing area. Chuckles and Kate had also moved, and I dazedly wondered when we had gotten up.

Just then the solos passed each other in front of us at a 90 degree angle of bank with their bellies only inches apart when they went by. I remembered that maneuver from what I had seen yesterday. Garrett called it the "opposing knife edge pass," and I thought that was an appropriate title.

I was really enjoying watching this much more with Garrett's narration. He was including a little bit of history and other factoids that were very interesting. He also explained how these maneuvers were important in combat, and, in fact, all things that the Blue Angels did were adapted from actual combat tactics. They were a true demonstration team without any purely showmanship moves. The solos passed each other in front of us again, this time coming from the sides inverted and rolling together so they were upright as they went by us, returning to the inverted position as they exited the maneuver. That was the part of the demonstration that had so astounded me yesterday, and I found that seeing it again had not diluted the effect at all.

I continued to watch in wonderment as the diamond and the solos did various maneuvers, twisting, turning, and looping together in the sky. For a few minutes, Garrett quieted and just played some heavy metal music as the crowd's heads were tipped back and riveted to the sky. Every so often, I would have the urge to cheer, and I could hear others in the crowd giving out random yells of encouragement and appreciation, as well. I wasn't so caught up that I didn't feel Chuckles eyes on me every now and then, and I regretted my careless banter. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea. I might be single with absolutely no attachments to Edward, but I didn't really feel up to a random hook-up this weekend. I'd have to nip that in the bud later on.

Then, Garrett announced the "five plane line abreast loop," and I turned my full attention back to the airplanes. I watched as the first five airplanes spread out abreast and traced a large, slow loop through the sky in perfect synchronization. I wondered where Edward was and found myself scanning the sky looking for his lone jet and wondering why he wasn't part of the loop. And because I was so obsessed with Edward against my will, I was one of the few people in the crowd not surprised by what Garrett called the "sneak pass." I caught sight of Edward's jet as I glanced over my shoulder at the sky, just before he streaked over head from the opposite direction. This caused most of the crowd to jump and curse at the unexpected loud noise coming from an unexpected direction. I imagined him smirking to himself inside his jet as he took the crowd by surprise.

At this point, I knew the show was winding down. All six planes came together to form the "six plane delta," which consisted of CDR Cullen in front with two jets behind him, and three jets behind those in a kind of pyramid pattern. They did a loop in that formation and a few turns, and then Garrett announced the "famous six plane break out." All six planes took off in different directions, tracing what almost looked like a flower in the sky. It was breath-taking. After that, they lined up abreast and made a pass down the runway with one plane after another peeling off into the landing break as they went. The six planes landed one after another, coming to a rolling stop and taxiing off the runway onto the taxiway. The crowd was going wild. I glanced at my watch and decided it had been one of the fastest half hours of my life.

I bounced on my toes and clapped my hands in delight. I turned to Kate, and she was smiling just as hugely as I was. I grasped her elbow and started to gush.

"Wasn't that fantastic?" I gasped. She nodded vigorously in agreement.

"Yes, I especially like the narration. Garrett has a great speaking voice," she said. My delight deflated, and I let out a snort of derision.

"Good lord, Kate," I scoffed. "I never would have brought you over here if I thought you'd end up brainwashed." She had the good sense to look a little bit sheepish.

"The pilots' performances were top notch, too," she said defensively, and I laughed at her.

"Understatement of the year," I declared. I realized that Chuckles was standing very close to me, and that Eric had joined us as well.

"What'd you think, Doc?" Eric asked me. I gave him an enthusiastic two thumbs up and introduced him to Kate. They shook hands and greeted each other pleasantly.

"I see you've met Chuckles," Eric said slyly, eyeing his rather close stance. "We've enjoyed having him out at the last two shows, and we're hoping we'll see more of him." Chuckles ducked his head, but I thought his cheeks flushed with the praise.

"Yeah, I've really enjoyed coming out to the shows," Chuckles replied. "You guys were great last week, but this week was just spot on!" he enthused. Rather than coming off like a brown-noser, I thought he sounded pretty sincere. Eric didn't flinch and took the compliment in stride, so I thought he did, too. "And, now you've got beautiful, professional women as your guests. What's not to like?!" he asked rhetorically. I grimaced; now that was a little cheesy. Eric laughed, but I thought I heard an edge to it.

"Well, I'll just leave you two alone, then to discuss the show," Eric replied, glancing at something over my shoulder on the flight line, as he walked away from us. Chuckles was smiling at me like a puppy dog, and I felt a little bit of pity for him. He should really try and find an undamaged woman to hit on. I frowned as I wondered when I'd started considering myself damaged and silently cursed Edward Cullen for having such an effect on my life. I needed to get more serious about pushing him out of my head, but it was hard after what I'd just witnessed him doing.

Kate, Chuckles, and I drifted toward the refreshment table for some soda. I knew that Kate was waiting for Garrett to return, and since I was waiting for Alice to get back, it made sense to stay together. The three of us stood on the grass and chatted for a little while about our various duty stations. Chuckles had come in from Virginia Beach, but he'd gone through Hornet training at Miramar in San Diego, so we all reminisced about various hot spots in the city that we all knew.

Kate trailed off in the middle of a story, and I could tell by the way her eyes lit up that Garrett had returned. He stood and talked with us for a few minutes, trying to make it look like he was interested in us all, but finally the two of them drifted away, Kate making a vague comment about seeing me tomorrow. I wasn't offended.

I continued to stand with Chuckles while I waited for Alice. I hoped I wasn't keeping him from the team; I knew he needed to be making an impression on them. I glanced around for Alice, wondering what was keeping her when Garrett had already come back. I turned my head and jumped in surprise when I met the very angry eyes of Edward Cullen. The show pilots had returned to the viewing area to mingle with the crowd.

Edward swiftly joined our group, and I was confused by the rage I felt radiating off of him. What could I have possibly done to piss him off again? Chuckles' face lit up, and he extended his hand to Edward oblivious to his obviously pissy mood.

"Hey, man, the show was awesome today," he complimented. Edward continued to glare and eyed Chuckles' hand disdainfully. Finally, Chuckles picked up on the bad vibe and dropped his hand uncertainly. He turned to glance at me questioningly, but my gaze was fixed on Edward.

Edward's green eyes bored into my own with a strange intensity. I was frozen and hypnotized for a moment until I was able to collect myself. I crinkled my brow and curled my lip to convey my disbelief at his rudeness. That seemed to snap him out of his funk. He turned back to Chuckles.

"Thanks for the compliment, man, and thanks for coming today," he said smoothly and extended his own hand to Chuckles, whose hand was now hovering awkwardly somewhere around his hip area. Chuckles looked confused but the two men clasped hands in a friendly manner.

"I see you've met Doc Swan," Edward continued conversationally. Chuckles nodded enthusiastically and smiled over at me.

"Yeah, I think she really enjoyed the show, too, especially watching you solos," Chuckles told him. Then, he turned to address me. "You were clapping the loudest for their maneuvers," he informed me. I'm sure I turned bright red. Why was this conversation so awkward? I surreptitiously glanced over at Edward. His face was now a smooth mask, almost expressionless. All traces of his previous anger were gone. Had I imagined it? I didn't look away quickly enough, and Edward caught me studying him. I thought his face softened with some emotion that might be tenderness, but that made little sense. He was definitely the most confusing man I had ever met.

"Was she?" Edward said softly in response to Chuckles' comment while still watching me intently. It felt like the air was humming between us, and I saw Chuckles looking back and forth between us in confusion.

The spell was broken when Alice bounced up to our little group. I gave a sigh of relief and broke off eye contact with Edward. Alice had met Chuckles at previous show, and she welcomed him back. Everyone seemed to really like him, so I thought he had a good chance of making the team next year. Well, everyone except Edward for those first few awkward moments of our conversation. I still couldn't figure out what had happened there.

Alice and I took our leave of the guys as the rest of the pilots and a few other rush-ees mingled with the guests in the VIP area. I waved to Kate and Garrett who were conversing, heads together, on the far side of the fenced space. There was going to be a cocktail reception tonight back at the Hilton Garden Inn, and I had a sneaking suspicion that I might end up seeing her there. Alice and I climbed into the van alone for the short trip back to the hotel since no one else was ready to go with us. The van driver didn't seem to mind making a few trips.

"So, did I interrupt something just now?" Alice broke the silence. I grimaced and shook my head. I had no idea what had happened. She didn't drop it, though.

"I stood by watching for a few minutes before I approached you guys. It looked to me like Edward was pissed off at seeing you with Chuckles," she said directly.

"Alice, I wasn't with Chuckles. I just met him, and he seemed nice. We were only talking," I said tiredly. I had climbed into the empty second row seat of the van, and she was perched on the front row seat, turned all the way around in order to watch me.

"I know that, Bella, but I don't think Edward did at first. The body language of your little triangle was all kinds of messed up," she informed me. I huffed and turned my head away to stare out the window as we exited the airport property.

"I don't know why Edward would care. He insists he's not a good friend for me, and he has to put Irina first," I said sulkily. I wasn't proud of the pouting tone I heard in my voice, so I snapped my jaw shut and refused to look at Alice.

"I have no idea what I'm going to do with two of you," Alice sighed in exasperation. I thought she was going to say more, so I quickly turned my head to glare at her, and she closed her mouth. We rode the rest of the way back to the hotel in silence.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Alice was grumbling about having to wear her dress white uniform to the cocktail reception when we arrived back at our room. We were both still in our flight suits, and she was eyeing the dress I had brought to wear to the party. It was a simple black affair that skimmed my body to the knee and had a drape-y neckline that hinted at cleavage. I felt like it was conservative yet attractive. I mean, I might not be here in an official capacity, but I didn't think it was proper for a senior officer such as me to show a bunch of skin at a Navy event. Alice wasn't sure she agreed with me and was about to pull out a dress she had happened to bring along for me as a back up when there was a knock at our door. Alice was busy rummaging in her bag and instructed me to answer it. I was shocked to open the door and come face to face with…Jasper?

"Jasper, what are you doing here?" I asked in surprise. He looked confused, too.

"Hey, Bella, I thought this was Alice's room," he started to explain but didn't get to finish. I was knocked out of the door frame unceremoniously as Alice bounded into the hallway to clutch at him. I stepped back around the door and averted my eyes as she stuck her tongue down his throat.

"What are you doing here?" she asked him when they could speak again. She had momentarily abandoned her plan to dress me like a doll and had encouraged Jasper to take a seat on the desk chair in our room.

"Well, thanks to Bella here, I had Thursday off to work on our research project," he winked at me as he spoke, and I smiled. "I was supposed to have the Friday night shift in the ER, and then have Saturday and Sunday off, but one of the other residents really wanted to go to some event tonight and asked if I could trade her for Sunday night. I was going to refuse since you're coming back on Sunday, but then I realized if I did trade with her, then I'd have all day Friday, all day Saturday, and Sunday until 19:00 off of work. With that kind of free time, I could drive up here and stay two nights with you," he explained proudly. Alice was beaming, and she gave him a kiss on the cheek.

"Honey, you're brilliant," she told him. I wanted to gag a little bit, watching the two of them. Jasper was looking around the room now.

"Are you guys sharing this room?" he asked with renewed confusion. Alice looked around with dismay like she was seeing the room for the first time.

"Yes," she responded with a frown. "I wanted to spend some quality girl time with Bella."

"Hey, guys, don't worry, I'll head down to the front desk and get a different room," I told them. Jasper shook his head and jumped up from the chair.

"No, don't worry about it, Bella. I'm the one who decided to make this a surprise. I'll head down. You guys need to start getting ready for the cocktail reception. I showered before I left to drive up, so all I need to do is throw on a suit, and I'm set." He left his duffel bag on the floor next to the desk and headed downstairs. I thanked my lucky stars that his arrival seemed to have distracted Alice from her alternative dress, and I was allowed to go ahead into the bathroom to shower. I could hear Alice whistling cheerfully out in the room as I started the water.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Luckily, I was out of the shower and mostly dressed when Jasper dejectedly knocked on our door. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt and shorts over my strapless bra and power panties and answered it.

"Hey, Bella," he greeted with a sigh, "the hotel is sold out." I heard the shower stop in the bathroom.

"What do you mean?" I questioned him. "There was originally a room reserved for me."

"Yes, there was, but when you guys gave it up yesterday, it was rented. I guess word got out that the Blues were staying here," he explained glumly.

"Is that Jasper?" Alice called from inside the bathroom. "Is he going to leave me a key to our new room?" She poked her head around the door frame into the room. I pulled Jasper inside and closed the door to the hallway. I slumped on the bed as Alice came out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel.

"There is no other room, Alice," Jasper said unhappily. We all looked at each other silently. Alice sighed.

"Well, I'm sure Edward or Emmett wouldn't mind if you stayed with one of them," she finally said. "It's not perfect, but we'll still get to spend the party tonight, all day tomorrow, and all day Sunday hanging out together," she placated him. "I'll ride back in the car with you," she promised. Jasper nodded absently, and I felt like the biggest third wheel ever.

"I'm so sorry, guys," I began, but Jasper cut me off.

"Don't apologize, Bella. This is definitely not your fault. I should have called Alice the minute I knew I could come up here. Then, you wouldn't have given up your room. I'm sure she forced you into it," he finished this with a fond glance at his wife. She stuck her tongue out at him, but then picked up her cell phone.

"Hey, Edward," I heard her say into the phone. I hated that my pulse quickened even just hearing his name. "Jasper drove up to surprise me, but the hotel's sold out, and we can't get another room. Do you have two beds?" She nodded in response to whatever he said on the other end.

"Sure, sounds good," she responded. "Thanks a bunch, Edward." She hung up and threw the phone onto the bed. "Edward's in the gym. He's coming up in about five minutes with a key. Jasper, you can go with him and get changed then," she announced.

"Bella, you go into the bathroom now and put on your dress. Then, you can do your make-up and fix your hair out here while I finish up in the bathroom," Alice directed. She pulled my dress off the hanger and handed it to me, gently guiding me into the bathroom.

"Don't push me, Alice," I complained jokingly, but I let myself be led into the bathroom where I quickly donned the garment. I didn't want to be in a t-shirt and shorts when Edward came by. As soon as that thought registered in my brain, I sternly forced it back out. Why should I care how I was dressed when he saw me? But by then I was clad in the cocktail dress, the t-shirt and shorts crumpled on the floor. I had barely cracked the bathroom door when it was wrenched the rest of the way open, and Alice barreled through. The next thing I knew I was standing on the outside of the door as it was shut in my face. I heard Jasper chuckling from the desk chair, and I playfully glared over at him.

I had brushed my hair and dotted on some tinted moisturizer when the knock at the door came. I remained standing barefoot in front of the closet door mirrors as Jasper grabbed his duffel from the floor and opened the door, a little wider than necessary I thought. I turned my head away from the open door. I heard Jasper greet Edward.

"Hey, man, thanks for letting me crash with you," Jasper said. I heard only silence, so I turned to see what Edward was doing. Our eyes met across the disheveled hotel room, and his green gaze was intent. I thought it seemed almost hungry, so different from the awkward shyness he had been exhibiting with me lately. I stared back unable to look away. Jasper cleared his throat from somewhere nearby, and Edward shook his head slightly like he was trying to wake up. This motion released me from his scrutiny, and a little puff of air escaped me as I relaxed.

"Yeah, no problem, man," Edward responded to Jasper's thanks, but kept his eyes on me. "Bella, that dress is lovely," he said to me. I blushed and mumbled a thank you as Edward stepped back into the hall with Jasper at his heels.

"See you downstairs, Bella," Jasper called from the hallway. The door banged shut behind them, and I realized I hadn't moved a muscle throughout the entire encounter. Somehow, I thought I might be in trouble tonight.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not much to say this week, but thanks for continuing to read and review! Wish me luck because I think the next chapter will be a little harder to write and perfect!

EG


	25. Chapter 25

**A/N: **

"Choker" whites: Navy slang term for the men's dress white uniform. This is the less formal of the two formal uniforms. I'm sure you are familiar with it as it is often worn in movies and features a high collar neck with gold buttons down the front with long sleeves. The rank is worn on shoulder boards. The women's version of this does not have a choker neck, just a blazer over a blouse with a tie. It doesn't do much for the female figure but do any of the uniforms really?

Cross-country: This is a trip where the jet or other airplane is flown away from the home base. It could be a literal cross-country trip like the one Kate took with her helicopter from San Diego to Tuscaloosa, or it could just be a short distance trip, like from Pensacola to Jacksonville. The point is that the aircraft doesn't land back at its home field. This is often used to help air crew meet flight hour requirements if they are running behind on those.

Head: Restroom in Navy speak.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

_This might be the one you've been waiting for, so without further ado…_

**Chapter 25**

Alice woke me from my daze, when she banged out of the bathroom, once again grumbling about having to wear her uniform. She was oblivious to my bemusement as she rambled on.

"…and look how nice you look in that dress. The guys won't be able to keep their eyes off of you. It's soooo not fair…" I interrupted her as I shook the haze off.

"But, Alice, Jasper is here, and he won't be able to keep_ his_ eyes off of you. Isn't that what's important?" I asked. She brightened noticeably.

"You're right, I'm being silly," she agreed cheerfully. She scanned the room and probably realized that Jasper's duffle bag was gone. "Did Edward stop by?" she questioned. I nodded and was confounded once again as I recalled our intense stare off. His expression had been so different from the cool, closed off vibe I was used to getting from him. Or even the adorable nervousness he occasionally sported when trying to speak to me. What had changed? It was like he'd made some sort of decision. I thought about his eyes again and shivered. Alice noticed.

"What's up with you?" she queried as I shook myself from my thoughts again. She frowned at me. "Get your shoes on, so we can go down," she ordered. I obeyed her, wondering which Edward I would encounter downstairs at the party.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We were fashionably about ten minutes late, and the room was already filled with people milling about and chatting with each other. The party was being held in the ballroom of the Hilton Garden Inn, and the room was decorated with golds, browns, and greens, pretty standard for hotel meeting space, but it looked nice enough. I saw Sam looking tall and fit in his choker whites. I had to admit he looked dashing, no matter how I felt about him. His white teeth gleamed in his tan face as he laid it on thick with what I assumed was a female reporter. Eric was talking to an elegant older couple, town dignitaries, no doubt.

As I had expected, I spotted Kate and Garrett talking to each other near the open bar. He had a red Solo cup, which looked out of place in the somewhat elegant surroundings, and I wondered what was inside. Kate had foregone the uniform like I had since she was not here in an official capacity, and she looked great in a short red sheath dress. I wondered if she packed cocktail attire "just in case" on all her cross-country jaunts. She wasn't worried about being caught with alcohol either. She was holding a glass of white wine. Garrett was smiling down at her, and she was touching his arm suggestively. I wondered where this relationship might be headed.

"Doc Bella!" a voice boomed from near the hors d'oeuvres table. I turned to see Emmett looking quite dashing in his Marine dress blue uniform. He was talking to an older man with a stern, lined face and a gray buzz cut. That guy had to be a retired Marine! Emmett raised a hand and threw me a jovial smile. I waved back, and Alice captured my attention.

"I've got to find and chat up the Chief of Staff from DCH Regional Medical Center," she told me. "Want to help me?" I agreed but scanned the room apprehensively. Where was Edward? It felt like we had something unresolved from earlier today, but I didn't know what it was or if I really had anything to say to him. I felt uneasy and keyed up. Just then, Jasper joined us. He was in his uniform, of course, even though he didn't have to be.

"I found Dr. Nunn," he told Alice quietly. They'd obviously already discussed Alice's assignment for the evening. "He's over in the corner there, talking to his wife." Jasper nodded toward a tall, dark-haired man with a frosted blonde woman on the other side of the room. I noticed for the first time that everyone was wearing nametags.

As Alice and Jasper turned to move toward their targets, I spotted Edward across the room. He was standing not far from Garrett and Kate. His back was rigid and straight, and he looked anything but relaxed. He was alone, although there was an older woman, obviously a cougar, eyeing him appreciatively, but he didn't notice. He was staring straight at me with that same strange intensity as before. I felt trapped by his gaze and couldn't follow Alice and Jasper. I was left alone standing in the center of the room. Our eyes still locked, Edward started moving toward me.

At the last minute I panicked, and just as I had in the club those weeks ago, I escaped to the Women's Head. I spun on my heel and rushed out of the ballroom to the restrooms I had seen on our way in. There was a small alcove just down the hall from the ballroom entrance that housed a water fountain, and a Ladies' Room to the right and the Men's to the left. I swiftly pushed open the door and disappeared inside.

I was alone in the room luckily. I was breathing a little too quickly and there was color in my cheeks. I watched myself in the mirror over the sinks as I tried to calm down. Why was I running? Why did it feel like things were changing? Why couldn't I keep my emotions under control where Edward Cullen was concerned? I decided to be brave and try and find out.

Edward was leaning against the wall when I exited the restroom. He had one ankle crossed over the other, and his hands were deep in his pockets, bunching up the bottom of his white tunic. He was feigning nonchalance, but I could see the tension in his jaw. I stopped so short that I could feel the swinging door touch my back as it closed behind me. We stared at each other for a moment in silence.

"You don't make this easy, you know," Edward finally broke the silence. "You're always running away."

"I don't know what _this_ is, Edward," I snapped at him. How dare he try to say that I was the closed off one? That was truly the pot calling the kettle black, considering all his bullshit with Irina. "In fact, I was under the impression that you didn't want to be friends with me. I thought you were obligated to Irina," I hated the petulance I heard in my voice.

"I never said I didn't want to be friends with you. I only said that I wasn't a good friend for you to have," he responded. I shook my head in annoyance.

"Oh, that's quite the distinction. Are you sure you're a pilot and not a lawyer?" I said snidely. I turned to storm away but I was going the wrong direction down the hallway towards the smaller meeting rooms. Edward caught up to me quickly and pulled me into an alcove containing a house phone. I struggled to pull away but he pinned me to the back wall, holding my upper arms with his big, sturdy hands. His face was only inches from mine, and his green eyes were blazing.

"Bella, I'm tired of trying to stay away from you. I'm tired of being good; I'm just going to do what I want now and let this chips fall where they may," he growled forcefully. I felt a thrill of excitement, and I forgot to be angry when he crushed his lips to mine, still holding my shoulders against the wall.

I had felt stinging electricity when our hands had brushed a few times, but it was nothing compared to the explosion I felt when he nipped at my bottom lip. With a gasp, I was kissing him back. His tongue was inside my mouth rubbing against my own. I leaned forward, trying to get closer to him. It felt like we were devouring each other, and I wanted it. I wanted so much more.

I shoved at his chest, and he took a step back. I saw doubt cross his face as his brow crinkled, but I wasn't ready to stop this. I only wanted him to release my shoulders so I could touch him, too. I lunged at him, and the crinkle turned into a smirk. We were away from the wall now, and my mouth was back on his. My hands slid upward into his hair, and I pulled on his locks. He groaned into my mouth at the stimulation, and his hands slid around my waist pulling me flush against him. I could feel his hardness against my stomach, and I was engulfed in heat.

We were caught up in a frenzy. The passion that I had carefully buried deep within myself was unleashed. Maybe it was the same for him. I was somehow back against the wall, and our hands were everywhere. Edward ran the pad of his thumb over my nipples, hidden as they were underneath two layers of fabric. But, I was alight, and it felt overly sensitive. I moaned aloud, and the sound echoed around the alcove. It brought us both to our senses. Gradually, we slowed, my hands coming to rest on his shoulders, and his on my hips. He rested his forehead against mine, both of us panting with our exertions.

"Edward, what changed?" I asked him after I caught my breath. He nuzzled my cheek and ran his nose along my jaw line and didn't answer for a moment. I gave him some time, and finally, he spoke.

"I saw you today with Colin Brady, and it suddenly hit me that you would move on. Maybe not with him, but you would continue on with your life, and leave me behind. I just couldn't stand it. It may be horribly selfish of me, but I've never wanted anything in my life more than I've wanted you. I decided you're worth giving it all up. I think I knew that all along, but I just needed a kick in the pants to admit it to myself," he murmured in my ear. I couldn't quite believe what he was saying. It seemed too good to be true. I'd spent all these years hardening the shell around my heart in order to get to this point, and I wasn't ready to crack that shell yet. I needed to hear more.

"Edward, what about Irina?" I asked tentatively. He ran his hand into my hair, and moved his attention to my neck, sucking the sensitive flesh in between his teeth. I huffed and pulled away; I didn't want him to leave a mark, and he hadn't answered yet. I put some distance between us and looked him dead in the eye. He looked back his green gaze smoldering and unwavering.

"To hell with Irina. I've been thinking a lot about what you said, and you're absolutely right. I've done everything I could, and I can't help her. She has to help herself. I'll always offer her a hand up if she's willing to do right, but that's it. I'm done with her. I can't let her cost me your attention. You are too important," he declared. I gasped. Could he really mean this?

The space between us was gone again, and his lips were back on mine. I drew him in hungrily, desperately wanting to believe what he was saying. The rational part of my brain was screaming at me to take it slow, to wait and see if his words were true and stayed true. But the other part of my brain drowned out the rational and begged me to lose myself in the moment. Edward fingered the hem of my skirt, and his palm flattened against my thigh. He began to creep it higher, and I helped him by hooking the leg around his hip. He let out a puff of surprise and pulled away slightly.

"Not here," he breathed, and I was quick to nod and agree. We straightened our clothing and slipped out of the alcove. Edward led me along the hallway, my hand in his. We crept stealthily past the ballroom entrance, intent on ditching the party for one of our own.

I made the mistake of glancing into the room as we passed. Alice was near the door, and I'm not sure what made her look up, but she did at the same time I peeked her way. She was talking to the distinguished surgeon who had been pointed out to us earlier, but her eyes met mine. She was mid-sentence, but her face transformed into a knowing smile the instant she saw me. Her brow quirked at me, and she raised her hand. I'm sure the good doctor thought she was brushing back her hair, but I caught the casual salute. I gave her a nod and let Edward continue to pull me toward the stairwell.

I never approved of taking the elevator for only one floor even though small motels like this often required it. As a medical student I worked in a hospital for a single rotation that had service elevators for the staff. Inside each elevator there was a sign next to the numbered buttons for each floor that read: "One up or two down? Take the stairs!" I'm a healthy young (sort of) person, so I've always taken that to heart and tried not to abuse the elevator. So, I didn't think twice when Edward pulled me into the stairwell. But he wasn't thinking of our cardiovascular health when he made that move.

The door slammed open, and he was pulling me urgently through. We moved into the cement-floored space, unadorned as it was never meant to be seen by guests. The door hadn't even closed properly when I was forced back against it, and Edward's mouth was back on mine. One of his hands was flat against the door, urging it closed completely, but the other hand was under my chin, tipping it up to the best angle to meet his assault. I was shoved back against the door by my neck. It might sound uncomfortable, but it was far from it. Edward's roughness had incited a heat in my body, and it felt as if every inch of my skin was on fire. I struggled against his attack trying to get my body closer to his. We were too far away from each other.

He seemed to realize it at the same time as me, and his kisses became gentler. His hands slipped behind my waist pulling me to him almost reverently. One hand slid into my hair and tilted my head to the side for better access to my mouth. It felt like he wanted to devour me, and I wanted to do the same thing. I tugged his hand to remind him where we weren't where I wanted to be. He seemed to snap out of it for a bit, but he didn't let go of my hand.

I took the lead and grasped his hand, pulling him along behind me now. We climbed the stairs to the second floor, and I pushed the metal bar on the door to bring us back into the polite spaces of the hotel. As we entered the carpeted hallway, I turned to smile at him and almost felt shy. I didn't know where his room was, and I had to wait for him to bring me there. I suddenly was unsure.

Edward continued to gaze at me intensely. We were alone in the middle of the hotel hallway in all its impersonal gold, orange, and brown glory. He never broke eye contact, but he brought the hand that he was still holding up to his mouth and placed a chaste kiss on my palm. He was letting me know that despite the passion that consumed us, he still meant what he had said in the alcove. At least that is what I thought and hope he was trying to convey. He gave my hand a tug, his eyes still on me, and we continued down the hall past the room I had previously been sharing with Alice.

We arrived at a certain door, and Edward stopped and pulled out a key card. Once the door was open, he turned and gave me a loaded glance. I knew what he was asking with his gaze. Was I sure? I wasn't, but I didn't want to over think things right now. My brain was constantly in overdrive, analyzing, considering, always looking for the best and most prudent course of action. In this moment, I was tired of my reliability, my steadfast nature. I wanted to do what felt good for once. So, I gave Edward a decisive nod, and his face broke into the "Dazzler." I'm not ashamed to admit that I almost swooned.

We were through the door in an instant, and Edward was up against me quickly, closing the door with his foot. He was crouching with both arms wrapped around my body, his face level with mine. His hands bunched the fabric at my sides, asking permission to pull the dress over my head. I shimmied slightly to indicate that he should just do it, and the dress was gone, thrown to the side in one fluid motion. I was slightly embarrassed to be caught in my strapless bra and Spanx, but if what Edward had said was true, he'd had a long draught and wouldn't care.

This seemed to be the case because once I was bared before him, he slowed down for a moment and seemed to drink in the sight of me. I felt awkward, so I stepped out of my heels, but that made our height difference so much more obvious. Edward leaned forward, and I could feel his breath on my shoulder. I thought he was going to kiss me again, but he pulled back and ran his hands gently along my collarbones, as if he was testing to see if I would disappear. His touch was electric, and I felt like I might combust at any moment.

He was too covered up in those damn "choker whites," so I forced my trembling fingers to work by grabbing the top-most gold button and attempting to pull it through the white fabric. I succeeded in opening two buttons, but his neck was still closed. Edward pulled his hands from me and ripped the neck clasp open in a single motion revealing a bronze hooking mechanism. I always wondered what formed those perfect standing collars.

His quick action surprised me and reminded me of a movie I had seen sometime in the past where superhuman beings moved with superhuman speed. I internally laughed at my silliness. I was enamored, and I wasn't going to try and deny that now. I continued to open the gold buttons the length of his tunic. I giggled as I pushed the thing off of his shoulders, and he laughed with me as he let me. He was left with a white undershirt, of course. It's so much harder to get a guy in his underwear than it is to strip a woman.

We had been slowly backing towards the nearest bed. The room was filled with two queens, hence the reason Jasper had agreed to room with Edward. Jasper's duffel was lying in the middle of the bed we had been advancing upon, but when I playfully shoved Edward down onto it, he swept the duffle onto the floor with one of his arms. I felt glad in that moment that I had made eye contact with Alice. Maybe they wouldn't bother us now.

Edward's feet left the floor as we fell, and he quickly pushed the white loafers off his feet. I greedily grabbed his t-shirt in my hands as I leaned over him and pushed my tongue into his mouth. He groaned into my mouth, and I fisted the t-shirt pulling it in the up direction as best I could. He responded quickly and helped me by sitting up and pulling it over his head.

I took a moment to gaze at the beauty before me. He was bare-chested, and I saw a tattoo on his left chest. It was a series of numbers, and it confused me at first, but I studied it a bit longer and realized it was a date. Based on the "91" that made up the final number, I surmised this was the date of his father's death. I think he realized the moment I understood, because he reached for me and drew me to him. He renewed his assault against my mouth and renewed his attempts to undress me completely. It wasn't difficult for him to unclasp my bra and for it to fall to the floor.

I pulled away slightly when that happened, and he seemed frozen, staring at my bared breasts. His face changed, and he leaned in hungrily to catch one nipple in his teeth. I winced slightly at the sting, but it felt more good than bad. I leaned my chest into his face. He seated himself on the edge of the bed and palmed my left breast fully while running his tongue around the perimeter of my right breast. I was quickly coming undone, and he was still wearing a belt. This wouldn't do.

I pulled away and leaned forward to grasp his standard Navy folding buckle. He allowed me to slide my fingers behind the sparkling brass face of the buckle to the mechanism behind. I flipped the apparatus, and I was able to slide the white fabric of the belt through the buckle. Finally, his belt was open, and I quickly took advantage to open the hook at his waist. Edward Cullen's pants were open. I pushed them over his hips quickly, exposing his white boxer briefs. I gave him a good shove, and he fell back against the bed again, quickly making good work of his pants as he shimmied out of them.

I took a moment to take stock. I was standing barefoot in front of Edward, clad only in my Spanx, hardly my sexiest attire, and he was wearing white boxer briefs and his socks. I wanted to laugh at the ridiculousness, but he was still so damn sexy, that I couldn't.

If possible, his gaze became more intense, more feral. He stood and ripped the patterned hotel bedspread from the bed and threw it to the floor. Then, he grabbed me unexpectedly, and my feet flew into the air as he tossed me as well onto the bed. I let out a delighted huff as he moved to hover over me. His fingers sought the waist of my Spanx, and I held my breath in anticipation. He slowly started to pull them down past my hips but slowed enough to catch my eyes.

I nodded almost imperceptibly, and he rid me of my last vestige of underwear. I pawed ineffectively at his briefs, and he pulled them off completely in response. We were naked together in bed, only inches away from being where we longed to be. Edward lowered his head in a scorching lip lock, and I almost forgot where I was it was so intense. He shifted over me so that he was lined up, and my thighs fell apart of their own accord.

His eyes caught mine, and they were fraught with emotion. He needed permission, and I wanted to give it. I let out a little huff, as my humor defense mechanism was ingrained deep.

"Edward, I've been on the pill for twenty years. I should be good," I joked. His gaze smoldered into mine.

"Well, it's been over ten years since I've been with a woman," he told me steadily. "And you know that I get tested regularly," he finished referencing the Navy's tendency to over-test its people for STD's. I took a deep breath and realized that this was truly happening. Edward pushed forward until he filled me, and I felt complete for the first time, maybe ever. My eyes rolled back in my head in pleasure. I let out a low moan, and this seemed to spur Edward on.

He picked up his pace, his hips meeting mine over and over. He propped himself on one arm and pushed the other behind my shoulders to pull me close. He was thrusting in and up, so that he hit me in just the right spot on each pass. I started to see stars. And at that moment the perfectly controlled Edward started to fragment.

It began with soft puffs of air and graduated to short gasps and staccato bursts of shout. Edward wasn't always in perfect control, and I was about to see him come undone. I tried to hold on, but he was undoing me as I was undoing him. With a final thrust upwards, he finished me, and I came shouting and murmuring his name. He followed shortly behind, whispering my name. We drifted there, tangled together, and I thought I heard him sigh just before I drifted off to sleep.

"Bella…"

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

OK, so this was progress, but SOOOOOO not the end

Anyway, I'm going to try and finish another chapter in the next ten days. But, the next sure fire update will be June 17. I know that's a wait, but I promise I will not abandon this story at this stage. Chin up!

EG


	26. Chapter 26

**A/N**: I don't know if the Caravan is still done. I was in one once in 2002, and it scared the crap out of me. It definitely seems pretty dangerous and out of character for the safety climate the Navy currently endorses, so it may have been abandoned.

**Chapter 26**

As I drifted into consciousness, my first thought was how well-rested and relaxed I felt. I hadn't woken to a feeling of true restoration in weeks. My second thought was a vague wondering about my unfamiliar surroundings, and my third thought, the one that came with real awareness, was that I wasn't alone in the bed!

The previous night came flooding back, and I shifted so I could look at Edward beside me. I stretched and felt a pleasant soreness in all my muscles. He looked so innocent and calm in slumber, and I gazed unashamedly at his naked chest and strong shoulders, which were exposed by the sheet tangled at his waist. He must have felt my stare because he stirred and cracked an eye open. His face broke into a lazy grin, and he yawned and rolled over, trapping me beneath him, his hands drifting down to my sides. We were nose to nose, and just as I was starting to worry about my morning breath, he spoke.

"Good morning," he greeted me with a gravelly voice, "this sure is a nice way to wake up." I giggled maniacally like a girl half my age, and he lowered his lips to mine, fully waking me up with a toe-curling kiss. He hands went lower, and I forgot completely about morning breath for the next half hour or so. I didn't even have time to worry about what this morning after would mean, and if Edward had truly meant all the things that he had said.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

We were still lying twisted together in the sheets as our breathing was returning to normal, when the banging on the door began. Edward groaned and pushed himself off the mattress. I was treated to a spectacular view of his well-formed glutes as he quickly searched the floor and located his white boxer briefs. I internally pouted as he pulled them on while cursing lightly at our interruption.

"Well, we knew it was coming eventually," I told him, and he laughed and nodded in agreement. We both were well aware who our visitor was.

"Open up," Alice trilled from the hallway. "My hand is over my eyes, and I promise not to look, but Jasper needs his bag," she demanded. I burrowed more deeply under the thin sheet on the bed. Somehow the bedspread had ended up completely on the floor during the night. Edward grabbed the pair of basketball shorts I'd seen him wearing yesterday for his work out off of a chair and pulled them on before barely opening the door just a crack to admit Alice. I had to give her credit; she really was holding a hand over her eyes. Edward shoved Jasper's bag into the other arm, which she was blindly extending in his direction.

"Thanks," she said, pulling the hand down for a peek. When she realized that Edward was dressed, she dropped it completely. "Jasper and I really enjoyed having a room to ourselves last night," she told him and then tried to push the door open wider so she could see in. They struggled for a minute with the door, and I was chuckling as I watched their immature behavior. Finally, Edward gave in, and Alice peered around the edge of the door and found me hiding under the sheet.

"It looks like you guys enjoyed having a room to yourselves, too," she quipped. I playfully glared at her and didn't answer. I was actually a little embarrassed to be caught this way, even though I was a grown woman and free to do anything (and anyone) I wanted. "Bella, we'll talk later," she finished as she let Edward push the door closed on her. Her voice was heavy with meaning. I sighed, resigned.

Once she was gone, Edward came back to the bed and plopped back down next to me. I bounced slightly with his added weight on the mattress. He fingered the edge of the sheet, and I gave him what I hoped was a sultry look. I was pretty bad at the seduction game; I was too prone just to say exactly what I meant or thought. Edward glanced thoughtfully at the clock.

"As much as I would like to continue our 'discussion' from earlier," he said suggestively, "it's already almost 08:00, so I've got to get ready for the Caravan. I hope you'll ride with me," he said this last with such a sweet vulnerability, that my heart melted. I couldn't ignore the elephant in the room though.

"Edward, are we really doing this?" I asked, just blurting it out like an idiot. He looked surprised but that expression was quickly replaced with determination.

"Bella, I meant every word I said. I hope my actions speak to that as well," he said quirking his brow at me with a little smirk. I laughed and smacked his arm, and he caught my hand and brought it to his lips.

"That was a joke, but I'm dead serious about being with you. It's all I want," he told me with sincerity ringing in his voice. I grabbed his shoulders and pulled myself flush against him.

"It's all I want, too," I admitted, fully realizing the vulnerable position in which I was placing myself for him. I hoped I didn't regret it. He kissed me again, and it quickly grew heated, but he reluctantly detached himself from me after a few minutes.

"I really do have to get ready," he told me with regret. I pretended to pout, and he grinned at me, the full on "dazzler." I tried not to swoon.

"So, what's this 'Caravan' that you mentioned?" I asked him curiously. He looked sheepish.

"Well, it's kind of a silly tradition, where we all drive to the show site in a caravan of rental cars. We have a police escort, but it usually gets out of hand. You know fighter pilots make kind of aggressive drivers," he finished cryptically. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"What else?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Just get in my car. I think you have to see it to understand," he challenged. "We're meeting in the parking lot at 09:30 to stage things." I groaned.

"Oh, I'm going to have to go back to the room with Alice and Jasper to get ready," I complained.

"Do you still have your key?" Edward asked, and I nodded. "Well, Alice has to go on the van at 08:30, so just wait a few minutes, and she'll be gone," he suggested deviously.

"You're brilliant, LCDR Cullen," I told him. He shook his head.

"I'm a little slow, but I may turn out to be brilliant after all," he said, gazing at me with intensity. His stare gave me the goose bumps.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Not long after 09:00, I wandered out the main entrance of the Hilton Garden Inn and into the parking lot. I was pretty surprised by what I found. There was a flurry of activity, and at least forty people milling around. There were several cars in a rough line near the main exit onto the service road that led to the highway. Some were already idling. I recognized a few as the rental cars the team were given upon our arrival, but I also spotted a blue vintage Corvette, a brand new Camaro, and a few other fancy sports cars. I spotted Emmett near the front car and watched him gesture and shout directions at some of the people nearby. I headed over to him since I didn't see Edward anywhere.

"Doc Bella," he greeted, a smile gracing his features as soon as he recognized me. "Are you going to ride in the Caravan with us today?" he asked excitedly.

"Who are all these people, and where did these cars come from?" I queried without answering. He grinned eagerly.

"We've got the rental cars," he gestured to the generic looking Nissan Sentra next to where we were standing, "but the other cars belong to friends of the team or alums of the team." He pointed to an older man leaning against the Camaro. "That guy was on the '71 team," he explained. I scrunched my brow in confusion. I still didn't see where this whole thing was going. I guess Emmett could tell I didn't get it.

"So, we all line up and drive together to the show. But since we're a bunch of show-offs," he smirked, "we can't just do it plain vanilla." Just then two police cruisers and a motorcycle cop pulled into the lot. I opened my mouth to ask for more details, but Emmett interrupted me.

"So, I'm in the lead car," he told me, pointing at a white Ford Fusion. "You can hop in my backseat if you want. Demetri has shotgun."

"She's with me," I heard a voice say behind me, and then felt an arm drop around my shoulders. Edward's spicy scent filled my nose, and I leaned against him, glancing up into his face. He was beaming down at me and dressed in his signature blue show flight suit. I felt a shiver of pleasure, thinking of this man as mine. "And you can have shot gun in my car," he finished. Emmett gave us an appraising look.

"Okaaaay," Emmett said, drawing out the word, "so Doc's with Edward, then." I wondered if I imagined the double meaning in his words. "That's a pretty sweet ride for your first Caravan," he grumbled.

"Which one?" I asked Edward, craning my neck to look at the cars in the lot. He pointed at the light blue vintage Corvette I'd seen earlier. I whipped my neck around to look at him in surprise. He was smirking, of course. "Whose car is that?" I asked in awe.

"Aro Volturi was an old friend of my dad's and was on the team in the late '80s," he explained. "He lives up in Birmingham and drove down for the show. He brought the car, specifically for the Caravan. He said I can drive it, but he'll have to sit in the back in order to handle that. So, shot gun is free if you want it," he finished. I eyed him speculatively.

"How wild is this going to get, Edward?" I asked him. He just grinned. "Let's get going, the cops are ready, and people are lining up," he said in answer. A tall, tan, grey-haired man approached us.

"Is this pretty lady with you, Edward?" he asked, smiling at me. Edward pulled me to him with a one-armed hug. Emmett's eyebrows disappeared in his hair, and he moved away to climb into the Fusion. I sighed as I realized that I'd have to fill him in as well as Alice later on.

"I'm lucky enough to be able to answer yes to that question, Aro," Edward answered jovially. It was nice to see him smiling so much. It made him that much more breathtakingly handsome. Aro and I shook hands and made our introductions, and then I apprehensively climbed into the passenger seat of the Corvette after Aro had settled himself in the back.

"All right, Edward, do this baby justice," Aro instructed as the first police car turned on its lights and siren and exited the parking lot. Emmett followed closely behind, and one by one each car followed onto the service road. I peered behind us as the second cruiser pulled in behind us with its lights blazing as well. The motorcycle cop was riding alongside the column. We moved slowly onto the freeway, and then, the lead policeman took off.

I watched him streak ahead of the column, and I bit my lip in confusion. Almost instantaneously Emmett launched after him. I was still trying to figure out what was happening as the distance between us and the lead cars stretched into a longer and longer gap when I heard Aro shout from the backseat.

"Floor it, Edward!" And with that we were off ourselves. My head flew back into the rest behind it, and gravity plastered me against the seat. I think I let out a startled shriek, and I could hear Aro chuckling in the backseat. Edward's gaze was fixed on the road, and he was in deep concentration.

Chaos reigned on the road, and lane markings were ignored. I could see the motorcycle cop flying ahead, cutting off cars trying to enter the freeway from the on ramps. Edward pulled alongside a white Nissan Sentra, and I was surprised to find Kate waving at me from the backseat. Garrett was at the wheel, and he jerked the car playfully in our direction like this was some kind of demolition derby. It looked like Kate was laughing enthusiastically, but I probably returned her wave with a bemused expression.

Edward continued to speed up and swerved back into the main column, only to get back out of line on the other side. We passed the Camaro, and Edward gave a nod to the older gentleman driving. His eyes were trained on a mini-van that had somehow gotten past the motorcycle cop and was trying to join our column. The former Blue driving the Camaro jerked the wheel to the side, and Edward allowed him to pass in front of us. We joined the column again, but the silver Camaro was on the bumper of the interloper. Mr. Camaro was so close to the mini-van in front of him that I was sure he was going to rear-end the guy. Finally, the mini-van had no choice but to run off onto the shoulder of the highway. Mission completed, the Camaro joined the column again. I saw the mini-van driver's terrified face as we sped past his resting spot on the side of the road.

The Caravan continued on this roller coaster ride until we reached the turn-off for the main airport access road. We took the turn at a screaming speed, and then suddenly everyone slowed down and got back in a line. We proceeded demurely along behind the first police car into the parking lot of the Operations Building. As we came to a stop in parking space, Aro gave out a whoop from the backseat.

"This old car's still got it!" he crowed, leaning forward to pat Edward on his shoulder. "How ya doing, girlie?" he asked me. I'm sure my eyes were still wide as saucers. I was breathing heavily and having trouble answering. Finally, I pulled it together.

"Wow, that was something," I answered him lamely. He and Edward both laughed. I glared at Edward. "You could have given me a bit more warning," I scolded him. He smirked at me.

"Where would the fun have been in that?" he asked slyly. I punched his shoulder and opened the car door. I stepped out onto shaky legs and pulled the seat forward to let Aro out of the backseat. Edward and Aro joined the crowd in high fives and a joking debrief of the trip. Kate skipped over to my spot on the outskirts of the joviality.

"Wow, these guys know how to have fun on the ground, too," she enthused. I shook my head in consternation.

"I was not expecting that," I said in the understatement of the year. "You're used to danger. The most dangerous it gets for me these days is the light burning out on my surgical microscope," I joked. She laughed, but then looked at me curiously.

"How'd you end up in the car with Edward?" she asked. "And where did you disappear to last night? I didn't even get a chance to say hi." I shifted uncomfortably and avoided her eyes. I wasn't sure what to say. Edward had said he wanted to be with me, but we hadn't put a name on what we had. Kate shoved my shoulder a little too hard, and I stumbled to the side a little.

"Oops, sorry," she apologized. "But you're a little slut, aren't you?" she cried a little bit too loud. I glared at her and shushed her.

"It's new. I don't know what to tell you," I said through clenched teeth. She laughed.

"Okay, okay, but I get it. I'm totally smitten with Garrett, and it's only been one day. I think we're going to try and do the long distance thing," she ended seriously. I raised my eyebrows.

"I'm happy for you," I told her, and she beamed at me. Just then, Garrett and Edward approached us.

"Ladies, thanks for being a part of the Caravan today," Garrett said in his announcer voice. "However, it's time for us to head into the brief." He grabbed Kate around the waist and gave her an elaborate dip and smooch. Edward was much more reserved, but he took my hand and gazed at me with intensity.

"I'll see you in the VIP area after the team takes pictures, okay?" He sounded so cute and unsure of himself. I leaned in and pecked him on the cheek.

"I can't wait," I told him. "'Break a leg' is probably the wrong sentiment, huh?" This brought on the "Dazzler," and I had to once again suppress the urge to swoon. He gave my hand another squeeze and followed Garrett into the Operations Building. Kate retrieved her bag from the trunk of the car she'd been riding in.

"I've got to find somewhere to change into my flight suit, so I can stand next to the helo static display," she explained. "I'll see you later." So, I joined Aro in the short walk over to the Blues' VIP area. Even at this early hour, I could see the venue was starting to fill up. It was open to the public today, and people were getting there early to claim seats in the bleachers and spots in the grass for their camp chairs. It looked like it would be packed in no time. I was thankful for my access to the enclosed viewing area. Aro and I found folding chairs in the shade and sat chatting for awhile.

At some point, I looked up and noticed Chuckles had arrived in the area. I waved at him in greeting. He came and sat next to me, since Aro had gone in search of beer. I was really enjoying watching some of the other acts. The biplane wing-walker was particularly fascinating to me.

"Hey, Doc, how are you today?" he asked politely. I told him I was doing fine. Then, he gave me a serious look. "You should have told me that you were with Edward Cullen yesterday. I think I pissed him off." His expression was glum.

"Hey, sorry, but it's really new between us," I hedged. "And I don't think he was really mad," I lied. At least I didn't think Edward would hold it against him, so Chuckles didn't need the whole story. With that reassurance, he was back to his friendly self, and we watched some of the acts together until Aro returned. Chuckles moved off to chat up Eric, in an attempt to further his rush for the team.

The show was just as spectacular as the day before. Kate made it over to the viewing area just before it started, and she tried to pay more attention to the pilots today, although she still kept getting distracted by Garrett's narration. Jasper also appeared just before the Blues went on, and he gave me a loaded look and knowing smirk when he joined the group. I knew as soon as the performance was over, I'd be accosted by Alice.

I'd been warned that after the Saturday performance, the Blue Angel pilots take pictures with fans in a sort of meet and greet. Of course, there was limited access, but when the six Hornet pilots lined up in front of one the jets to pose, the line of fans waiting for photos was staggeringly long. I stayed in the enclosure to wait for Edward, and, sure enough, Alice wasted no time in finding me and pulling me into a corner for a private chat.

"I want details," she demanded. I shook my head stubbornly.

"There's no way I'm giving you details, Alice," I insisted. She pouted.

"You owe me. I knew this would happen. That you couldn't stay away from each other. I had a feeling you needed each other," she patted herself on the back.

"Nope, Alice. All you need to know is that we are going to try and be together," I told her succinctly. This produced a squeal, a bounce, and a hand clap. I rolled my eyes.

"And, you're welcome for getting to share the room with Jasper," I told her. It was her turn to roll her eyes. Finally, the pilots were able to join the crowd milling around in the VIP area. My eyes were drawn to Edward as I watched him cross the flight line to our position. His eyes were trained on me long before he reached my spot.

"Hey," he breathed in my ear after pulling me in for a brief hug. I smiled into his chest.

"You were great again today. I should probably say as usual, but I've only seen you twice, so that'd be an exaggeration. Maybe I'm your good luck charm," I joked with him.

"I don't doubt it," he said grinning. "I could get used to knowing you're down here watching." Alice made a gagging sound, and we both turned to glare at her at the same time.

"Bella will get her stuff out of your room as soon as we get back to the hotel," Edward told Alice. I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, I will, will I?" I asked sarcastically. Edward looked worried.

"Oh, uh, I just, um, assumed…" he babbled for a moment. I let him go on for a few seconds before I ended his misery.  
"I'm just kidding," I giggled. He swatted me playfully on the butt, and I gave out a fake yelp. Alice gagged again, and I had to kind of agree with her that we were pretty pathetic. I couldn't bring myself to care.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The dinner reception held in a nearby hanger seemed to drag on for hours. The team was there to show appreciation for all the volunteers who had made the air show possible. In fact, all the performers were there, and I actually got to meet the wing walker. But, I couldn't stop thinking about getting back to the hotel with Edward. We did manage to duck out early and grab one of the rental cars to drive back. I wasn't sure if there would be enough room in the remaining cars for everyone else, but I decided just to be selfish for once.

Edward was a gentleman and helped me collect my things from Alice's room, and then we headed down the hallway to his room. He walked ahead of me down the hall, and I was entranced by the form-fitting blue material that hugged his glutes. I could see the muscles shifting as he walked, and I was quite worked up by the time we'd made the twenty foot journey. He opened the door with his card key and dropped my sea bag by the little table next to the door.

I saw him turn with his mouth already slightly open, probably to make a remark or ask me a question, but I couldn't wait. I kicked the door closed with my foot and planted my palms firmly on his chest. His expression first registered surprise but that quickly morphed into desire as he realized what I had planned. I pushed him down on the bed, and my hand went straight for the zipper of his flight suit. I drew it down slowly, pushing my hands inside the fabric to run them over the hard planes of his chest. I lowered my face to his and gave him what I hoped was a searing kiss. He deepened the kiss and buried his hands in my hair as I hovered over him.

Suddenly, he pushed me up and off of him. I started to protest, but I realized he needed to get his flight boots off if the flight suit was going to follow. I toed off my sandals, and he reached forward to pull my shirt over my head once the boots were gone. I stood in only my bra and shorts, and he leaned down to run his tongue along my collarbone. The flight suit was dangling off his shoulders, and I reached up to push in the rest of the way down. It pooled around his hips, and I shoved at the material until it fell around his calves. He stepped out of it and dropped to his knees in front of me.

He slowly and reverently opened the button of my shorts and rid me of those along with my lace panties. My breath caught in my throat as he slowly dipped his fingers into the wetness at the junction of my thighs. We were obviously going to take this more slowly than we had last night. He rubbed and dipped, his eyes holding mine like a tractor beam. My legs started to get wobbly and my breathing erratic so he lifted me and placed me on the bed. I reached behind me to unfasten my bra, while he pulled off his t-shirt and boxer briefs.

He knelt on the bed in front of me in all his naked glory. I once again marveled that someone so beautiful could be meant for me. He bent to kiss me deeply, massaging my breast and nipple with his right hand as he did so. Then, his hand traveled further down, and his fingers restarted their ministrations. I was already gasping for air when his tongue joined his fingers. It didn't take long until I was shattering, mumbling his name incoherently. He climbed back up my body, his eyes blazing, and kissed me roughly. His erection was full and straining, and it felt silky as I ran my hand along his length. He groaned and positioned himself quickly, and before I could form articulate thought, he was pushing into me. I think we both gave a sigh of relief as he filled me.

He continued driving into me until we were both falling apart together. For the second night in row, we fell next to each other in satisfied fatigue and drifted off to sleep. Edward was right; I could get used to this.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	27. Chapter 27

A/N:

Show time: For planned military movement, you are given a show time, which means the time you are supposed to be somewhere in order to depart on time, ie when you're supposed to…um…show up.

_From the end of Chapter 26: _

_For the second night in row, we fell next to each other in satisfied fatigue and drifted off to sleep. Edward was right; I could get used to this._

**Chapter 27**

Sunday began very similarly to the way my Saturday had started. And I liked that very much. One very important difference was that I elected to ride to the show in the van with Alice and the maintainers. I shuddered remembering the chaos of The Caravan. I considered all the dangerous helo flights I'd participated in and figured it'd be pretty lame to survive those only to die on the highway in Tuscaloosa, AL.

Edward had smirked at me when I'd told him my decision and proceeded to try and make me miss my show time since I had to be down to the van earlier than the start of The Caravan. I had to admit that he could be very distracting when he chose to be. Alice raised her eyebrows at the satisfied smile on my face when I climbed into the front row seat in the van next to her. Our bags were piled together next to the van ready to be taken to Fat Albert. We would leave immediately following the show this afternoon to return to Pensacola.

"Having a nice time this weekend, Bella?" she asked, her voice loaded with innuendo. I smirked at her.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, this weekend has turned out even better than I expected," I retorted. "I imagine your weekend has been "nice" as well." She wasn't the only one who could use innuendo. She giggled.

"Yep, it was so great to spend some quality weekend time with Jasper," she answered more seriously. "He's got to get back for a shift tonight, so he's heading out now to drive home." I nodded in understanding. Suddenly, I felt overwhelmed with insecurity. The last thirty-six hours with Edward had been a dream, but we had to wake up now. We had agreed to try this relationship-thing, but I was still apprehensive as to what would happen when we returned to our native environment. I pursed my lips and drummed my fingers on the arm of the seat with nervousness. Alice reached across my lap to still my fingers.

"Bella, don't get skittish on me now," she instructed. "I've known that you and Edward would be good for each other since the moment I met you. It's all going to work out. Trust me," she begged. I felt a rush of fondness for pushy, overbearing Alice. We hadn't known each other long, but she could already read me and tell me what I needed to hear. I took a deep, cleansing breath and smiled at her. She smiled back and gave my hand a pat before straightening up and leaning back into the seat. We rode in silence the rest of the way to the air field.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I hung around with Alice for awhile in the trailer set up on the flight line for the maintainers. I watched as she removed the bandage from a sailor's hand and inspected the wound she had apparently stitched yesterday. Satisfied with what she found, she replaced the dressing and moved on to another sailor with a sore throat and cough. I reminisced about my own flight surgery days as she produced props and medications from her large medic bag, assisted by HM1 Peters. Finally, I caught sight of the rental cars filling the assigned spots outside and drifted out there for one last chance to speak to Edward before the show. He'd land after the show, refuel, and launch immediately for Pensacola. This would be our last conversation before we rejoined reality. On my way across the little lot, I passed Kate climbing out of a car that had been driven by Garrett.

"Hey, Bella, I'm heading over to the VIP area to wait for Garrett to finish the brief," she called. "Are you going to be there?" I nodded affirmative, and she smiled. "I've got to man the static display once the Blues start, and then I'll have to leave right away. I wanted to make sure I'd get a chance to chat with you before I have to go."

I promised I'd see her over there in a few minutes and continued toward Edward. I felt as if he had a tractor beam focused on me, and I was powerless to stay away. He was standing next to Aro's car, laughing at something the older man had said. The blue flight suit fit him like a second skin, and he was wearing the khaki garrison cover on his head. His face was covered by aviator glasses, and his blinding, white smile was dazzling. He was perfection, and I didn't care that I was staring and probably drooling. He was mine.

He looked up and saw me moving toward him, and his smile changed, turning predatory, and I knew he was imagining the things we'd done in bed this morning. I sure was. He pulled off the glasses, and his eyes were boring into mine. He held his arm out to the side a little, indicating that I should move into its crook. When I got to him, I wasted no time tucking myself into his side. His arm went around me, and he planted a kiss on my temple. Aro waved good morning, and I smiled back at him.

"No Caravan this morning, Doc Bella?" he asked good-naturedly. I snorted and grinned at him.

"I think once was enough," I joked back. "I thought you two should have some quality time to yourselves." He smiled as he moved around the car and collected the keys from Edward.

"Well, it was certainly nice meeting you, and I hope to see you again," he said pointedly as he climbed into the driver's seat of the car. I gulped at his implied meaning, but Edward spoke up quickly.

"Don't worry, Aro, you will," he told him assuredly. The two men gave each other abbreviated salutes, and Aro slammed his door and started the growling engine. I turned to face Edward.

"Pretty sure of yourself there, aren't you?" I joked to cover my nervousness over his casual statement. Edward's green eyes burned into mine.

"Bella, I'm not going to let you get away. Just get used to it," he replied smoldering. I swear I felt a little light-headed as I took in his intense stare. Great, now I was swooning. What happened to being a strong, powerful woman? But as Edward leaned in and gave me a scorching kiss before walking into the building for his brief, I ceased to care and thought only about the delicious ache building low in my belly.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Kate and I chatted pleasantly for the rest of the morning and were later joined by Alice. I promised her I would be better about keeping in touch, but I had a sneaking suspicion we'd be seeing a lot of each other given our respective connections to the Blue Angels. Garrett joined Eric to schmooze the VIPs about an hour before the show started, but he spent most of his time huddled in the corner with Kate. When Garrett and Alice finally left for the main bleachers to set up for the show, I saw the upset on her face.

Kate hugged me as she left for the helo static display, and I was dismayed to see my strong, determined friend blinking back tears. I knew a long distance thing would be hard for them, and once again the uneasiness began to creep back in as I realized that Edward had the power to hurt me, that I had let him in and opened myself up to the misery I saw on Kate's face. I decided not to think about it.

Fat Albert Airlines had just begun their demonstration when I felt my cell phone vibrating through my purse. I pulled it out, inspected the display, and frowned. It was an "850" number, indicating that the caller was in Pensacola, but it wasn't a base or hospital number. Rosalie had a local cell phone number, but she was programmed into my phone, so I knew it wasn't her. I touched the screen to answer with dread in the pit of my stomach.

"This is Doctor Swan," I said into the phone apprehensively.

"Dr. Swan, it's Liam O'Malley," a deep male voice greeted me. The dread quickly morphed into panic. Why was he calling me on a Sunday when he knew I was out of town?! I instantly knew this wasn't just a social call.

"Oh, hello, Sir," I stuttered. "What can I do for you?" I stood and moved quickly to the far side of the white tent into an area with some semblance of privacy. "I'm sorry if it's a little loud; I'm at an air show," I apologized.

"That's fine," he chuckled a little, and I relaxed a little. He wouldn't make merry if he was about to give me bad news, right? "I just had some news that I thought you'd like to hear right away." I held my breath and couldn't answer, but he went on right away.

"The Pensacola PD has Laurent Toussaint in custody. We believe he was your assailant at Seville Quarter," CDR O'Malley delivered bluntly. I let out a little gasp; I hadn't been expecting that news. "We'll need you to make an identification when you return this evening. I assume you want to press charges," he said. I nodded vigorously before I realized that he couldn't see me.

"Yes, of course," I said when I found my voice, "but how did you find him?" He cleared his throat, and I realized that he had hoped I wouldn't ask that.

"Well, some of the information is the property of the investigation, but I guess I can tell you a little bit more. LCDR Justice has been extremely cooperative with us and with the information that she was able to provide, we were able to put two and two together with the help of the local police. Mr. Toussaint is a Haitian national with links to organized crime throughout Florida, so your assault is not the only charge against him. The state authorities have had trouble getting charges to stick, but I think they'll have enough now to get him behind bars," CDR O'Malley explained gruffly.

"Just because he attempted to assault me?" I asked with some confusion. I couldn't see how something so small could put him in jail. I mean, I had been frightened enough, but I didn't think the situation would warrant that reaction. It probably wasn't even a felony. I felt like I was missing something. CDR O'Malley coughed, cleared his throat, and sighed. There was more, and he didn't want to tell me. Finally, he spoke.

"No, your assault is not enough to put Mr. Toussaint away, you are correct," he spoke precisely. His pause was so long, I thought that was all he was going to say, but then he continued. "However your testimony combined with the physical evidence of his attack on Irina Denali will be enough." My mouth dropped open in shocked silence.

"Ms. Denali is currently recovering from her injuries at Sacred Heart Hospital. You are aware that she is the cousin of LCDR Justice?" he went on grimly. I started to nod again but caught myself and answered in the affirmative. "Ms. Denali contacted LCDR Justice for help after she was attacked. Apparently, she needed assistance to escape from the situation. This is how LCDR Justice was able to learn the details that helped us apprehend Mr. Toussaint. Ms. Denali was admitted to the hospital early this morning." CDR O'Malley finished his explanation, and I could almost hear his jaw snap shut. He'd said all he intended to say on the subject.

"Is she going to be all right?" I managed to croak, but the scream of a jet overhead interrupted me. The Blues demonstration had started. I glanced up and realized that the solos were performing, and it was ironically Edward who had disturbed my question. "Sorry," I said, apologizing for the noise and asked my question again. I could feel the senior officer's frown through the phone. He did not want to discuss this with me, but he reluctantly answered.

"She's pretty banged up, but I'm told she'll recover," he said in a clipped tone. "I really shouldn't say anything more."

"Of course, thank you for calling me," I told him robotically. The dread and panic in my gut had evolved into a cold hand gripping my heart. Irina was in the hospital, and I knew what that would mean to Edward. He'd feel responsible and go back to her. My blissful weekend would be the end of us. His insecurities were bound to return, and now that I had opened my heart to him, I didn't think I could take losing him. What a fool I had been.

I somehow managed to end the call with CDR O'Malley, promising that I would call him as soon as I was back in Pensacola, so we could make plans to go together to the police station in town. I let my arm drop to my side, still clutching the cell phone, and I made my way back to the viewing area on the other side of the tent. I felt numb, and I probably looked like a zombie moving with a completely blank expression. I thought back to last night, remembering how Edward had turned off his phone. He had grinned wickedly at me, declaring that he didn't want any interruptions. I wondered if he knew now, if he had turned his phone back on before the show. Would Victoria have called him? Would CDR O'Malley have called him? I was just hoping that I wouldn't have to be the one to break the news.

I stood by the fence, but I was oblivious to the blue jets dancing overhead. Fat Albert had landed and was parked on the far side of the flight line. The maintainers were busily working, loading up equipment, so we'd be ready to leave as soon as the jets landed and re-fueled. Emmett was standing by the opened back hatch; I could see his jovial smile from this far away. He was joking and clapping one of the crew chiefs on the back. It felt strange to see that the world was still moving along as if nothing had changed. I was furious with myself for feeling so down. How could I have let a man change me this way, and in only two short days?

I was still staring across the flight line when Alice returned to the VIP area. I hadn't even noticed that the show had ended. She was chattering about something and touched my shoulder to get my attention. I saw her eyes go wide when she took in the expression on my face. I really didn't want to discuss this, but I knew there was no way I could get out of telling her.

"What happened?" she asked apprehensively. I shrugged and tried to get myself under control, so I could sound indifferent.

"CDR O'Malley called. They found the man who attacked me at Seville Quarter," I told her, proud of the even tone in my voice. She looked confused though.

"Well, that's good news! Why do you look like someone died?" she questioned curiously.

"They found him after he beat Irina so badly that he put her in the hospital. She called Victoria for help, and Victoria led the police to him," I explained. Alice's mouth made an "o" of surprise, and she didn't say anything for a moment. I felt perversely pleased that I had stunned her into silence.

"So, you're afraid that Edward will pull away again," she surmised knowingly. "C'mon, Bella, you should give him a little more credit." Her tone was scolding. I shrugged again and regarded her skeptically. She frowned at me.

"Fine," she huffed, "you can just suffer for the next hour or so until we get back, and then you'll see. Now, it's time for us to go. Go change in the trailer and get your butt on the plane." She pointed at the maintenance trailer and flounced toward Fat Albert. I headed toward the pile of bags and began searching for mine. Once I had, I headed into the trailer to change back into my flight suit for the flight home. I moved woodenly, but I couldn't help but admit that a tiny flicker of hope had been ignited by Alice's words.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Emmett was definitely confused by my melancholy on the return flight. His brow crinkled with concern when I turned down his offer to sit up in the cockpit for a few minutes as we cruised south over Alabama's countryside. I just wanted to be left alone to think, and Alice wisely kept quiet, although she did throw multiple encouraging smiles in my direction.

By the time we landed, I was on pins and needles. When I peered out the nearest hatch, I could see the blue jets lined up neatly next to the hanger as we taxied off the runway. Edward was back, and I was dying to know if he knew. Was that moment in the parking lot before the show this morning the last good memory I would have of him? I grabbed my bag off the pile of luggage as soon as the back door was open and bolted for the flight line fence. My head was on a swivel, and I was looking everywhere for him. I finally spotted him through the fence pacing next to my 4-Runner. I stopped in my tracks, nervousness flooding my system.

I stood still for just a moment when he looked up and saw me. Our eyes met through the chain link, and I instantly knew that he had heard the news. He had put his cover on when he left the flight line, but it hadn't stopped him from tugging at his hair while he waited for me. It was standing out wild around his ears, and his mouth was set in a grim, straight line. His eyes were fierce. The cold hand was back and squeezing my heart and lungs in my chest. I had to keep going, so I started walking again, but slowly and unwillingly.

Finally, I passed through the gate in the chain link fence and reached him. I dropped my bag to the concrete and started to reach for the cover in my leg pocket now that I was off the flight line. My hand never got there.

Edward grabbed my shoulders and pulled me into his chest. He gripped me tightly, making it sort of hard to breath. One hand snaked around my back and slid up into my bun, ruining it. I could feel his ragged breaths through his chest as he held me there. Then, suddenly, he was tipping my head back and capturing my mouth with his. The kiss was forceful and urgent, and I lost my breath even further, it was so unexpected. Finally, he released me, and we were both gasping for air.

His cover had fallen off, and I was standing there in the parking lot, uncovered with hair falling in strands around my ears. It was totally unprofessional, and I couldn't have cared less. I was startled by whistling and cat calls and looked up to see Emmett grinning broadly at us. Edward's ears turned red, and I'm sure I blushed like a teenager. I quickly grabbed my cover and tried to stuff the wayward strands of hair up under it. I unlocked the car while Edward retrieved his cover and threw my bag in the back. I motioned for him to climb in, where we could talk with some privacy.

We smiled sheepishly at each other, and I thought back to Alice's words. I really should have had more faith in Edward. I broke the silence.

"Well, I take it you've heard what happened," I said slowly. Edward's eyes darkened and his fists clenched.

"Vic said that O'Malley was going to call you," Edward told me, staring straight ahead out the windshield. "Bella, all I could think of when I heard was what would have happened if Jacob hadn't been there to stop that bastard from hurting you. I just couldn't bare it…" his voice trailed off, and he squeezed his eyes shut. Even though Edward looked like he was in pain, I still felt a thrill of warmth in my gut, wiping away all the cold that had been in my chest. He really cared about me, and he wasn't going to let Irina come between us!

"Edward, don't think about that now," I instructed. "I'm fine. Nothing happened. So, it was Victoria that called you?" I asked uncertainly, trying to change the subject and get a handle on what he knew.

"Yeah," he exhaled and scrubbed his palms against his cheeks. "My phone had been off since last night. I forgot to turn it on this morning," his eyes gleamed as he remembered what had prompted him to turn it off. I saw a brief smirk grace his features before he went on. "Anyway, I realized it when I landed here. Vic had left me a message this morning when she got Irina to the hospital." He sighed and looked over at me.

"I've got to go and see her," he said, and my stomach dropped again. This is what I had been dreading. I felt such jealousy as I thought about her hold over him. But then Edward surprised me with his next words.

"I want you to come with me," he said bluntly. I stared at him, unsure what to say, and he continued. "It sounds like Irina really got herself in over her head this time. She may be under arrest as well once she recovers. I need to hear what she has to say for herself. I also want her to meet you and to understand that it's over, and I'm done." His face was grim and determined, and I felt a little bit of pity for Irina.

"I've got to go to the police station with CDR O'Malley to make an identification or something. A police line-up?" I wondered aloud. Edward nodded with understanding.

"I'll go with you for that," he said authoritatively. I looked back at him skeptically.

"Is that wise?" I asked apprehensively thinking of CDR O'Malley seeing us together. Edward just looked at me stubbornly.

"Bella, we're together now, and it's time _everyone_ got used to it." I blinked at his answer, but I couldn't find any argument. That sounded good to me, and we weren't breaking any rules to be together. I tried to find some doubt in my heart, but after the last two days, I just wanted Edward to be officially mine.

"Okay," I said, and Edward shot me the "Dazzler." Would I never grow immune to that smile?

"Okay, call O'Malley now. Tell him we'll meet him at the police station after we change. I'll just go with you and get my car later," Edward instructed. Then, he frowned and looked a bit more hesitant. "Victoria told me she has some things to talk to you about. I think O'Malley has made his recommendation about her status." He waited for my reaction. I pondered what that could mean but agreed that I would talk to her once we got to the hospital. Apparently, she was being allowed to stay in Irina's room with her, since she was family.

So I pulled out my cell and made the call. CDR O'Malley agreed to meet us at the police station, and I put my key in the ignition to drive us back to the BOQ. Edward and I rode together, and I liked that we were heading into this adventure that way.

A/N: Reviews are appreciated!

EG


	28. Chapter 28

A/N:

Let me once again reiterate that although Sammy's in Pensacola is a strip club, it is a legitimate business, and I have no knowledge of any illegal activities going on there or any reason to suspect such a thing. I'm not slandering the establishment, and for a strip club, it is pretty nice.

**Chapter 28**

I was a ball of nerves the entire drive over to the police station. We had changed clothes quickly, and I had acquiesced without much argument when Edward suggested that he drive my car. I stared out my window pensively, picturing myself behind one way glass in a dimly lit room, pointing out my attacker to the police.

I shouldn't have been so worried. CDR O'Malley met us in the lobby of the police station, which was located in a more modern part of downtown just north of the historic district. I spotted the building far down the street before I even saw the sign. It was brick and metal with a very 1990's governmental style. If CDR O'Malley was surprised to see that Edward was with me, he didn't show it, and I was glad he didn't protest when Edward moved to follow when the detective ushered me into a small interview room.

It looked nothing like what I expected; I guess I'd seen too many police shows on TV. The room was small with a round table and four chairs. There was blue corporate carpet and white walls covered with a few framed beach scenes. "Non-descript" was the best word I could come up with to describe it. It felt more like a doctor's office than a police interrogation room.

The detective was also unexpected. She introduced herself as Detective Siobahn Russell and gave me a firm handshake. She had light brown hair, was slightly plump, and was dressed in a beige pantsuit. She looked a little haggard but smiled at us warmly as she gestured for us to seat ourselves in the chairs. I noticed she was holding a white plastic binder, and she set it on the table once we were all settled.

"Dr. Swan, thank you for coming down so promptly," she began. I nodded and tossed my head, non-verbally indicating it hadn't been a bother. She continued while opening the white binder to a laminated page which contained the photographs of six men, "I'll keep this brief. I have a copy of your official statement to Mr. O'Malley. Since that was done in the course of an official military investigation, I don't need to ask you any more questions unless you feel that there is something further that we need to know." She looked at me expectantly.

"No, I told CDR O'Malley everything I know and remember about the incident," I confirmed. She nodded and gestured to the page. "Do you see the man who attacked you at Seville Quarter on this page?" I glanced at the photographs and quickly identified the dark-skinned, dread-locked man I had seen both inside Seville and outside Sammy's. I pointed to him.

"This is the man," I told Detective Russell.

"Are you absolutely sure?" she asked.

"Yes, there is no doubt in my mind," I told her definitively. She nodded and closed the binder.

"All right, thank you, Dr. Swan, that's all we'll need right now." She turned her attention to CDR O'Malley. "If you don't mind, Mr. O'Malley, I'd like to discuss a few things with you further," she addressed him. He agreed but politely stood when I did. Edward and I saw ourselves out, and I said nothing when he moved once again to the driver's seat of my 4-Runner. The entire evolution took less than thirty minutes. I was quite pleasantly surprised and said as much to Edward once we were underway.

"I guess I thought it would be more dramatic, like an actual police line-up. I thought Laurent would actually be there, that I'd have to see him," I said sheepishly. Edward agreed with me.

"Yeah, it's probably a good thing that neither of us has ever learned too much about police procedure," he responded with a chuckle. We rode in silence for awhile after that. My nerves were building once again, and I knew it wasn't unfounded now. How was Irina going to respond when Edward brought me into her room? I glanced at Edward and saw his face was pinched in concentration, and I knew he was wondering the exact same thing.

Edward went straight for the back of the hospital visitor's lot, not bothering to scour the closer aisles for open spaces. The tension between us was high as we climbed out of the car and began to walk to the main entrance. It was after 19:00, and twilight was fast approaching. My shadow was very long as it stretched across the pavement beside me.

We went straight to the information desk, and Edward asked for directions to Irina's room. As a small, white-haired volunteer pleasantly directed us to the elevators, I spied a flower stand just to the left of the information desk. I touched Edward's arm and pointed at it, still not speaking, but he frowned and shook his head when he realized what I was suggesting. I was glad to see how resolved he was regarding his future interactions with Irina, but I was worried that things wouldn't go well if he went in there blatantly angry. Oh well, she was his problem. I was going to stay out of it.

There was no one else waiting for the elevator, so we climbed on alone. Edward punched the button for the fourth floor, and we stood there silently for the time it took the car to climb the levels. The silence was starting to get to me, and I felt compelled to break it. I looked over at Edward; his mouth was set in a grim, straight line.

"Edward…" I began, but my voice trailed off. I didn't really know what to say. Nothing seemed appropriate, but when Edward turned to me, his face was open again. He smiled and squeezed my hand. I felt like he understood. He didn't drop my hand, and we continued down the hall together.

I saw Victoria the moment we turned the corner. She had pulled a chair into the hallway outside of the room and was sitting on it with her legs folded underneath her. She looked up when she heard our feet clicking against the linoleum, and I was shocked by what I saw. Gone was the cocky bombshell from the clinic, and in her place was a sad, defeated woman.

I had never seen her hair down before, and while it retained its beautiful russet color, it hung limply around her shoulders, its dullness hinting at too much time since the last washing. She was without make-up, and I was surprised how much younger and more vulnerable it made her look. She was wearing capri yoga pants and an over-sized t-shirt. Her flip-flops were on the floor beneath her chair. She stared at us as we walked closer to her, a blank, expressionless look on her face.

We stopped in front of her, and the three of us stared at each other for an awkward moment. Finally, Victoria unfolded her legs and shuffled her feet along the floor to find her shoes and slip them back on. She looked exhausted.

"Thanks for…" she began but had to clear her throat when her voice came out raspy. She began again, "Thanks for coming. Irina has been asking for you, Edward. I came to sit out here when she fell asleep," she explained. Edward sighed and stuffed his hands in his pockets. He looked at the floor.

"I tried to prepare her," Victoria continued. "I mean, after our conversation on the phone? I know you're planning to cut her off. And I think you should." She looked at Edward, and I saw only remorse on her face. "After all you've done for her, this is how she repays you time and time again. I'm so sorry Edward. I've turned a blind eye and just egged her on. I was so stupid and blind. I had no idea how far it had gone. Please believe me." She was pleading at the end of this speech, and I could hear her voice breaking with imminent tears. Edward crouched in front of Victoria so they were eye level with each other.

"You've already said that, Vic. What do you mean by it? What has Irina done? I think you need to tell me everything," he demanded kindly but firmly. Victoria sighed but nodded.

"Okay, let's go down the hall to one of the family waiting rooms where we can all sit down?" she asked hesitantly. "The story's too long for us all to stand in this passageway. We'll let Irina sleep a little longer. Is that all right?" I didn't recognize this accommodating, timid version of Victoria, but Edward patted her hand and stood back up. She led us a short way further down the hall and into a small room with a couch, a few chairs, and a table. There were magazines strewn about, but we ignored them and sat down on the couch. Victoria pulled one of the plastic chairs over and sat down across from us. Again, the awkwardness descended, but Edward cleared his throat pointedly, and she began talking.

"Okay, so you know that Irina was in California before, right?" she asked. Edward nodded impatiently.

"Yeah, she was doing nails in Fresno, when I was in Lemoore," he said. Victoria pursed her lips, and I knew Edward wasn't going to like what was coming. She started speaking quickly and towards the floor between her legs.

"Weeelllll," she began, drawing the word out, "Irina had gotten in with some meth dealers out there, and she didn't exactly leave California because of you." Victoria peeked up at Edward for a response, but he sat stony-faced waiting for her to continue. She rushed on. "She came to Pensacola because that's where you were going to be, though, once you got back from winter training in El Centro. Maybe you thought it was because of me, but she's never cared anything about our bond," she said this with a little bitterness and a small shake of her head.

I wondered if that's why Victoria had indulged Irina so greatly over the years, why she had insisted that I stay away from Edward. It made sense that she was trying to buy Irina's love. I turned my attention back to the conversation because Victoria had moved on with her story.

"She was really hard up for cash, so I tried to help her get a waitressing job. The only place that would take her was Sammy's, but she told me she wasn't stripping, just waitressing. That turned out to be a lie. She also had downplayed her debt, and the fact that there might be some Bulldog Gang members from California that might be interested in her whereabouts." Edward huffed incredulously and abruptly stood and began pacing in the little space between us. Victoria had the decency to push her chair a little farther back in order to accommodate his agitation. So far, most of the interaction had just been between the two of them, and I kind of felt like I was watching a play.

"When did you find this out?" Edward demanded. "Was it before or after you threatened, Bella?" he sneered at her, and just like that I was brought back into the drama. Victoria swallowed nervously and glanced over at me. She dropped her eyes quickly when she saw I was looking at her, too.

"Um, I knew how bad her finances were when Bella arrived at NAMI," she said haltingly. "I thought that you might be able to save her, Edward, if I could get the two of you together. But, I saw how you reacted to Bella the day you came to the clinic with the corneal abrasion," she pleaded. "I knew I needed to keep her away from her for Irina to have a chance." Edward and I both looked at her in surprise.

"You were there that day?" I asked her, interjecting into the conversation for the first time. She nodded tentatively. Edward's surprise was enough to end his pacing, and he sat back down next to me and reached for my hand.

"Yes, I know neither of you saw me. I came back from lunch late, and I sneaked by HM2 Stanley. I always thought she was a tattle," she said ruefully. "But, I've known Edward for years, and he keeps things close to the vest. He was trying to act tough, but I could tell he was really interested when he saw you, Bella." I turned to look at Edward, expecting him to disagree, but he was actually looking down at the floor sheepishly with a hint of a blush on his cheeks.

"Seriously, Edward?" I asked incredulously. He just nodded.

"I told you I haven't dated much; I'm a little awkward," he confirmed. I rolled my eyes at the understatement of the year.

"If I can get back to the story?" Victoria asked uncomfortably, and we both encouraged her to go on. "I did not know about Laurent, when I warned Bella to stay away from you," Victoria addressed Edward. "I found out about him after the attack, but I didn't learn everything about him until the investigation was already underway and, by that point, it was too late," she finished dejectedly.

"And what is "everything" about him?" Edward asked. Victoria took a deep breath and began to relate all that she knew about Laurent Toussaint.

"Irina met him when she started dancing at Sammy's," she told us with disdain in her voice. "Apparently, he's been running drugs and guns out of the back of the club for a while and has ties to organized crime." That jived with what CDR O'Malley had told me earlier. "Please, you have to believe me, I thought she was clean. I knew she'd been into some trouble in California, but when she got here I thought she'd turn it around. I mean, I thought she'd be able to do it with my help." Victoria let her head drop into her hands. I could hear her taking deep breaths to keep herself from crying. We all sat in silence for a little while and let her collect herself.

When she lifted her face again, it was stony. This was more like the confident Victoria that I knew. It was kind of pitiful to realize it was all an act. "Well," she started again brusquely, "we all know how that turned out. I'm not a whole hell of a lot of help it seems." I cracked a smile, and she gave me a look that I thought was grateful. Some of the tension was lifted. She continued.

"Anyway, Irina started asking around for hook-ups, and pretty soon she was further in debt but to Laurent now. When she wasn't keeping up her payment schedule, he slapped her around, and in order to buy some time, she told him about you, Edward." Victoria nodded her head in Edward's direction, and we both looked at her in surprise.

"What about me?" Edward asked in confusion. Victoria shook her head sadly.

"She told him that you were "meant to be" as a couple," here Victoria paused to make air quotes here her fingers, " but that you were fighting it. She said that if she could convince you to love her that you would pay off her debts. I know it sounds ridiculous, but she's delusional when it comes to you. She asked Laurent to help her win you. To be fair to Irina, her proposal was just some high school intrigue involving making you jealous. She was really naïve enough to think that someone like Laurent would engage in a romantic farce and that everyone would live happily ever after," she shook her head and closed her eyes in disappointment, huffing slightly. She opened her eyes again and went on.

"I first heard about Laurent just before the incident at McGuire's," Victoria explained. "Irina hinted that she was dating someone new. I was really glad because I wanted her to get over you," she said to Edward. He nodded in vehement agreement. "But, then she told me about the stunt she pulled with the fake engagement, and I realized it was a plot to make you jealous. You were angry, but you came right to her the next day, and I thought that it just might work for her, as juvenile as it sounded." Victoria leaned back in her chair, chucked her flip-flops, and folder her feet back underneath her. "Then, I saw you with Bella, and I decided to try and help her. She told me about Laurent roughing up Bella at Seville, and I admit I thought it was a little funny. I didn't care for you at first, as you know, Bella." She directed the last bit to me in a flat tone that belied the understatement.

"So, when you gloated about it to me, you still thought Laurent was just a friend helping Irina make Edward jealous?" I asked for clarification. She nodded.

"Irina finally broke down and admitted how much trouble she was in when I came home freaking out about my job after you went to CAPT Platt," she told me, a hint of accusation in her voice. "I didn't have the money to buy her out of it." She shrugged helplessly.

Edward had been kind of quiet, and I glanced his way. I quickly realized that he had been getting angrier and angrier throughout the story. Finally, he exploded.

"Victoria, I appreciate you coming clean and helping put Laurent behind bars, but how could you have been so stupid?" he shouted at her, red-faced. She flinched and looked at the floor. Her lip was trembling, and I felt a little sorry for her. Edward went on.

"Let me guess. Irina thought Laurent was assisting her in the plot equivalent of a romantic comedy, but he really targeted me with no thought of allowing us ever to get out from under his thumb. This was a grand blackmail scheme from the beginning. He was going to get something on a Blue Angel and drain that well until it was dry. I'm assuming she told him about the family money?" Edward ground out, and Victoria once again nodded. Edward was pacing again, massaging his temples.

"So, then what?" I asked, shrugging my shoulders. "Did Laurent think Irina could trap Edward with pregnancy? What was his plan?" Victoria shook her head and cleared her throat.

"I don't think it was specific. He just knew Edward had money, and he wanted to manipulate Irina into scamming him. He even had her helping some of his other girls work on some of the other members of the team, since it seemed to be a promising angle." I thought back to the blonde-haired girl at McGuire's who I believed to be Irina. I pictured her and the dark-haired girl eating with Sam and Paul and shuddered. Edward collapsed back on the couch and covered his face.

"I know you think it was innocent, Vic, but I'm not so sure. Irina has been so lost. Maybe she finally got angry at me and wanted to hurt me," Edward said. Victoria shook her head.

"Edward, she's like a child. Before she fell asleep this evening, she was talking about how this attack might be a good thing. That maybe you would finally see what she meant to you, realize you couldn't live without her. Like I said, she's delusional." Victoria spat this out with exasperation. Edward stood up.

"Bella, let's go. I'm not visiting that crazy woman. I want her out of my life." He headed for the door to the waiting room. I shot to my feet.

"Edward, wait," I called to him, and he stopped and turned toward me with his eyebrows raised.

"You need closure, and she needs closure, too, if she's ever going to get better," I told him. I turned to Victoria. "What's going to happen to her now?" Victoria was looking at me with wide eyes, something akin to admiration on her face.

"Well, I've spoken to my parents, and there's still some money left from my uncle that hasn't been spent on my aunt. We're going to send her to rehab, but that will probably actually turn into a mental health facility. Like mother like daughter," Victoria muttered, and I had to agree with her assessment. I looked back at Edward with a question in my eyes. He nodded almost imperceptibly. Victoria had been watching the exchange closely, and she shot to her feet, quickly slipping them into the flip-flops.

"Bella, there's one more thing I need to tell you," she exclaimed before we could make to leave the room. I turned back to her with surprise. She shuffled embarrassedly once she had my attention.

"I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for all the grief I've caused you," she mumbled. I squinted at her in confusion because this seemed to be an even further out of character remark than what I'd already witnessed this evening, but then I remembered what Edward had said earlier about her wanting to talk to me about the investigation result. I held my breath, and she went on almost unwillingly.

"CDR O'Malley plans to recommend that I leave the Navy," she finally said flatly, and I gasped in surprise. "They're going to let me have an honorable discharge, but I have to go without a fight. I've decided it's for the best." She straightened and looked me in the eye, and I saw honesty and remorse there. "I'm getting what I deserve, and I wanted you to know." I gaped at her unable to respond for several moments.

"Thanks, Victoria, that's very admirable of you," I told her sincerely. I offered her my hand, and we shook firmly.

"I'm just going to head down to the cafeteria now, if you don't mind," she said. "You guys go on and see Irina. I'll come in and console her after you're gone." And with that, she quickly left the room. Edward and I stared at each other in stunned silence.

We made our way back around the corner and down the passageway to Irina's room and paused outside. I grabbed Edward's hand and squeezed. He looked down at me, and our eyes met.

"Are you really okay with this?" I asked hesitantly. "You've spent a long time as her protector." He smiled ruefully and nodded.

"And I've obviously been just as successful as Victoria. You were right all along, and I should have listened sooner. Irina has to help herself," he told me, and then he pushed open the door.

All the lights in the room were blazing, but the girl in the bed was fast asleep. I almost couldn't recognize her as the girl I saw in McGuire's that night. The same pale hair was matted against the pillow, but her face was bruised and swollen. Her eyes were closed in slumber, but I could tell that at least one of them would stay that way even when she was awake. Butterfly tape adorned her right eyebrow, and I could see stitches in her upper lip. Her small, frail body was hidden under the sheets, but one hand was flung over her abdomen on top of it. It was covered with a hot pink cast. My heart clenched thinking about her child-like choice of color.

I hung back as Edward cautiously approached the bed. He stood next to it, looking down at her for several minutes before tentatively brushing the exposed fingers of her casted hand.

"Reeni," he whispered, and her eyes fluttered open. Or eye, I should say. I had been right about the swelling around her right orbit. She immediately started to cry, tears slipping down her ruined face.

"Edward!" she cried. "I knew you'd come. Everything's going to be all right now," she continued to sob quietly and closed her eyes again. She hadn't noticed me yet.

"Irina," he said more forcefully, and she opened her eyes widely, finally taking in her other guest and Edward's stiff posture. Her face puckered in confusion. She looked back and forth between Edward and me.

"Who's this, Edward?" she asked with her voice quivering.

"This is Bella, my girlfriend," he introduced me, and I learned that I wasn't too old to thrill at being called by that moniker. "We wanted to visit you and let you know we hope you get well soon. Victoria and your aunt and uncle are going to make sure you get better," he told her gently. Her head started slowly turning back and forth in denial.

"No, Edward, only you can help me get better. Why are you with _her_?," she pleaded. Edward interrupted her.

"Irina," he said sharply. "I've done all I can for you. You very nearly ruined my career with your latest antics, and I'm moving on." He stepped away from the bed.

"Edward, wait, I'm sorry," she began sobbing great, shuddering gasps and couldn't continue speaking.

"I wish you well, Irina, and I'm sorry I couldn't do more for you. I'm sorry about your dad, and I'm sorry that your mom wasn't there for you. But, Victoria is here now. Try and get better for her, okay? You did cost her a career." Irina didn't respond she was sobbing so hard, and Edward motioned for me to follow him out of the room. He kind of collapsed against the wall after we exited, and I put my hand on his arm.

He shook his head and started walking rapidly for the elevator. I almost had to run to keep up with him. We rode the elevator in silence again and walked into the parking lot. It was dark by now, and we moved through shadows to reach my 4-Runner. We didn't see Victoria again. Edward handed me the keys without a word when we arrived at the vehicle. We drove for awhile, but my insecurity was creeping up on me, so I finally spoke.

"Are you all right?" I asked him. "I mean, just a few weeks ago you were convinced you could never leave her. What changed?" He turned to look at me incredulously.

"Really?" he asked, "You don't know?" I just stared back at him. "It's you, Bella. I saw your confidence, your vigorous approach to life, the way you look at me, the way you really see me. You made me feel worthy of more. I fell in love with you Bella, and you gave me the courage to live my life." Edward's eyes burned with sincerity as he reached his hand across the console to stroke my cheek.

"I love you, too, Edward," I responded, and I didn't feel the panic I expected to feel when making such a declaration. In fact, I smiled as I realized that the only question I had at the moment was whether we would sleep tonight in my bed or his.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

A/N:

Thanks for the continued support and reviews!

EG


	29. Chapter 29

**A/N**

CO: Commanding Officer

LPO: Leading Petty Officer—this is the senior enlisted person in charge of other Petty Officers (E1-E-6) in a work center or department

LCPO: Leading Chief Petty Officer—senior Chief Petty Officer in a work center or department in charge of other Chiefs and also all Petty Officers (E-7-E-9).

**Chapter 29**

It was with great regret that I rolled out of bed the next morning. Since it was Edward's day off, we had decided to sleep in his room, and I was a little disoriented. This was partially due to the early hour (it was only 05:30) and partially due to the fact that this room was a mirror image of my own. I tried to walk into the closet instead of the bathroom, nearly poking out an eye with coat hangers. Ironic, I know.

Edward looked so peaceful and young twisted under the sheets in slumber. He had rolled into the space that I had occupied with one hand clutching the pillow I had used and the other curled underneath his cheeks. His long golden lashes lay against his cheeks endearingly as he grimaced and grumbled slightly when I slipped out of the room. He was adorable, and all I wanted to do was climb back in bed with him.

I blushed a little remembering the things we'd done in that bed last night. I knew Edward had been upset about letting Irina go, but he had been determined in his decision. At first, it seemed as if he were trying to pour all of his angst into a physical demonstration of his feelings for me. We were desperate and frantic as we fell into his bed. Later, we slowed down and took our time, murmuring those words to each other we had said for the first time on the car ride home. The gentle kisses, soft brushes of skin, and unhurried connection of our bodies silently whispered the words over and over as well.

I shivered in remembered delight and forced myself to go back to my own room and get ready for work. Edward needed his rest, and I needed to get to my office early. I knew from experience that the amount of work that waited after a vacation often made me wonder why I'd taken the vacation at all. That would be compounded over Victoria's firing. I figured that CAPT Platt would make the formal announcement today, and then the shit would hit the fan.

As the Department Head, I would be tasked with formatting the paperwork requesting the Bureau of Personnel provide us with an emergency back-fill for her position. Given the operational tempo and our stretched-thin force, I wasn't sure that the request would be granted, and I wasn't sure I could count on James to step up to the plate if that were the case. Even though Victoria had had an attitude problem, she was an excellent optometrist. James, on the other hand, sometimes made obvious mistakes in examination and diagnosis.

After donning my flight suit, I walked briskly in the early morning chill to the NAMI building. Even though spring was in full swing, we hadn't reached the time of the year when the warmth lasted into the dawn hours, and I was lamenting the lack of a jacket this morning. The parking lot was empty, of course, and I actually had to use my key to open the front doors as the first one in the building. I laughed to myself that this would probably be the only time I'd have to use it. I decided to leave the door unlocked when I saw that it was already 06:15. The duty crew would be opening up in less than an hour. Even though my boots had a soft sole, they smacked unusually loud on the linoleum in the deep silence. I flicked on the light down my own hallway, but left the lobby lights off. One of the corpsmen would get that when they arrived.

Just as I had suspected, the pile of crap on my desk had grown in my absence. I shook my head with a sigh and sat down to try and get as much done while it was still quiet and I was unmolested. I was so engrossed in my work, that time passed quickly. I didn't notice I was no longer alone in the building until I heard the footsteps just outside my office door. I glanced up just in time to see a large form fill my doorway, blocking the light from the hall. I bit back a yelp of surprise in my startle. When I saw who was there, it didn't help my heart rate.

Sam Uley was standing silently in the doorway. He was dressed in Navy PT gear, and I couldn't read his expression. His face looked blank, and he was watching me steadily. I glanced uneasily at the clock and realized it was a little after 0700. We probably weren't the only people in the building at this point, but the corpsmen were probably going around opening up exam rooms and turning on equipment in other hallways. It was dead silent as we stared at each other.

Finally, his stance relaxed, and he dropped his eyes. He shifted uncomfortably, brought his palms to his face, and scrubbed at his cheeks. He let out a sigh. I was definitely very confused. Finally, he spoke.

"Doc, I wanted to…" he paused and bit his lip. Whatever he was trying to say was hard for him. "I mean, I owe you…no, that's not…" he frowned and stopped again. He seemed to internally war with himself and tried again. He lifted his head and looked me in the eye this time.

"I want to thank you, and I owe you an apology," he said firmly and waited. I was completely stunned and had absolutely no idea how to respond. I'm sure my eyes were wide as saucers, and the silence stretched out as neither of us knew where to go next. Finally, Sam realized that I probably needed a little more information from him, and he elaborated.

"I spoke with Doc O'Malley last night, and I know now that the girl you saw me with…at MacGuire's?" He looked at me, and I nodded impatiently to indicate that I did remember the encounter. "Anyway, her name is Emily Young, and I guess she's been arrested. She was working with some guy named Laurent something or other. They were going to set me up, blackmail me." His voice got soft at this admission. "At least that's what O'Malley told me," he mumbled at the end. I had recovered my manners at this point and urged Sam to come in and sit down on the loveseat. He shook his head.

"No, I've got to be going. I just wanted you to know that if you hadn't told Leah and Doc Brandon about seeing me, then I would have continued meeting up with Emily. They probably would have gotten what they needed on me. I was angry over the embarrassment, but that's a lot better than losing my career. I know that I treated you poorly, but you did the right thing, and I know that I owe you for that, too." I could see the sincerity written plainly on his face.

"Sam, I really appreciate that you came here on your day off to tell me that. It means a lot. I hope things work out for you," I responded. He drew in a breath and shook his head.

"I'm going to tell Leah the truth," he blurted. I stared at him, stunned again. What a huge change in attitude. That seemed to be going around this weekend, I thought, remembering Victoria in the hospital last night. Maybe I should have more faith in humanity. "I don't deserve her, and I know I may lose her once I admit all the lies I told, but it's the right thing to do. I wanted you to know that, too. Maybe you won't think I'm such a dick now," he finished with a wry laugh.

"Good luck," I finally said after nodding silently for a minute. He gave me one of those guy nods and disappeared from my doorway. After he was gone, I stared at the wall with my hands flat on the desktop for awhile. I was feeling introspective but optimistic now. Even though it would be a tough day, it seemed to being starting out surprisingly well. I was interrupted from my musings when Jacob collapsed onto the loveseat across from me.

"Was Sam Uley just in your office?" he asked incredulously. I let out a high-pitched giggle at the bizarreness of the last few days. I had a lot to tell Jacob. Too much. I was pretty sure he wouldn't be happy about the Edward part. Well, it was another good thing to get out of the way early.

"Yes, it was," I answered cautiously, and Jacob's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. He gestured his left hand, silently telling me to spill.

So, I did. I told him about the investigation, the discovery that Laurent had been my attacker, and that he was now behind bars. I told him about Emily, Laurent's accomplice, and Sam's apology. "He's going to tell Leah the truth," I ended the run down. I looked at Jake expectantly. He didn't look as excited at the prospect as I had predicted.

"I'm wondering if Leah's really worth all the trouble," he finally said, looking at his fingernails.

"Have you spoken to her?" I asked. He shook his head.

"She's still avoiding me. I have to admit, I was pissed at you at first for talking to her, but I think she's taking her denial a bit far. I wonder what she'll do when he tells her that he lied," Jake mulled. He still seemed too calm to me.

"Have you seen Vanessa again?" I asked suspiciously. He tried to act casual, but I could see his eyes light up just a little bit when I said her name. My poor, romantic friend had moved on to another object of adoration.

"Yeah," he admitted. "I actually saw her every day that you were gone. I really think that there might be something there." I smiled at him.

"I'm glad, Jake, Leah's not good enough for you." I decided to go ahead and drop the Edward bomb. "I'd love to meet her. Maybe we could try the double date thing again with more success." I thought I'd dropped that in rather smoothly, but Jacob's eyes bugged out.

"What the hell, Bella?!" he demanded. "Are you talking about Cullen? Are you seriously going to try something with that unstable asshole?" I held up a hand to stop him, and he fell silent.

"Look, Edward and I came to an understanding this weekend, and you don't have to like it, but I hope you will support me," I said frankly. Jake swallowed and nodded slowly.

"I really hope you're not making a mistake," he warned, "but I've got your back like I always do." He chuckled and shook his head, the mood in the room lightening considerably. "Damn, Bells, you've had a busy few days."

"You're telling me," I agreed. "You're telling me."

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

After Jacob left, HM2 Stanley arrived with a list of things to discuss. We were methodically working down it when my desk phone rang. That hardly ever happened, so I knew it couldn't be good. She paused in mid-sentence, and I held up a finger at her to indicate that she should wait, then lifted the receiver.

"This is Doctor Swan," I answered tightly.

"Oh, good, I'm glad I caught you Dr. Swan," a woman's voice began. "This is Shelly Cope in CAPT Platt's office. The Captain was hoping to meet with you this morning. Would you be able to stop by around 10:30?" I blew out a breath; I had been expecting this call. I was sure this was regarding Victoria's departure. I wanted to roll my eyes at the request. I couldn't say no, even if I did have pressing plans. There was nothing more important than my commanding officer.

"Of course, Mrs. Cope, I'll be there at 10:30," I agreed. We said our good-byes, and I hung up. I glanced up at HM2 Stanley, and her eyes were wide. Her hands were frozen on the list she carried, and I could see the question in her eyes.

"Let's finish going over your list," I told her with a sigh. "I'm sure there are rumors, but I don't want to address them until I've spoken with CAPT Platt, okay?" I said gently. She nodded her assent, and we continued on defining our game plan. I was sure she noticed that I never included LCDR Justice's name in the solution for any of the items on our list.

I worked steadily on my paperwork, returned phone calls, and updated emails like a madwoman until the time for my meeting arrived. I left the building and walked across the parking lot in order to arrive at Mrs. Cope's desk by 10:25. She smiled at me in a manner that looked suspiciously like pity and sent me right into CAPT Platt's office.

My CO was seated behind her desk with a serious look on her face when I was announced. She gazed at me soberly for a moment before speaking.

"As you know, I am friendly with CDR Cullen, the CO of the Blue Angels," she glanced down coyly at the calendar blotter on her desk, which was as neat as her normal personal appearance. I started at the strangeness of her beginning and waited for her to continue. "I'm being frank Dr. Swan, because due to that friendship I am aware of your relationship with Carlisle's nephew." I squirmed in my seat. This was almost as bad as discussing sex with your parents. I cleared my throat.

"I was not aware that there was anything improper about that relationship, Ma'am," I replied unsteadily. I had been expecting an announcement about Victoria, not this! She threw back her head and laughed a deep throaty chuckle. Damn, even her laugh was well put together.

"No, no, you misunderstand me," she continued to laugh. "That's not where I'm going with this. I just wanted to talk to you woman-to-woman, without all the formalities of rank." She spread her hands in front of her, displaying them to be empty of bad intentions. "We both know the whole story of what has gone on here," she paused and smiled knowingly, "and I wanted you to understand that I'm available to talk if you need me." I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Thanks, I appreciate that," I murmured, still a little embarrassed. She went on.

"Of course, what we really need to discuss is the departure of LCDR Justice," she had returned to CO mode, and her speech became more formal. "I presume that she mentioned that to you when you saw her at the hospital last night?" I nodded that she had, indeed.

"As the Department Head, I will expect you to make the announcement to the rest of the staff," I nodded; I had been prepared for that. "I'll also need you to route the request for emergency back-fill for the position. I'm not confident that the Bureau will grant it, but I'll do everything I can to help that along through the chain of command," she finished. Again, this was stuff I had already considered, and the main reason I had come to work so early today, although I hadn't gotten as far along in my make-up work as I would have liked given all my visitors this morning.

CAPT Platt and I shook hands and mouthed a few pleasantries before I made my escape back to my office. Now, I had some real work to do. As I walked across the parking lot, I considered my approach. I decided to let HM2 Stanley know first, since she was the LPO in charge of the Eye Department. She could let the rest of her Corpstaff know. The LCPO was not directly involved with my department, but I would brief him later this afternoon as well. The most unpleasant task would be informing LT Hunter. I knew he would take it hard.

I smiled to myself as I thought about CDR Cullen and CAPT Platt's interaction at lunch last week. I wondered if Edward knew about their "secret" relationship. I'd have to ask him tonight. Even though the day lay ahead of me in unpleasant fashion, I had a warm, fuzzy feeling thinking about seeing Edward tonight, and tomorrow night, and the next night…I mentally slapped myself to stop that train of thought and get myself back to work.

I crooked my finger at Stanley as soon as I entered the building, and she followed me back to my office with wide eyes. I motioned for her to sit on the love seat, and her eyes got impossibly wider. I guess I didn't often invite her to sit, and she was realizing the seriousness of the situation.

"HM2, we are all going to have to buckle down and pull our weight around her for awhile. I need you to be tough on the staff because everybody's effort is going to count," she nodded in what looked like terror. I felt a little bad but kept going. "LCDR Justice is leaving NAMI effective immediately. I'm going to route the paperwork for an emergency back-fill, but I can't guarantee that it will happen. Even if it does, it will be several months before we get someone."

I paused as I heard the quiet gasp leave her lips. I could tell she was shocked, but the slight narrowing of her eyes showed that this news wasn't totally unexpected. I wondered idly what the rumors among the enlisted ranks were, but then I decided I didn't want to know. I probably figured prominently. I went on.

"I'm going to have to start taking routine eye appointments on my administrative days here," I cringed internally thinking about the tedium of such exams but knew I had to pull my weight too if I expected the staff to buckle down. "Go ahead and let the rest of the Eye staff know and get someone working on the scheduling. I'm going to speak with LT Hunter myself," I told her. Her brow crinkled, and she looked nervous when I mentioned LT Hunter, which actually reflected my sentiments exactly, but I kept a confident look on my face for her sake. I smiled and nodded at her to let her know we were done, and she scurried out to tackle her mission.

I sighed and glanced at my watch: 11:30. I decided to get my talk with James Hunter out of the way. I hadn't realized I'd been hoping to see Edward during lunch until it now seemed impossible. I sighed again and resolved to at least call him after my discussion with the optometrist was over. I heaved myself up from my desk and went into the passageway. His door was closed.

I walked to his door anyway and gave it a knock. No answer. I wondered uneasily how close he and Victoria really were. Would she have called him and given him the news already? I knew he'd been here this morning seeing patients; I just hadn't run into him with everything else happening. Finally, I shrugged. It was after 11:30, so he had probably already left for lunch. He'd be back before 13:00, and I would just have to wait until then.

I returned to my office and was reaching for the phone to call Edward, when it vibrated in my hand. I glanced at the display. Uh-oh, it was Rosalie. I thought about letting it go to voicemail but figured I'd face the music now.

"Hello," I answered breezily.

"Spill, Bitch," Rosalie shouted. I wondered who the traitor was, Alice or Emmett.

"Calm down, Rosalie," I chided.

"Don't tell me to calm down," she continued to yell. "I was trying to give you space, but I would have expected a call from you by now. Am I not your best friend in Pensacola? You were off for the weekend sponsored by _my _boyfriend, for God's sake!" She laid the guilt trip on me. "I want to see you at the A&W in 5 minutes!" she demanded.

"Rose, I can't take a lunch today. Things are crazy," I pleaded with her. I felt rather than heard her rejection of my argument, so I upped the stakes. "Victoria has been fired. I have to do the emergency back-fill request today." That stunned even Rosalie into silence. But only for a minute.

"Really?" she questioned in a normal voice, finally. "Well, it sounds like you have a lot more to tell me than just the juicy bedroom details on Edward," she relented. I nodded vigorously, forgetting she couldn't see me.

"Yes!" I agreed vocally. "Today's going to suck. I still have to break the news to my creepy junior optometrist, too. I wouldn't be surprised to learn he has Victoria's name tattooed on his ass, so I doubt he'll take it well." I figured this would get her off my back and buy me the rest of the day, but I was wrong.

"Never fear!" she crowed. "I'll bring A&W to you. I'll see you in fifteen." The line went dead before I could argue.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

By the time Rosalie arrived with my hot dog and tater tots, I had found a sample emergency personnel request form on the shared server. I copied and pasted it into a Word document on my computer and had replaced the X's on the sample with the name of our command and my own name as the Department Head, but that was it. I came around the desk and sat next to her on the love seat to avoid getting grease on the paperwork on my desk. We used the far edge of the desk as a table, and that part, at least, was free of debris. Rosalie let me finish my hot dog but pounced on me before I could even dip one tater tot in ketchup.

"Come on," she begged as she elbowed me in the ribs. I winced. "Tell me how you ended up in Edward's bed after everything that's happened. I know I told you to give him a chance, but I didn't think you'd take it so literally!" She moved to shove me again, but I scooted out of her reach before she could bruise me further. "All I know is that you disappeared early from the reception on Friday, and you rode with Edward in the caravan on Saturday morning. Then you were inseparable from then on!" Hmm, that meant Emmett was the traitor. Oh well, I guess I didn't blame him. He couldn't keep something from Rosalie anymore than I could keep something from Edward. I smiled goofily at the comparison and missed my next opportunity to avoid Rosalie's elbow. Damn, it was sharp!

So, I broke down and told her what had happened. I told her about Edward's confession at the reception, but glossed over the "bedroom details" as she had called them. I explained our wonderful weekend in the "bubble," as I had come to think of it. When she complained about the lack of juicy tidbits, I distracted her by dropping the Irina bombshell. She gasped when I disclosed the particulars of Laurent's involvement and the confrontation between Irina and Edward at the hospital.

"Wow, you and Edward are the real deal, huh?" she asked with wide eyes. I nodded.

"I can't believe this all happened since the last time I saw you," she shook her head with disbelief.

"I know," I agreed. "It's been a whirlwind few days."

"So, Victoria isn't coming back?" she asked. "She's being discharged?"

"Yes," I confirmed, "but it's going to be an Honorable Discharge since she cooperated and didn't fight the recommendation she be fired." Rosalie whistled.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get back to work. You'll be wanting to spend some time with your man on his day off. I know I do," she grinned at me. "Maybe we'll both make New Orleans after all," she joked. I broke into a smile, because that was a real possibility. I just had to get this paperwork done.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I got the request done pretty quickly with only a quick phone call to the LCPO to verify staffing numbers and billeting. Luckily, he had been enjoying his lunch in the break room, and I hadn't had to wait for him to come back to the building from lunch. I type very fast thanks to my high school typing teacher, so I was done by 13:30. It just needed some proof-reading, and I'd print it. I knew that LT Hunter should be seeing patients now so I decided to grab him in between. That way the conversation couldn't last very long. I'm a coward, I know.

The door to his office was open, and I could hear his voice in one of the exam rooms when I entered the passageway. I hovered near his open door and waited for him to come back out.

"Okay, so now we're just going to do topography of your corneas, and you can move on to the rest of your physical," he was saying to the patient as he exited the room. His back was to me, and I heard the patient say something in response. "That's like a scan or map of the surface of your eye," he explained pleasantly to the patient. He sounded nice and reasonable. This wouldn't be bad, I told myself. He was smiling when he turned, but the smile dropped off his face when he saw me.

"LT Hunter, can we talk for a minute?" I asked, motioning toward his office. He walked toward me but motioned for me to enter his office ahead of him.

"Sure, but I do have some patients waiting," he warned, not unpleasantly, but blankly. In fact, his affect was very strange. I felt uneasy again. I pushed on the door but didn't close it all the way, after he moved past me to sit behind his desk. I perched on his love seat awkwardly.

"I wanted to let you know that LCDR Justice is leaving us. I'm going to work very hard on finding an emergency replacement, but everyone in the department is going to have to buckle down to get all the work done in the meantime," I told him, trying my very best to sound like a leader and his superior. He nodded and continued to look at me blankly, expressionless.

"Yes," he said calmly. "I know. She called me last night and explained." He just stared at me, and I felt a chill run down my spine. Then, he smiled, and I wondered if I had imagined the whole thing. "She really feels like she failed you and did wrong. She asked me to do everything I can to help you keep the department running well." I let out a sigh of relief. I must have been reading into his attitude because of my own nervous feelings. He seemed fine now.

"Well, I'm sorry, James. I know you were her friend and admired her. I promise to do everything I can to get us some help here soon. I'm going to start doing some exams, too, in order to help you out," I told him, ready to end the conversation. I started to get to my feet.

"Admire," he said quietly. I paused in front of the love seat and turned back to him in confusion.

"What was that?" I said curiously.

"You said 'admired'," he clarified. "I_ admire_ her."

"Oh, okay, then," I responded, ill at ease once again. "I'll just let you get back to your patients, then." He smiled back at me with what appeared to be a genuine expression, but I couldn't shake the eerie feeling that he gave me. I gladly retreated to my office. Once slumped behind my desk, I called Edward. He picked up on the first ring, and just the sound of his voice got my blood pumping.

"Hey, babe, how's your day going?" he asked. "I was hoping to hear from you at lunch, but I didn't want to bother you if you were busy." I blew out a sigh.

"Well, it's what I expected. I'm dealing with vacation catch-up on top of the announcement that Victoria's leaving. It's going to be a late one," I lamented with regret heavy in my voice.

"Don't worry," he breathed huskily. "I'll be waiting for you. I missed you this morning when I woke up alone in bed." I clenched my thighs in response and tried to regulate my breathing so I could answer him.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise," I replied, my voice strained.

"Want me to get a pizza, and we can stay in?" he asked with a devilish chuckle. And that gave me the motivation I needed to get through the rest of the afternoon.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

I stretched and groaned once I'd gotten every last piece of paper where I needed it on my desk. My filing system might not make sense to anyone else, but I was finally organized. I rolled my shoulders and popped my neck against the stiffness. It was after 19:00, and I was anxious to get home to Edward and some pizza. First to arrive, last to leave, I thought wryly to myself as I locked up the front door and started the walk back to the BOQ. There were already long shadows as I made my way through the dusk, and it was frankly dark by the time I reached the parking lot next to our building. I couldn't wait until the summer months when it would stay light until almost 21:00.

I reached the foot of the concrete stairs that led up to our rooms when I was distracted by a shadow moving from underneath them.

"Bella!" I heard the shadow whisper as it moved closer to me. My heart leapt.

"Edward?" I called. What was he doing down here? The shadow reached me, and I realized I had been wrong. Dead wrong.

A hand shot out and grasped the back of my flight suit, jerking me backwards and my feet from underneath me. I hit the ground flat on my back and lay still at the bottom of the stairs, the breath knocked from me. James Hunter's furious face appeared inches from mine while I gasped and wheezed, unable to speak or move. He shoved his knee into my belly roughly.

"Did you think I'd let you get away with this, you bitch?" he demanded, madness shining from the whites of his eyes. I tried to scream, but it came out as a sad whimper. James was grinning as he placed a cloth over my nose and mouth, and then everything went black.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	30. Chapter 30

A/N:

It's actually pretty common for single sailors to live on a sail or other boat parked in a base marina. I knew a guy in Pensacola and two guys in San Diego who did this. Of course, in Pensacola the guy had a BOQ room, too, since there are frequent thunderstorms and even the occasional hurricane to consider.

There are several bayous around Pensacola's waterfront, so there are a lot of bridges in the area. None of them are very high, so don't picture the Golden Gate Bridge when I describe them later in the chapter, OK?

**Chapter 30**

I groaned and tried to sit up, but my entire body was aching, and my head was pounding. I was in partial darkness and couldn't place my surroundings. My mind felt fuzzy, and I racked my brain to recall what had happened. My throat and chest burned with my attempt to take a deep breath. Then, everything came rushing back, and I forced my throbbing body to respond. I needed to locate James and get to safety.

I managed to get into a sitting position but my feet wouldn't cooperate. I noticed some dim light filtering down from above and slowly became aware of a rocking sensation. I shoved down the impulse to panic; I was on some sort of boat, which meant I could be God knows where. I scooted forward to inspect my feet and discovered they were tightly bound with a cord fastened with a large metal padlock. I was still in my flight suit, but my boots were gone, and I was barefoot. However, I wasn't anchored, and if I concentrated I could shimmy across the small space which contained me.

My first instinct was immediately to start picking at the padlock, but I willed myself to remain calm and take stock of my environs first. The room was small and appeared to be a storage space. I peered through the semi-darkness and realized I was surrounded by buoys and life jackets. There were dirty, narrow horizontal windows very near the ceiling. Maybe I was below decks of a sailboat?

Now, I started frantically pulling at the cord and lock to try and get free. I had absolutely no idea what in the world James was thinking. He must somehow be trying to avenge Victoria, but I couldn't believe she would be involved in something like this. She'd seemed so contrite and demoralized when we'd spoken at the hospital. How could he think he could help her by kidnapping me? Then, I remembered his eyes when he'd thrown me to the ground and dread filled my heart. If he was truly insane, then there would be no reasoning with him and no telling what he would do. I'd always gotten a creepy, uneasy vibe off of him; I should have trusted that inner sense!

I heard a commotion outside the room and then a key in the door. It slowly swung open to reveal James looking smug and disheveled. He was dressed in khaki shorts and a tee shirt with boat shoes on his feet. He looked all for the world like a guy out for a leisurely sail. He beamed at me and chuckled. I had no further questions about his sanity when I heard that chilling sound.

"Uh, oh, Isabella, am I going to have to tie your hands, too?" he asked jovially. He seemed to be in a fine mood.

"What are you doing, James?" I asked in a low, steady voice, hoping to appeal to whatever reason might be left in there. I ignored his question and continued to work on my bindings.

"Well, I'm getting rid of you, of course," he explained patiently. "Victoria didn't deserve to lose her career over someone like you. You picked on her because you were jealous of her from the start. She should have been the Department Head in the first place. She was senior to you." Oh boy, he was really out of it. I didn't even know where to begin.

"James, Victoria is not going to lose her career. She'll do fine in the civilian world. And you know she couldn't be the Department Head. That position has to be held by an M.D. I had nothing to do with that," I tried to explain. He blew air through his teeth indicating how little he thought of my words.

"I know your type," he spat. I needed to change tactics because I could see I was just making him angry. "You were cozied up to CAPT Platt from the start. She took you to lunch when she should have been impartial; you did this!" Apparently, he had been watching me for awhile, at least since the lunch to which he was referring, I thought with chagrin.

"What are you going to do with me?" I asked him point blank. "You know getting rid of me won't get Victoria her job back. And they'll know it was you who took me. You'll lose your career, too." I hoped I could appeal to his survival instinct. He just gave a low, threatening laugh in response.

"Well, we're on my sail boat in the base marina. Did you know that even though I have a BOQ room, I live on this boat? I'm planning an early morning sail, which is something that I often do, so it won't look out of the ordinary. Once we're out in the Gulf, I'll just throw you over the side. That lock will weigh you down, and I'll drag you for awhile. Once you've drowned, I'll remove the lock and cord, so they can't tie it to me. Maybe you'll wash up, maybe you won't," he smiled at me while shrugging his shoulders, obviously enjoying the thought of me as a drowned body washing up on a Pensacola beach. I shuddered at his callousness.

"They'll know it was you," I reiterated. He shook his head.

"I doubt it. There's nothing to tie you to me. We've never interacted much, and HM2 Stanley overheard me telling you that Victoria asked me to help you keep the department running well, which she did. The police will assume the criminal involved with Victoria's cousin is the culprit. Victoria is so down on herself; you convinced her she was bad, that she'd done wrong. I'm doing this for her own good. She deserves to have you die, even if she doesn't realize it. Eventually, she'll see that, and we'll be together…" his voice trailed off into mumbling at the end of this speech, and I felt a growing horror.

He was right. We had never had a witnessed negative interaction. We'd barely spoken, and if HM2 Stanley really had heard us yesterday, it wouldn't arouse any suspicion. The one time he'd gotten angry after the investigation of Victoria had started, no one had been around. And Laurent's ties to organized crime would be a much more likely place to start in an investigation of a missing person. I had joked that James seemed obsessed with Victoria, and apparently I had been more right than I suspected. So, much for having faith in humanity.

I could only pray that Edward raised the alarm when I didn't return from the NAMI building, and somehow I was located before morning. They'd question Stanley and James since I worked with them, right? My ruminations were interrupted by the ringing of James' cell. His face took on a dreamy expression when he pulled it out and looked at the display. Victoria, I presumed. I wondered if she was aware of how unhinged he was.

"I'll come back and tie your hands," he called over his shoulder as he slammed the door and re-locked it. "Hi, Victoria, I'm so glad you called," I heard him say through the door as his footsteps died away.

I tried to stay calm and think as I frantically continued to try and unravel the cord around my ankles. If Victoria was calling him, then it must not be too late, probably still before 23:00. I knew from my early get up that sunrise was between 06:00 and 06:30, so that gave me until about 05:00 until James lifted anchor. But I was making no progress with the cords, and I was starting to lose hope.

The door burst open again, and James entered with some zip ties in one hand and a huge smile on his face. He proceeded to crouch in front of me and unceremoniously zip tie my wrists uncomfortably tightly. Then, he sat back on his heels.

"Victoria is coming to see me. I told her I was planning a special surprise for her, and I think she's curious. Of course, I can't tell her about you for awhile. She's not ready to hear about it yet, but hopefully, that time will come soon." He sang the last little bit with the word "soon" coming out in an off-key croon. Then, he gave me quick wink. I gagged. "And you'll be hidden down here the whole time. How ironic…" his voice trailed off as he left the room but continued talking to himself. Suddenly, the door flew back open, and he poked his head back in.

"Just so you know, you can shout all you want. Nothing can be heard from this room up on deck," he grinned at me and closed the door again. My heart sank. I knew Victoria wasn't my biggest fan, but I didn't think she'd approve of my death, especially in this manner. Despite the warning, I knew I'd have to try and get her attention. I got very still and listened hard. I knew James couldn't be far away, but I couldn't hear anything, only complete silence. Maybe he was telling the truth. I began to despair with nothing left to do but wait. I was now hunched in a decidedly uncomfortable position with my hands and feet bound. I had no idea what should be my next move. The minutes ticked by, and the room seemed to get darker.

Suddenly, I heard a rustling at the door, and it creaked open slowly. Light flowed in through the crack in the door, and someone stepped into the opening. It was Victoria.

"Oh my God, Bella," she breathed and rushed to my side. She grasped the cord on my ankles and took in the zip tie on my wrists. "I'll be back," she said breathlessly and disappeared back out of the small room. My mind was whirling. Was she here to help me? How did she know I was here? And most importantly, where was James?

Victoria returned within seconds with a sailing knife in her hand. She knelt beside me and made quick work of the zip tie and cords. I rubbed feeling back into my wrists and ankles before attempting to stand, but Victoria motioned for me to follow her.

"We've got to go. I hit him with the boom, but I don't think he'll be incapacitated long. We don't have much time," she told me anxiously, tugging on my arm to hurry me. I didn't need encouragement, and I let myself be pulled along behind her. We left my makeshift prison cell and entered a short, narrow hallway. There were living quarters on the other side, and it appeared as if I had been confined in a storage closet. We quickly made our way up a short set of open stairs onto the deck. I could see James on the ground only feet away, stirring and moaning. He lifted his head just as we appeared, and a large purple welt was rising on his temple, probably where Victoria had hit him.

His face twisted in rage when he saw us, and he tried to rise, falling back slightly with the attempt. We full out ran past him toward the gangplank, and he lunged for Victoria. Fortunately, he slipped on the wooden deck, his swipe missing her leg. We made it down the gangplank and onto the dock, but he redoubled his efforts to gain his feet.

"I did this for you, Victoria. I did _everything_ for you! How could you betray me this way?" he wailed after us. We were running along the slip, trying to reach the main dock and the parking lot. I could hear his footsteps behind us. Victoria was in the lead, and, given my sore ankles, I was having trouble keeping up.

"He has a gun," Victoria called to me without turning, and I found a bit more speed than I thought I had. "The black Mustang is mine; head for the passenger side," she directed. James continued to pound down the wooden pathway behind us, and my breath felt like fire in my chest. Victoria pulled a key fob from her pocket and beeped the doors to her car unlocked.

She dove toward the driver's door and was in the seat before I was around the side. From this angle, I could see James' furious face, nostrils flared, as he barreled toward us. He reached the hood just as I wrenched open the door and flung myself inside. Victoria was backing out before I had the door even closed. James went to the pavement as we sped away, having flung himself onto the hood just moments before. We were both breathing hard as we watched James get up and presumably run for his own vehicle to give chase. I saw the black object he pulled from his waistband and knew Victoria hadn't exaggerated about the gun.

"How did you know where I was?" I gasped as Victoria pulled onto the main road through base.

"He sounded strange on the phone. He'd called earlier and left a message about some secret surprise. When I got to the boat tonight, he couldn't help but brag. I'm so sorry, Bella, I didn't realize how crazy he was." Victoria was whooping in gasps of air, too, as she tried to calm down. "I guess I'm just a terrible judge of character," she said glumly, and amidst all the adrenaline, it struck me as funny. I startled to chuckle, and she turned to look at me with astonishment.

"Understatement of the century," I choked out between hysterical gulps of laughter. She stared at me like I had two heads but then joined in.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she chuckled. "What do we do now, though? He's coming after us."

"Well, we need to get somewhere safe and call the cops," I began, but a terrible thought occurred to me. "Do you think he'd go after Edward? Or Irina? To get to us, I mean?" I asked with dismay. Victoria's eyes widened with terror. "Go to the BOQ," I directed. "We'll pick up Edward and head to the hospital. We can call the cops on the way." She made the turn to the BOQ and glanced behind us.

"It doesn't look like he's following us," she observed. I looked at the clock. It was almost midnight, and the roads on base were dark and deserted. Edward had to be frantic with worry. I'm sure he started looking for me hours ago. He might not be at the BOQ, but I had lost my cell phone and didn't know his number. My mind started racing, trying to identify the best plan of action, but I managed to calm myself when a much simpler option occurred to me.

"Victoria!" I shouted, and she jumped in her seat. "Do you have your cell?" She looked at me like I was nuts.

"Yeah," she jerked her head to indicate the bright coral Coach bag that was slumped on the console between us. "It's in my bag." I immediately grabbed it and started digging. Damn, she was a slob, but I knew she had Edward's number programmed in her phone. I located it just as we pulled into the BOQ lot. The silver Corvette was nowhere to be seen.

"He's not here," I told her in a clipped tone, and she idled at the curb, looking to me for further guidance. "I'm going to call him. Start heading toward the hospital. I'll have him meet us," I instructed as I scrolled through her contacts list. Edward answered on the first ring.

"Vic, what's going on?" he demanded angrily. "I can't find Bella, and you're calling me at midnight. You better not have…" I cut him off.

"Edward, it's me," I quickly told him. I heard a giant sigh of relief. I tried to infuse my tone with urgency, but he talked over me as he relaxed.

"Bella, I was so worried about you. Where have you been, and why are you with Victoria?" he babbled. We had just turned onto Duncan Road and were headed toward the base exit when headlights flared behind us. They were coming fast. Too fast. Victoria realized it just as I did and let out a shriek as James' car collided with the rear bumper, jarring us in our seats. I let out a series of curses.

"Bella, what's going on? Who just screamed? What's happening?" Edward questioned rapid-fire. I addressed my response to Victoria first.

"Keep going!" I yelled at her when I saw her foot hesitating over the brake. "Hit the gas! The gate guard will see and call the cops." A look of determination crossed her face, and she firmly pressed her foot onto the gas. We sped up quickly and flew across the low bridge that spanned the bayou and formed the barrier between civilian and military territory. I turned my attention back to Edward who was shouting in earnest now into his own cell phone.

"Edward, we're headed for the hospital in town. Please call the police, and meet us there if you can. James Hunter has lost it and is chasing us with a gun," I interrupted his shouts and summed up the situation succinctly. Edward went silent on the other end. Just then James bumped us again, and Victoria screamed again. Edward was still on the other end of the line, and I yelled at him. "Edward, hang up! You've got to call the police. He's trying to wreck us. We just turned on Barrancas," I pressed the End button and quickly tried to dial "911" myself. But I was too late.

We had reached the Barrancas Ave bridge over Bayou Chico, and James slammed into us again. The bridge curved as it spanned upward, and we were going too fast for Victoria to react properly. We hit the guard rail, and the grating sound of metal on metal assaulted my ears. I saw sparks as we skimmed along the barrier. Then I saw water and night sky as my stomach heaved. We plunged over the side.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

It all seemed to happen so fast. I'm not even sure if I ever lost consciousness, but my memories of those moments are jumbled and come in flashes. My screams mingled with Victoria's only for a second before the front of the Mustang collided with something and up-ended us again. We came to rest upside down, and water started rushing in through the shattered windows almost immediately. I quickly took stock of our circumstances.

We hadn't fallen into deep water, and we weren't sinking, thank goodness. I looked into Victoria's wide eyes in amazement. Neither one of us seemed to be injured. Our seatbelts had held us in place. The bridge wasn't that high, but it still seemed a miracle to me. But we couldn't rest on our laurels yet.

"We've got to get out of here!" Victoria echoed my thoughts. She released her seatbelt and fell to the ceiling of the car. She tried her door handle, but it didn't budge. I followed her lead and released my seatbelt, too. Unfortunately, I discovered my door was also crushed into disuse. I quickly thanked my lucky stars for the wide, sloping windshield of the sporty Mustang because that was going to be our only exit.

My hands and feet were bleeding after I pulled myself through, thanks to all the shattered glass. We were in a marshy area, and I was covered in mud in no time as well. I crouched in the darkness, lending Victoria a hand as I pulled her out, too. I was glad for the flight suit as her bare arms and legs were shredded by the glass as she climbed out. Victoria started to stand but I pulled her back to the mud.

"We don't know where he is," I whispered fiercely next to her ear. She nodded in understanding, and we cowered next to the wrecked car. We got an answer quickly as bright lights were turned in our direction. James had crossed the bridge and trained his headlights on us.

"Are you girls, all right?" we heard him call sarcastically with a maniacal giggle. Then, there was a splash as he undoubtedly entered the shallow bayou water to search for us. Victoria and I gripped each other and held our breath.

Then, like music to our ears, we heard sirens approaching. Of course, our high speed exit from the base had attracted attention, and hopefully, Edward had gotten through to the police with the details of our plight. But, I remained frozen in fear when I heard James' muttered curses. He was getting closer to us. We could hear him just on the other side of the wreck as he crouched and tried the driver's side door handle. I held a single finger to my lips, and Victoria nodded with wide, frightened eyes. The headlights of James' car were turned on us, but the shadows it case were wide and deep. He didn't appear to have a flashlight to aid him in finding our hiding spot.

Then, I could see the blue and red flashing lights. James stumbled and cursed, kicking up loud splashes as he rounded the front of the wreckage. I heard cars squealing to a halt on the side of the bridge where James had parked. I could hear men shouting as they exited the vehicles, and a bright spotlight was trained on us.

"Stop, where you are. Put your hands up," an official voice instructed through a bull horn. James was only feet from us, and his eyes met ours as he was highlighted in the bright light. He looked surprised before insanity clouded his gaze, and he reached for the gun which had been tucked into the back of his khaki shorts. Obviously, he wasn't going to let the presence of the authorities steer him from his goal. He raised the gun in triumph, smiling at us both. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly.

The crack of gunfire rang out through the night, but I didn't feel the sting of a bullet. I cautiously opened my eyes in time to see James slump to the marshy ground, a spreading red stain on the left side of his chest. I watched as the fanatical light in his eyes dimmed and dulled. Victoria started to sob next to me. I sat stunned and unmoving in the shallow water, when I heard his voice.

"Bella? Bella!" he was frantic and wild with panic. "Is she down there?" I heard a scuffle on the embankment, and one of the officers admonished him. "Sir, you can't go down there!" But I heard a splash and knew he was ignoring the warnings.

"Edward, I'm here!" I called out as I forced myself to stand. I couldn't see his face; it was wreathed in the shadows cast by the blinding spotlight, but I felt his arms as he reached me.

"It's over, it's over. I've got you," he whispered as he peppered kisses on my cheeks and in my hair. I wrapped my arms around him, too, and relaxed into his embrace. My ear was against his chest, and I could hear his heart pounding. I may have been wet, cold, and muddy, but this was the only place I wanted to be.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	31. Chapter 31

**A/N: **

**Thank you to everyone who was so supportive and kind when I had to pull this story and modify it last month. I picked up some new readers since I re-posted, and your reviews have all been very kind. You make writing very fun and exciting. I will be getting back to writing chapters for my current WIP Cullen House next week. **

AME: Enlisted rating that consists of sailors trained to work especially with the ejection seat of aircraft, including the rockets in the base of the seats.

LEX: Leading edge extension. This is a forward extension of the wings of an F/A-18 that goes up forward past the cockpit. It's only about one foot wide.

Seat brief: Short lecture given once a year to aviators who will be flying in a particular aircraft equipped with an ejection seat. The purpose is to familiarize the aviator with the seat's features and how to use it to eject safely from the aircraft in the event of an emergency and to prevent any accidental ejections (whoops!). The ejection seat is a lifesaver but can be very dangerous if not treated with care. Every aircraft has a different type of seat. Newer Hornets even have a different seat than the older ones, and you must have seat brief for every type of seat you will use.

In newer Hornets and all Super Hornets, there is a voice recognition software called VOX that only transmits sound back and forth between the front and back seats of 2-seat jets when someone is speaking, so that you don't have to listen to constant heavy breathing from your fellow aircrew. However, in the older jets that the Blue Angels fly, I would imagine they don't have VOX. You have to flip a switch, and you are either transmitting or not. If you're transmitting, then you're going to hear every sigh, burp, cough, and breath taken, and it can be very annoying. However, if you turn off the transmitting switch and you get in a situation where it's imperative to communicate, you might not be able to reach the switch, which is located down by your left thigh. Anyway, I've taken license with this story and equipped this Blue Angel jet with VOX. This is a small point that I'd probably never be called on, but I like to be accurate. I also don't know for sure that the jets the Blues have _don't_ have VOX…

APU: Auxiliary power unit. Jets plug into this, a source of external power, before their own engines can come online when powering up.

ECS: Environmental Control System. Air-conditioning.

HUD: Heads Up Display. The pilot has this display right in front of him. It's clear, and he looks through it to the view in front of the plane but also sees the airspeed, altitude, and weapons cues if those are needed. You've probably seen a good facsimile of something like this in a video game. The new Corvette also has one. Obviously, the guy in the back seat can't have a real HUD, but he can see the information displayed for the pilot on one of the three large displays in his seat.

Moving map: This is like the GPS in your car.

Mil power: Military Power. This is the max jet engine power before going into afterburner.

Rad-alt: Radar altimeter. Radar sensor on the jet that gives the pilot feedback on his altitude. If you set the rad-alt at 500 feet, it will call out a warning whenever you dip below that altitude. Safety feature that helps keep pilots from flying into terrain when forced to multi-task at low altitudes.

**Epilogue**

I placed my hands on either side of the metal opening and threw my legs awkwardly into the base of the space, being extremely careful not to let my feet touch the worn, dingy material of the seat. That was apparently taboo. I lowered myself carefully onto the seat and shifted a bit to get comfortable, even though the back of the seat slanted at an unfamiliar angle, and I felt like the Michelin man with all the layers of safety equipment covering my body. With the torso harness, safety vest, and G-suit, I figured I took up twice as much volume in space as normal. I gazed nervously at the various knobs, handles, and buttons surrounding me. The AME1 perched cavalierly on the narrow LEX must have sensed my uneasiness. He leaned forward onto one knee, his other foot dangling behind him in empty space.

"You okay in there, Doc?" he shouted as he peered down at me. I could barely hear him with the bulky helmet on my head. I shuddered at the ease with which he climbed over the jet, like it was a jungle gym. We had to be at least fifteen feet off the ground. I'd also witnessed it earlier when an AME2 had given me the seat brief. I had clung unsteadily to the ladder while she talked, too anxious to venture onto the LEX at that point. I thought I'd heard this AME1 and the plane captain laughing softly as I had carefully climbed the ladder and gingerly clamored onto the LEX myself a few minutes ago, but before I could be sure, he had quickly climbed up after me correctly guessing that I would be unable to strap myself in on my own despite the excellent brief.

"Well, I've made it this far," I told him with a laugh, but we both heard the panicky tremor it contained. He smiled down at me kindly.

"You're doing great, Ma'am," he assured me. "Now, the first thing you want to do is attach your G-suit to the inflation system." He gestured toward the hose that hung off my G-suit and pointed to a short matching hose that was protruding from the ledge that ran along the left side of the seat. It was a little bit behind me so I had to turn and shift in the seat to reach it. I'm a little embarrassed to admit that I had admired my reflection in the paraloft once I had donned the tight-fitting suit. It kind of looked like green fabric chaps and clung tightly to my thighs, calves and abdomen where bladders would inflate when the jet reached high G-forces, helping to keep the blood in my brain instead of pooling in my legs. I may have been a rank amateur, but I felt like sexy bad ass in this gear. That is until I tried to walk or move. Once the two hoses had been plugged together, I looked expectantly back up at AME1.

"Okay, now we're going to connect the leg restraints. Look down and you'll see two sets of metal clasps connected to but dangling from the bottom of the seat," he continued patiently. I did as he said and quickly found them. "The bottom one goes around you calf and the top one goes around the middle of your thigh. Make sure the buckle fastens on the inside of your leg," he warned. I reached down clumsily and connected the restraints as he directed. They looked like they were made out of seat belt material. It took me several tries, and I grew self-conscious that I was holding everyone up. I was glad Garrett had suggested I come out to the jet thirty minutes early to "get situated." I had to tighten the straps quite a bit. My legs were obviously much smaller than the prior occupant of this seat.

Next, AME1 directed me to connect my lap belt. This also looked like it was made of seat belt material. One end of the clasp was attached on each side of my flight gear just above my crotch. I pulled one side of the belt across and clipped it to the clasp on my left side and repeated the action on the right side, then pulled the belt tight. Okay, that hadn't seemed too difficult. AME1 frowned.

"It's got to be much tighter than that, Ma'am," he told me, shaking his head. I looked down at my lap. It felt pretty tight to me already. I looked back up at him, quirking my eyebrows questioningly.

"If you go inverted, you'll hang in the straps with them set like that. I don't think you'll like it," he warned me. He leaned over me and tugged on the straps until they were adjusted to his satisfaction. I gulped and closed my eyes, wondering for the thousandth time today why I was doing this. I let my thoughts drift to calm myself.

_Life had been hectic and chaotic after James was shot by the police, and Victoria and I were rescued. Edward had been my rock through it all. The moment he had pulled me into his arms in that boggy bayou, I had felt safe and right, and the feeling had not abated in the weeks that had passed. We were truly forming a solid relationship, and one that I was not afraid to think would last. _

_ Victoria and I had been taken the hospital, even though we were miraculously unharmed after our spectacular crash. We were both pretty scraped up by the broken glass, but that was treated easily enough. The police had taken our statements at the hospital so we weren't forced to go back to the station. Victoria had been particularly shaken up and sobbed apologies to me over and over throughout the ordeal. I repeatedly assured her that she had saved my life, but that only resulted in her self-flagellation quieting to a mumble._

_ Once we were released, the three of us stood in the emergency room lobby. Victoria and I were dressed in scrubs since our clothes had been utterly ruined by our sojourn through the mud. Edward had purloined a blanket from the hospital and was in the process of tenderly wrapping me in it for the ride back to base when I glanced over at Victoria. She looked so forlorn, and I felt so sorry for her. Her only real friend had just tried to kill her, her only family in town was upstairs in a hospital bed recovering from drug addiction and a beating, and she had no job. I felt so lucky in that moment. I impulsively leaned over and hugged her tight. _

_ "Victoria, you have made some mistakes, but I've seen your true colors over the last few days. You saved my life tonight. Let me help you," I implored. There were tears in her eyes when she agreed. _

_ I had made a call to a buddy I knew from residency. Riley Biers had been an optometrist in our department in San Diego before transferring to the National Military Medical Center in Bethesda, MD. He'd liked the DC area so much that he'd stayed when his commitment ended, and he left the Navy. He had opened his own optometry practice and had been very successful. We kept in touch sporadically. _

_ I explained the situation, and he admitted he'd been considering hiring another optometrist. This was an especially good stroke of luck since Victoria's family lived the area as well. From what I'd heard recently, Victoria was doing very well professionally, and she and Riley were hitting it off on a personal note, too, a bonus I had not expected. Irina was ensconced in the exclusive Sagebrush Treatment Center in Arlington, Virginia, and had reportedly stopped asking for Edward._

"You got her strapped in, AME?" Garrett's disembodied voice carried across the flight line, interrupting my reverie.

"Almost, Sir, but I think she fell asleep," AME1 joked, and I snapped my eyes back open. Garrett's cheerful face appeared above the LEX followed by the rest of him.

"Not exciting enough for you, Doc?" he questioned jovially. I snorted.

"You know that's not the case, Garrett. I'm used to "low and slow" just like your girl," I retorted, referring to my past experience with helicopters and Kate's current experience. Garrett and Kate were still trying the long distance thing, and it seemed to be working for them. They had met up for the New Orleans show last month, which I had also attended with Rosalie in tow, just as we had joked about before my trip to Tuscaloosa. The crowd was meeting up again next weekend at the Andrews AFB show in DC. Victoria and Riley were planning to come, too, and I was really excited. Garrett grinned like a fool at the mention of Kate, so I figured he was pretty excited, too.

I watched with envy as Garrett gracefully swung himself over the edge of the cockpit and into his seat. AME1 captured my attention once again.

"We've got to connect your shoulder harnesses now," he explained, pointing to the buckles at my shoulders which were attached to my flight gear. I spied the other end dangling from the seat and tried to turn and grab it, but I couldn't move. I could also barely take a deep breath the lap belt was so tight.

"I can't reach it," I whined, picking futilely at the belt. AME1 just grinned. I briefly worried that I wouldn't be able to reach the barf bag that had been tucked into my right calf pocket in case I needed it once airborne. I dismissed that thought; I'd never gotten airsick before.

"You'll be glad it's that tight once you're in the air," he promised. "I'll connect the shoulders for you. He easily snapped the left side down and disappeared from my view. I heard him scrambling over the back of the jet behind the cockpit, and he reappeared on my right side. I swallowed nervously as he perched on the right LEX without the benefit of a ladder on that side. The right shoulder was connected in a flash.

"All right, Ma'am, you're all set. You're going to have a blast. LCDR Haney will take good care of you," he promised.

"Okay, let's get this show on the road, Doc! Make sure your helmet is connected to the radio cord," Garrett shouted from the front seat. He was apparently completely strapped in in the time it took for AME1 to simply connect my shoulder harnesses. Oh, well, he'd had tons more practice, I consoled myself.

AME1 disappeared from the right side and appeared again on my left side with daredevil precision. He grabbed the cords dangling from the side of my helmet and connected them to some other cords sprouting from the face mask still hooked onto a D-ring on my torso harness. He deftly unhooked the face mask and set it gently in my lap. He took the newly connected cords and plugged them into a dock that lay next to the G-suit hose on the left console. It all seemed very complicated, and I guessed we were running out of time for him to explain it all. He gave me a cocky grin and a salute and launched himself over the edge of the LEX onto the ladder and the ground below.

Suddenly, the lights on the display in front of me flickered to life. That meant Garrett had turned on the battery. I leaned forward to inspect them too quickly and the inertia reel on my shoulder harnesses slapped me back in the seat. I giggled self-deprecatingly at myself. A red button just at eye level flashed "FIRE" at me as a harsh female voice called "Warning, Warning," through the speakers inside my helmet. I couldn't carry on normal conversation with this bulky thing on my head, but at least the sound system built into it was clear as a bell. Garrett had warned me that the start-up sequence began with a fire test, so I wasn't worried. Just then, Garrett's voice echoed in my ears.

"Doc, you up with me?" he called.

"I'm with you," I confirmed. My voice sounded too loud. I'd need to modulate that a little better. I think I heard him chuckle at my response.

"All right then, we're going to start up," he replied. I saw his left hand outside the cockpit gesturing to the plane captain on the ground who was working with a piece of mobile equipment next to us. Garrett held up his three middle fingers together, shaking them back and forth. A low rumble from the machine on the ground climbed to a high-pitched whine before abruptly cutting off as Garrett quickly changed his finger gesture to only two fingers shaking back and forth. The display in front of me indicated that RPMs were climbing for the left engine.

"I hear that APU starting up in my dreams," Garrett commented as various lights and displays flashed and changed in front of me. His voice was clear inside my helmet. "It's the best sound in the world," he concluded. It was a distinct resonance, I had to admit.

"Okay, I'm going to close the canopy now," he informed me. "Watch your arms. Make sure all your vents are wide open. It's going to get warm. I've got the ECS full on for the backseat, but your air won't be as good as mine. Sorry," he apologized. I leaned forward more gently now to avoid the inertia reel, being careful to keep my elbows in. I probably looked like a t-rex. I fingered the vents in front of me as the glass slowly lowered around me. It hit the rails of the cockpit wall and slid into locked position on either side of me. I felt a tiny flicker of claustrophobia.

"I can't really reach the vents by my legs," I admitted to Garrett, hoping I wasn't interrupting his check-list. "Am I bothering you?" I asked meekly. I heard him laugh good-naturedly. Now that the cockpit was closed I felt very alone. Garrett's seat was tall, and I really couldn't see any part of him in front of me. I could still see the plane captain on the ground, although he'd moved to the other side of the jet, presumably for the start up of the right engine.

"Doc, I could do this in my sleep. I have over 2000 hours in this airplane. Don't worry about that. Ask me anything at anytime. If I need quiet, I'll ask you to wait. Deal?" he pressed. I acquiesced, and he went on. "Now, this will be more fun for you if you have the HUD and the moving map in your displays. Turn the knob on the big display between your knees," he instructed. I did so, and a large colored map of the area appeared. There was a little airplane sitting just next to the runway at Forest Sherman Field. I let out a little crow of delight. Garrett chuckled again. I was a regular comedy act today.

"Okay, next turn the knob on the display in the upper left of your console," I did, and it slowly lit up, digital green on a black background. "Now, there are buttons all around the edges. Is there one that says HUD next to it?" he asked me. I told him there was but waited to push it until he instructed me to do so. I didn't think I could break anything, but I wasn't taking any chances. Once I had done it though, I had my own little HUD. It currently informed me that our airspeed was 0 knots, and we were at 11 ft above ground.

"It's time to roll now, Doc," Garret told me. "I need you to put on your mask and arm the seat. Do you remember how to do that?" he asked patiently. I confirmed that I thought I did. Just as I began to go about my final tasks, the jet started to roll slowly. I fumbled with the bayonet fittings on either side of the face mask. I got one side connected, and luckily remembered to flip the oxygen switch beside my left thigh before I slid the second fitting in place. I pulled the straps tight, creating a seal and started breathing the positive pressure oxygen. It was a strange sensation, and I was pretty sure I'd be freaking out if I hadn't been scuba diving in the past. To complete the look, I slid my tinted visor down over my eyes. Now the only clue to my identity would be the bun poking out between my safety collar and the back of my helmet.

I was just about to reach down and arm the ejection seat when something caught my eye. The jet had turned right to taxi off the flight line and onto the taxi-way. We were moving slowly and deliberately, but my eye was drawn to a man in a flight suit standing with his arms crossed just outside the hangar. It was Edward. I tentatively raised my gloved hand to wave. I thought it might be too far for him to see me, but he immediately raised his hand to wave back. I could see his bright smile and thumbs-up gesture despite the distance. I still got butterflies and a jolt of happiness every time I looked at him. I kept expecting the feeling to fade, but so far it hadn't budged.

I was grinning like a fool as I snapped the black and yellow arming pin into position next to my right thigh. My ejection seat was armed, and I had better keep my hands away from the black and yellow striped loop between my legs. I awkwardly rested my arms on the bulky gear strapped over my chest. There were two metal towel racks shaped like handles mounted on the bow of the canopy on either side just above shoulder level, but I felt stupid grabbing onto those when we were hardly moving. I knew that it would take some force actually to pull the ejection handle, but some irrational part of my mind was nervous about the presence of that handle loop, and I wanted to keep far away from it. There were always rumors about that high ranking VIP rider that accidentally ejected himself. How humiliating, not to mention career-ending! I let my mind wander back to Edward to distract myself as we taxied along. He was the reason I was here after all.

_It had only been last week when I'd arrived in the Blue Angels Ready Room to meet Edward for lunch. Several of the guys had been clustered around the large board room-style table, but the leather rolling chair next Edward was empty. I'd quickly plopped myself into it, and Edward had grabbed the arms of the chair and pulled it toward his, so that we were facing each other. His arms caged me in the seat as he brought his smiling face to mine. The kiss he gave me was a little less than innocent as he gently nipped at my lower lip. I felt a flash of heat and wished we back at the BOQ despite the fact that we'd been there together only hours before. I could dimly hear the cat-calling begin around us._

_ "Get a room!" Emmett had shouted. Unfortunately, his back had been to the door, and he didn't see Rosalie walk in just as he made his proclamation. Edward and I broke apart just in time to see her arms snake around his neck from behind. She brought her lips to his ear and whispered something that made his eyes widen. "Scratch that," he amended. "_We're _getting a room!" We all laughed as he clutched her hand and pulled her from the Ready Room. Edward tenderly brushed a loose strand of hair that had escaped my bun away from my face._

_ "Do you want to head back to the Q for lunch today? I think we have some dinners that we could heat up." He raised an eyebrow, and his voice was heavy with innuendo. I was about to agree when Carlisle (he'd asked me to call him that when we were off-duty, but I couldn't get used to it!) swept into the Ready Room. He stopped and smiled when he saw Edward and I huddled there together._

_ "Would you guys like to join me and CAPT Platt for lunch today at the SO Club?" he asked eagerly. Edward rubbed his hand over his face and let out a mock frustrated sigh. Carlisle looked back and forth between us with confusion._

_ "Sure, Boss," Edward answered him but was still looking at me. I was shaking my head in amusement, "that sounds great. Let me take care of one quick thing, and we'll go." Edward left the room, and Carlisle took his vacated seat. He turned to me seriously._

_ "Doc, I don't know if I've had a chance to thank you yet," he began. I crinkled my brow at him._

_ "What for, Sir?" I asked. It was Edward who had come to my rescue in the bayou, not the other way around._

_ "Edward is a different person since he met you. He was bogged down in guilt for so many years. Flying jets was his childhood dream, but I don't think he ever let himself enjoy it. He was always so single-minded, focusing on one goal after the other. I'm ashamed to admit I exploited his guilt to get him to agree to fill our vacant slot at the last minute," he shook his head in embarrassment at the admission. I waited for him to continue._

_ "These last few weeks I've seen Edward enjoy flying. He comes back from practice smiling and laughing, not fixated on perceived mistakes. I'm seeing the carefree boy I knew before my brother's accident. I'm pretty sure I have you to thank for that," he finished, looking at me meaningfully. I flushed with the praise, not knowing how to respond._

_ "Doc Brandon mentioned that you've never had a Hornet backseat ride. Is that true?" he asked seemingly apropos of nothing. I nodded hesitantly, too afraid to hope that this might be leading where I thought it was. Carlisle smiled widely._

_ "Why don't you hop in the backseat of #7 next Thursday with Garrett before he launches for the show in Tennessee? He can show you around a little bit," Carlisle offered casually. My mouth dropped open. Not only was I going to get a Hornet ride, but it would be in a Blue Angel jet! How many people could say that? Finally, I got the wits to nod and agree enthusiastically. We heard the casual tune being whistled before we saw Edward re-enter the room. Carlisle gave me a loaded glance as we observed Edward's cheerfulness. _

_ "Did you know about this?" I shrieked with glee at Edward. He tossed his keys in the air and laughed._

_ "I guess you agreed to the backseat ride with Garrett, then?" he teased. I launched myself at him and hugged him tightly. _

_ "Thank you," I whispered in his ear as I kissed his cheek. _

_ "You earned it," he whispered back._

The jet stopped short, and I could hear Garrett speaking over the radio. I snapped back to the present, determined not to miss any part of this experience, even though the excitement was now giving way to extreme nervousness.

"Tower, Blue Angel 7, take-off Runway 25 Right from Bravo," he was saying. The reply came right away.

"Roger, Blue Angel 7, Cleared for take-off Runway 25 Right from Bravo. Cleared to switch Departure. Have a nice flight," the disembodied voice inside my helmet told him, and with that we slowly rolled forward into the center of the runway.

"All right, Doc, are you ready?" Garrett asked excitedly. I took a deep cleansing breath and answered him.

"Yes, Garrett, let's do this." I could hear his laugh register with the VOX system, and I felt the engines spool to Mil power. We held still for a beat or two, and I knew Garrett was checking his gauges one last time. Suddenly, he let his feet off of the brakes, and we were rolling.

My breath left me for a moment, and I instinctively closed my eyes. Apparently, my stomach had stayed back at the hold short line, too. Just as I'd become accustomed to the rapid forward movement, I registered the front of the aircraft rising. I quickly opened my eyes and looked out. They were on level with the top of the palm trees. We were airborne!

I barely registered Garrett checking in with Departure as I eagerly alternated looking out of each side of the canopy. I watched Forrest Sherman Field appear below me. In mere seconds I was able to see the bay, the barrier islands, and the Gulf beyond it. I realized that it was very quiet. My sound-insulated helmet drowned out all engine noise, and other than the occasional radio communication, there was no sound. As strange as it was to admit, this was completely peaceful. The sky was a clear blue, and the water a deep sparkling version of the same color. Only a few puffy white clouds dotted the sky, and I realized that I would soon be par-altitude with them. I glanced at the HUD on the display that Garrett had set up for me. We were going almost 400 knots which was well-above 400 miles per hour. It certainly didn't feel that way.

Departure spoke a few more words to Garrett, and he made a gentle right hand-turn toward the water. We were still climbing as we left the beach behind. I continued to look back and forth out the sides, spotting boats and barges in the waters of the shallow Gulf of Mexico. Garrett checked in with Jacksonville Center, after that he turned his attention to me.

"Okay, Doc, we're going to be in the military working area in just a few minutes. What do you think so far?" he asked eagerly.

"It's great!" I enthused. "It doesn't seem like we're going as fast as we are. It's so quiet, and the day is so beautiful," I explained.

"Uh-oh, I've got my work cut out for me," he joked. "I can't have you describing a Hornet ride in those terms."

"What are we going to do?" I asked apprehensively. "Please warn me before you do anything crazy," I begged. Garrett let out an exasperated sigh.

"Well, I've got to show you what this baby can do, but Ed'll kill me if I fuck with you too much," he admitted. "We'll start out with a slow loop, how does that sound?" I agreed but I'm sure he could hear the trepidation in my voice.

The nose of the aircraft slowly started to rise. I was looking at blue sky, and then suddenly I could see a different shade of blue. I was looking up at water! For a brief exhilarating second I felt my butt rise off the seat, as I saw only water, then the sky returned. It was accompanied by the sensation of a heavy weight pressing me into my seat. The bladders on my G-suit started to inflate. I hurriedly began my G-strain, but the weight was gone before I could get in a good grunt. We were level again. I was grateful to the AME for making my belt so tight.

"So?" Garrett's voice transmitted through the wires.

"That was great!" I squealed like a fan girl. "Can we do it again?" Garrett laughed and complied, and I was ready for that brief moment of weightlessness at the apex of the loop followed by the G's at the end. I glanced at the HUD when it happened and saw the G meter register just slightly over 3. It felt wonderful. We were at about 15,000 feet now, and the boats below us looked like little dots. I spotted what looked like an oil platform and glanced at the moving map. We had traveled pretty far south, and I could actually see the coast of Louisiana. It had only taken about fifteen minutes to get here!

Suddenly, the jet abruptly popped into a 90 degree right angle of bank, one wing pointing to the sky, and we zoomed to the side, reversing our direction. My helmet bounced off the canopy, my G-suit inflated, and I lost my breath to the crushing G pressure all at once. My eyes jumped to the HUD in time to see the G meter climb into the high 4's and briefly touch 5.

Once we were level, and I had coughed several times to re-inflate the distal airways collapsed by the sudden onset of G's, I could hear Garrett's laughter coming through the VOX.

"You motherfucker," I seethed, which only served to make him laugh harder.

"Sorry, Doc, I couldn't help myself," he tried to apologize, but couldn't keep the chuckle out of his voice.

"I'm telling Edward," I threatened.

"Sorry, sweetheart, he'll laugh harder than I did. It's like Hornet pilot code to surprise a VIP at least once during the flight," he reasoned. I grumbled, but secretly wanted to feel the power of the jet again. I'd been surprised by the maneuver, but it had been strangely elating anyway. I stayed quiet, but Garrett must have been doing this long enough to know what I was thinking.

"You want to do it again? This time I'll warn you?" he asked slyly.

"Yeah," I admitted.

"All right, get ready. To the right again. One, two, three…" he counted off, and then the wing popped up repeating the previous maneuver. This time I was ready, and I managed to hold my head and body steady as the world's axis flipped and the heavy G's pressed me into the seat. I was ready with my G-strain, and I was proud to see the G's creep into the low 5's this time. I felt incredible, powerful, elated…I ran out of words to describe the supremacy of this aircraft. I may have let out a whoop of joy at the end of the turn. Garrett, like a gentleman, did not comment on it.

"Doc, we're running out of time," he told me regretfully. "What do you say we do some low-level for a little while before we head back?" he asked.

"What does that mean?" I asked warily, my prior invincibility waning.

"I'm going to do a split-S to bring us down to about 500 feet," he began explaining patiently. I looked over at the HUD to see that we were still close to 15,000 feet at this point. "Then, we can fly along above the water at that altitude for awhile. I know it doesn't feel like we're going very fast at this altitude, but I promise the feeling is vastly different down there," he told me excitedly. I could tell he really wanted to do it, and I wondered what something that was a treat for an experienced jet pilot would feel like for me. But I'd come this far, and I wasn't going to back down.

"Sure, sounds good. What's a split-S?" I asked gamely. He chuckled.

"That's the attitude I like to hear," he declared. "I'm just going to flip the aircraft inverted, then pull the nose down and back 180 degrees like a half loop. It's a fast way to reverse direction and lose altitude quickly," he explained. I gulped.

"Oh, that's all you're going to do?" I replied sarcastically, and he chuckled again.

"Be ready for some pretty high G's," he warned. Now, I felt, was the time to clutch the towel racks. I reached out for them and grasped them firmly and tried to prepare myself. I pushed my feet hard into the floor of the cockpit to brace myself.

Abruptly, the jet rolled, and we were inverted. The motion was rapid and disorienting, and though I tried to keep my eyes open in order not to miss anything, I ended up squeezing them shut. I felt like I was tumbling chaotically in space with no idea what was up or down. My inner ear failed me, and I felt the G's building rapidly until I could barely take a breath. The bladders were squeezing my thighs, calves, and abdomen almost painfully tightly. I dutifully continued the G-strain throughout it all, knowing we had to have pulled many more G's than our prior maneuvers. Finally, I felt the bladders and the pressure relax, and I relaxed my eyelids enough to crack them open.

We were still descending, and I clung to the racks tightly and pushed down hard with my feet in surprise and alarm when I saw how close the water was. Garrett had been right. At this altitude, the crests of the waves and various buoys on the surface sped by in almost the blink of an eye as we passed. It seemed like I could reach out in touch the water if the canopy were open. I shuddered at that line of thought. I checked the HUD: over 500 knots at 600 feet. Damn.

"How are you, Doc?" Garret called. "No naps, right?" he asked referring to G-LOC.

"N-no, I'm okay," I replied shakily. "I'm not sure what just happened. How many G's was that?" I asked.

"7.6," he said proudly. "Now, you're an old pro. I'm going to set the rad-alt at 500 ft, all right, so don't worry if you hear a 'warning' call. I'm watching it. We've got the gas to just skim here for about five more minutes, after that we need t head back. Sound good?" he asked. I realized now that I had calmed down that it was kind of exhilarating to fly along at this level. I liked the sensation of speed now that I was used to it.

"Sure, I like it down here," I told him, and he laughed delightedly.

"We'll turn you into jet lover yet," he said then went radio silent, likely enjoying the sights just like me. I was surprised to feel that peacefulness descend again despite the fact that the sense of aggressive power emanating from the jet never faded given our speed. The silence surrounded me again, and I reveled in the beauty of a scene few would ever experience. Jake had tried to explain this to me during a brief conversation yesterday afternoon. He'd gotten a Hornet ride once when he'd been a flight surgeon and was trying to prepare me for the experience.

_ We'd been sitting in the break room at NAMI enjoying a cup of some herbal tea he had brought in for me to try. We hadn't been seeing as much of each other in the last few weeks as I had expected before I moved to Pensacola. We were both in relationships._

_ "What is this crap?" I'd asked, taking a sip and making a face. He shrugged sheepishly. _

_ "Vanessa got it. It's supposed to help energize the mind without caffeine or something," he mumbled. I grinned._

_ "Aren't you supposed to be the brain doctor?" I teased. He blushed but his smile belied his happiness. _

_ "Whatever, she really likes it, so I thought I bring it for you to try, too. If you can't say something nice, just shut your fucking mouth," he retorted._

_ "I don't think that's how the saying goes, Jake," I responded dryly. "Things are getting serious with her, huh?" I asked curiously. He nodded._

_ "Yeah, I think she's good for me, and if it's not too arrogant for me to say, I think I'm good for her, too. The whole Leah thing put me in a place where I could approach this relationship casually and let it develop naturally. If it hadn't been for that I'm sure I would have forced it and scared her away," he explained._

_ "How very self-aware of you, Dr. Black," I giggled. "What's happened with Leah, anyway? Have you heard anything?" I asked off-handedly, but Jake's expression turned dark._

_ "Yes, as a matter of fact, she stopped by a few weeks ago," he said grimly. I blinked in surprise._

_ "Really? What did she have to say?" I asked. Jacob snorted._

_ "She told me I had been right. That Sam had lied, and they were through. She wanted me to give her a chance," he related. I gasped in shock._

_ "Are you serious?" I breathed. "And you weren't tempted at all?" He shook his head vigorously._

_ "Hell, no!" he spat vehemently. "That girl is nuts compared to my Ness. I'm lucky things turned out the way they did." I couldn't help but agree and told him as much._

_ "Well, since you're always with Cullen and won't hang out with me, I had to do something," he joked. "Anyway, like I said, relax and have fun tomorrow. Pay close attention to the safety stuff, though. Be careful," he urged me._

_ "Always am, Jake. I always am." I'd hugged him on my way back to the office._

I had no idea how far we had traveled, wrapped in my musings and the beauty of the waves as I was. The sensation of speed was intoxicating. I never wanted it to end. I jumped a little as Garrett's voice crackled through the VOX.

"I hate to do it, Doc, but we've got to head back," he told me. The nose of the jet lifted, and we started to climb. It was gradual though, no more theatrics now that we were getting low on gas. We climbed to 10,000 feet, and I heard Garrett on the radio talking with Jacksonville Center as we left the military working area on our way back to the base.

"What did you think?" he asked. "I didn't scare you too much, did I? Any queasiness? If you'd hurled, I think I'd have heard it over the VOX." I laughed at his crassness.

"No, I never felt sick," I proclaimed proudly, "but I achieved utter terror and elation in equal measures, I think," I admitted. He laughed. "I won't forget that dirty trick with the turn, though," I warned him. He pretended to act scared.

"Stick with Eddie, and I bet you'll get to do this again," he said cheekily.

"Hmm, good incentive," I pretended to muse, but the thought of moving on to other Hornet bases with Edward thrilled me, and not because of the possibility of future jet rides. I got quiet contemplating my future. The field was in sight now.

"All right, Doc, one last bit of fun," Garrett interrupted my musings. This had been an awfully contemplative experience for a thrill ride. "I'm cleared for the break, so we're going to come in fast over top the field, then make a quick turn to the left before descending more slowly to land. High G's in the turn," he warned thoughtfully as we picked up speed approaching the runway.

I watched the tower and hangars pass beneath us, taking one last yearning glance over the water before it disappeared behind my shoulder. Suddenly, the jet jerked into the left-hand break, screaming around the turn. I forced my eyes to stay open and enjoyed the squeeze of the bladders on my legs and the press of the G's on my body. I could get used to that feeling. It made me feel strong.

Garrett rolled the jet level now as we continued around our circular pattern, descending as we went. I felt a wave of regret swell over me as the jet touched down and gently rolled to a slow speed down the runway. Garrett spoke to Tower and Ground, and we were cleared to taxi to our line. As the jet rolled surely along the taxiway, Garrett told me to safe my seat. I flipped the black and yellow switch back into the unarmed position.

"Doc, feel free to go ahead and un-strap now. I'm going to take off my mask. If you take yours off, remember to hold it back up to your face if you need to say something. That's the only way the VOX will activate, and it's still too loud for us to shout to each other," Garrett said as we traveled along. I reached up to remove the bayonet fittings connecting my mask to my helmet. It felt good to breath normally again without the positive pressure forcing air into my lungs. I switched off the oxygen so I wouldn't waste it. Then, I fumbled with my fasteners, trying to reverse the job that the AME had done before we left. Finally, I was free, and I unhooked my G-suit hose, too. It was much more comfortable to ride around this way, but not nearly as fun as being in the air.

I saw Edward immediately when we took the turn onto the flight line. My eyes were drawn first to his figure like a tractor beam, but I recognized Carlisle, Alice, and Emmett standing with him. My heart surged with fondness when I realized they all wanted to welcome me back. The enlisted maintenance crew was hard at work loading Fat Albert for the imminent departure to Tennessee for yet another air show. Edward and Carlisle were in flight gear, and I knew they would launch as soon as they'd seen me. The canopies on the blue jets were open, waiting for their pilots.

We slowly maneuvered onto the line, our plane captain gesturing to Garrett, instructing him where to park. His hands balled in fists, signaling to stop. I saw another plane captain disappear under the wing with a pair of wheel chocks. Garrett quickly cut the engines, and the power to the displays died, and they flickered off. Simultaneously, the canopy started up. Edward was already at the bottom of the ladder waiting to help me down with a huge smile on his face.

"Doc, why don't you go on down first?" Garrett called from the front seat, so I began my struggle out of the cockpit. I stood and leaned on the edge of the cockpit, forcing one knee over, then shuffling my feet out awkwardly, so I could crouch on the LEX. I glanced down at Edward.

"How was it?" he called up to me. I grinned down at him. I'm sure I looked like a total newbie, but I felt bold after my experience.

"Piece of cake," I lied. His grin got bigger. He put his hands up in a 'hug me' gesture, and suddenly, I couldn't get down the ladder fast enough. But I knew enough not to throw caution to the wind. I carefully turned around, gripping the ledge of the cockpit and laid down on my belly, dropping my feet below me. I kicked them around blindly, searching for the top step of the ladder. I had just located it when I felt a pair of strong hands sliding up the back of my thighs toward my ass. Hmmph. I bet female Hornet pilots didn't get this kind of treatment after a flight.

"Edward!" I protested, but my heart wasn't in it, and he knew it.

"Let go," he purred. "I'll catch you."

So, I let go, hearing more than just the literal meaning in his words. He caught me around the waist and spun me around, placing me back on my feet before I could lose my balance. He unhooked my chin strap and carefully pulled the helmet off my head. The breeze caught my ruined bun and blew it into my face, so I was blinded when Edward's lips met mine.

The kiss grew rapidly heated, both of us knowing we wouldn't see each other for a few days. His tongue probed my mouth, and I let mine join his. I was well-aware it was a tacky display for public, but I couldn't bring myself to care. A throat cleared nearby, and we reluctantly pulled apart. Garrett had joined us next to the jet. He and Edward shook hands.

"I took care of her and showed her a good time, just like you asked," he told Edward. Edward looked to me for confirmation with raised eyebrows.

"It was really fun," I agreed enthusiastically. "I'll tell you all about it on the phone tonight," I promised. "I know you have to go." Edward nodded unwillingly with a frown, but then his face brightened.

"I have something for you," he said excitedly, pulling a packet of papers out of his calf pocket. "Take a look at it, and if you like it, we'll turn it in on Monday," he told me mysteriously. I clutched the papers and looked at him curiously. Just then, Carlisle shouted to Edward from next to the #1 jet, and I knew our time together was done. We hugged quickly one last time, and Edward jogged toward the #6 jet. Garrett walked with me back towards the hangar. The crew was refueling his jet, and he'd leave for the show later since he wasn't required for the arrival practice.

"Thanks for everything, Garrett," I told him sincerely. He shrugged away my sentiment.

"What is that?" he asked looking at the papers.

"I'm not sure," I murmured, unfolding them and taking a closer look. I scanned the print with dawning understanding and gasped in surprise.

"What?" Garrett probed impatiently.

"It's a lease agreement for a condo on the beach at Perdido Key," I said in wonder. Garrett just laughed.

"Is that it?" Garrett asked. "I figured it was a marriage license application they way you two work," he snorted. I smacked his arm. "What are you going to do?" he asked curiously. I didn't answer for a minute as I thought about the implications of this small piece of paper. I didn't have to think long. My cynicism was long gone, done away with by the events of the last few months. I was pretty sure Edward and I were a force meant to be.

I didn't have a chance to answer Garrett because Alice attacked me as we reached the hangar. Her tiny arms encircled me, and she jumped up and down on her booted feet.

"I can tell by the look on your face, you've come around to my way of thinking," she crowed triumphantly. I pulled away and just nodded at Alice and Garrett.

"Who'd have thought things would have turned out this way?" I asked rhetorically, but that didn't stop Alice from answering.

"Me!" she shouted, and I shrugged. The jets were starting up behind us, and I stopped and turned back towards them. Alice and Garrett continued into the building.

Like I said before, it's hard to tell the direction of someone's gaze in a dark visor, but I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I put up my fingers and blew a kiss in his direction, and I saw his gloved hand come up and cover his heart. I couldn't wait to get back to my room and fill out that lease agreement.

**The End.**

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Thanks to everyone who has read and reviewed. Your support means the world to me.

In case anyone is wondering why Bella did not get a back seat ride with Edward as the pilot, that sort of thing is VERY against the rules for obvious safety reasons. Family members (or significant others) are never allowed to fly together for the same reason that doctor's should never treat their families. Judgment can be clouded when someone you love is in danger, or the temptation to show off can be just too great.

I apologize if this fic got too technical at times, but I'm a stickler for reality, at least in this regard. I have read a few military fics that made no attempt to be factual, and even though the plots of the stories were good, and it made little difference to most of the readers, that lack of attention to detail drives me insane. I guess it's a pet peeve, and many people probably like to read things that lean the other way. Plus, those stories probably had better plots and writing than mine! I think there is enough misunderstanding out there about what military personnel and their families go through on a daily basis without perpetuating it, though. I feel the same way about Hollywood. They seem to have more interest in making a political statement than portraying reality most of the time

So here's to any military members, military spouses, or military brats that may be reading. You have it rough, you don't complain, and you do it all for the well-being of others. THANK YOU!

Anyway, thanks again for reading. I hope you enjoyed. I'll see you all around the fandom.

Love, Esmegrace


End file.
